Nuestra historia Versión Esme
by Anahis
Summary: Ella huye de casa estando embarazada, llega a una ciudad totalmente desconocida por ella. Ahí conoce al doctor Cullen y su hermano, qué pasará con estos 3? Historia donde se cuenta cómo se conocieron Esme y Carlisle desde el punto de vista de ella.
1. El encuentro

**Carlisle y Esme**

**Capítulo 1 – El encuentro**

Anochecía y divisé la cuidad que se abría paso, era extraño ver un acantilado a las puertas de esa ciudad, cuál era su nombre? No lo recordaba, simplemente subí al autobús sin importar su destino, era lo último en lo que podía pensar.

Mis ojos… ya no podían derramar más lágrimas, al parecer se habían secado; los sentí cansados a tal grado que en varias ocasiones los cerré para descansar pero veía esas imágenes y gritos que hacían que los abriera nuevamente. Llegamos a la terminal y fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía un problema. Estaba sola, sin un techo y en una ciudad totalmente desconocida para mí.

Caminé entre las calles tratando de pensar en cómo conseguir un techo donde pasar la noche y comida, hasta ese momento recordé que debía alimentarme para que él también se alimentara. Sólo eran 3 meses, pero sentía todo su pequeño ser ahí, en mi vientre moverse cada centímetro. No me di cuenta, pero me introduje en una calle no muy transitada y oscura, ni mucho menos de unos hombres que charlaban casi al final de ésta.

-Buenas noches señorita.

Uno de ellos se acercó y tuve un mal presentimiento.

– Quizás podría ayudarle con su equipaje. – Sonrió y quiso tomar mi maleta, no lo permití y me hice hacia atrás.

-No… no, gracias. – Comencé a caminar hacia atrás, ellos se acercaban cada vez más; uno de ellos miró al de su izquierda.

– Que mal educada, no lo crees así Jack?

- No tengo dinero si eso es lo que desean, tampoco tengo nada de valor, por favor… déjenme ir. – Traté de no sonar aterrorizada ya que así me sentía, cuatro hombres contra mí, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo defenderme, estaba totalmente perdida.

- Si no tienes nada de valor, entonces puedes divertirnos...

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro de todos ellos. Tiré la maleta y cubrí mi vientre mientras retrocedía, no sabía qué hacer excepto... gritar.

-Auxilio, ayúdenme! - Grité tan fuerte como pude, incluso cerré los ojos esperando un milagro o, esperando el momento en que ellos me atacarían. Un segundo, dos segundos, no se escuchaba nada y de pronto un gran estruendo, no tuve el valor de abrir los ojos. Nuevamente hubo silencio...

- No creo que sea conveniente que camines por aquí, no es seguro.

Esa voz me hizo sentir segura y decidí abrir los ojos. Estaba frente a mí, lo miré de pies a cabeza, me extendía la mano, alcancé a ver una pequeña sonrisa. No me había dado cuenta que estaba en cuclillas, razón por la cual me extendía la mano, titubeando estiré la mía y la toqué, era muy suave pero extremadamente fría, reaccioné retirando un poco la mano.

- Disculpa pero hace frío. - Entendí que me estaba explicando lo fría de su mano, me arriesgué y decidí darle la mano.

Estando frente a él en la oscuridad, no podía ver muy bien su rostro, había muy poca luz, sin embargo, me latía a mil por hora el corazón, no sabía si era por el susto o por la cercanía de ese extraño. De repente, recordé a los hombres que querían agredirme y volteé para verlos, estaban tirados en un rincón junto a la basura -lo que eran ellos- y al parecer estaban inconscientes, miré al extraño sorprendida y me devolvió una sonrisa.

-Ellos no deben de tardar mucho en despertar. - Hizo un ademán para mostrar el camino y yo le hice caso, extrañamente no sentía temor y caminé junto a él hasta salir de esa calle oscura.

-Permíteme tu equipaje. - Se detuvo y miró mi pequeña maleta.

- No gracias, estoy bien.

Ya había sido demasiada la molestia de salvarme para que cargara mi maleta.

- Insisto.

Miré sus ojos aprovechando la luz de los faros, eran dorados y la expresión en ellos… no pude resistirme, le di la maleta.

- Gracias... señor...

No me había dicho su nombre y quería saberlo ya.

- Lo siento, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. - Hizo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Esmeralda Kennedy, aunque prefiero que me llamen Esme. - Me sonrojé, esperaba que no lo hubiera notado.

- Mucho gusto Esme. - Sonrió y casi me da un ataque de lo hermoso que se veía.

Seguimos caminando y me invitó una taza de café, la verdad es que tenía hambre, pero con tal de seguir con la presencia de Carlisle, podía tomarme todo el café que me diera.

Llegamos a un restaurante, era algo elegante, lo sabía por la decoración que tenía, no era tan ostentosa pero no caía en lo ordinario.

-Doctor Cullen! - Dijo el recepcionista de la entrada. - Bienvenido sea nuevamente.

Doctor? Carlisle era doctor? Vaya, seguían aumentando sus cualidades.

-Buenas noches, John.

El recepcionista lo miró y después a mí, sonrió de manera cariñosa y suspiró.

- Permítame llevarlos a su mesa de siempre.

Carlisle hizo un ademán de aprobación y le seguimos hasta una mesa hasta el fondo en una esquina.

Llegamos y Carlisle corrió una silla adelantándose al recepcionista y me la ofreció. John estaba desconcertado, pero luego volvió a sonreír. Tomé asiento y me acomodé. Nos dejó la carta y se retiró.

-Vamos, ordena algo para cenar.

Había escuchado mi estómago gruñir?

- Sólo tomaré un café, gracias. - Le mentí.

- Esme debes comer, tu viaje debió haber sido largo y estarás hambrienta.

Me sonrojé y demasiado, parecía un tomate, abrí la carta para esconder mi rostro, vaya que era extraño estar con Carlisle.

-Doctor Cullen, usted también cenará?

No había visto la carta para nada, sonreía ligeramente y me veía, me veía demasiado.

- Por favor Esme dime Carlisle, me haces sentir viejo. - Se inclinó hacia mí y volvió a enderezarse.

-Sí... sí, está bien... Carlisle. - De nuevo me sonrojé.

Pedí algo para cenar, mi apetito había crecido desde hacía 3 meses, la verdad es que prácticamente devoraba todo y en ese momento no era la excepción. A pesar de todo el tiempo que él me miró, no evitó que dejara de comer.

-Y bien, tienes algún lugar a dónde ir?

- La verdad es que... - Puse mis manos en mi regazo y las miré - no sé dónde pasaré la noche pero por favor doctor Cullen, es decir, Carlisle… no te preocupes, estaré bien. - Lo miré y sentí que mi rostro ardía, no me imagino cómo me veía, pero por la expresión de Carlisle, era un carbón al rojo vivo.

-Por favor Esme, permíteme ofrecerte mi casa, por lo menos esta noche.

- No... no, no es correcto. No quiero causarte problemas con tu familia. - Seguramente su esposa pensaría mal, porque debía tener esposa...

- No creo que Edward se oponga, la casa está sola la mayoría del tiempo y un huésped le daría un poco de vida. – Sonrió de una manera tan encantadora que necesitaría una cubeta para recoger los restos de mi ser derretido.

-No me parece correcto abusar de ti de esa manera, me has ayudado demasiado. – Toqué el pequeño bulto de mi vientre, la verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que sucedería cuando me despidiera de Carlisle.

-Dime Esme, si no es una indiscreción… pero, cuántos meses de embarazo tienes? – Sentí cómo me caía un gran balde de agua helada, lo miré en shock. Cómo sabía de mi embarazo? – Pe… pero cómo…

-Disculpa por entrometerme, lo supe por tus síntomas. – De repente su cálida sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se llenó de preocupación. – Una mujer en tu estado debería estar bajo un techo y con muchos cuidados.

No sabía qué decir, no se me ocurría manera alguna para decir que no, aunque… la verdad es que no quería decir no.

– Tengo… creo que tengo 3 meses. – Susurré de tal manera que no creí que me hubiera escuchado.

-Vaya, 3 meses. – Oh, sí me escuchó. – Creo que no hay más que decir, vendrás a nuestra casa. – Se levantó y podría jurar que estaba entusiasmado, sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que parecían desbordar mucha alegría.

Dejó un billete de 10 USD y salimos, era demasiado dinero para lo que habíamos consumido más la propina. Nos acercamos a la puerta donde se encontraba el recepcionista y se despidió de él. Aún había gente en la calle, algunos saludaban a Carlisle con respeto, otros con más formalidad, de repente, se detuvo abruptamente.

-Sucede algo? – Miré hacia alrededor buscando algo, pero ni siquiera yo sabía qué era.

-Creo que escuché a mi hermano Edward. – Tenía la vista fija a lo lejos de la calle, estaba un poco serio, como concentrándose en algo. – Ven, te lo presentaré. – Me miró y volvió a sonreír. La verdad es que me sentí mucho mejor, el verlo serio me asustaba, más bien, me preocupaba. Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos hacia donde él estaba viendo.

De repente, de entre las sombras, poco a poco apareció un joven que se dirigía hacia nosotros, se notaba un poco tenso. Cuando estuvimos frente a él pude distinguirlo mejor, tenía el mismo color de ojos, dorados, su pelo era castaño cobrizo, tez pálida igual que Carlisle y guapo, muy guapo, estos hermanos fueron concebidos con mucho amor para ser así de perfectos.

-Hola Carlisle, señorita buenas noches. – Hizo una reverencia y después sonrió; como si no fuera suficiente con Carlisle, este joven tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Me sonrojé de nuevo, ya parecía algo normal en mí, esperaba que con la poca luz no se me notara.

-Buenas noches. – Hice una pequeña reverencia.

– Él es Edward, mi hermano.

Ya lo creo que si.

–Mucho gusto. – Sonreí esperando no verme tonta.

-Edward, ella es Esme Kennedy, se quedará en casa el día de hoy, espero que no haya ningún problema.

Se miraron fijamente, sí… parecía haber un problema y el problema era yo. Después de mirarse medio minuto se relajaron un poco.

-Esme, será un placer tenerte en nuestro hogar, aunque realmente nunca estamos ahí, no seremos buenos anfitriones.

Definitivamente no le agradaba la idea, pero no fue descortés.

-No será problema, además, sólo estaré esta noche. – Me dolía decir eso, pero no quería causarle problemas a Carlisle.

-Bien, debemos irnos. – Carlisle tomó la maleta y me señaló el camino.

De reojo, me parecía que intercambiaban miradas, como hablar sin decir palabra alguna. Muy extraño. Nos acercamos a un coche, Carlisle abrió la puerta trasera y dejó la maleta lo más lejos posible, luego me invitó a entrar.

-Gracias.

Como siempre, me sonrió. Subí y luego él se acomodó en el asiento delantero junto a Edward, el cual manejaría.

Llegamos en 10 minutos, era enorme! Muchas ventanas que daban hacia la calle, un portón grande en la entrada junto a una reja por donde se veía la entrada de la casa; un extenso jardín se abría hacia un costado, ya que del otro lado había un consultorio que sin duda, era donde trabajaba Carlisle. Al entrar, fue la misma reacción; muebles de la época, otros más antiguos y cuadros, muchos cuadros. Sin embargo, faltaba algo, el toque femenino tal vez.

-Te mostraré tu habitación, por aquí. – Subió las escaleras y yo le seguí, tenía miedo de perderme en ese inmenso lugar. Llegamos al final de un pasillo, donde se encontraba una puerta de caoba no muy grande. – Esta será tu habitación. Ponte cómoda. – Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, estaba acogedor, pero podía estar mejor.

- Gracias Carlisle, espero no estar causando problemas. – Me sentía preocupada.

– No te preocupes, es sólo que Edward no está acostumbrado a las visitas. - Dejó la maleta en una cómoda y se acercó a mí, supongo que para despedirse. – Debo irme, debo atender mi consultorio, parecerá algo extraño pero somos algo nocturnos Edward y yo. Que descanses. – Volteó y se retiró.

Esa noche como otras, no pude dormir si no hasta la madrugada, era curioso, pero también yo era una persona nocturna y siempre había sido un problema para mi familia. Abrí los ojos y el sol ya estaba en lo más alto, era muy tarde. Rápidamente me arreglé y salí corriendo a la sala, pero no había nadie, sólo silencio.

Había una nota en la mesa central, creo que era de Carlisle: "Buenos días, Esme. Puedes prepararte comida con lo que hay en la alacena, si necesitas algo, puedes comprarlo con el dinero que he dejado. No te preocupes en preparar algo para nosotros, no comemos en casa. Por favor siéntete como en tu casa y libre de hacer en ella lo que quieras. Hasta la noche. Carlisle"

Me preparé comida y decidí preparar para ellos, sabiendo que contradecía a Carlisle, debía agradecerle de alguna manera todas sus atenciones. Más tarde, decidí que haría algunos cambios en la casa, para que pueda lucir mucho mejor. No sé cómo logró adivinarlo Carlisle pero aprovecharía la oportunidad que me había dado.

Cambié algunos muebles de lugar, quité algunos otros y los coloqué en el sótano de la casa. También compré unas flores para poner en ciertos lugares para darle un poco de color y vida. De esta manera, pude conocer cada rincón de la enorme casa, pero sobre todo, el despacho de Carlisle. Hermosas pinturas colgaban de la pared; se veían que eran antiguas así como sus libros. Los cuadros misteriosos e interesantes, admiré cada una con mucho cuidado, viendo los paisajes, las personas, parecían contar una historia. Me llamó mucho la atención un cuadro donde aparecían unos ancianos y un joven entre ellos, juraría que era Carlisle, pero era imposible, tal vez debió ser algún pariente, quizás su abuelo o tatarabuelo.

Terminé casi al anochecer, tomé un baño y preparé mis cosas, que realmente no habían sido muchas las que había sacado de la maleta. Tenía que buscar un lugar dónde quedarme y un trabajo, necesitaba dinero, necesitaba hacer una vida nueva y prepararme para mi bebé. Llegaron pronto, se escuchó el ruido del automóvil, salí a recibirlos, casi caigo de lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia mí.

-Buenas noches Carlisle, Edward. Bienvenidos.

Entraron y se detuvieron a admirar. Realmente estaban sorprendidos, se les veía en el rostro.

– Me tomé muy apecho tu proposición de hacer algunos cambios Carlisle, espero que no te moleste. – Me sonrojé.

-Debo reconocer que quedó estupenda.

Me sorprendió que respondiera Edward, creí que no le agradaba.

– Qué opinas Carlisle? – Avanzó hacia la sala y le dio una mirada a todo su alrededor.

-Tienes razón Edward, la casa luce maravillosa. Gracias Esme, no sabíamos que eras una decoradora de interiores estupenda. La verdad es que sí necesitaba este cambio la casa. – Sonrió y no pude evitar desviar la mirada, debía estar igual de roja como cuando nos conocimos.

-Quería agradecerles de alguna manera, todo lo que han hecho por mí y esto es lo que podía ofrecerles. Por cierto, también me tomé la libertad de prepararles algo para la cena, sé que me pediste que no lo hiciera Carlisle pero como les decía, quería agradecerles. – No sabía la cara que tenían, ya que sólo miraba al suelo. Estaba avergonzada y temerosa.

-Bueno, ya hemos cenado. – Contestó Edward, imaginé que sería él quien contestaría. - Pero podemos comer lo que preparaste más tarde.

Levanté el rostro para verlos, ambos sonreían.

-Gracias, no debí hacerlo. Discúlpenme. - Volví a ver al suelo.

-No te preocupes, fue algo noble de tu parte. - Carlisle se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió. Está por demás decir que me sonrojé, sin embargo no dejábamos de vernos a los ojos, me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos dorados, eran muy hipnotizadores.

-Te vas?

Carlisle y yo miramos a Edward, quien señalaba mi maleta.

-Bueno... como dije ayer, sólo me quedaría un día. No se preocupen, encontraré un lugar dónde vivir y un trabajo. No quiero ser una carga para nadie y mucho menos para ustedes. - No, realmente no quería ser una carga para ellos.

-Carlisle, será mejor que le digas. Si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación. Te veré más tarde en el consultorio. - Edward subió a su habitación y nos dejó solos.

-Sucede algo Carlisle? Qué debes decirme? - Edward me había dejado muy intrigada, estaría ocurriendo algo malo?

-Bueno, me temía que no aceptaras quedarte más tiempo aquí y que tratarías de conseguir un empleo, por eso le comenté una idea a Edward. Escucha Esme, he atendido a muchas mujeres en su parto y he revisado algunas durante la gestación, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de llevar un registro exacto de todo ese periodo y quisiera que me ayudaras a realizar ese estudio. Qué opinas?

Que qué opinaba? Sonaba genial, la verdad es que era primeriza y no sabía cómo llevar mi embarazo y también estaba Carlisle, para haberlo conocido desde hace 1 día, estaba demasiado atraída hacia él que quería conocerlo más.

-Como me ayudarás en la investigación, te pagaré y podrás estar aquí, realmente hiciste un trabajo excelente. - Echó un vistazo rápido. - Ven, sentémonos. - Nos sentamos aunque nos acomodamos de tal manera que quedamos juntos pero uno frente al otro. - Y bien?

-Carlisle... yo... - Estaba tan emocionada que no pude aguantar las lágrimas, rodaron una tras otra y lo abracé. - Claro que acepto. - Su cuerpo se sentía frío pero no importó, sentí sus manos en mis brazos, frías pero suaves a la vez. Aun así reaccioné y me separé de él. - Lo siento, fue la emoción.

-Te parece bien si comenzamos mañana? - Ahora mismo si es posible, pensé.

- No tengo ningún problema sin comenzáramos hoy. - Sonreí. - Sólo tengo una petición, que creo que no es un problema para ti. - Tenía que pedirlo.

-Te escucho. - Toda su atención estaba en mí, eso me intimidó un poco.

-Bueno, quisiera que los estudios se realizaran por las noches. - Parecía querer replicar. - Espera por favor. Tengo problemas para dormir en las noches, ya de madrugada me da sueño y duermo parte del día; siempre tuve problemas con eso durante toda mi vida, era muy molesto para todos. - Realmente quería explicarle todo.

- Podemos investigar eso también. No había escuchado de algo así, claro, excepto por nosotros. Pero volviendo al tema, podemos hacerlo como lo deseas, tú eres la paciente. - Se puso de pie. - Bien, iré a leer un poco y más tarde iré al consultorio, deseas acompañarnos? - Claro que quería.

-Por supuesto. Te veré más tarde. - Me levanté sin dejar de mirarle. Era muy hipnotizador.

Así, decidí ir a mi habitación y acomodar mis cosas en el cuarto que sería mío por un tiempo.


	2. La invitación y el vestido

Habían pasado cinco días desde la última vez que vi a Carlisle. Había tenido que ir a Washington a un congreso. Lo extrañaba demasiado, sus llamadas en las noches eran lo que me levantaban el ánimo. Afortunadamente al día siguiente regresaba, pero eso no era motivo para esperar su llamada el día de hoy.

Al medio día había llegado el piano de Edward. Un hermoso piano blanco que habíamos escogido en la tienda de música, costó una fortuna ya que era importado de Alemania. Lo habían colocado en la sala, ya que deseaba que Edward eligiera el lugar, ya que debía sentirse cómodo para poder tocar a gusto.

Edward me había hecho compañía estos días, era algo reservado ya que hacía pocos comentarios y sólo se quedaba un par de horas conmigo, me agradaba mucho, me recordaba a Peter mi hermano. Ese día llegó a la misma hora de siempre y salí a recibirlo.

-Hola Edward, buenas tardes. Te tengo una sorpresa. - Parecía estar más emocionada yo que él.

-Ha llegado ya?

Asentí y le hice un ademán para que entrara.

- Se encuentra en la sala. - Entré detrás de él para que pudiera admirar el piano en todo su esplendor.

Paseó alrededor de él, lo tocaba con las yemas de los dedos con mucho cuidado sintiendo cada centímetro. Presionó cada tecla para cerciorarse de que estuviera afinado. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que lo dejé sólo para darle intimidad.

Fui al despacho, ahí tenía los bocetos con las opciones para el acomodo del piano. Había pensado que la mejor opción era el salón escandalosamente grande que tenía la casa, ya que en caso de una fiesta, Edward pudiera deleitar a los invitados con unas cuantas piezas de música. La otra opción era una habitación grande situada junto al comedor, ahí sería un poco más privado con unos cuantos muebles ambientando el lugar.

Me imaginé a Edward tocando mientras Carlisle y yo lo escuchábamos, él me abrazaba cariñosamente y mi bebé estaría durmiendo gracias a la melodía. Era una imagen muy hermosa.

El teléfono sonó de repente, salté del asiento por el susto. Volvió a sonar y contesté, sabía que era Carlisle; mi estómago parecía albergar millones de mariposas por la revolución que había en él.

- Casa de la familia Cullen. - Respiré y aspiré lejos de la bocina.

-Buenas noches Esme, habla Carlisle.

El tono sensual de su voz no se perdía a pesar de que a través del aparato se escuchaba con poca claridad.

-Hola Carlisle, buenas noches. Cómo estás? Qué tal hoy las exposiciones? - Debía cambiar mi recibimiento, le había hecho las mismas preguntas todos los días. Él como todo un caballero, sólo respondía.

-Ha ido muy bien. Cambié un poco los puntos a tratar, pero ha salido de maravilla según ellos. Tomaremos el tren de la madrugada y llegaremos casi al anochecer.

Al día siguiente volvería a verlo, casi salto de la alegría.

- Cómo están Edward y tú?

-Ha llegado el piano hoy y ahora lo está probando Edward, no sé si logres escuchar algo. - Alejé el teléfono y apunté hacia la puerta. Se oía la canción "Para Elisa", no completa pero el fragmento se escuchaba bien. Me acerqué el aparato al oído. - Edward está emocionado, se puede sentir en la música.

-Sí, lo poco que logré escuchar me da esa sensación. Cambiando de tema, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo que había olvidado. - Se oía dudoso, me quedé atenta para escuchar. - Dentro de dos días habrá... un baile en el campus y bueno... me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

Baile? Carlisle y... yo? Solté el teléfono y cayó en el escritorio, rápidamente lo tomé casi enredándome con el cable.

-Esme, estás bien?

Que tonta! Lo había preocupado y además había hecho el ridículo.

- Sí, sí estoy bien. Se me resbaló el teléfono, pero estoy bien. - Tenía una mano cubriéndome el rostro y tenía los ojos cerrados. No sabía dónde esconderme de la vergüenza. - Ah... me decías algo de un baile? - Lentamente abrí los ojos y miré entre mis dedos, ahí estaba Edward. Dios! Ahora sí quería enterrar mi cabeza en la tierra. - Disculpa un momento Carlisle. - Miré a Edward. - Estoy bien, disculpa por preocuparte y por interrumpirte. - No creí recordar algo tan penoso como eso.

-No te preocupes, continúa. - Dio media vuelta y se fue, sin embargo, pude notar que se contenía la risa. No tenía un espejo en la mano, pero ya me imaginaba lo que le causaba gracia.

-Carlisle, mil disculpas, era Edward, se preocupó al escuchar el ruido. - Tenía la frente recargada en la orilla del escritorio, trataba de regresar el color normal de mi rostro.

- A cualquiera le puede suceder, tranquila Esme.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor.

- Con respecto a lo del baile...

Cierto lo del baile, nuevamente las mariposas hacían su alboroto.

- Debí pedírtelo en persona, pero con esto del congreso, no me dio oportunidad.

Creo que fue mejor que no lo haya hecho, hubiera sido peor el ridículo que hubiera hecho.

-A cualquiera le puede suceder. - Traté de animarlo con sus propias palabras.

Se escuchó una risa leve.

- Gracias. Qué me contesta señorita Kennedy, me haría el honor?

El honor era mío.

-Por supuesto. Ah y el honor es para mí al ser invitada por una persona tan inminente como usted. - De vez en cuando nos hablábamos de esa manera. - Debo conseguir ropa adecuada para la ocasión, tengo poco tiempo.

Nada de mi ropa era apropiada para una fiesta. Todo se había quedado en casa de mis padres.

-Me parece muy bien. Edward puede darte dinero si necesitas, no importa lo que cueste, lo importante es que te guste.

Sabía que me diría algo así, el dinero para ellos no era una limitante.

- Gracias Carlisle, creo que abuso de tu generosidad.

Muchas atenciones de él y Edward superaban lo poco que podía hacer por ellos.

-No sigas, no abusas de nadie y menos de nosotros. Debo dejarte, tengo que preparar todo mi equipaje para el viaje, te veré muy pronto Esme.

Suspiré. Quería seguir escuchando su voz, pero debía irse, no tenía opción.

- Bien, te veré mañana. Iremos a recogerte a la estación, te parece? - No iba a esperar en casa, quería verlo lo más pronto posible.

-Me parece perfecto. Los veré mañana. Cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto.

Presioné mi vientre suavemente.

-Hasta pronto Carlisle. - Colgué y salí de la habitación, estaba decaída, había sido una conversación corta.

-Lo verás mañana, anímate. - Edward estaba junto al piano esperándome. Cierto, debíamos acomodar el piano.

- Tienes razón. - Sonreí y regresé por lo bocetos que había olvidado. - Aquí tienes, dime cuál te parece mejor opción. - Le di los bocetos y los observó. Recordé la escena donde estábamos todos juntos.

-Creo que... ésta me parece bien. - Me mostró el boceto, era el de la escena, le sonreí ampliamente.

- A mí también me pareció la más adecuada. - Comenzaba a tener más confianza con Edward. - Vamos a moverlo de una vez. - Caminé hacia el otro lado del piano, para comenzar a empujar, afortunadamente, contaba con unas pequeñas ruedas en las patas, podíamos moverlo fácilmente.

-Olvídalo, yo lo haré. No puedo permitir que una dama haga este tipo de cosas y mucho menos en tu estado. - Se puso a mi lado y comenzó a empujar. Suponía que Carlisle le había comentado de mi embarazo, tenía que cuidarme, era cierto.

Acomodó el piano en el centro de la habitación. Justo como en el dibujo, le comenté de los muebles que había visto y del tipo de tela que eran, el tamaño y la forma.

-Tú eres la decoradora, confío en tus gustos. - Me guiñó el ojo, cuan encantador era cuando se lo proponía. No comprendía por qué no tenía novia.

- Gracias. Edward, quizás sea un tanto indiscreta, pero... bueno... eres un chico encantador y muchas chicas habrán de darse cuenta, acaso ninguna es de tu interés?

Estaba serio, creo que no fue buena idea hablar del tema.

-No estoy interesado en eso ahora. Quizás más adelante. - Suavizó un poco el rostro. – Aún no llega esa chica que sea la elegida. Y tú? Estás interesada en alguien?

Oh no, ahora era yo la incómoda.

– Eh… yo, bueno… n… no, no estoy interesada en nadie, ahora sólo pienso en mi bebé. – lo que había dicho era cierto a medias, lo importante era mi bebé, pero estaba interesada en su hermano, no podía decirle que estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Olvidamos el tema y retomamos la decoración de la habitación. Más tarde cené en compañía de Edward, me sentía rara verlo frente a mí y no tener un plato de donde comer. Quise ofrecerle, pero adivinó mis intenciones y se negó. Él se retiró después de la media noche, el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente y no tenía nada qué hacer. Estaba demasiado aburrida; traté de distraerme limpiando algunos muebles, pero fue una tarea muy rápida. La espera me estaba consumiendo. No sé cómo, pero me quedé dormida en la sala.

Al día siguiente desperté cómodamente en mi cama. Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Definitivamente no era sonámbula, pero recordaba haberme recostado en el sillón grande de la sala. Un momento, quizás Edward… no, no lo creo; tenía el sueño pesado pero no demasiado para no sentir que me cargaban.

Miré el reloj de la pared. Qué? Eran casi las dos de la tarde, no podía ser! Había dormido doce horas, nunca había dormido tanto. Corrí al baño para lavarme la cara, no, mejor debía tomar un baño. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y me quedaban pocas horas antes de que llegara Carlisle. Me bañé lo más rápido que pude. Preparé algo de comer, tenía mucha hambre.

Me levanté para lavar los platos y sonó el timbre de afuera. Desde que llegué, nadie había llamado a la puerta. Salí y divisé a dos mujeres muy bien vestidas. Traían algo consigo que parecía un regalo, me acerqué a ellas.

-Buenas tardes, les puedo ayudar en algo?

Ellas disimuladamente me analizaron de arriba abajo.

-Usted debe ser la señora Cullen, queríamos darle la bienvenida; nos hemos enterado de su presencia hace poco. – Creían que era la esposa de Carlisle, me dolió no serlo.

-Lo lamento pero no soy la esposa del doctor Cullen, sólo soy una invitada, soy amiga de la familia. –No parecían malas personas. – Gustan pasar? – No quería ser descortés y platicar con ellas afuera, aunque realmente tenía el tiempo encima.

-Gracias querida.

Abrí la puerta y las dejé pasar. Las conduje hasta la casa y pasamos a la sala.

Toma, esto es un pequeño obsequio. – Me entregó el regalo. – Es un pastel de nueces.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Que detalle, gracias. – Lo tomé y me dirigí a la cocina. Afortunadamente había preparado té de más. Tomé unas tazas y corté unas rebanadas del pastel, todo lo puse en una bandeja y regresé con ellas. Llegando a la sala miré el reloj, eran más de las tres. Les serví el té y le di a cada quien una rebanada del pastel.

-Vaya! Tienen buen gusto, los muebles y la decoración son estupendos. Sabes quién ha sido el decorador? – Ambas veían cada rincón de la casa.

-Bueno, la decoración la he hecho yo. – Esperaba que no fuera malo decirles.

-Cuál es tu nombre querida?

Al parecer, sólo una de ellas era la que hablaba, la otra parecía ser más reservada.

-Esme Kennedy, mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Madeleine y ella es Katherine.

Katherine me sonrió.

- Nos alegra saber que al fin haya alguien en el día en esta casa. Hemos tratado de convivir con los Cullen, pero nunca se encuentran.

-Sí, la universidad los mantiene ocupados todo el día.

Esta conversación se tornaría aburrida. Volví a mirar el reloj.

-Trabajas como decoradora, Esme? Lo que sucede es que mi marido quiere redecorar su bufete de abogados. – Por fin habló Katherine, me parecía más agradable de Madeleine.

-Es algo que me gusta hacer, no había pensado en trabajar en eso. – No me parecía nada mal la idea de trabajar como decoradora.

-Tranquila Katherine, quizás ya tiene algún empleo. – Madeleine reprendió a Katherine con mucha educación. Pobre Katherine, recordé a mi prima Pamela quien hacía lo mismo con sus demás hermanos.

-No tengo ningún empleo. Pero con gusto podría ayudar en el bufete de tu marido sin ningún costo. – Le sonreí a Katherine, creo que se sintió mejor ya que me devolvió el gesto.

-Gracias. Pero mi marido no aceptaría que lo hicieras gratis.

Madeleine trató de disimular su mala cara, pero no lo logró.

-Bueno, ya lo veremos en su momento. – Disimuladamente miré el reloj, se me acababa el tiempo.

-Y estarás mucho tiempo por aquí querida?

No sabía qué responder a esa pregunta.

-Bueno… aún no estoy segura, podrían ser meses o tal vez me establezca permanentemente.

Se avecinaban preguntan sobre mi familia y otras cosas que no quería compartir. Debía terminar esta conversación a como diera lugar.

– Ustedes me disculparan pero debo salir a realizar unas compras, podríamos charlar en otra ocasión? – Traté de ser sutil.

-No te preocupes, no te quitamos más tu tiempo. - Ambas se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Katherine, podrías darme tu número de teléfono, para ponernos de acuerdo con la decoración?

Miró a Madeleine y después a mí, estaba un poco dubitativa.

-Cla… claro, tienes dónde apuntar?

Le hice una seña para que me diera un segundo, me apresuré a ir por papel y lápiz.

Volví y pude notar que Madeleine la había regañado.

– Aquí tienes.

Tomó el papel y escribió. Me lo devolvió con pocos ánimos.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Esme, esperamos volver a charlar contigo. – Madeleine se acercó y me besó la mejilla, lo mismo hizo Katherine, ella no habló pero se despidió con la mirada.

-El gusto ha sido mío, gracias por el pastel.

Madeleine hizo un ademán para decir que no era nada. Dieron media vuelta y se alejaron. Era una pena que Katherine sea dominada por Madeleine porque era una buena persona.

Entré a la casa, recogí todo, lavé los trastes y subí por mi bolso, quedaban pocas horas para que llegara Carlisle. Me apresuré a salir a la calle y caminé un poco para tomar el tranvía. Había tomado dinero de una caja en el despacho, ahí siempre había dinero para que yo lo usara.

Definitivamente los muebles para la habitación del piano tendrían que esperar, el vestido era mi prioridad ahora, debía ir al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraban las grandes tiendas y boutiques.

Comencé con las tiendas no muy refinadas. No tuve suerte, no es que fueran corrientes las telas o los diseños, pero no encajaban con la idea que tenía del vestido. En las siguientes tiendas más refinadas, había encontrado dos vestidos interesantes, uno color negro con un moño del lado derecho y descubierto el hombro del otro lado y estaba el otro que era color verde entallado con cuello en "V" acompañado de un chal.

Decidí salir de la tienda para tomar aire y decidir por uno de los dos. Caminé un poco sin darme cuenta de la dirección; el negro o el verde? No podía decidirme, fue entonces cuando lo vi. Un hermoso vestido blanco con toques de azul en las orillas, arriba de la pierna izquierda tenía una flor azul y se abrían pliegues azules, era entallado hasta la cadera y luego se ampliaba, los tirantes eran azules muy delgados. No lo pensé y entré a la tienda, trajeron el vestido y pude tocar la tela, era seda; era tan suave que casi resbalaba de mis manos.

-Puede probárselo si desea. – La vendedora me mostró dónde se encontraban los probadores.

-Gracias. – Entré con el vestido, lo trataba con mucha delicadeza. Me desvestí y me lo puse. No necesitaba ningún ajuste, se amoldaba a mi cuerpo a la perfección. Salí para verme al espejo, me miré desde todos los ángulos, la palabra perfecto no era suficiente.

- Le queda de maravilla, resaltan sus ojos por lo toques azules.

Estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Tomé aire para hacer la gran pregunta.

– Me puede decir el precio?

-Claro, cuesta 823.99 dólares. – Sonrió como cuando alguien da la hora o te dice algo sin importancia. Casi me da un ataque de la impresión. Con esa cantidad, podía alimentarse una familia durante varios meses.

-Gracias. Iré a cambiarme. – Me di la vuelta y entré al probador, me senté de golpe. Todavía no me recuperaba. Tenía el dinero pero era demasiado, me sentiría culpable por gastar esa cantidad. Aunque la verdad es que valía la pena, por el vestido y por Carlisle.

Podría pagarle a Carlisle el vestido poco a poco, aunque tardaría un par de años en juntar esa cantidad. Si tenía duda de trabajar como decoradora, ahora ya no la tenía. Me puse mi ropa y salí a enfrentar a la vendedora.

– Me lo llevo.

Llegué a la casa y subí a prisa a mi cuarto. Saqué el vestido de la caja y lo colgué en el closet. Me cambié y retoqué mi maquillaje ya que en cualquier momento llegaría Edward. Revisé la casa para asegurarme que todo estuviera limpio y en su lugar. El nerviosismo empezó a salir a flote.

-Esme te encuentras aquí?

Me sobresalté al escuchar mi nombre, era Edward, no lo había oído llegar.

-Sí, espera un momento. – Estaba en la sala. – No te oí llegar.

-Dejé el coche estacionado afuera, vamos, Carlisle ya debe estar por llegar.

Salí a prisa y subí al auto, Edward hizo lo mismo.

Jugaba con un pañuelo entre las manos. Mi nerviosismo crecía más y más.

-Oye, vas a destrozar ese pobre pañuelo. Estás bien? Pareciera que vas a declarar en contra de un asesino o algo por el estilo.

Miré le pañuelo, estaba muy arrugado. El vestido, Carlisle y el baile, todo vino a mi mente.

– Qué tal estuvo tu día?

Creo que intentaba distraerme para calmar mis nervios.

-Bueno… me dieron la bienvenida unas señoras que parecen ser sus vecinas, se quejaron que no han podido encontrarlos nunca en casa. Una de ellas, Katherine, me ha caído bien, la otra llamada Madeleine era una controladora. Más tarde fui a comprar el vestido que usaré en el baile de la universidad.

-Así que Carlisle te invito. Podrás conocer el lugar que tanto absorbe nuestro tiempo. – Sonrió.

-Edward… quería agradecerte. – Me sonrojé por lo que recordé. – Fuiste tan amable al llevarme a mi habitación. Muchas gracias.

-Te veías incómoda. Tienes el sueño pesado, ya que no tuve problemas en cargarte y llevarte.

Recordé que había dormido doce horas.

Estabas aburrida cuando te quedaste dormida o te sentías mal?

-La verdad es que estaba aburrida. No tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

-Bueno… quizás ahora con Carlisle en casa te entretengas más. – Me guiñó el ojo. No sabía si el comentario tenía doble sentido.

-Sabes, quisiera aprender a manejar el auto. Es muy útil para moverse. Tú podrías enseñarme. – Sonreí ampliamente.

-Las mujeres no conducen, acaso has visto alguna que lo haga? – Me retó de forma burlona.

-Puedo ser la primera. – Me acerqué un poco a él y volví a sonreírle.

-Tendré que pensarlo y comentarle a Carlisle. Además, necesito revisar si tengo el tiempo suficiente. Era verdad, asistía a muchos cursos en la noche, tal vez no tenía tiempo para mí.

-Cierto. – Me acomodé en mi lugar. – Hemos llegado! – Volvió el nerviosismo cuando vi la estación de trenes.

Bajamos y pedimos informes para saber cuál era el andén por donde llegaría el tren de Carlisle, afortunadamente no había mucha gente y podíamos movernos con facilidad. Esperamos en el andén diez y de repente se asomó el tren. Seguía con el pañuelo en mis manos jugando con él. El tren se detuvo y la gente comenzó a bajar.

-Ven, está por aquí. – Se adelantó y yo lo seguí. Caminamos hasta el final del tren y apareció. Estaba igual o más guapo que antes. Sonreí de la emoción que me embargaba en ese momento.

Edward se acercó y se abrazaron. Era una escena muy conmovedora. Se separaron y me miraron, me acerqué, no sabía qué decir o hacer.

-Hola Esme. – Tomó mi mano y la besó, me sonrió ampliamente, me contagió y también sonreí.

-Hola Carlisle. – Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío para saber que realmente estaba ahí. Pero no podía. – Bienvenido, espero que no haya sido pesado tu viaje.

-Hemos viajado muchas más horas en tren, verdad Edward. Esto no fue nada. – Miró a Edward.

-Es verdad. Les parece si vamos a casa?

Ambos asentimos. Edward apresuró el paso, sin embargo nosotros no.

Caminábamos a ritmo acompasado mirando hacia el frente. Quería decirle muchas cosas y nada a la vez. Estaba muy entusiasmada.

Llegamos al coche y me ofreció la mano para entrar. Él se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante. El camino fue muy silencioso, nadie comentó nada. Estando en la casa, decidimos mostrarle la habitación donde se encontraba el piano, le mostramos el boceto final y también estuvo de acuerdo en las decisiones que habíamos tomado.

-Creí que comprarías algunos muebles el día de hoy. – Se quejó Edward.

-Lo siento, no tuve tiempo para eso, tuve que hacer una compra de último momento. Pero mañana mismo los compraré. – Trataba de excusarme con él, la verdad es que no quería quedar mal.

-Tranquila, sólo bromeaba. Lo que realmente me interesaba ya está aquí, los muebles pueden llegar poco a poco.

Quería abrazarlo, era muy comprensivo tanto como Carlisle.

-Y, podemos saber cuál fue esa compra de último momento? – Carlisle se cruzó de brazos, no sé por qué me puse nerviosa.

-Ah… bueno, no tenía nada qué ponerme, así que decidí comprar el vestido que usaré mañana en el baile. – Me imaginé el vestido, luego me imaginé con él puesto. – Afortunadamente encontré uno adecuado. – Sonreí tímidamente.

-Y alguno de esos adornos que usan las mujeres, como joyas o algo así? – Edward se sentó frente al piano y se recargó en él.

-No creo que sea necesario. Con el vestido es suficiente. – Recordé el precio del vestido, no tenía el valor para comprar algo extra, había sido demasiado dinero. – Bien Carlise, permíteme llevar tu equipaje a tu cuarto, deberías descansar también- Miré la maleta que aún llevaba en la mano.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré.

Quería tomar un poco de aire, esa cuestión del vestido y del dinero me descomponían la cara. Carlisle siempre tan caballeroso, a veces era un problema.

-Bien, tengo que ir un momento a la cocina. Deseas algo de cenar? – No había cocinado nada, pero podía preparar algo rápido y ligero, quizás ahora si probaría mi comida.

-He cenado en el tren, gracias. – Ni hablar, esa cuestión de la comida debería de dejarla en paz. – Esme, te parece si hoy empezamos con el estudio?

La investigación, no me acordaba de eso.

-Si claro, como gustes. – Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Tomé una bocanada de aire, me sentía como si hubiese robado algo, cosa que nunca había hecho en mi vida. –Mañana llamaré a Katherine, debo empezar a trabajar ya. - Fui a la cocina y bebí un vaso de agua, oí ruidos en la sala y me asomé.

-Saldré un momento Esme. Edward te hará compañía, espero no demorarme. Te veré en el consultorio más tarde. – Ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-Claro, ahí te veo.

Me sonrió dulcemente, suspiré para mis adentros, ya que Edward se encontraba ahí.

-Qué te parece si empezamos con las clases de manejo? Carlisle está de acuerdo. – Sonrió ampliamente.

-Me parece excelente! – Realmente estaba entusiasmada, mientras más pronto aprendiera, era mejor.

Fuimos al garaje y vimos salir a Carlisle en el otro auto, era más grande que el que usaba Edward. Me abrió la puerta para entrar y luego él entró al otro lado. Yo estaba sentada en el lugar del piloto.

-Esto es muy sencillo. Esto es para prender las luces, los limpiaparabrisas y la palanca de las velocidades; abajo se encuentran el clutch, freno y acelerador. – Tocó y señaló cada una de las partes.

Me explicó toda la teoría, yo prestaba toda la atención que podía, aunque de repente, se colaban imágenes de Carlisle, desafortunadamente Edward me cachaba, creo que era muy obvia.

Llevaba el coche a trompicones, se detenía y avanzaba de golpe, Edward me daba instrucciones pero no conseguía mantener el coche andando decentemente. Dimos varias vueltas a la manzana, la poca gente que había en las calles, se nos quedaba mirando, sobre todo porque era yo la que conducía. Ya me dolía el cuello de tanto tirón y Edward… Edward se caía a carcajadas, tanto que prácticamente se doblaba de la risa.

Logré llegar a la casa y entrar al garaje, apagué el motor y me quedé cruzada de brazos, mientras veía a Edward que no se detenía.

-Basta Edward, no me ayudas mucho haciendo eso. – Estaba roja no sé si de la vergüenza o del coraje.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, nunca me había reído tanto. Lo siento Esme pero la verdad es que fue muy divertido, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Me bajé del auto y azoté la puerta.

– Espera. – Bajó corriendo y se interpuso en mi camino, me miró fijamente a los ojos. – Lo siento, no volveré a burlarme. – Tenía la mirada de un arrepentido.

-Mañana te demostraré que puedo hacerlo. – Seguía en mi pose de indignada, me di vuelta y entré a la casa. Subí a mi habitación y me recosté. Tomé una almohada y la apreté contra mi rostro y grité, grité tanto como pude. Odiaba que se burlaran de mí. No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida, pero desperté al cabo de dos horas. Desperté exaltada, ya que recordé que Carlisle me esperaba.

Me levanté y lavé mis dientes y cara, cepillé mi cabello y arreglé mi vestido. Bajé y me dirigí al consultorio. Toqué la puerta, se escuchaban voces y no quería ser inoportuna.

-Adelante.

Entré y vi a Carlisle con un hombre con el brazo vendado, había otro sentado al fondo, tenía mala cara. La habitación olía a licor.

-Buenas noches.

Se me quedaron viendo los tres.

– Puedo venir más tarde Carlisle si es que te interrumpo.

-No se preocupe señora, su marido ya curó a mi amigo. Nosotros ya nos vamos. – Se puso de pie el hombre de al fondo. – Vamos Peter. – Tomó a su amigo quien estaba más alcoholizado y lo ayudó a caminar hacia la salida. – Gracias doctor Cullen, señora Cullen disculpe la interrupción.

Quería corregirle, muy a mi pesar, pero Carlisle me negó con la cabeza. Por fin se fueron y nos quedamos solos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, no había necesidad de aclararles nada. – Se acercó a mí. – Estás bien? Me comentó Edward que te hizo enojar. – Sonrió ligeramente, supongo que le había comentado por qué me enojé.

-Ya no importa, ya estoy bien. Empezaremos hoy con el estudio? – Quería saber si tendría que esperar más tiempo para estar con él todas las noches o casi todas.

-Sí, estamos atrasados. Comenzaremos con lo básico, peso, altura y demás. Ummm… Necesito que te pongas la bata. – Miró la bata que estaba en el perchero. Parecía que me acababa de hacer una propuesta indecorosa, por la cara que puse, pero en seguida la compuse.

-Eh... sí. - Me acerqué al perchero y tomé la bata. Entré al baño y me desvestí, lo hacía lentamente, una capa fina de sudor apareció en mi frente justo cuando estaba lista, la sequé con una esquina de la bata. Tragué saliva y salí.

-Estás bien? Estás un poco pálida. - Se acercó y me tocó la frente, tenía puesto unos guantes.

- Estoy... estoy bien. Comencemos.

-Sube aquí. - Me tomó la mano y me llevó hacia la báscula. Verificó el peso y lo anotó, nuevamente se acercó y me midió, no tenía problema ya que era más alto. Comencé a sudar ya que mientras se movía alrededor de mí, podía sentirlo demasiado cerca. - Veremos cuánto tienes de cintura y cadera. - Tomó la cinta métrica y la pasó por mi cintura, estaba concentrado en lo que hacía ya que no me miraba.

Dejó resbalar un poco la cinta para que llegara a mi cadera, al juntar la cinta de ambos lados en mi lado izquierdo respingué.

- Lo siento, ahí tengo cosquillas. - Estaba pérdida, nuevamente estaba sonrojada. Él sólo sonrió.

Más tarde, me mostró los números y hablamos de todo lo que tendría que anotar y estar consciente de lo que hacía y comía, cualquier síntoma, sensación o dolor que tuviera, le tenía que avisar o apuntar. Después de eso, por fin me deshice de la bata y me puse mi vestido. Me sentí más sentamos en el sofá, afortunadamente había recuperado mi color.

-Saldremos de casa a las 6:30, el baile comenzará a las 7, gracias nuevamente por acompañarme, trataré de no dejarte sola mucho tiempo, nosotros los maestros supervisaremos a los alumnos para que no se metan en problemas. - Tomó mis manos y con su dedo pulgar las tallaba delicadamente. Ahora mi estómago comenzó a revolotear, es que acaso no podía controlarme?

-No te preocupes, no interrumpiré tu trabajo. - El masaje que le daba a mis manos cambió y comenzó a relajarme y me sentí más tranquila. - Edward irá con nosotros? - Veía nuestras manos, era una pena que tuviera los guantes o quizás no, el sentir su piel debía ser maravilloso.

-Sí, estará contigo en mi ausencia. A menos que no desees verlo, por lo que sucedió hoy. - Dejó de darme el masaje, lo cual fue una pena. Soltó mis manos y las acomodé en mi regazo.

-Debería, pero la verdad es que ya no estoy enojada con él, quién podría estar enojado con ustedes. - Eso fue pensar en voz alta. - Es decir, han hecho muchas cosas por mí, no podría enojarme con ustedes.

Sonrió, esperaba que no se haya dado cuenta de mis palabras.

-Bien, es todo por hoy. Te veré mañana lista para el baile. - Se puso de pie, yo también lo hice.

-Estaré lista. - Sonreí y me retiré. Fui a mi cuarto para poder ordenar mis ideas.

Muchas emociones en unas cuantas horas, la verdad es que un cansancio me envolvió y quedé dormida. Desperté temprano, aproveché esto para poder hacer todo lo que no hice durante la noche, limpié, salí a comprar, me preparé de comer y le hablé a Katherine.

-Casa de la familia Ryan. - Era la criada, esperaba que Katherine se encontrara en casa.

-Buenos días, estoy buscando a la señora Ryan.

-De parte de quién? -

-Habla Esme Kennedy. - Recordé el título de "señora Cullen", hice una mueca.

-Un momento, por favor. - Alcancé a escuchar que se alejaba, minutos más tarde alguien contestó.

-Esme? Hola... cómo estás? - No se esperaba mi llamada, quizás tendría que ver con Madeleine.

-Hola Katherine, bien gracias. Te he llamado para saber el día que podremos ver el despacho de tu esposo a menos, que ya no esté la propuesta en pie.

Quizás no, Madeleine le hubiera advertido que no lo hiciera.

-Claro que sigue en pie. Podemos ir el lunes y ver el lugar, le comentaré a John. - Se oía mejor, pero no 100% convencida. - Esme... quería preguntarte algo.

-Sí dime. - Esperaba que no preguntara algo personal.

-Asistirás al baile de la universidad con el doctor Cullen?

Cómo sabía ella de eso?

-Sí... sí asistiré, pero cómo sabes sobre eso? - No quería quedarme con la duda, era intrigante.

-Nosotros también iremos y el resto de los donadores probablemente también lo hagan.

Donadores? Eso era nuevo para mí.

- Nosotros donamos dinero a la universidad y otras familias también lo hacen, todo gracias al doctor Cullen.

Carlisle había hecho eso, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho, claro que no debería, era perfecto en todo y esto lo hacía más perfecto.

-No lo sabía Katherine, gracias por decirme. Los Cullen no divulgan ese tipo de cosas. - Me sentía muy orgullosa por Carlisle. - Entonces en la noche podrás confirmarme.

-Así es, te veré entonces.

-Cuídate te veré pronto. - Colgué y continué con mis deberes, estaba contenta.

Me dediqué a comprar los muebles de la habitación del piano. Afortunadamente ya sabía dónde encontrarlos, así que no me llevó mucho tiempo.

Regresé a casa y comencé a prepararme para el baile. Tomé un baño largo, estuve en la bañera mucho tiempo, sentía que sucedería algo en el baile y esperaba que fuera algo bueno. Me lavé el cabello con el champú olor a jazmines. Envuelta en la toalla, salí en busca del vestido, lo contemplé antes de ponérmelo. Me puse mi ropa interior, el sostén no era necesario y por fin, me puse el vestido. Seguía maravillada con él, pero no debía perder tiempo, así que continué con el maquillaje que no fue demasiado y después mi cabello, mi diminuto fleco lo peiné hacia un lado y recogí el resto del cabello en un chongo alto. Tenía razón Edward, debí comprar algún accesorio para el toque final. Pero estaba conforme con el resultado final. Tocaron a la puerta y vi el reloj, eran casi las 6:30.

-Esme, Carlisle y yo te esperamos abajo, ya es hora de irnos. - Era Edward, no tenía idea de que ya estuvieran aquí.

-Enseguida bajo. - Me volví a mirar al espejo esperando que todo siguiera en su lugar. Sacudí el vestido en caso de que hubiera alguna pelusa o algo que le quitara la perfección. Me puse los zapatos que hicieron aumentar varios centímetros mi altura.

Salí de la habitación y caminé hacia las escaleras, ya quería verlos, seguramente estaban guapos los dos con sus trajes de noche. Divisé la sala y los vi de pie mirándome, tenía razón, ambos con esmoquin negro, estaban irresistibles los dos. Edward sonreía ampliamente pero Carlisle estaba como pasmado, me miré de reojo para saber si algo no estaba bien pero no encontré nada, seguí caminando y bajé las escaleras hasta que estuve frente a ellos. Carlisle se acercó lentamente y me miró de pies a cabeza. Estaba desconcertada, seguía pasmado.

-Sucede algo Carlisle, le sucedió algo al vestido? - Miré nuevamente el vestido, quizás no le había gustado.

-Estás... estás hermosa, quizás esa palabra no sea suficiente para decirte cómo te ves. - Al fin cambió el rostro, ahora estaba maravillado, me sonrojé por el comentario, quien no.

-Gracias. Ustedes también se ven estupendos. - Miré a Carlisle y luego a Edward.

-Definitivamente tú nos opacas. Estaré muy halagado por tu compañía, muchos nos envidiarán.

Tanta adulación me iba a hacer mal, sentí que me sonrojaba más y más.

-Tenemos algo para ti. Aunque quizás no sea necesario. – Carlisle miró a Edward, éste le entregó una caja negra. - Espero que te gusten. - La puso frente a mí y la abrió.

Acerqué mis manos a la boca al ver el contenido. Eran un par de aretes y un collar de zafiros. El azul de las piedras era igual que el del vestido, las piedras tenían forma de gotas de agua sostenidas por oro blanco. No esperaba algo así.

-Me permites? - Sacó el collar y me lo mostró, me pedía permiso para ponerlo, yo sólo bajé las manos, ahora era yo la pasmada. Se acercó y abrochó el collar, sentí su fragancia y cerré los ojos para sentirla mejor. Nuevamente, tenía guantes, pero eso no bastó para erizarme al momento de tocarme inevitablemente. Abrí los ojos lentamente y miré los aretes, tomé uno por uno delicadamente y me los puse. Eran livianos, sonreí al sentir el peso, no me gustaban los aretes pesados, me deformaban el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Creo que no hicieron mucha diferencia. – Edward se tocaba la barbilla.

-Cómo dices eso! Son hermosos! No debieron hacer esto. – Miré a ambos.

-Es algo que queríamos darte. Queremos que los conserves, por favor. – Carlisle se acercó y me miraba de una manera que me desarmaba, no podía negarme, me embelesaba.

-Creo que no puedo negarme. – Me rendí. Qué fácil resultaba ser.

-Vamos, que llegaremos tarde. – Edward caminó a la puerta y la dejó abierta.

-Vamos? – Carlisle alzó el brazo para que yo lo tomara, lo hice y caminé junto a él. No dejaba de mirarme y yo tampoco, esto era un sueño hecho realidad.


	3. La noche del baile

_Hola que tal, espero que les esté agradando la historia. Este es mi fic. Gracias a Editloveforever por tus reviews! _

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a excepción de todo aquel que no es señalado en la saga Crepúsculo._

* * *

Llegamos a la universidad, había muchos coches que entraban y también gente que iba caminando, la mayoría eran jóvenes, probablemente los estudiantes.

-Los llevaré al auditorio y yo estacionaré el auto, espero no demorarme.

Carlisle asintió.

El auditorio estaba frente a una gran explanada, la cual estaba adornada de flores y listones de muchos colores, debía ser el baile de primavera, por los tonos usados. Habían grupos de personas conversando y parejas sentadas en las bancas, disfrutando de una bebida o entremés. Edward se estacionó, todos habían hecho lo mismo, principalmente los que deduje que serían los donadores. Carlisle bajó del coche, muchos estudiantes y otras personas que parecían ser profesores le saludaron, él respondía con una sonrisa, se apresuró a abrirme la puerta, extendió la mano y la tomé, jaló con fuerza pero de manera delicada. Salí y lo tomé del brazo, cerró la puerta y subimos las escaleras, muchos nos miraban extrañados y sorprendidos a la vez, aunque las miradas se posaban en mí que en él, me sentía bicho raro, eso me incomodó tanto que bajé la mirada.

De repente, sentí su mano sobre la mía, volteé a verlo y sonreía, me hizo sentir mejor, más tranquila. Le devolví la sonrisa para demostrarle que estaba bien. Volví a mirar hacia el frente, estaba con Carlisle y no importaban los demás. Por fin, entramos y se oía la música, algunos bailaban y los otros sólo observaban o platicaban entre ellos.

De la multitud apareció una mujer con el vestido negro que era una de mis opciones antes de comprar el que usaba. Gracias al cielo, que no lo había comprado. La mujer venía hacia nosotros, estaba seria.

-Hola Carlisle, buenas noches. – Suavizó su rostro cuando estuvo frente a Carlisle, ella una mujer bella y su personalidad se sentía fuerte.

-Hola Louis, buenas noches. Te quiero presentar a Esme Kennedy, Esme, ella es Louis Anderson, maestra de odontología.

Di un paso hacia adelante e hice una pequeña reverencia, lo mismo hizo ella.

-Mucho gusto. – Era agradable.

-Mucho gusto Esme, Carlisle me habló muy poco de ti, ojalá podamos platicar y conocernos mejor. – Miró a Carlisle con un aire de reproche, parecía que se llevaban muy bien. – Eres una chica muy linda, todos hablan de ti, no me extrañaría que fueras la sensación de la noche.

-Louis, debo saludar a los maestros y a los patrocinadores, parece ser que han asistido todos. – Carlisle miró a su alrededor y saludó a varias personas. – Me llevaré a Esme, es mi invitada y no quiero dejarla sola. – La miró fijamente, ella parecía que se contenía las ganas de decir algo.

-Quizás más tarde podamos platicar Esme. – Me miró y tomó mi mano.

-Claro. – Sonreí y ella se alejó. – Es muy guapa, no lo crees? – Me dirigí a Carlisle quien veía hacia donde se había ido Louis.

-Sí, lo es. Pero tú lo eres más. – Me tocó la barbilla. – Acompáñame, conocerás a mis colegas maestros. – Caminamos hacia un grupo de señores grandes de edad, debían de ser los profesores, otros parecían más jóvenes, probablemente el más joven tenía cuarenta. Definitivamente Carlisle era el menor de ellos.

-Buenas noches a todos.

Todos estaban atentos, me veían y veían a Carlisle.

-Carlisle, creí que no eras casado. – Uno de los más jóvenes hizo el comentario. – Tienes una esposa muy hermosa. – Hizo una reverencia.

-Frederick, amigo mío. Ella es Esme Kennedy, una amiga de la familia y se encuentra de visita en nuestro hogar.

Mi presentación pareció haberla hecho a todos más que al tal Frederick.

-Perdone usted señorita. Lamento el malentendido. – Hizo otra reverencia.

-No hay cuidado.

Todos se presentaron, probablemente no recordaría todos los nombres y las materias que impartían, ya que no presté mucha atención, sólo recordaba la aclaración que había hecho Carlisle. Sólo me limité a hacer una reverencia.

Nos alejamos de ellos, Carlisle parecía buscar a alguien y lo había encontrado, era Edward. Él caminó hacia nosotros de manera casual, las chicas de alrededor parecían derretirse al verlo, incluso interrumpían lo que estaban haciendo para admirarlo mientras pasaba a su lado. Me reí disimuladamente sobre todo porque él no prestaba atención, creo que ya sabía que provocaba esa reacción en las chicas.

-Fue una tarea ardua, pero por fin encontré estacionamiento. – Me tomó el brazo libre y Carlisle me soltó, me extrañé pero no dije nada.

-Regresaré en un momento. Edward estará contigo mientras tanto.

No quería separarme de él, pero no tenía opción.

-Estaré bien. – Sonreí ligeramente.

-La cuidaré bien por ti. – Edward me atrajo hacia él y me miró dulcemente, me ruboricé.

-Gracias. – Dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-Qué deseas hacer ahora? – Realmente no tenía ánimo de nada. – O deseas un aperitivo o bebida?

-Una bebida estaría bien.

Quizás podía entretenerme con algo, mientras esperábamos a Carlisle.

-Iré por ella, espérame aquí.

Asentí y desapareció. Habían unas sillas pegadas a la pared, me acerqué a una y me senté a esperar. Dejé de prestar atención y recordé los momentos que estuve con Carlisle, cuando me puso el collar, su fragancia y la llegada al auditorio.

-Así que tú eres la amiga de Carlisle.

Alcé la vista y miré a la rubia plantada enfrente de mí, su vestido rojo y sus atributos la hacían resaltar demasiado.

-Bueno, soy amiga de Carlisle y Edward.

El tono que ella había usado, le daba un doble sentido al comentario.

-Esme verdad? Yo soy Margaret Stevens. – Se sentó a mi lado. – Todo mundo habla de ti, nunca habíamos visto a Carlisle con una mujer, bueno… tú eres una niña… en fin, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sí, me había llamado mocosa. Encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca, expulsó el aire frente a mí, no pude evitar toser.

- Lo siento, creí que fumabas. Que tonta de mí, cómo pude pensar eso. – Se llevó nuevamente el cigarro a la boca, esta vez, giró hacia el otro lado para sacar el humo.

-Creo que no es bueno para la salud, cof, cof. – Quería sacar todo el humo que había respirado.

-Esme, quisiera pedirte…

De repente, Edward se plantó enfrente de nosotras.

– Ah, Edward que gusto verte. – Extendió la mano para que se la besara.

-Buenas noches señora Stevens. – Sólo le tocó las yemas de los dedos y la soltó. Ella sonrió ante el desaire.

– Aquí tienes Esme. –Me entregó el refresco.

-Ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja. – Nos señalaba a ambos con el dedo. – Han considerado ser novios? Tú, una linda flor del campo y tú, tan apuesto y varonil casi como tu hermano. –Me tocó la barbilla mientras se ponía de pie, quiso hacer lo mismo con Edward, pero alejó ligeramente el rostro evitando el contacto.

-Lamento decirle que Edward y yo somos como hermanos. – Me puse de pie, comenzaba a molestarme su presencia. – Ah, esa pieza es una de mis favoritas, Edward vamos a bailar. – Acababa de comenzar la canción, no se me ocurrió otra excusa para alejarme. – Nos disculpa señora? – Enfaticé la última palabra pero no escandalosamente.

-Adelante y mucho gusto Esme. Quizás podamos tomar la merienda y charlar.

Eso nunca sucedería. Sonreí forzosamente y tomé a Edward del brazo. Nos acercamos a la pista y comenzamos a bailar.

-Esa tipa es muy desagradable. – No soporté más, tenía que hablar con alguien. – Sus comentarios fueron totalmente inapropiados.

-Así es ella. Está obsesionada con Carlisle, está celosa de ti. – Edward veía hacia cierto punto. – Sigue a Carlisle como perro faldero.

-Pobre Carlisle, ya me imagino lo que debe pasar.

Todo encajaba, esa mujer se sintió amenazada por mí. Sentí cierta satisfacción.

-Lamento haberte dejado sola. No volverá a ocurrir. – Edward puso cara de arrepentido.

-Oye, no digas eso, siento que estás haciendo el papel de niñera. – Me detuve en seco. – Si es así, preferiría irme. - Esto no estaba yendo bien, solté a Edward.

-Me permitiría esta pieza?

Giré hacia donde provenía la voz, era Carlisle. Me extendía la mano.

-Carlisle! Has regresado. – Casi me lanzó a sus brazos pero me contuve y sostuve su mano.

-Espero no haber demorado mucho. - Acomodó su mano y la mía alzándola un poco, agarró mi cintura y yo su hombro. - Gracias Edward.

-No hay por qué. Por cierto, ella me acusa de ser su niñera.

Giré ligeramente para verlo a la cara. Me puse seria.

- Él te dirá si es cierto o no. - Se acercó y tocó mi espalda. - Iré a tomar aire.

Lo seguí con la mirada, sentí melancolía al verlo alejarse, a pesar de tener a Carlisle, me daba la impresión de que se sentía solo.

-Edward no es tu niñera, aunque si es un poco sobreprotector. Te ha tomado mucho cariño.

Miré a Carlisle sorprendida. Él comenzó a bailar y yo le seguí.

-Yo también le he tomado mucho cariño, lo veo como a un hermano. - Debía pedirle disculpas. - Creo que le debo una disculpa. Es que sólo se ausentó un segundo y llegó... bueno, no importa. - Recordé ese mal momento, pero lo deseché inmediatamente.

-Hablaste con alguien?

No quería arruinar el momento hablando de ella.

-No tiene importancia Carlisle. - Fingí una sonrisa.

-Acaso no me tienes confianza? - Dio en un punto vulnerable, no quería ocultarle cosas, así que le dije.

-Hablé con una mujer llamada Margaret Stevens. - Usé un tono bajo y desvié la mirada.

-Te ha dicho o hecho algo? - El rostro de Carlisle reflejó preocupación.

-Sólo hizo unos cuantos comentarios, afortunadamente llegó Edward y nos alejamos de ella. Sé que está obsesionada contigo. - Lo veía preocupada.

-Sí está interesada en mí, pero no debemos prestar atención. Ahora, disfrutemos de la música. - Sonrió ampliamente. Yo también sonreí y tomé su consejo.

Seguimos bailando las siguientes canciones, por un momento el espacio y tiempo desaparecieron. De algún lugar venía la música, pero eso no importaba, ni el lugar, ni la gente. Sólo éramos Carlisle y yo, la emoción que sentía, hacía querer bailar más y más. Terminó la música y Carlisle se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que mi cuerpo fuera hacia atrás, me sostuvo de la cintura firmemente, incluso podría decir que me atrajo hacia él. Nuestros rostros quedaron muy juntos, vi sus ojos por un momento y luego sus labios, podía sentir su aliento, el cual me atraía sin ningún problema, comencé a acercarme, tenía muchos deseos de poder sentir sus labios.

-Carlisle!

Ambos nos enderezamos y miramos hacia donde provenía la voz.

- Quiero hic... hablar contigo.

Era Louis, se veía rara.

-Louis, que te ha ocurrido?

Ella avanzó hacia nosotros pero resbaló, afortunadamente Carlisle logró sostenerla. Ella se abrazó a él, sentí una punzada rara.

- Ven, debes sentarte. - La llevó hasta una de las sillas y la sentó, yo estaba detrás de él. - Has bebido demasiado. Debes irte a casa.

-Carlisle... debo hablar hic... contigo antes de irme hic. - Ella acariciaba su rostro, él le tocaba le rostro como queriendo saber su temperatura. - Necesito que hic... lo sepas hic.

Edward llegó y se puso a mi lado.

-Podemos hablar después Louis, ahora, debemos irnos. - Le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos para que lo viera directamente.

De repente, ella se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Creo... creo que... - Se volvió a tapar la boca.

-Va a devolver, hay que llevarla al baño. - Me acerqué y la levanté, Edward y Carlisle no se esperaban eso. - La llevaré al baño o habrá un espectáculo aquí. - La llevé casi a rastras, seguía con la mano en la boca, afortunadamente no estaban lejos los baños. Entramos y corrió desesperadamente al primer lavabo que vio. Después que terminó, me acerqué con papel para que se limpiara.

- Toma. - Se lo ofrecí y lo tomó.

-Gracias Esme. - Se enjuagó la boca y la cara.

Le di otro pedazo de papel, se secaba torpemente, tomé otro pedazo y ahora era yo quien le secaba la cara. De repente, empezó a llorar y me abrazó.

-Esme por favor, no me lo quites. - Me abrazó más fuerte. - Lo amo, lo amo demasiado.

Yo estaba en shock, no sabía qué decir o hacer. Ella se separó para verme a la cara.

- Me arrodillaré si es necesario. - Iba a hacerlo, pero no se lo permití.

-No hagas eso. No es necesario hacer tal cosa, Louis no te puedo quitar algo que no es mío, Carlisle quizás sienta lo mismo por ti, o quizás no. - Volví a sentir otra punzada, sólo que ahora fue más fuerte. - Debes hablar con él y decirle, pero no ahora, no estás en condiciones. - Le acomodé un mechón de cabello.

-Gracias. - Me abrazó, yo también la abracé, ahora era yo la que caería si no me sostenía de algo o alguien. - Creo que debo irme a casa, estoy mareada. - Se separó y se agarró la cabeza.

-Alguien debe acompañarte, no puedes irte sola.

Caminamos hacia la salida del baño, parecía que podía caminar sin ayuda. Salimos y ahí estaban Edward y Carlisle. Los dos estaban a la expectativa, más Carlisle quien se acercó a Louis.

-Te llevaré a casa. Gracias Esme, Edward te llevará a casa. - Me pedía disculpas con la mirada. La llevaba sosteniéndola de ambos brazos a un lado de ella. -Vámonos. - Estaba muy serio, incluso parecía enojado. Me quería ir ya, empezaba a sentir algo en la garganta, algo atorado que no me permitía hablar. Tomé el brazo de Edward, salimos del auditorio de manera apresurada, la gente que nos vio partir nos miraba raro, más bien con desaire o desprecio. Entre la gente pude distinguir a Katherine, Madeleine y Margaret, la última algo comentaba, las otras tenían cara de no poder creer lo que escuchaban. Edward apresuró más el paso. Llegamos al estacionamiento y abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré.

-Qué sucede Edward? Por qué salimos corriendo de esa manera?

Entró y encendió el coche.

- No te preocupes. Sólo están hablando de ti, hablando de tu belleza.

Salimos del estacionamiento y nos dirigimos a casa. No le creí, pero la verdad no estaba con ánimos de discutir. Volvió el nudo en la garganta y las punzadas, empecé a ponerme triste.

-Hoy me demostrarás que puedes manejar el auto mucho mejor que ayer?

Lo miré.

-No, mañana tal vez. Ahora sólo quiero dormir. - Miré hacia la ventana.

-Descansar? Tú no duermes en las noches. Te he prometido no volver a burlarme. - Parecía que quería levantarme el ánimo, el cual estaba por los suelos. Ya quería llegar, no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría aguantarme las ganas de llorar. De repente, sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía. –Esme, recuerda que Carlisle y yo te apreciamos, nunca lo olvides. – Sonreía cariñosamente.

-Gracias. – Sonreí lo mejor que pude. – Yo también les quiero.

Llegamos a casa y ni siquiera me despedí, subí a mi cuarto. No llegué a la cama, caí al suelo de rodillas, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar. Sentía el corazón roto en mil pedazos, era una estúpida, me había hecho ilusiones como una niña, Margaret tenía razón, era una niña para Carlisle. Era una niña que se convertiría en madre en poco tiempo. Creo que ahora debía tomar una decisión, y ya la había tomado, me enfocaría 100% a mi hijo y olvidaría a Carlisle. Eso hizo que los trozos de mi corazón se volvieran más agudos, ya que el dolor era mucho más intenso, seguí llorando sin parar hasta quedarme dormida.


	4. La rubia y el rumor

_Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo donde la cosa se pone fea para Esme. Espero que lo disfruten jejejeje :P_

* * *

Abrí los ojos debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana, me vi acostada sobre el suelo, al parecer era un poco más de medio día. Fui al baño y me bañé, bueno, realmente permanecí en la bañera, había tomado una decisión y debía respetarla, sería muy difícil estando él cerca, pero no quería arruinar su investigación. Debía mantenerme al margen.

Lavé el vestido, quería que estuviera impecable, guardé las joyas en mi maleta. Eran un bello regalo que no quería perder. Así me dediqué a hacer las tareas de la casa. Me preparaba para comer cuando escuché un timbre, era el teléfono, deje que sonara demasiado tiempo para que cesara, pero eso no ocurrió.

-Bueno? Casa de la familia Cullen. - Esperaba que no se me notara el estado de ánimo.

-Esme habla Katherine.

Por lo menos era alguien agradable.

- Te hablaba sólo para decirte que ya no es necesaria tu ayuda para la remodelación del bufete de mi esposo.

Había escuchado bien?

-Katherine, no entiendo. - Realmente estaba muy desconcertada. - Ha sucedido algo que te haya hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Bueno... no puedo estar con una persona como tú... tan agradable que me habías parecido.

-A qué te refieres con "una persona como tú"? - No entendía nada, creo que me había perdido de algo, algo muy importante.

-Todos lo saben Esme, sabemos que eres... la... amante del doctor Cullen. Tengo que colgar, por favor no me busques.

Seguía con el auricular en el oído, parecía que me hubieran echado encima un balde con agua helada, estaba petrificada. Que yo era la... amante de Carlisle, eso era totalmente absurdo. Recordé las últimas palabras de Katherine "Todos lo saben Esme", quiénes eran todos?

Lentamente colgué el teléfono, aún no sabía a qué se refería con "todos". Me recargué en el sillón. Le di vueltas a todo y lo vi. La fiesta, los patrocinadores, Edward sacándome a rastras, las miradas cuando salíamos, Katherine y Margaret mirándome con asombro. Cómo pudo surgir un rumor así de espantoso.

Debía hablar con Katherine, de alguna manera se enteró y debía averiguarlo. Pero ella no quería verme, debía hablar con ella personalmente, pero no sabía la dirección de su casa. Se me ocurrió una idea y marqué.

-Casa de la familia Ryan.

Era otra sirvienta la que había contestado.

-Bueno días, hablo de la oficina postal, nos ha llegado una carta a nombre de Katherine Ryan, pero no trae escrita la dirección, podría dármela para que se les entregue? - Si esto no funcionaba, estaba perdida.

-Claro que sí. Av. Ashford número 240, es una casa blanca con rejas grises.

Perfecto, había dado información extra.

-Muy amable y que tenga buen día. - Colgué inmediatamente.

Ya había visto su casa, estaba al fondo de la calle, sobre una pequeña colina. Esto no podía esperar, no permitiría que se manchara el nombre de Carlisle ni el mío. Debía ir ahora mismo. Salí de la casa y miré hacia el final de la calle, no estaba muy lejos. Caminé a prisa. Quería correr pero los zapatos no eran los adecuados. Llegué un poco agitada, tomé aire y llamé a la puerta. Una sirvienta se asomó.

-Buenos días, qué se le ofrece? - Se acercó hacia mí.

-Necesito hablar con la señora Ryan.

-Quién la busca? - Abrió la reja y me dejó pasar.

-Esme Kennedy. - Debí decirle otro nombre, pero ya era tarde.

-Por aquí por favor.

La seguí y entramos a la casa. No presté mucha atención a la decoración, eso era irrelevante en este momento.

- Espere aquí. - Se alejó.

Katherine apareció inmediatamente, estaba sorprendida.

-Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me buscaras. - El volumen de su voz no era muy alto, de hecho, parecía un susurro.

-Katherine, yo...

Detrás de ella aparecieron Madeleine y esa mujer, Margaret Stevens.

-Como te atreves a aparecerte en mi casa? - Katherine cambió en un segundo, ahora se escuchaba fría y distante.

-Deberías echarla de tu casa Kath, esta mujer está manchando tu hogar o peor, podría tratar de seducir a tu marido, como lo ha hecho con el doctor Cullen. - Madeleine aprovechó la oportunidad para tirar su veneno, era peor de lo que pensaba.

-Basta! Basta de toda esa basura, de dónde han sacado semejante conclusión, quién ha dicho tal mentira? - Las veía a las tres, estaba enojada.

-Por favor, era demasiado obvio, "amiga de la familia", ya me imagino qué clase de amiga, seguramente además de ser amiga de Carlisle, también eres amiga de Edward. – Margaret me encaró, estaba frente a mí diciendo todo ese disparate, me estaba reservando las ganas de golpearla.

-Así que fue usted, usted creó ese abominable rumor. Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

La había conocido la noche anterior y sin embargo, parecía tenerme mucha rabia.

-Yo no creé nada niña, yo sólo di mi punto de vista y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Tal vez debieron decir que sí estaban casados, hubieran sido más discretos.

Comencé a hiperventilar, no sabía si podía contenerme más tiempo.

-Ahora mismo irá a desmentir ese rumor. - La miré directamente a los ojos, quería que supiera que estaba hablando en serio.

-No haré tal cosa, es la verdad, eres una ramera y te revuelcas con Carlisle!

En toda la habitación se escuchó lo que había dicho, lo había gritado tan fuerte que no me hubiera sorprendido que se hubiera escuchado afuera.

No resistí, cerré los ojos y le di una bofetada tan fuerte que cayó al suelo. Se agarró la mejilla y gimió de dolor, toda la mejilla estaba roja, muy roja, más que bofetada, parecía haber recibido un golpe. Ni siquiera se puso de pie, me veía temerosa, no podía imaginar mi rostro, Katherine y Madeleine retrocedieron cuando volteé a verlas. Regresé la mirada a Margaret.

-Con su permiso. - Salí de la casa y ni siquiera esperé a la sirvienta a que me abriera. Ya en la calle mientras regresaba a casa, me mareé, me apoyé en un árbol para no caer. Todo me daba vueltas, descansé unos minutos y me sentí ligeramente mejor. Llegué a la casa sin fuerzas. Me recosté en el sillón, me sentía muy mal, creo que no debí de hacer coraje de esa manera.

No había comido nada, ya había anochecido y no tardarían en llegar, fui a la cocina tambaleándome, mi frente estaba llena de sudor, me sequé con la manga de mi blusa, tomé la jarra de agua con ambas manos, no quería tirarla, me serví agua como pude, el vaso terminó medio lleno, había agua alrededor de él. Dejé la jarra y tomé el vaso, me acerqué a la mesita del centro de la cocina para sentarme pero el vaso no lo resistí y cayó, mis fuerzas se desvanecieron por completo, traté de sostenerme de una silla pero no lo logré, caí al suelo inconsciente.

Recuerdo a Carlisle, todo se veía borroso, algo me decía pero no lograba entender nada, su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación.

-Carlisle... lo siento... lo sient... - Le pedía perdón por ese tonto rumor, le había causado problemas a ambos, quería seguir pidiendo perdón pero no podía, estaba demasiado cansada. Sentí que flotaba y luego, me llegó su aroma, con mucho esfuerzo logré aferrarme a lo que parecía su cuello. - Lo... siento... - Estaba frío pero no importó, no pude contenerme y unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon.

Sentí la cama, no puse resistencia cuando me separé de él, de vez en cuando podía abrir los ojos y veía borroso, veía sus labios moverse, al parecer me decía cosas. Logré ver a Edward a su lado, le daba algo, parecía una taza. De repente, pude verlos más cerca, Carlisle me acercó la taza, quería que bebiera y así lo hice, sabía dulce, muy dulce. Comencé a sentirme mejor, seguí bebiendo hasta que sentí que ya no había líquido.

-Descansa Esme. - Ya podía ver mejor, los podía ver claramente a ambos.

-Tiene mejor color, parece que ha servido el té. - Edward tomó la taza y se acercó a mi rostro.

-Su presión arterial se está normalizando. - Carlisle me tomaba la presión en el brazo derecho, se veía tranquilo.

-Carlisle... Ed...

Edward puso su dedo índice en mi labio. Negó con la cabeza.

-Esme tranquila, debes descansar. Más tarde podemos hablar.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta. Cerré los ojos y escuché la puerta cerrarse. No tuve dificultad para dormirme, el agotamiento que sentía se encargó de eso.

Desperté sedienta, no tenía agua en mi cuarto, al parecer me encontraba bien ya que no tenía mareos ni los otros síntomas. Me levanté y bajé las escaleras, me sostuve del barandal por si acaso. Llegué a la cocina y me serví un vaso, uno y después otro y otro más. Todo estaba en calma, era de noche. Busqué el reloj de la sala, eran las once. Carlisle estaría en su consultorio, tenía que hablar con él. Iba a tocar porque escuché la voz de otra persona, pero enseguida la reconocí.

-…tienes una loca en casa.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe y ambos me miraron, estaban sorprendidos. Ella retrocedió unos pasos y Carlisle se acercó a mí.

-Esme, no deberías estar de pie.

Yo seguía viéndola fijamente. Tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla.

- Ha venido a ofrecer disculpas a Carlisle, Edward y a mí? - El enojo comenzaba a regresar.

-Esme cálmate. – Él tomó mi rostro con ambas manos e hizo que lo mirara. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme. - Creo que debes irte Margaret. – Dijo sin dejar de verme, la tensión desaparecía y el enojo también.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Carlisle.

Escuché la puerta azotarse, pero no me importó, él seguía sosteniendo mi rostro delicadamente.

-Gracias, ya estoy mejor. - Tomé sus manos y las bajé. Recordé lo que me había propuesto la noche anterior.

-Antes de hablar, me gustaría revisarte nuevamente y al bebé también. - Tomó el estetoscopio.

Pensé en mi bebé, esperaba que no hubiera algún problema con él.

- No necesitas ponerte la bata, sólo necesitaré que abras un poco tu blusa.

-Bien. - Me acerqué a la camilla, desabotoné la blusa, lo suficiente para dejar mi vientre y estómago descubierto, hice lo mismo con la falda, bajé el cierre hasta la mitad. Pensaba en mi bebé, de esa manera trataría de evitar todas esas sensaciones que producía Carlisle en mí. Cerré los ojos mientras realizaba el chequeo.

-Estás bien? - Abrí los ojos pero no lo miré.

-Sí, estoy bien. Continúa. - No reaccionó sino hasta un par de segundos después. Volví a cerrar los ojos y él continuó. Me recosté para que examinara mi vientre, sólo abría los ojos cuando era necesario, imaginaba que era raro para Carlisle ese comportamiento, pero debía acostumbrarse, así sería a partir de ahora. Sentí lo frío del estetoscopio, después sentí sus dedos, las mariposas fueron inevitables y las otras sensaciones también, luchaba para controlarlo sin éxito. Debía practicar demasiado.

-Terminamos. El ritmo cardiaco del bebé es normal.- Guardó el estetoscopio.

Cerré mi falda y abotoné mi blusa.

-Margaret me ha dicho que has sido tú quién la agredió. - Se sentó y me miró.

Yo desvié la mirada.

- Es acaso por ese rumor?

Ya lo sabía, bajé la mirada. Esto ya era de dominio público.

-Lo siento tanto Carlisle, por mi culpa estás en boca de todos. - Me acerqué a él. - Pero sobre todo esa mujer, ella fue quién creó ese rumor. - Me senté al otro lado del escritorio.

-Es por eso que la agrediste? - Se apoyó sobre el escritorio, estaba serio, incluso parecía molesto.

-No lo pude evitar, me contuve hasta el límite pero, me insultó y a ustedes también. - Nunca antes me había enojado tanto como ahora.

-Esme, no podemos agredir a todo aquel que nos insulte o provoque. No se soluciona nada con la violencia.

Me sentía niña regañada, pero era verdad lo que decía.

-Es la primera vez que agredo a alguien, aun así, se lo merecía y no me arrepiento de eso. Espero que ahora desmienta ese chisme. - Tenía que pensar en algo para callar ese rumor.

-No me interesa. Ahora lo importante es tu salud y la del bebé, se te bajó la presión, al parecer no tenía mucho que te desmayaste cuando llegamos. Quizás hubiera habido complicaciones si hubiera sido en el día. - Se masajeó una cien. - Esme, debes cuidarte para que el bebé vaya bien. No debes hacer corajes o tener emociones fuertes. - Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, me levanté y esperé, se detuvo a mi lado. - Prométeme que te cuidarás y que no usarás la violencia, suceda lo que suceda. - Nuevamente me miraba a los ojos, parecía un hechizo cada vez que lo hacía, me sentía indefensa.

-Lo... lo haré. - Atontada sería la palabra correcta, así me sentía.

-Muchas gracias. - Me abrazó sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Era lo último que esperaba. No sabía si moverme o no, me puse nerviosa y mi cuerpo se tensó, podía sentir todo su cuerpo junto al mío, su fragancia me embriagaba más y más, tanto, que llegó un momento cuando todo mi cuerpo se relajó; podía estar así horas, eran tan agradable, comencé a levantar los brazos para abrazarlo, pero me detuve y los regresé a su lugar. Abrí los ojos y volví a la realidad, me separé de él. Fue difícil ya que parecía que nos habíamos fundido uno con el otro.

-Carlisle, lo del rumor... - Quería echarme agua en la cara para despertar completamente.

-He dicho que no me importan. Los rumores y los chismes nunca me han detenido, deberías pensar igual. - Trató de verme a los ojos, pero giré y caminé hacia la puerta.

-No puedo, he visto cómo chismes y rumores destruyen a la gente. - Desafortunadamente lo había visto y era horrible.

-Debes olvidarlo, no es la primera vez que se escuchan rumores sobre nosotros. Nos tiene sin cuidado. - Sonrió ligeramente. - Lo que nos preocupa ahora es tu salud, no queremos tener un aborto o complicación con el embarazo.

Toqué mi vientre con ambas manos.

- Ahora, olvida este incidente. Ve a descansar.

-Te veré después. - Salí apresuradamente. Olvidarme de Carlisle iba a ser una tarea enorme y mucho peor si reaccionaba como lo hizo. Su fragancia se había impregnado en mí, podía sentirla. Debía cambiarme, me perturbaba mucho y no pensaba muy bien.

Subí y me puse la pijama, la blusa la doble y guardé en mi maleta no sin antes olerla, la puse junto al collar y aretes, otro recuerdo que tendría para cuando estuviera lejos.

* * *

_Quién iba a pensar que Esme reaccionaría así jejejejeej gracias a editloveforever y flexer por sus reviews, pronto estará arriba el siguiente capítulo, espérenlo._


	5. El plan

Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les siga agradando mucho la historia :)

* * *

Definitivamente el embarazo estaba cambiando mis hábitos, había dormido demasiado o es que todo se había acumulado y el resultado habían sido doce horas de sueño. Mientras desayunaba o comía, pensaba en todo lo sucedido el día anterior, pero sobre todo, el momento en que Carlisle me abrazó, pero el rostro de ella apareció, con lágrimas en los ojos suplicándome. La verdad es que ella era la persona ideal para Carlisle y deseaba que él fuera feliz.

Se escuchó el timbre de afuera, salí y vi un camión de mudanza, eso parecía indicar las letras dibujadas a lo largo del mismo. Unos hombres esperaban en la reja y me acerqué.

-Buenos días señora. Hemos traído un encargo para el señor Carlisle Cullen.

No me había comentado nada el respecto, pero tampoco quería hablar a la universidad, más bien, quería evitar hablar con Carlisle.

-Adelante por favor. – Abrí la reja y después la puerta de la casa. Una gran cruz de madera bajaron entre varios. No sabía que Carlisle fuera tan devoto. Brillaba con la luz del sol, parecía nueva. Recordé que había un espacio vacío en la pared rumbo a las habitaciones. Había encontrado unas marcas tenues pero no les encontraba forma, ahora ya sabía de qué eran.

Subieron la cruz con mucho esfuerzo, quizás era de cedro por el color que tenía, debía darles buena propina por todo el trabajo que les estaba costando.

-Aquí por favor. – Les indiqué el lugar.

Tomaron un ligero descanso y con un último esfuerzo lograron colocarla. El lugar que había escogido Carlisle para ponerla, era perfecto, no rompía la armonía del resto de la decoración.

Los acompañé a la puerta y les di un billete de veinte dólares. Se extrañaron por el billete y se miraban entre sí.

-Señora, no tenemos cambio. – Intentó devolverme el billete.

-Todo eso es para ustedes. – Les sonreí.

-Pero es demasiado… - El pobre hombre estaba perturbado.

-Muchas gracias señora. – Otro de ellos fue quién reaccionó, me regaló una sonrisa y jaló al compañero del billete.

-De nada. - Cerré la reja y entré a la casa, desde la entrada se podía ver la cruz, era hermosa. De nuevo sonó el timbre, al parecer habían olvidado algo. Salí y para mi sorpresa, era Katherine.

-Esme… puedo hablar contigo? – Se veía un poco apenada. Me acerqué y le abrí.

-Claro, entra por favor. – Entramos a la casa. Me alegraba saber que no estaba molesta conmigo.

-Sé que te dije que no me buscaras y ahora soy quien lo hace pero…

La senté en el sillón, luego me senté.

– Quiero decirte que creo lo que dijiste ayer en mi casa. – Sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias Kath, te lo agradezco.

-Lo que hiciste ayer fue un acto de valentía, no fue propio de una dama pero se lo merecía. Nunca había visto a una mujer, golpear con el puño y mucho menos, a otra mujer. – Hizo una demostración del golpe.

-Espera, sólo le di una bofetada, no le di un golpe como dices. – Según yo, había sido una bofetada muy fuerte.

-Bueno, al principio eso parecía, pero cerraste la mano y le diste directo con el puño.

Cómo era posible que no recordara eso, masajeé mis sienes pero nada.

-Esme, acaso no lo recuerdas? – Me miró incrédula.

-No… la verdad no, cerré los ojos por un instante. – Miré mi puño, todavía me parecía increíble, por eso es que acabó en el suelo, una bofetada no era suficiente para mandarla al piso.

-Tuvimos que ponerle hielo en la cara, la verdad es que me contuve la risa todo el tiempo que permaneció en mi casa. Se veía tan ridícula con la cara hinchada. – Se rió para sí misma. – Bueno, lo que venía a decirte es que vengo a apoyarte y espero contar contigo para remodelar el bufete de mi marido. – Tomó mis manos, sus ojos mostraban la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Qué sucederá con Margaret y Madeleine, no quiero que te veas afectada por mí.

Era lo último que deseaba, más gente sufriendo a causa mía.

-Se enojaron conmigo cuando les dije que te creía. Margaret fue la que salió primero, Madeleine se fue después. – Se entristeció un poco. – Bueno, ahora dime, qué piensas hacer con el rumor? – Compuso la cara.

-No lo sé, no puedo ir casa por casa a través de la ciudad y hablar con las personas. Ella debería desmentirlo, pero no creo que lo haga. – Recordé la noche anterior, cuando vi el gran moretón en el rostro de Margaret.

-Mmmm… quizás puedas hacerlo en la reunión de las Damas Doradas. – Pensó en voz alta.

-Qué son las Damas Doradas? – El nombre era un poco ridículo y extraño.

-Es un club donde asisten todas las mujeres de alta sociedad. Nos reunimos cada quince días. El miércoles será la siguiente reunión.

Era perfecto, todas esas mujeres estarían ahí.

-Katherine, eso suena estupendo. Tendré que esperar tres días pero no importa, debo limpiar el nombre de Carlisle y el mío. – Tendría una única oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. – Oh Kath, mil gracias. – La abracé. – No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. – Le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella estaba sorprendida por mi reacción.

-La… reunión se realizará a las cuatro de la tarde. – Se tocaba la mejilla donde le había dado el beso. – Puedes llegar media hora después para que no falte nadie. En esta ocasión, la reunión será en casa de Madeleine. Es la casa verde con blanco, a cinco casas de aquí. – Señaló hacia su izquierda.

-La he visto, no tendré problemas para llegar. – Recordé esa casa, tenía un enorme árbol a cada lado y también un jardín gigante donde había un porche, era una de las casas más grandes de la cuadra.

-Esme, tengo otra cosa más que decirte. – Jugaba con las manos en su regazo. – Es extraño que te lo diga teniendo unos días de conocerte pero bueno… por fin después de tanto tiempo, creo que… - comenzó a sonrojarse, al parecer era algo íntimo. – Bueno… no, ya está confirmado, pero aún me cuesta creerlo. – Definitivamente era algo importante, la intriga se estaba apoderando de mí. – Esme… voy a ser mamá! – Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, se veía tan tierna y linda.

-Felicidades Katherine, serás una buena madre! – La abracé nuevamente, yo sabía perfectamente lo que era llevar a un ser en el vientre. – Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. – Me separé de ella y limpié sus lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

-Madeleine tiene dos hijos, pero no le he dicho porque no tiene esa calidez que tú posees. Siento que me comprendes mejor. – Creo que había llegado el momento de decirle mi secreto.

-Kath, te puedo comprender muy bien, porque yo también estoy embarazada.

Se congeló, aunque segundos después comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

– Por favor, no saques conclusiones. Este bebé no es de Carlisle. – Mi rostro entristeció, me toqué el vientre. – Su padre no quiso hacerse cargo y huí de mi casa, nadie quería a mi bebé, excepto yo. Tengo tres meses.

Parecía dudosa de creerme o no.

-Esto lo sabe Carlisle?

-Sí. Amablemente me aceptó en su casa a pesar de saberlo. – Vinieron los recuerdos de ese día a mi mente. – Estaré aquí sólo el tiempo que dure el embarazo, está haciendo una investigación sobre eso y yo le estoy ayudando. Después… no sé qué haré. Ya lo analizaré en su momento.

-Esme, estás enamorada de él. – Se acercó a mí para verme directamente a los ojos, yo me incliné hacia atrás. – En el baile pude notarlo y ahora me lo confirmas.

-N… no, estás equivocada. – Esquivé su mirada. Que descuidada había sido ese día, fui muy obvia. Esperaba que Carlisle no lo haya notado.

-No puedes engañarme, lo defiendes demasiado y tus ojos se encienden cuando hablas de él. – Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

-No sigas Katherine, no importa lo que sienta, hay otra persona que es mucho mejor que yo. – Me puse de pie y caminé de un lado a otro frente a Katherine.

-Esme… quizás él pueda…

-No! Por favor, hablemos de otra cosa. – La interrumpí bruscamente. No podía permitir que alimentara esos sueños tontos que trataba de desvanecer. -

-Lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir mal. – Se puso de pie. – Te veré el martes en mi casa a las diez de la mañana, iremos al bufete de John.

Agradecí que cambiara el tema.

-Ahí estaré. – Traté de sonreír lo mejor posible.

-Debo irme, saldré con John a una comida. – La acompañé a la puerta. – Gracias por escucharme.

Abrí la reja.

-Gracias a ti, eres mi salvación a este problema.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla.

Se alejó pero yo no la veía. "Quizás él pueda…" lo que Katherine no pudo terminar de decir, era algo que ya había pensado, otro sueño tonto, no pude evitar derramar una lágrima, inmediatamente la hice a un lado con la mano, regresé a la realidad y entré a la casa.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews editloveforever y flexer, se les agradece.


	6. El extraño del restaurant

_Pues aquí está otro capítulo más, este es corto porque quería hacer una introducción de un personaje nuevo y muy importante en la historia, que lo disfruten._

* * *

El resto del día me la pasé en el centro de la ciudad, los muebles para el cuarto del piano ahora eran mi prioridad y también una excusa para olvidarme de todo lo que me atormentaba. Los muebles serían entregados en el transcurso de la semana, especifiqué que el lunes y martes no lo hicieran. En algunas tiendas, pude ver a señoras que me miraban de mala manera, probablemente habían estado en la fiesta, no les tomé importancia, pensaba que sólo serían unos días para que todo acabara.

Decidí comer fuera, así que caminé para ver qué restaurante me llamaría la atención, curiosamente llegué al lugar donde Carlisle y yo habíamos cenado cuando nos conocimos. Entré al lugar y ahí estaba el mismo host, aún recordaba su nombre, John. El me miró y también me reconoció.

-Señorita, que gusto volver a verla. – Me sonrió. – Cómo se encuentra el doctor Cullen?

Me temía que preguntara eso.

-Él se encuentra bien, gracias por preguntar. Quisiera una mesa por favor.

Sólo porque la comida era deliciosa, había decidido entrar. Le sonreí para que no sintiera la evasión sobre el tema de Carlisle.

-Claro, le daré la mesa… - Me abrió paso.

-No, quisiera otra mesa, algo más… en el centro. - Lo interrumpí bruscamente. Definitivamente había sido mala idea ir ahí.

-Bien, en ese caso, sígame por favor. – Señaló hacia el centro y caminó, yo le seguí sin decirle nada. Llegamos a una de las mesas centrales, retiró una silla y me senté, me acomodé y me dio el menú.

-Gracias.

-En un momento estará un mesero con usted. – Se retiró, quizás debía de disculparme con él.

Apareció el mesero, ordené y esperé, afortunadamente no demoró mucho la comida. La verdad es que era exquisito todo; nuevamente comí demasiado, el hambre era enorme, así que ordené otro platillo. Al final, los dos platillos y el postre, unas ricas fresas con crema, estaban a punto de ser devueltos al plato, me había excedido. Esperé a sentirme mejor, ya había pagado la cuenta y sólo pedía vasos de agua, ayudaba a tranquilizar mi estómago. Así estuve minutos hasta que el malestar desapareció. Me dirigí a la salida y ahí seguía John. Me acerqué lentamente.

-Que tenga buen día señorita. – Me sonrió amablemente.

-John, mil disculpas por…

-No se disculpe, todos tenemos problemas. – Ahora fue él quien interrumpió. Seguía amable como siempre. - Gracias por recordar mi nombre.

-Gracias. – Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Salí del lugar mientras miraba a John, seguía sonriendo. Salí pero tropecé con algo. Sentí que iba a caer, pero me sostuvieron. Era un hombre quien me sostenía, era apuesto, un rubio de grandes ojos azules, casi grises, me miraba muy de cerca. No me había percatado que me sostenía de la cintura y que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Humm…

Él reaccionó y me soltó delicadamente.

– Disculpe, no miré hacia donde iba.

Me veía maravillado, no decía ni una palabra.

– Se encuentra bien?

-Ah sí, claro. Es sólo que… No es nada. – Sonrió, era bonita su sonrisa.

-Si me disculpa… - Quise avanzar, pero me cerró el paso.

-Perdón, pero me permitiría invitarle un café?

Eso me trajo recuerdos, es que acaso era imposible no pensar en él?

-Lo lamento, pero tengo prisa, además, estoy saliendo del restaurante.

Era más alto que Carl… oh cielos, parecía inevitable la comparación.

-Es verdad. – Se apenó, sin embargo volvió a sonreír, era encantador. – Entonces, cómo podría seguir disfrutando de su presencia?

No me esperaba esa pregunta. No sabía cómo responder, me sentí un poco incómoda, él lo notó.

– Bien, por lo menos puedo saber su nombre?

Creo que eso no se lo podía negar.

-Esme, Esme Kennedy. – Sonreí ligeramente.

-Anthony Goldsmith, encantado. – Tomó mi mano y la besó, cerró los ojos; parecía estar aspirándola, retiré la mano suavemente.

-Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro.

Creo que su rostro entristeció.

-Espero tener el privilegio de volver a verla. – Dio un paso hacia mí. Tuve que levantar el rostro, para verle a la cara.

-Quizás, buenas tardes. – Caminé sin mirar atrás, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, dudé pero me detuve y miré hacia atrás, ahí seguía. Miré al frente y seguí avanzando, se aproximaba un taxi y le hice la parada. Volví a mirar hacia el restaurante, no se había movido de su lugar, era un tipo muy extraño.

* * *

_Gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews, eso es lo que a un aprendiz de escritor lo hace feliz y le da ganas de seguir escribiendo historias. Saludos! :-D_


	7. La obra de teatro

_Hola otra vez, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo debido a que el anterior fue muy corto y no se queden con la tentación de seguir leyendo XD_

* * *

Llegué a casa, ya había anochecido y había luces encendidas. Bajé del taxi y entré, ambos estaban sentados en la sala.

-Lo siento, no me percaté de la hora.

Estaban serios.

-Iré a practicar en el piano. – Edward ni siquiera me miró, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti. – Carlisle me miró, se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. – Me alegra que estés bien. – Sonrió ligeramente.

-Carlisle, realmente lo lamento.

Se escuchó música desde el cuarto.

– Está enojado? – Miré a Carlisle y después la puerta de la habitación.

-Un poco, recuerda que es sobre protector. – Encogió los hombros.

-Iré a hablar con él. – Me encaminé, pero Carlisle me sostuvo del brazo, sentí lo frío de su mano.

-Déjalo, la música lo ayudará a tranquilizarse. – Me soltó de inmediato. – Parece que estuviste ocupada, de lo contrario, no te hubieras retrasado.

Recordé a Anthony y nuestro encuentro. La música se detuvo.

-Sí, compré todos los muebles para la habitación del piano.

La música se reanudó, no reconocía la pieza, pero me agradaba.

– Por cierto, esa cruz llegó en la mañana. – La señalé con la mirada.

-Quedó lista antes de tiempo, olvidé comentarte. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas para recibirla.

No pude evitar ver sus ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró.

-No hubo problema. – Tenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

-Esme, aún estás a gusto con nosotros?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

-Me gusta estar aquí. Por qué lo preguntas?

Su rostro mostraba tristeza, me partió el corazón.

– Ustedes han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Nunca dudes eso. – Sonaba a regaño, pero era verdad.

-Pienso lo mismo. Has cambiado mi vida…

Mi corazón casi salta del pecho.

– y la de Edward también.

Logré bajar el ritmo cardiaco, me tranquilice un poco.

– Te preguntaba porque has estado un poco… distante. – Se veía apenado. – Pero ahora estoy tranquilo. – Hizo una sonrisa leve.

-Ustedes son mi familia, estaré aquí mientras ustedes lo deseen.

Sería muy difícil irme por mi propia voluntad, Carlisle se la había robado sin saberlo.

-Entonces no habrá problema. – Me sonrió ampliamente, tomó mi mano y la cruzó a su brazo derecho. – Daremos un paseo por el jardín, tienes algún plan para la siguiente semana?

Miré nuestros brazos y luego lo miré a él.

-Sí, tengo algunos planes.

Salimos al jardín, la luna menguante iluminaba el camino, no tardé mucho en acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Le conté sobre Katherine y la remodelación.

A pesar de las mariposas y los latidos de mi corazón a mil por hora, estaba tan a gusto, que podía caminar sin rumbo, siempre y cuando él estuviera a mi lado.

-Te gustaría ir al teatro mañana por la noche? – No me quitaba los ojos de encima. Podía sentirlo.

-Teatro? Me parece buena idea, nunca he ido.

No podía negarme, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Le diré a Edward que saldremos los tres mañana. Creo que ahora se encuentra una comedia en cartelera. – Se quedó pensativo, tocaba su barbilla, se parecía tanto a la estatua del pensador.

-Creo que para esta ocasión, sí tengo algo que ponerme. – Ahora era yo la que estaba pensativa, repasaba el guardarropa que tenía, tenía un vestido sencillo. No pretendía comprar uno.

-Sabes que puedes comprar lo que desees. No te detengas por ese tipo de detalles.

Dimos vuelta a la casa, llegamos a la puerta.

-Lo sé, pero aún me cuesta trabajo. Entremos, parece que Edward ya no está tocando. – Me solté y me adelanté para entrar a la casa. Él me siguió.

-La canción que tocabas hace un momento, de quién es? – Quise sondear a Edward para saber si seguía enojado.

-Mía. Aún no la termino, era sólo la entrada. – Estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya, no sabía que podías componer, se escuchaba muy bien. – Me senté a su lado. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, me miró sorprendido. – Vamos Edward, deja de estar enojado.

-Realmente estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Cinco minutos más y habríamos salido a buscarte. – Miró a Carlisle.

-Las noticias malas siempre vuelan. Si algo hubiera ocurrido, se hubieran enterado rápidamente. Siempre rezo por ustedes y por mí. Espero que nunca suceda algo.

Sería lamentable si alguno sufriera algún daño. Edward dio un gran respiro.

-Quieres dar una vuelta en el coche? – Me sonrió ampliamente.

-Te demostraré que ahora manejo mucho mejor, dame las llaves. – Le hice un ademán para que me las diera. Se levantó y fue al despacho. Regresó rápidamente. Dejó caer la llave en mi mano.

-Edward, mañana iremos al teatro, espero que no tengas planes.

-Excelente, hace mucho tiempo que no asistimos. – Me ofreció la mano para ponerme de pie, la tomé.

-Lista? – Su expresión era retadora, lo miré de la misma manera.

-Lista.

Fuimos hacia la puerta.

-Estaré en el consultorio.

Ambos asentimos.

Subimos al coche y tomé aire, Edward estaba divertido. Encendí el auto y puse la reversa, todo iba bien. No miraba a Edward, quería mantener la vista al frente.

-Cómo lo hago? – Todo parecía ir a la perfección, llegamos a una esquina y lo miré.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendido. Lo has hecho muy bien. Creo que serás tú la que maneje hacia el teatro. Qué opinas?

No sabía si estaba bromeando o no.

-Lo haré. No hay problema. – Avancé a la avenida principal, seguí sin ningún contratiempo.

-Creo que no es buena idea, Carlisle y para serte sincero, yo tampoco permitiré que conduzcas. – Me detuve en seco. Lo miré sorprendida.

-Por qué no? – De repente, se oyeron cláxones por todas partes. Edward no contestaba y el ruido era más molesto. Tuve que avanzar.

-Bien, eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte. Esa parte aún no la controlas bien, todavía no puedes manejar y mucho menos sola.

Avancé mientras contenía mi enojo. No le dije nada, llegamos a la casa y estacioné el coche.

-Me vas a decir por qué no puedo manejar? – Comencé a hiperventilar.

-No permitiremos que una dama nos lleve a algún lugar, no sería apropiado. Además, me acabas de demostrar que puedes ocasionar un accidente si no controlas tus emociones. - Alzó las cejas.

-Edward! Eso no es justo. – Me quejé, aunque sí tenía razón.

-Sabes que tengo razón. Aún necesitas practicar. – Salió del auto y llegó de mi lado, abrió la puerta y me ofreció la mano. Me negué, el abría y cerraba la mano, no pude aguantar mucho tiempo. Le di la mano y jaló suavemente.

-A veces eres imposible… - hice un puchero. – Pero te aguanto porque te aprecio. – Él me abrazó rápidamente, me dio un beso en la frente. Sus labios estaban fríos.

Entramos a la casa y él se retiró, debía tomar sus diferentes cursos. Pensé en ir a dar un vistazo a Carlisle, pero me arrepentí y subí a mi habitación. No había muchas cosas por hacer en la casa, así que me dormí temprano. Al siguiente día todo estuvo normal, pasó muy rápido, ya que estaba emocionada con la idea del teatro. Había encontrado mi vestido beige, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Me preparé para cuando ambos llegaran, ellos se encargarían de comprar los boletos.

Me di cuenta que en una fecha como esa pero dentro de cinco meses, cumpliría diecisiete. Qué curioso que en la fiesta de cumpleaños número quince, haya conocido a Robert. Lo único bueno que había obtenido de esa relación era mi bebé. Regresé a la realidad y me preparé; al parecer lo hice muy rápido porque sólo demoré una hora. Había escogido usar una liga alrededor de mi cabeza, tenía una flor con tiras de chaquiras color ámbar que combinaban bien con el vestido, el cabello lo traería suelto, me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. En cuanto al maquillaje, era leve, sólo un pequeño retoque y por último mis aretes, eran unos discretos cuadrados de oro con zirconia en medio, eran mis favoritos.

Los esperé en la sala, se habían demorado un poco pero no tanto para llegar tarde. Escuché el auto, me puse de pie para alisar mi vestido si es que se había arrugado y también mi cabello, quería que todo estuviera en su lugar. Me apresuré a abrir la puerta, pero ellos se adelantaron.

-Hola a los dos. Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde.

No se movieron, sólo sonreían; ambos parecían dioses griegos.

-Nuevamente te ves hermosa. – Carlisle se acercó. – Me gustaría que usaras esto. - Tomó mi mano y depositó una cajita plateada. – En el camino los vi y decidí comprarlos.

Tragué saliva y quité la tapa. Eran unos aretes redondos de…

- Diamantes! No, no. No puedo aceptarlo. No puedo estar recibiendo regalos cada vez que salimos a algún lugar. - Cerré la cajita y la puse sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

-No te agradaron? – Carlisle miró los aretes.

-Los aretes son divinos. Pero repito, no pueden estar haciendo esto todo el tiempo. – Los acusé.

-Esta vez, yo no tuve nada que ver. – Edward negó con la cabeza y manos.

-Los aceptarías si te digo que es el último presente que recibirás? – Carlisle veía los aretes, estaba muy serio y pensativo.

-Los aceptaré. – Me quité los aretes y los dejé en la misma caja donde estaban los otros. Tomé los de diamante, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, todo lo hice frente a él. – Cómo lucen? – Moví la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro.

-Tomaron una increíble belleza cuando te los pusiste. – Sonrió levemente, pero su mirada era triste.

-Gracias otra vez. Este será el último obsequio que recibiré. – Lo miré fijamente, él seguía con la misma mirada.

-Iré a cambiarme, no podemos retrasarnos más. – Edward subió apresuradamente las escaleras.

-Te veremos en un momento. – Carlisle caminó sin ninguna prisa, subió lentamente las escaleras; iba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

A los quince minutos ambos bajaron, estaban de esmoquin. Estaban demasiado elegantes comparados conmigo, hice una mueca y miré mi vestido.

-Vámonos.

Caminamos hasta el coche, ahora era Carlisle quien conduciría, Edward abrió la puerta de copiloto y entré, me extrañé pero no hice ningún comentario.

En el trayecto iba lamentándome por mi atuendo, se veía ordinario. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Carlisle, seguía serio, acaso estaba así por los aretes? Llegamos al teatro, era grande; muy parecidos a los de mi ciudad, Edward abrió mi puerta y salí, Carlisle permaneció adentro.

-En un momento estoy con ustedes. – Arrancó y se desvaneció.

-Entremos.

Iba del brazo de Edward, algunos nos miraban, las habladurías comenzaron, ya que entre las señoras se decían cosas al oído.

Entramos por un acceso aparte, nos pidieron los boletos, un joven nos guió y finalmente llegamos a una puerta, abrió y entramos. Habían varios asientos, estábamos en un palco con buena vista, Edward le dio una propina al joven y se retiró.

-Tú te sentarás aquí. – Señaló el asiento de en medio de la primera fila. – Yo me sentaré aquí y Carlisle ahí.

Yo quedaría en medio de los dos, era buena idea; Edward a mi izquierda y Carlisle a mi derecha. Me senté y luego Edward; en la esquina del palco había una pequeña mesa, había agua y pañuelos.

-Para qué son los pañuelos? – Le pregunté extrañada.

-Hay personas que lloran cuando ven la obra. – Lo decía de manera divertida.

-Creo que es un poco exagerado. – Me resultaba difícil de creer que una obra pudiera hacerte llorar.

Se escuchó abrir la puerta. Era Carlisle. Sonreí al verlo, él respondió de la misma manera; no le quité la mirada de encima mientras se aproximaba a su asiento y él tampoco lo hizo. Las mariposas no se hicieron esperar, creo que me estaba acostumbrando, aunque no dejaban de ser molestas.

-Ya va a empezar. - Tomó mi mano y sentí fresco, se había puesto guantes. Me puse nerviosa, pero no duré mucho tiempo así, ya que soltó mi mano al poco rato.

En el primer acto, se presentaron los personajes, las escenas fueron chistosas y nos hacían reír levemente, lo cómico cada vez era más presente y comencé a reírme más y más. Traté de no carcajearme pero no pude resistir mucho tiempo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. – Tenía una mano tratando de taparme la boca y la otra apretaba mi estómago, la obra continuaba y yo seguía sin parar. Ni siquiera volteé a ver a ninguno de los dos, parecía un ataque de risa. Me dolía el abdomen, trataba de calmarme, pero era imposible. El primer acto terminó pero yo no podía detenerme.

-Creo que le dio un ataque.

Creo que fue Edward quien había hecho el comentario.

-Déjala, parece que se está divirtiendo.

La voz suave de Carlisle me ayudó a controlarme, me reía pero mucho menos.

-Lo siento, pero estuvo tan cómico que no pude contenerme. – Reí de manera más controlada.

Comenzó el segundo acto; continuaron las escenas cómicas pero se fueron haciendo menos frecuentes, mis risas también lo fueron, llegó un momento en que todo era dramático, habían herido al protagonista, me exalté tanto al ver que le clavaban la espada que salté de la silla, estaba tan sumergida en la historia que me olvidé de mis acompañantes.

-No! – Susurré y me llevé una mano a la boca. La protagonista corrió hacia donde estaba su amado y lo abrazó. Ella comenzó a llorar, yo también lloraba, las lágrimas salían involuntariamente.

-Hum… Esme…

Escuché la voz de Edward, pero no le presté atención.

- Es sólo una obra. – Me susurró.

-Esto es tan triste, ya me imagino lo que ella debe estar sintiendo. – Más lágrimas aparecieron, la protagonista suplicaba que le devolvieran a su amor.

-Podemos irnos si te hace sentir mal. – Miré a Carlisle quien tenía un pañuelo en la mano, lo acercó a mi rostro y comenzó a secar las lágrimas con mucha ternura. – No me agrada verte sufrir. – Estaba serio.

-No se preocupen, él vivirá.

Volteé inmediatamente a ver a Edward.

-Qué? Cómo lo sabes? – Lo miré de manera desafiante, él casi se enterraba en el asiento, me miró y luego vio a Carlisle.

-Bueno… he leído la obra. – Sonreía nerviosamente. – Tenía que decirte, de lo contrario, seguirías llorando.

Me sentí mejor, las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar.

-Creo… que nos quedaremos. – Miré a Carlisle, aún tenía el pañuelo en la mano, terminó de limpiar mi rostro. Iba a retirar la mano pero yo la sostuve, cerré los ojos por un momento. – Gracias. – Abrí los ojos y sonreí levemente; para mi sorpresa, él se acercó lentamente, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi rostro se puso rojo cuando me besó la frente.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no me moví, el tiempo se congeló; pude sentir lo frío de sus labios pero también su suavidad, eran como el terciopelo o mucho mejor, como la seda. Soltó el pañuelo y se alejó. El pañuelo quedó en mi mano, lo sacudí para extenderlo lo mejor que pude y ladeé la cabeza para apoyarme en esa mano, trataba de ocultar mi rostro, sentía llamas en la cara, traté de enfocarme en la obra, pero no podía; ese beso tan dulce no lo podía quitar de mi mente, lo rojo de la cara, tampoco.

Llegó el fin del segundo acto, tenía que hacer algo, seguía sonrojada y no prestaba atención a la obra.

-Debo ir al baño. – Me puse de pie y caminé aprisa hacia la puerta.

-Pero no sabes dónde está.

La voz de Edward me detuvo, no volteé a verlos.

-Pediré indicaciones. – Abrí la puerta.

-Te acompañaré. –Carlisle se ofreció, si supiera que era el menos indicado.

-No se preocupen, no tardaré. – Salí aprisa, caminé hasta encontrar al joven guía, me indicó el lugar y caminé lo más rápido para llegar.

Entré y afortunadamente no había nadie. Fui al primer lavabo y abrí la llave, me eché agua a la cara, la seguía sintiendo caliente y el espejo me mostraba lo rojo de mi rostro. Así estuve hasta que logré bajar la intensidad del rojo, me sequé y arreglé mi cabello, apliqué un poco de labial y salí. Escuché los aplausos, el tercer acto estaba comenzando, me apresuré a tal grado que corrí un poco, llegué a la puerta agitada. Abrí y cerré la puerta. Di unas zancadas y me acomodé en mi lugar.

-Estás agitada, te encuentras bien? – Carlisle estaba preocupado como siempre.

-Estoy bien. Sólo que corrí un poco para apresurarme. – Ya podía mostrarle la cara, ya estaba más decente.

-Shhh… - Edward nos interrumpió.

Nuevamente regresó la gracia, ya no reía a carcajadas, estaba al pendiente de que apareciera el protagonista. Ya estaba comenzando a dudar sobre lo que había dicho Edward, sin embargo, casi al final, apareció súbitamente de la nada, evitó que ella pasara el resto de su vida en un convento y fue en busca de quien lo había tratado de asesinar y lo retó a duelo, le prometió a ella que regresaría con vida y así lo hizo. Al final él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, el telón se cerró.

Me puse de pie y aplaudí fuertemente, no pude contener una lágrima de alegría, la limpié rápidamente para no preocupar a nadie. Ellos también se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron.

-Te gustó la obra? – Carlisle tocó mi hombro y me señaló la puerta, era hora de irnos.

-Me encantó. – Miré a ambos.

-Pero te hizo llorar. – Decía algo extrañado Edward.

-Lo siento, soy un poco sentimentalista, es mi culpa el haber llorado, no la obra.

Carlisle salió primero para abrir la puerta, después salí yo y por último Edward.

Salimos del teatro con mucha rapidez, todos estábamos conscientes del rumor y queríamos evitar cualquier percance. Llegamos a casa, Carlisle fue a cambiarse para después ir al consultorio, Edward seguiría practicando y avanzaría con su composición y yo, comenzaría a tejer, había comprado unas bolas de estambre amarillos, necesitaría ropa mi bebé y quería que usara algo hecho por mí. Permanecí en mi habitación por si me daba sueño, ahí tenía la cama. Sólo estuve unas horas ya que más tarde vería a Katherine.


	8. El bufete de abogados

Hola de nuevo, aquí nuevamente para que no se pierda la costumbre jejejejeje

* * *

Desperté temprano, desayuné y me preparé, quería llegar a tiempo. El día estaba soleado y el clima era estupendo, caminé hacia la casa de Katherine. La sirvienta me reconoció al verme, me hizo pasar y enseguida apareció Katherine.

-Buenos días Kath, estoy lista. – Le mostré un cuaderno donde tomaría mis notas.

-Hola Esme, vamos. – Me saludó de beso y salimos. Un coche ya nos esperaba. Subimos y nos dirigimos al bufete.

-John ya se encuentra ahí. Estoy nerviosa, hoy pienso decirle y no sé cómo.

Así que no le había dicho de su embarazo, ese momento era especial.

-Lo mejor sería que estuvieran los dos solos.

Ella tendría más suerte que yo, su esposo no tendría ningún problema en recibir la noticia.

-No sé si pueda contenerme por más tiempo, estoy muy emocionada.

Se le notaba, estaba feliz.

El bufete estaba en un edificio de varios pisos, tendríamos que subir muchos escalones si estaba en el último nivel.

-En qué piso se encuentra? – Entramos a la recepción.

-Todo el edificio es el bufete. – Me lo dijo con mucha naturalidad. A mí me sorprendió, sería un trabajo arduo para decorarlo, pero no imposible.

-Hola Bety buenos días, mi esposo nos espera.

Kath ya conocía a la recepcionista y a ella también la conocían. Yo examinaba y tomaba notas de las ideas que me surgían según la dimensión del lugar, de las ventanas, pasillos, puertas, etc. Todo tenía que ser considerado.

-Buen día señora Ryan, suban por favor. – La recepcionista fue amable, me sonrió al verme.

Subimos a través del elevador, que fortuna que tuvieran uno, ya que la oficina se encontraba en el último piso. Al salir del elevador seguí tomando notas mientras nos acercábamos a una secretaria.

-Ana, cómo estás? – Ambas se sonrieron. – Te quiero presentar a Esme, ella nos ayudará con la remodelación.

Yo me acerqué y le saludé.

-Mucho gusto Ana.

Era una mujer grande de edad, aunque quizás no superaba los cuarenta.

-Mucho gusto señorita. Señora Katherine, su esposo está en una reunión, pero ya debe estar por concluir. – Miró la puerta del despacho.

-No te preocupes, mientras, nosotras comenzaremos.

Me mencionó los muebles que ya eran viejos y los que eran recientes, le pregunté sobre agregar plantas, le darían más vida al lugar. Teníamos una lluvia de idea muy productiva. Escuchamos unas voces, parecían ser de hombres. Kath y yo volteamos a ver, eran dos hombres que salían del despacho, me quedé pasmada.

-Anthony! – Katherine caminó y abrazó al rubio con gran cariño. – Cuándo llegaste? No me digas que estás en un hotel, John por qué no le has ofrecido nuestra casa, que descortés.

El rubio no dejaba de verme y yo tampoco, ambos estábamos sorprendidos.

-Él no aceptó. – Kath se acercó al de cabello negro y lo besó, él la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Esme! – El rubio se acercó a mí casi corriendo, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. – Qué alegría volverte a ver. – Me agarró de los brazos, parecía que quería asegurarse que realmente estuviera ahí.

-Pero es que acaso ustedes se conocen?

Miré a Kath en cuanto preguntó, yo estaba desconcertada.

-Esta es la hermosura de la que te hablé John.

Me sonrojé.

– Ella es la que me robó el corazón. – Suspiró resignado.

-Anthony, pero qué exagerado eres. – Katherine se acercó a nosotros. – No lo tomes en serio Esme, es un bromista. – Lo miró de reojo. – Me alegra que ya se conozcan.

-Bueno… no nos conocemos exactamente. Fue un accidente… - Me liberé de su agarre y traté de explicarle.

-Así es, un bendito accidente. – No perdía la sonrisa en ningún momento.

-Así que tú eres Esme. – El esposo de Kath se unió al grupo. Era un poco más bajo que el rubio, su cabello era negro y sus ojos cafés. – Ambos han hablado maravillas de ti.

Kath y el rubio se miraron y se sonrieron, luego me miraron.

-Mucho gusto, soy Esme Kennedy. – Traté de mantener la concentración y la cortesía.

-John Ryan. Bien, puedes comenzar. Katherine te puede mostrar toda la oficina. Más tarde podemos hablar sobre tus sugerencias.

Kath asintió.

-Yo también podría mostrártela, este lugar también me pertenece. – Dijo Anthony. Era mala idea, no me podría concentrar con su presencia.

-Esme, podrías comenzar con Anthony? Necesito hablar con John por un momento. – Me guiñó el ojo, miré a Anthony, le brillaban los ojos, estaba emocionado.

-Claro. – Me resigné. No tenía otra opción.

Kath y su esposo entraron al despacho.

-Por dónde te gustaría empezar? La recepción, los despachos de los abogados o las salas de juntas? – Señaló hacia diversos puntos.

-Podemos empezar aquí? – Quería hacer el recorrido con Kath, así que no quería estar lejos cuando ella se desocupara.

-De acuerdo. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Aquí tenemos los despachos de los socios principales de la firma. En total somos cinco, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ese es el despacho de John, el que sigue es el mío y de este lado está el despacho de Forrest, McKane y Grangé. – Señaló cada una de las puertas. – Ana es la secretaría principal, cada uno de nosotros tenemos una secretaria particular y…

Se escuchó un grito de júbilo desde uno de los despachos, reí por lo bajo. Ana se puso de pie.

– Sabes qué ocurre? – Anthony se dirigió a mí, me había escuchado.

-Sí, todo está bien.

John salió del despacho emocionado.

-Voy a ser padre! – Abrazó a Ana, luego se acercó a nosotros, abrazó efusivamente a Anthony. – Voy a ser padre Anthony!

Anthony también lo abrazó.

-Felicidades a ti y a Katherine! – Se miraron alegremente los dos amigos.

-Felicidades, espero que tengan un hermoso bebé. - John me miró y para mi sorpresa, también me abrazó. Kath salió del despacho, John corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y besó, se veían tan lindos, sentí envidia de Kath.

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo! - John se dirigió a nosotros. Por un momento recordé a Robert, me entristecí por el recuerdo. Compuse la cara lo mejor que pude, no quería preocupar a los demás.

-Qué te parece si lo celebramos en el almuerzo? - Anthony se acercó a la pareja. - Los llevaré al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

-Podemos hacer esto el miércoles o jueves, no te preocupes por mí. – Me dirigí a Kath. - Regresaré a casa y te veré después. - Comencé a guardar mis cosas.

-Espera, tú también estás invitada o me equivoco Anthony? - Ella puso cara de súplica.

-Por supuesto que está invitada y si ustedes quieren celebrar solos... Esme y yo podemos hacer otros planes. - Sonrió y me guiñó el ojo. Era muy atrevido.

-Celebraremos todos juntos Anthony. Bueno, será hasta la hora de la comida, mientras tanto, Esme y yo seguiremos con lo de la remodelación. - Kath se puso a lado mío. - Ustedes sigan trabajando, no los interrumpimos más.

-Con permiso.

Katherine me jaló del brazo y nos dirigimos al elevador.

-Dime cómo conoces a Anthony y por qué está tan interesado en ti? - Me miró y frunció el ceño.

-Tropecé con él en la calle, nunca creí volver a verlo y bueno, la segunda pregunta no te la puedo responder. Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo. - Encogí los brazos.

Ella me miraba fijamente, quizás para saber si estaba mintiendo o no.

- Tu amigo es muy atrevido.

-Sí, es encantador y le gustas. - Sonrió gustosamente, pero yo la mire con incredulidad. -No me mires así, es la verdad, tiene esa mirada. - Se cruzó de brazos.

-Espero que estés equivocada.

El elevador se abrió y salimos.

Me mostró los pisos de abajo hacia arriba, la idea general del estilo a utilizar ya la tenía. La mayoría de los muebles tendrían que ser cambiados e incluso la gente sería reubicada. Todas las ideas serían platicadas a John y Anthony en el almuerzo. Ese momento llegó rápido, no creí que nos llevara tanto revisar todo el edificio, terminamos donde habíamos comenzado, en los despachos del último piso. Íbamos a salir del elevador pero ellos ya nos esperaban, se acercaron para que bajáramos todos juntos incluyendo a Ana. Kath iba tomada del brazo de John, Anthony me ofreció el suyo, resignada acepté, él casi brincó de la emoción. De esa manera nos dirigimos al restaurante.

* * *

Oh siiiiiiiiiiiiii aquí está este bello hombre llamado Anthony... a mí me encanta aunque Carlisle es mi adoración. Espero que les guste este personaje tanto como a mí.

Gracias nuevamente por todos los reviews, alimentan mis ganas de seguir subiendo los capítulos! :-D


	9. Conociendo a Anthony

Llegamos al restaurante y Anthony pidió la mejor mesa del lugar, el restaurante era muy elegante, la decoración era excelente. Nos llevaron a la mesa, el lugar donde se encontraba ubicada era privado. John le ofreció una silla a Katherine y Anthony a mí, ambas juntas; obviamente Anthony se sentó del otro lado mío. Nos trajeron la carta, aprovechamos para ordenar las bebidas, yo opté por una limonada. No demoramos en decidir lo que ordenaríamos, John llamó al mesero y pedimos.

-Y cómo es que ustedes se conocen? - Anthony miró a Kath y después a mí.

-Ella vive en casa de los Cullen, cerca de nuestra casa. - La última parte la enfatizó mucho.

-En verdad? Debí haber aceptado tu invitación John. - Anthony se veía desilusionado.

-Aún está el ofrecimiento en puerta, puedes mudarte cuando gustes. - Era muy amable John, Anthony volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias amigo, te debo una. - Se acercó a John, parecía que lo besaría, pero no fue así.

-Los Cullen parecen ser amables, aunque no se les ve en las reuniones o fiestas, no son muy sociables.

El comentario de John parecía ser dirigido a Anthony.

-Están demasiado inmersos en sus actividades, yo sólo tengo ocasión de verlos en la noche.

Me imaginaba que no eran sociables, pero no tanto.

-Me parece poco cortés de su parte, tener a un invitado en casa y no prestarle atención.

El comentario no me agradó.

- Y mucho menos a una mujer como tú. - Me miró fijamente.

-Ellos no esperaban mi visita y tampoco pretendo afectar sus actividades. Ellos son amables y corteses, que no te quede duda. - Lo miraba irritada.

-Yo haría todo lo posible para atenderte, incluso, podría estar todo el día contigo si me lo pidieras. - Se acercó más a mí quizás para intimidarme, parecía un reproche lo que decía.

No sabía qué decir, no tenía con qué debatirle.

-Uhum... Creo que la comida ya viene.

La voz de John me hizo recapacitar, estaba demasiado cerca de Anthony parecía que nos besaríamos, eso me hizo sonrojar, me senté derecha y miré hacia la mesa. Miré a Kath y parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

Efectivamente la comida estaba lista, nos sirvieron la comida con unas tapas en cada plato que no permitía ver lo que había en ellos, a la cuenta de tres, los meseros lo destaparon al mismo tiempo. Todos mirábamos satisfechos, excepto por Kath.

-Sucede algo Kath? Estás pálida? - Le pregunté preocupada, cada vez tenía menos color en el rostro.

-Creo... que debo ir al... - Se tapó la boca.

-Te llevaré al baño. - Me levanté de prisa y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. - Me indica dónde se encuentra el baño? - Miré a uno de los meseros.

-Por aquí. - Comenzó a caminar y nosotras lo seguimos.

Llegamos a baño y ella no aguantó, devolvió en la taza del baño. Esos síntomas no eran muy agradables, pero no nos importaba pasarlos, con tal de tener en nuestros brazos a nuestro bebé. Minutos después volvíamos a la mesa, el plato de Kath se lo habían llevado.

-Estás bien amor? - John la ayudó a sentarse.

-Estoy bien, ya sabes, el embarazo...

Él la besó en la frente.

- Creo que sólo comeré una ensalada.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras. - La miró y le acarició el rostro.

-Y pensar que ella era mi novia y mi mejor amigo se quedó con ella.

Miré a Anthony incrédula.

-Disculpa, qué acabas de decir?

Él me miró extrañado.

-Dije que ella era mi novia y que él se casó con ella. - Lo dijo tan tranquilo, que parecía estar hablando del clima.

Miré a Kath desconcertada.

-Anthony, sólo llevábamos saliendo una semana cuando me presentaste a John – Kath se quejó, aún no salía de mi asombro. - Además, no te importó mucho cuando te dije que me había enamorado de él. - Ella le recriminó, él sonrió levemente.

-Porque yo ya sabía que ustedes estaban enamorados, recuerda que soy muy observador y muy astuto. - Él le guiñó el ojo; creo que tanto John como yo, nos sentíamos un poco incómodos con el tema.

-Pediré mi ensalada, ustedes mientras tanto, pueden empezar a comer.

John levantó la mano para llamar al mesero, éste se acercó y ella ordenó.

-Ustedes pueden empezar, yo esperaré. - John nos alentó a comer.

-Nosotros no tenemos ninguna prisa, podemos esperar, no es así Esme? – Anthony me miró casualmente.

-Claro, podemos esperar.

Esperaba que no me hiciera una mala jugada mi estómago, la verdad es que yo sí tenía hambre.

-Me sentiré mal si no lo hacen, pueden empezar sin nosotros. - Nos señaló la comida y después Kath miró a su marido. Me sentía mucho mejor de haber conocido a John, la quería mucho. Me alegraba saber que tenía a alguien que la pudiera proteger.

– Esme… - Hizo señas con los ojos hacia mi vientre, entendí lo que quería decirme.

-Muy bien, empezaremos a comer. – Corté un pedazo de carne y me lo llevé a la boca. Estaba deliciosa.

-Por cierto Esme, te veías muy bien en la fiesta de la universidad, todos hablaban muy bien de ti. Sobre todo porque al doctor Cullen nunca se le había visto con otra mujer que no fuese la profesora Anderson.

Comí más despacio con el comentario, Louis… había sido la afortunada de estar con Carlisle desde antes.

-Es verdad Esme, te veías preciosa. Lamento mucho no haberte saludado esa noche, pero estaba con Madeleine y… bueno, ya sabes.

Sí, sabía muy bien que no podía apartarse de Madeleine y de Margaret.

-No te preocupes. – Le sonreí levemente.

-Qué lástima no haber estado ahí, me hubiera gustado verte en traje de noche. Debiste haber estado hermosa.

Veía la sinceridad en sus ojos, no había conocido a alguien así, excepto por Carlisle.

-Gracias, pero creo que exageran. Carlisle era quien se hacía notar, yo sólo era su acompañante. – Tomé otro pedazo de carne, el recuerdo de esa noche estaba fresco en mi memoria, por varias razones.

-Me da envidia ese tal Carlisle, menosprecias tu belleza y a él le echas flores.

No pude evitar el sonrojarme, tragué un pedazo de carne

– Realmente debe ser un privilegio para él tenerse en su casa.

Tomé un poco de limonada, no sabía qué decir.

-Creo que exageras. - Tomé un poco más de limonada.

-Entonces Carlisle da clases en la universidad? – Anthony comía tranquilo, me veía de vez en cuando.

-Es maestro de tiempo completo y tiene un consultorio en casa, da consultas nocturnas. – Me miró con reproche, creo que debí de omitir lo del consultorio. Mordió un pedazo del pato que había ordenado y masticó.

-Quisiera que él me atendiera cuando vaya a nacer nuestro hijo. – Kath miró a su esposo, le puso la mano en el hombro, más que una sugerencia, parecía una exigencia. – Es un excelente doctor.

-Es verdad, es una pena que no pueda ser nuestro doctor de cabecera, debido a su trabajo como maestro.

Parecía que todos queríamos convencer a Anthony de la buena persona que era Carlisle. Él comía serenamente.

– Además, gracias a él, la universidad ha tenido grandes avances; logró que la mayoría de los abogados del bufete fueran patrocinadores en la universidad.

Estaba contenta de escuchar todas esas maravillas de Carlisle, afortunadamente no era la única que le echaba flores.

-Veo que Carlisle Cullen es una persona muy agradable, me gustaría conocerlo. Sobre todo, porque Esme vive en casa de él.

No quería averiguar a qué se refería con ese último comentario.

-También te encantará conocer a su hermano, Edward Cullen. – Debía recordarle que también Edward vivía en la misma casa. Le sonreí cuando mencioné a Edward. – Es un hermano para mí. A ambos los considero parte de mi familia.

-Cierto… Edward, alguna vez lo vi con Carlisle. Ambos son muy guapos.

Todos miramos a Katherine, ella casi se entierra en su silla, estaba muy avergonzada.

– Bueno… eso es verdad, o me equivoco Esme?

Ahora me tiraba la bolita.

-Bueno, son muy bien parecidos. – Eran hermosos, pero no creo que fuera correcto definirlos así.

-Creo que se desvió un poco el tema. – John miró a su mujer, ella le tocó el rostro quizás para tranquilizarlo, si es que estaba molesto o celoso.

-Es cierto, lo lamento. – sonrió tímidamente y continuó comiendo.

-Insisto, me gustaría conocer a los Cullen.

El plato de Anthony estaba vacío, usó una servilleta para limpiar cualquier rastro de comida en su rostro, el cual naturalmente no tenía nada.

-Claro, les comentaré y te diré.

No sé por qué, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre esa reunión.

-Sería posible mañana mismo? – Lo miré extrañada, no entendía la urgencia.

-Bueno… mañana yo no estaré disponible. Quizás el jueves, claro, también depende de la disponibilidad de Carlisle. – Tomé el último sorbo de mi limonada, miré de reojo a Kath, sabíamos muy bien lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Tomé el último pedazo de mi filete New York y lo comí.

-De acuerdo. – Anthony se resignó, aunque la verdad es que tenía la sensación de que seguiría insistiendo.

-Anthony, cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

Kath también había terminado, unos bocados más y John también lo haría.

-Originalmente era dos semanas, pero creo que estaré más tiempo. – Me miró y sonrió; desvié la mirada. – Me interesa mucho cómo va a quedar la remodelación. Ya tienes alguna idea Esme?

Los meseros se acercaron cuando John terminó, retiraron los platos. Anthony aprovechó para girar un poco su silla, prácticamente estaba frente a mí.

-Sí, pensaba comentarles más tarde, pero podemos verlas ahora. – Saqué mis apuntes.

Les comenté el estilo en general y las modificaciones que tendría cada piso para que le dieran dinamismo y evitar la monotonía. Hablé de los colores y estilos de tapices, los muebles y los accesorios. Al final, tenía tres propuestas. Ellos deberían de escoger.

-Sólo deben decidir con qué estilo se sentirían más a gusto trabajando.

John y Anthony intercambiaban los bocetos que realicé.

-Es muy difícil, los tres son muy buenos. Alguna idea Anthony? – Anthony masajeaba su barbilla, estaba muy pensativo. Tenía los tres bocetos frente a él.

-Creo… que… la opción dos. – Tomó el dibujo y lo puso en el centro de la mesa.

Kath rió por lo bajo.

- Qué sucede? Escogí el menos adecuado? – Nos miraba a ambas.

-No, escogiste el mejor. – Sonreía de manera pícara.

-Ahora que has escogido el estilo, necesito ver los despachos de los socios. Quizás podamos verlos esta tarde. – Quería tener todo el panorama completo.

-Algunos de ellos no se encuentran en la ciudad, pero tenemos las llaves, así que no debe haber problema. – Me mostró un juego de llaves.

-Bien, vámonos entonces. – John se puso de pie y retiró la silla de Katherine, lo mismo hizo Anthony con mi silla. Volvió a ofrecerme su brazo, dudé un segundo pero al final, acepté.

Regresamos al bufete. Subimos hasta el último piso, John se despidió de nosotras y Anthony también, iban a una junta. Aprovecharíamos para ver cada despacho, Katherine tenía el juego de llaves de John.

-Dejaremos el despacho de John y Anthony para el final.

No entendía por qué, pero no objeté.

Comenzamos con el despacho de Forrest. Por los muebles y la decoración, debía ser un hombre de edad avanzada al cual no le gustan los cambios drásticos. Realicé un boceto, le permitiría conservar algunos muebles, pero los combinaría con algunos muebles modernos pero que no fueran tan notorios, Kath me dijo que el señor Forrest era muy delicado y enojón. Me recomendó no hacer muchos cambios, de hecho, me comentó que no hiciera nada. Le dije que le gustaría el cambio que haría.

Continuamos con las oficinas de McKane y Grangé. Eran muy normales, las características clásicas de un despacho de abogado. Realicé los bocetos correspondientes, cada despacho tenía magnitudes distintas. Llegamos a la oficina de John, Kath me mostró las cosas que ella había comprado para decorar el lugar, algunas eran modernas, las usaría ya que iban bien con el estilo a implementar.

Finalmente pasamos al despacho de Anthony, éste era mucho más grande que todos los demás.

-Los demás optaron por dárselo a Anthony, lo que sucede es que él es el socio mayoritario, luego sigue John, Grangé, Forrest y McKane; también es el dueño de este edificio.

Vaya, no me esperaba que tan joven fuera muy importante.

-Kath, qué edad tiene él?

-Veintisiete, acaba de cumplirlos el mes pasado. Heredó toda su fortuna de sus padres. Ellos murieron hace cinco años; eran maravillosos, él me recuerda mucho a su madre. – Ella dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Cuanto lo siento. – La abracé.

-Estoy bien, creo que estoy un poco sensible. Creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme a todo esto. – Se tocó el vientre.

-No te preocupes, sólo serán los primeros meses, ya pasará. – Traté de animarla.

-Iré al baño a lavarme la cara, John se preocupará si me ve de esta forma. – Tomó su bolso y salió.

Comencé con el boceto, tenía que preguntarle a Kath si él había escogido todos los muebles o si alguien estuvo a cargo. La oficina estaba bien decorada, sólo había que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones. Escuché la puerta que se abrió y cerró. Kath no se había demorado mucho.

-Creo que aquí no haré muchos cambios, tiene buen gusto. Ya veo por qué eligió el boceto que a mí me parecía el más adecuado. Parece que tenemos los mismos gustos. – Seguí dibujando mientras caminaba. – Sabes, creo que tiene buen corazón. – Tanto como Carlisle, pensé. – Quizás podamos ser buenos amigos.

Me agradaba la idea, era algo extrovertido, pero podría convivir con él.

– He de confesarte que es guapo y atractivo… bueno, eso es más que obvio. Por favor Kath, no le vayas a… decir. – Me di la vuelta, Kath había estado muy callada.

-Así que tengo un buen corazón, pero sobre todo, te parezco guapo y atractivo. Hasta que escucho algo a mi favor, salir de tus labios.

Ahí estaba él, cruzado de brazos. Un gran balde de agua helada senti caer sobre mí, estaba totalmente paralizada y sonrojada. Él se acercó lentamente, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por qué no se abría la tierra y me tragaba, era el momento más bochornoso de mi vida.

– Hasta cuando te sonrojas te ves hermosa. – Rozó su dedo índice por el contorno de mi cara, sentí su palma en mi mejilla izquierda, olía muy diferente a Carlisle, su fragancia era fresca, como él. No podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, sus ojos azules brillaban con mucha intensidad. Se acercó lentamente, dejé de respirar, qué intentaba hacer? Cerré los ojos y entonces lo sentí… sus labios eran tan cálidos, volví a respirar, se sentía muy bien. Se separó y me miró, todavía podía sentir el lugar en mi mejilla donde me había besado.

-Qué… qué fue eso? – Toqué mi mejilla. – Por qué has hecho eso?

-Esme.- Tomó aire y lo soltó. – Quería agradecerte todo lo que acabas de decir, me das una esperanza, ahora sé que no te desagrado. No te imaginas cuánto me haces feliz. Además, aún no tienes los derechos suficientes para besarme. – Se cruzó de brazos y me guiñó el ojo.

-Pero de qué hablas? Yo no te quiero besar. Lo que dije hace un momento… todo… - jugué con las hojas torpemente, por desgracia cayeron al suelo. Me agaché para tomarlas, él también lo hizo. – Todo… es verdad. Pero eso no te da el derecho de abusar. – Me puse de pie, él me dio las hojas que había tomado.

-Creo que debemos empezar de nuevo. – Extendió la mano derecha. – Quieres ser mi amiga?

Miré su mano y luego a él, esperaba que no fuera un juego.

-Espero que esto no sea una broma. – Estreché su mano.

Aprovechó y besó el dorso de mi mano.

La puerta se abrió, era Kath.

-Perdón si interrumpí. – Cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

-Espera Kath. – Corrí hacia ella, no quería que se fuera. – No interrumpes nada, sólo estamos haciendo las paces.

-Es verdad, ahora somos amigos. – Se acercó a nosotras. Kath no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me da gusto por ustedes. Es hora de irnos, ya ha oscurecido.

Miré hacia la primera ventana que encontré, era verdad, ya había anochecido. Quizás Carlisle y Edward ya estarían camino a casa.

-Debo llegar pronto, Carlisle y Edward ya deben estar en casa. – Tomé todos mis apuntes y salí del despacho.

-Bien, te acompañaré y podré conocer a esos dos.

Sabía que seguiría insistiendo.

-Anthony, quizás…

No estaba preparada para que conociera a Carlisle, aún tenía ese raro presentimiento.

-Bien, bien. Ya entendí. Por lo menos puedo acompañarte hasta la puerta?

No sé cómo, pero su mirada era suplicante, a tal grado que no pude negarme.

-Sólo hasta la puerta. – Mi mirada era de cautela.

-Te pediré un taxi. – Kath llamó a recepción. Era seguro que no sabía el número de la central de taxis. – No tardará mucho en estar aquí el taxi. Pueden esperar en la recepción.

John se nos unió y todos bajamos a la recepción. Kath le explicó a John el plan de Anthony.

-Te espero en casa más tarde.

Los amigos se abrazaron.

-Ahí estaré, que no te quede la menor duda. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kath. – Prepara el ajedrez, no te dejaré ganar esta vez.

-Yo seré quién no te dejará ganar. – Kath le guiñó el ojo. – Te hablaré mañana Esme. – Se acercó a mí y nos despedimos.

-Estaré esperando tu llamada.

Tomó a su esposo del brazo y salieron, el coche ya los esperaba.

No esperamos demasiado, el taxi llegó en diez minutos. No hablamos en todo el trayecto, él miraba a través de la ventanilla, sonreía. Yo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día, sobre todo en ese pequeño contacto que tuvimos.

Le di indicaciones al taxista para que se detuviera en la casa, nuevamente, las luces estaban prendidas. Anthony me ayudó a bajar del taxi. Nos quedamos parados frente a la reja, parecía que no queríamos despedirnos.

-Creo que ellos ya están aquí. – Miró hacia la casa.

-Sí, espero que no estén preocupados, especialmente Edward, es sobre protector conmigo. Carlisle… Carlisle es un poco más sereno.

A veces deseaba que Carlisle se interesara tanto como lo hacía Edward.

-Yo también estaría preocupado. Eres muy especial y delicada, no soportaría saber que te ha ocurrido algo. – Tomó mi mano, comenzó a jugar con ella.

Su comentario me hizo recordar el incidente donde todo comenzó, cuando conocí a Carlisle.

-Creo que exageras. – Apreté la mano con la cual jugaba la mía. – Debo entrar, te diré cuándo podrás venir y conocer a Carlisle y Edward.

-Buenas noches Esme. – Besó mi mano.

-Buenas noches Anthony. - Abrí la reja y caminé hacia la puerta de la casa. Antes de entrar, volteé a verlo. Igual que esa vez, seguía ahí, no se había movido un solo centímetro. Le sonreí y entré a la casa.


	10. Las damas doradas

_Pues ahora sí llegó el día para Esme, tiene que ver cómo resolver ese asunto del rumor además de que se han puesto las cosas peor. Bueno... pues vamos a descubrirlo :D_

* * *

Escuché a Edward tocando. No reconocí la melodía, así que imaginé que era su canción, era un poco triste, pero hermosa. Carlisle no se encontraba a la vista, eso fue muy desanimante.

Me asomé al cuarto de música, Edward me escuchó entrar y dejó de tocar.

-Hola Esme. - Escribió algo en el pentagrama y me miró. - Ya casi termino la melodía.

-Se escucha muy bien. - Miré el cuarto. - Pronto estará listo. Los muebles llegarán a partir del miércoles. - Hice una pausa. - Me alegra que no me hayan esperado. No me gusta preocuparlos.

-Sabíamos dónde te encontrabas, he de confesarte que... - pensó por un momento lo que iba a decir. - estábamos preocupados, pero después nos relajamos.

-Dónde se encuentra Carlisle? - Traté de hacer la pregunta de manera casual. La verdad es que quería verlo.

-Está en el consultorio. - Jugó con unas cuantas teclas y se escuchó una tonada.

-Creo que iré a verlo, debe saber que ya estoy aquí. - Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia el consultorio.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba. Él me miró cuando entré, me recibió con una hermosa sonrisa, los nervios se hicieron presentes.

-Buenas noches Carlisle. Siento la demora, nuevamente. - Lo miré apenada.

-No te preocupes. Me alegra saber que no estás en casa aburriéndote. - Ahora él era el apenado. - Qué tal estuvo tu día? - Mejoró su semblante.

-Será un trabajo de varios meses, será interesante. - El rostro de Anthony vino a mi mente.

-Sólo te recomiendo que no hagas ningún esfuerzo. Podría ser perjudicial para el bebé.

Toqué mi vientre con ambas manos.

-Yo sólo dirigiré, habrá gente que se encargará de mover y cargar todo. Gracias por el consejo. - Me senté frente a él. - Algo interesante en la universidad? - No me cansaba de verlo, era como admirar una obra de arte.

-Es etapa de exámenes, tengo que prepararlos todos. Fuera de eso, todo está tranquilo por ahí. - Se recargó sobre el escritorio, estábamos frente a frente. Involuntariamente bostecé. - Creo que deberías descansar, debió haber sido un día bastante arduo. - Recogió un mechón rebelde de mi cabello y lo depositó detrás de mi oreja, me ericé.

-S... sí, tienes razón. La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada. - Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, me detuve antes de salir y volteé para verlo. - Sabes... hay alguien que los quiere conocer, es del bufete. Quisiera saber si puede venir... aquí?

Carlisle estaba sereno.

-No creo que haya ningún problema, puede venir mañana si desea.

Primero Anthony y ahora Carlisle, ambos eran extraños, esa insistencia alimentaba más mi presentimiento.

-Veré si está disponible mañana. – Giré el picaporte y la puerta se abrió ligeramente.

-Es la persona que te ha acompañado el día de hoy?

Me frené en seco.

-Eh... sí, se llama Anthony Goldsmith.

Esperaba que no se notara mi nerviosismo en la voz.

-Debiste hacerlo pasar. Me gustaría conocer a todos tus amigos, es decir, estaré más confiado al saber tu círculo de amistades.

Por un momento pensé que Carlisle estaba celoso, pero sólo era mi imaginación, que tonta me sentí por pensar algo así.

-Lo haré la próxima vez.

Aún estaba nerviosa, pero logré salir del consultorio sin ningún contratiempo, tenía miedo de tropezar o tirar algo en el camino.

Subí las escaleras y llegué a mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude, me tiré en la cama y repasé todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, también recordé lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. No recuerdo cómo, pero me quedé dormida.

Un timbre lejano me despertó, sonaba insistentemente, al parecer era el teléfono. No quería levantarme, pero era muy molesto. Dejó de sonar y volví a acostarme, segundos más tarde volvió a sonar. No tuve opción y me levanté en mis fachas. Bajé con tranquilidad la escalera, por fin llegué donde se encontraba el aparato y contesté.

-Casa de la familia Cullen. - Me sentía como zombi.

-Esme, se han enterado de que estás embarazada! Obviamente piensan que Carlisle es el padre.

Desperté abruptamente.

-Qué has dicho? Pero cómo se han enterado? - Se senté de golpe, afortunadamente caí sobre un sillón.

-No tengo idea de cómo se enteró Margaret, pero se ha encargado de divulgarlo rápidamente. - Kath se escuchaba muy preocupada, yo todavía no me recuperaba de la impresión.

Traté de aclarar mi mente.

-Bien... creo que eso... me ayudará en cierta manera. Ya no habrá sorpresas. - Respiré profundamente varias veces. - Las enfrentaré en la reunión, debo prepararme muy bien Kath. - Toqué mi frente con la yema de los dedos.

-Te encuentras bien Esme? Lo siento si fue una noticia muy fuerte.

-Gracias por avisarme, estaré bien. Llámame cuando sea el momento. - Tenía los nervios de punta.

-Yo te llamaré, estoy contigo amiga. Nos vemos. - Kath colgó.

Miré el reloj, no pasaban de las once. Aún faltaban varias horas para la reunión y no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir.

Subí a bañarme, permanecí en la bañera mucho tiempo, trataba de relajar mi mente y cuerpo para poder pensar claramente. Debía haber alguna manera de enfrentar a todas esas mujeres, pero sobre todo a Margaret, la causante de todo esto.

Después de mucho resistirme, salí del baño, me puse ropa ligera y bajé a comer algo. No tenía hambre, pero no quería tener otra baja de presión, no era bueno para mí ni para mi bebé. Comí un poco de fruta, mi estómago no toleraría algo pesado, cada bocado de la papaya se convertía en papilla, debido a que masticaba alrededor de cincuenta veces cada pedazo y lento, muy lento. No presté atención al sabor, comía en automático con la mente divagando, tratando de encontrar un discurso que no pudiera objetarse. Lavé el plato y fui a la sala, mire de reojo el reloj y me senté en el sillón. Dos segundos más tarde reaccioné; me puse de pie de un salto y miré nuevamente el reloj, las tres menos cinco*. Qué había sucedido con el tiempo? Cómo era posible que fuera tan tarde. Subí a prisa a mi habitación. Busqué entre mi ropa algo adecuado, encontré una falda larga gris y una blusa blanca de manga corta; terminé de arreglarme lo mejor que pude. Escuché el teléfono y tiré el cepillo con el cual me peinaba, aún no eran las cuatro y media.

Bajé temerosa y me acerqué al teléfono pero no quería responder, respiré profundo y levanté la bocina.

-Casa de la familia Cullen. – Comencé a hiperventilar.

-Hola Esme, habla Anthony.

Di un respiro cuando dijo su nombre.

-Anthony, me alegra escucharte. – Sentí un gran alivio. – Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero tú no te escuchas igual, ocurre algo?

En verdad era muy perspicaz.

– Te escuchas agitada.

-Sólo estaba preparándome para una reunión.

Creo que me estaba sirviendo el hablar con alguien, lo nervios comenzaron a disminuir.

-Acaso te refieres a la reunión de las damas de oro o algo por el estilo?

Cómo sabía algo así?

– No me malinterpretes, no me interesan esas ridiculeces, pero Katherine lo mencionó en el desayuno. Me sorprende que asistas a esas reuniones, no me parece que seas ese tipo de mujer.

Tenía razón, sólo eran reuniones para enterarse y divulgar chismes.

-Sólo será esta ocasión, no me interesa pertenecer a ese grupo. – Pensé en Kath, ella tampoco debería de asistir, no le traía nada bueno. – Y dime, qué se te ofrece? – Aún no me decía el motivo de su llamada.

-Quería invitarte a comer pero ya tienes planes, es una pena. – Su voz reflejó tristeza.

-Bueno… puede ser… mañana. – Esperaba no arrepentirme de eso.

-Excelente. Vendrás al despacho o paso por ti a tu casa? – Su voz volvió a tener vida.

-No estaré en casa, buscaré los muebles para la remodelación. – Noté que ya estaba tranquila, era sorprendente que Anthony me estuviera ayudando inconscientemente.

-Te acompañaré y después iremos a comer. Dime la hora y estaré en la puerta de tu casa.

No podía negarme.

-Al medio día. Bien, debo colgar, estoy esperando una llamada. – Me enfoqué.

-De acuerdo. Ya ansío verte mañana, te veré pronto. Adiós…

-Hasta pronto Anthony. – Colgué.

Sonreí por un instante y miré el reloj, las cuatro menos quince**.Quise distraerme y no ponerme nerviosa mientras llegaba la hora, decidí tejer. Era algo que también me tranquilizaba. Terminaba de darle las últimas puntadas a un pequeño zapatito amarillo cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono, eran las cuatro quince, acaso sería Kath?

-Casa de la familia Cullen. – Estaba a la expectativa de saber quién era.

-Esme soy Katherine, todas han llegado ya. Creo que debes venir ahora. – Su voz era un susurro.

-Estaré ahí.

Colgó inmediatamente, esperaba que no la hubieran descubierto.

Salí a la calle, la casa de Madeleine estaba demasiado cerca, caminar hasta ella no era problema. Llegó el momento de la verdad, me armé de valor y caminé. Llegué a la casa, Kath ya me esperaba en la puerta. Me apresuré para llegar a ella.

-Estás lista?

Era un manojo de nervios, tomé una bocanada de aire y exhalé.

– Sí.

Entramos a la casa, no me percaté de la decoración ya que era lo menos importante en ese momento. A un costado de la sala había una gran puerta. Ahí era la reunión. Ambas tomamos aire y entramos.

-… tienda nueva, es un poco… - La que hablaba nos miró y se detuvo.

Poco a poco, las presentes voltearon a vernos.

-Pero cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa! – Madeleine se puso de pie. – La estás profanando con tu presencia.

-Deberías de sacarla a patadas de aquí. – Margaret no dudó en hablar, el moretón de la cara aún no desaparecía.

Por todo el salón se escuchaban murmullos, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

-No se preocupen, sólo estaré un momento. Sólo he venido a desmentir ciertos rumores.

Más murmullo se escuchó. Unas tenían mirada petulante, otras estaban extrañadas y unas cuantas estaban serias, parecían prestarme atención.

-Estás en mi casa y no te permitiré decir nada. Me estás insultando con estar aquí. – Madeleine se acercó a mí y me enfrentó.

-Quizás deberíamos dejar que hable.

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer de edad. Todas miramos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

-Pero Rose, esas tipas no tienen voz ni voto, no deberíamos…

La mujer interrumpió a Margaret, alzó la mano en señal de alto.

-Me gustaría oír lo que tiene qué decirnos.

Era una mujer con expresión dura, las canas cubrían la mayoría de su cabellera, probablemente tendría cincuenta o más.

– Las que no estén interesadas podrían esperar afuera, o todo lo contrario, podríamos salir las interesadas.

Todas se miraron entre sí. Siguieron murmurando pero cada vez menos. Al parecer no estaban dispuestas a perderse un chisme nuevo. Poco a poco el murmullo se dejó de oír y pusieron atención.

-Gracias señoras. Margaret, gustas tomar asiento o prefieres estar de pie? Cómo gustes. La misma sugerencia para ti querida Madeleine.

Margaret echaba chispas, lo mismo sucedía con Madeleine, ambas regresaron a su lugar de mala gana.

-Bien, te escuchamos. – La señora tomó asiento.

Me alegraba que alguien como ella estuviera presente, su autoridad sobre las demás ayudaría con mi discurso.

-Gracias. – La miré con agradecimiento, ella seguía con el mismo semblante.

Ahora era mi turno de hablar, de hablar con el corazón ya que tendría que improvisar.

-Quiero decirles que están juzgando equivocadamente al doctor Cullen. Las que han tenido oportunidad de tratarlo, sabrán que es todo un caballero y una persona intachable. No tiene ninguna relación indecente conmigo o con alguna otra mujer. – Trataba de ver a todas a la cara. - Soy una invitada a la cual se le ha tratado con mucho respeto y educación, no tengo queja alguna. El doctor Cullen está llevando a cabo un estudio sobre mi embarazo, del cual, sé que ya están informadas; probablemente cuando mi hijo nazca no permanezca en esta ciudad. – Bajé la mirada, era doloroso pensar en esa posibilidad. – En cuanto al padre de mi bebé, no es el doctor Cullen. – Puse las manos en el vientre, esa verdad me dolió demasiado. – Si fuera así, no tendría por qué ocultarlo, respondería como todo un caballero.

-Si eso es verdad, dónde está el padre? – Margaret preguntó algo que no quería responder.

-No lo sé… no lo he vuelto a ver desde que le di la noticia, creí en las palabras tan dulces que me decía y tontamente me dejé llevar. – Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos y un nudo en la garganta se me había formado. Algunas de las presentes parecían conmocionadas, al parecer me creían. – En fin, no estoy aquí para hablar de mí si no del doctor Cullen, sólo desearía que todo este malentendido quedara olvidado.

El murmullo regresó, algunas me miraban dubitativas, otras con ternura y quizás también con compasión. No me importaba si sentían lástima por mí, sólo quería que la imagen de Carlisle no se siguiera manchando.

-Todo esto es un teatro muy bien preparado, veo que eres buena actriz.

Todas mirábamos a Margaret.

– Pero yo no me trago ese cuento. – Se burló.

-Margaret, tú has sido quien comenzó todo esto. Me quieres decir en qué te basas para afirmar que la joven aquí presente es amante del doctor Cullen? – Nuevamente la misma señora… Rose, retaba a Margaret, la había tomado desprevenida.

-Bueno… es obvio… ella vive en su casa… y la llevó al baile. Acaso ustedes no notaron la relación que había entre los dos? – Miró a varias incluyendo a Madeleine y Katherine.

-Por favor Margaret! la mayoría aquí presente no estamos ciegas, claramente sabemos que el doctor es un hombre muy atractivo, no dudo que muchas hayan suspirado por él incluyéndote a ti. – Miró a Margaret petulantemente. Por otra parte, algunas se sonrojaron por el comentario de Rose, había dado en el clavo.

-Rose! – Margaret tenía los ojos como platos.

-Basta. La próxima vez que digas algo Margaret, asegúrate de tener buenas bases. – Rose se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. – Veo que fuiste tontamente engañada, lo lamento. No tengo nada en contra tuya ni del doctor Cullen. – Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a todas. – Para mí, este malentendido ha sido aclarado. No pretendo volver a hablar del asunto, me retiro señoras. – Giró hacia nosotras. - Gusto en saludarte querida Katherine. – Tocó la barbilla de Katherine y se retiró.

Poco a poco las demás también se levantaron, comenzaban a retirarse, algunas al pasar por mi lado me miraban apenadas, algunas susurraban un "lo lamento". Al final sólo quedaron Madeleine y Margaret. Kath me tomó del brazo y salimos de la casa. Agradecí ese gesto, probablemente si permanecía más tiempo, realmente le hubiera dado más golpes a Margaret.

Caminamos hacia la casa. La caminata ayudó a bajar el nerviosismo de ambas, no hablamos hasta llegar a la reja.

-Parece que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Todo salió bien. – Sonrió.

-Cierto, aunque todo esto me ha hecho sentir cansada. – Sentí el cuerpo pesado.

-Creo que esas dos no volverán a dirigirme la palabra, pero no me preocupa. Estoy mejor contigo. – Me abrazó cálidamente, yo también la abracé.

-Voy a casa, avísame cuando vayas a comprar los muebles, ahora tendré mucho tiempo de sobra. – Se separó y encogió los brazos.

-Mañana empezaré, por cierto, Anthony nos acompañará y más tarde comeremos juntos.

No creo que hubiera problema de que Kath comiera con nosotros.

-Oh no, en ese caso, te acompañaré otro día. No quiero hacer mal tercio. – Guiñó el ojo.

-De qué hablas? No es una cita. – Fingí estar indignada, pero probablemente tuviera razón.

-Si tú lo dices… - Me dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te veré luego, cuídate. – Decidió caminar hasta su casa, se alejó tranquilamente.

Entré a la casa, iba a subir la escalera pero vi el estambre en el sillón y decidí terminar el par de zapatos. Terminé el zapato incompleto y comencé con el otro.

-Richard toma la pelota!

Le encantaba jugar a la pelota. Estaba sentada sobre la hierba a escaso medio metro, su cabello color chocolate revoloteaba con el viento. Lancé levemente la pelota.

Él la tomó con sus manitas, una sonrisa risueña apareció en su rostro, miró la pelota y después a mí, sus grandes ojos dorados me recordaban a su padre. Hizo rebotar la pelota enfrente de él pero salió disparada hacia un costado. No pude alcanzarla y se alejó de nosotros. Seguí la pelota con la mirada, pude ver unos pies que se dirigían a ella, alcé la vista y confirmé que efectivamente era él. Sonreí ampliamente.

Se aproximó a Richard y le dio la pelota, el pequeño la vio pero perdió el interés cuando vio a su padre, alzó ambas manos, quería que lo cargara. Él no dudó y lo abrazó llevándolo a su pecho. Richard rodeó el cuello de Carlisle con sus manos, el niño le balbuceó algo.

-En serio? Es verdad. – Carlisle me miró y sonrió, pude apreciar su blanca dentadura.

-Acaso sabes lo que ha dicho? – Lo miré incrédula.

El niño me miró, balbuceó de nuevo y me señaló.

-Ha dicho que se la ha pasado de maravilla con su madre y también me ha dicho que su madre es muy hermosa.

El niño seguía balbuceando y asentía con la cabeza. Me sorprendí mucho.

– Entremos, ya va a amanecer. – Me ofreció la mano para levantarme.

-Cierto, Edward ya está adentro. – Tomé su mano y me puse de pie. Quedé a escasos centímetros de ellos. Acaricié el rostro de mi hijo y después la de Carlisle. – Te amo Carlisle. – Lo miré a los ojos fijamente para que no tuviera ninguna duda de lo que había dicho.

Me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

-Esme… - Él susurró mi nombre.

Me estiré para besarlo, quería sentir sus labios.

-Esme, Esme.

Todo se obscureció.

– Esme… despierta.

Abrí los ojos. Era Carlisle quien me hablaba.

-Carlisle… - Reconocí todo inmediatamente, los muebles, el lugar y Carlisle. El niño y Carlisle habían sido un sueño. Sentí una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho. Miré el estambre y lo que era la base del otro zapato. – Me quedé dormida. – Hablé con desgana.

-Deberías ir a tu habitación, luces cansada. – Tomó la canasta de estambres y metió todo lo que estaba disperso en el sillón. Tomó el zapato terminado y lo admiró. – Serás una excelente madre Esme. – Depositó el zapato en la canasta.

No pude evitarlo, una lágrima se me escapó. Carlisle me miró asustado.

-Qué sucede? Te sientes bien?

Limpié la lágrima con los dedos.

-Lo lamento, es la emoción por mi bebé. – Le mentí. Me puse de pie y toqué la canasta que aún tenía en las manos. – Yo llevaré esto. – Sonreí un poco para que se tranquilizara.

-Claro. – Me cedió la canasta.

-Iré a mi habitación. Quizás te vea más tarde. – Sin importar los nervios, me armé de valor y le di un beso en la mejilla. Fue un instante, pero fue suficiente para sonrojarme. Subí los escalones y no me detuve hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Seguía pensando en ese sueño, era una verdadera pena que no fuera real.

* * *

*Dos cincuenta y cinco o que es lo mismo, cinco para las tres. Manera de decir la hora en ciertas regiones.

**Tres cuarenta y cinco o que es lo mismo, cuarto para las cuatro.

* * *

_Bueno... qué les pareció cómo acabó todo? Fue un alivio para Esme que estuviera ahí Rose y el sueño... ahhhhhhhhhhhh! todavía recuerdo cuando se me ocurrió, más adelante Esme tendrá más sueños jejejeje muy interesantes._

_Quiero agradecer y no me cansaré de hacerlo, a todos los que han dejado reviews, me emociona mucho leerlos y saber que les gusta mi historia. Aquí el nombre de estas personas a las que les agradezco sus comentarios: ediloveforever, flexer,alejandra RodVaz, UbT y Alejandracullen21. Espero que las lista siga creciendo :-D_


	11. Revelaciones I

_Bueno, ya vamos a mitad de la historia... cada vez se va a poner más buena la cosa jejejejej sigan leyendo :)_

* * *

Me desperté muy temprano, el embarazo me estaba convirtiendo en una persona con horas de sueño normal, al parecer, ya no batallaría para dormir en las noches. Tomé un baño y bajé a desayunar. Más tarde, mientras estaba limpiando la casa llamaron a la puerta. Me asomé y era un camión de la mueblería donde había comprado los muebles para el cuarto de música.

Les indiqué que los muebles los dejaran en el cuarto, sonó el teléfono mientras ellos descargaban los muebles.

-Casa de la familia Cullen. – Miraba a los cargadores, quería asegurarme que tuvieran cuidado con los muebles.

-Hola Esme, habla Anthony.

No esperaba que llamara a la casa.

-Hola Anthony, cómo estás? Creí que te vería en unas horas. – Me enfoqué en la conversación.

-Yo también, pero tengo una junta muy importante y demorará tanto, que no podremos vernos.

No sé por qué, pero sentí tristeza al saber que no lo vería.

– Pero, podemos cenar más tarde. Sabes, dos días sin verte no son nada agradables.

Me sonrojé.

-Eres muy exagerado. Aún así, acepto cenar contigo. – Sonreí ampliamente.

-Me haces muy feliz Esme. Espero que no tengas problemas con Carlisle y su hermano. Probablemente siempre cenas con ellos. – El comentario me entristeció un poco.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema. – Recordé ese día cuando les hice de cenar.

-Te parece bien a las 6? Estaré hambriento después de esa junta.

Carlisle y Edward casi siempre llegaban a esa hora.

– Además, tendré el placer de conocerlos.

Era verdad, era inevitable que no se conocieran.

-De acuerdo, te los presentaré. – Suspiré hacia el cielo.

Un hombre se acercó a mí y me percaté que ya habían terminado con los muebles.

– Te veré más tarde Anthony, debo colgar.

-Ni hablar, cuídate Esme. Adiós. – Colgó, yo también lo hice.

Les di el único billete que tenía. Se sorprendieron un poco pero no dijeron nada. Se despidieron con un simple "buen día". Entré a la habitación y comencé a acomodar los muebles, traté de no hacer mucho esfuerzo, sólo el sillón estuvo pesado, todo lo demás fue fácil de situar en su lugar. Al final admiré el cuarto, se veía estupendo.

Recogí los hules y cartones para llevarlos a la basura. Limpié el cuarto para que estuviera impecable para cuando llegara Edward; quería ver su reacción. Continué limpiando el resto de la casa, sólo me tomé tiempo para prepararme una sopa ligera. Finalmente terminé todo el quehacer y subí a darme un baño.

Me puse un vestido blanco y un chal del mismo color, arreglé mi cabello y me puse un prendedor en forma de hojas con flores. Usé muy poco maquillaje y brillo labial. Al final sólo faltaban los aretes, dudé pero me decidí a usar los aretes de diamantes. Me los puse y me admiré en el espejo; realmente no creí poder usar algún día, unos aretes como esos.

El timbre de la puerta llamó mi atención. Eran las diez después de las cinco y no esperaba a nadie sino hasta las seis. Bajé y salí. Era Anthony, me acerqué a él.

-Anthony, creí que llegarías a las seis. – Abrí la reja para que pasara pero no se movió.

Me vio de pies a cabeza, estaba asombrado. – Qué sucede?

-Estás… - Volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo. – No tengo palabras para describir cómo luces. – Giré los ojos sobre sus órbitas.

-De verdad que algunas veces exageras.

Me miró seriamente y se acercó. Tomó mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro. Su mirada era muy penetrante.

-Lo que te acabo de decir es muy serio Esme.

Me sonrojé por la proximidad entre los dos.

– Te enseñaré a quererte un poco más. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Realmente créeme cuando te diga que estás hermosa. Por cierto, toma. – Me mostró un ramo de rosas blancas, las había ocultado todo este tiempo detrás de su espalda. Eran hermosas, las tomé con ambas manos.

-Anthony son bellísimas. – Aún tenían su fragancia, acerqué la nariz para olerlas.

-Debo confesarte que son mis flores favoritas. Son también tus favoritas?

Dudé un poco en contestar.

-Me gustan las rosas, pero mis favoritas son los jazmines.

-La próxima vez te traeré jazmines. – Tomó una rosa y quebró el tallo cuidadosamente, le dejó sólo unos dos centímetros. No entendía para qué había hecho eso, hasta que la acomodó sobre mi oreja izquierda. – Simplemente perfecta. – Me sonrió, aprovechó para acariciar mi mejilla. No pude decir nada, sólo lo miré sonrojada.

-Buenas noches. – Reconocí la voz de Edward.

Anthony y yo lo miramos, venía del garaje, Carlisle estaba detrás de él. Estaba serio.

Cuánto habían observado? Cómo era posible que no los oí llegar? Me puse nerviosa y me puse completamente colorada. Qué tanto había visto Carlisle, le importaría?

-Edward, Carlisle buenas noches. Han llegado temprano.

Esperaba que no malinterpretaran mi comentario, no quería que pensaran que estaba ocultando algo.

-Buenas noches caballeros. – Anthony caminó hacia ellos.

Me apresuré y me interpuse entre él y ellos.

-Caballeros, qué les parece si se presentan adentro? – Miré a Anthony y después a Edward y a Carlisle, a éste lo miré por varios segundos. Sentí un poco pesado el ambiente, sobre todo porque Anthony y Carlisle no dejaban de verse.

-Tienes razón Esme, entremos. – Edward rompió el silencio, hizo un ademán para mostrar la puerta. Todos caminamos hacia ella. Entré primero, me siguió Anthony, después Edward y finalmente Carlisle.

Le indiqué a Anthony el lugar donde se sentaría, se aproximó pero no se sentó. Carlisle y Edward también permanecieron de pie, yo estaba entre ellos, parecía un mediador entre ambas partes.

-Anthony, te quiero presentar a Edward y Carlisle Cullen. – Señalé a Edward y después a Carlisle. – Él es Anthony Goldsmith, abogado del bufete que remodelaré. – Anthony se acercó a Edward, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y sonrieron ligeramente. Llegó el turno de Carlisle, se miraron fijamente y se saludaron, los dos continuaban serios. Duraron varios segundos con las manos estrechadas, podía jurar que brotaban chispas alrededor de ellos. Esto no me gustaba para nada.

-Mucho gusto Anthony. – Carlisle por fin le soltó la mano.

-El gusto es mío Carlisle. He oído maravillas de ti. – Me miró de reojo.

-Les gustaría algo de tomar? – Me acerqué a los dos y me puse en medio, miré a Anthony y a Carlisle.

-No gracias. – Me sonrió ligeramente Carlisle.

-He venido a llevarte a cenar, no a que me atiendas. – Anthony sonrió cálidamente y me tocó el brazo.

-Sólo quiero ser buena anfitriona. Además, aprovecharé para poner las rosas en un florero. – Le mostré las flores.

-Gracias pero así estoy bien.

-Bien, tomen asiento. En un momento estoy con ustedes. – Fui a la cocina, busqué rápidamente un florero, lo llené de agua y puse las flores, no me detuve a acomodarlas, lo haría después. Regresé a la sala, nadie decía nada. – Carlisle, saldré a cenar con Anthony. – Me acerqué a Anthony. – No se preocupen por mí. Regresaré temprano.

-Espera Esme, aún no he tenido el placer de charlar con Anthony. – Me miró y luego a Anthony.

-Es verdad. – Confirmó Anthony.

Puse cara de desesperación, ellos no se percataron, excepto por Edward.

– Carlisle, he escuchado que eres un excelente médico, además de ser un buen maestro en la universidad.

Me sentí ignorada, me senté junto a Anthony, ya que era el lugar más próximo.

-Gracias, pero sólo hago lo que me gusta hacer y lo hago bien. – Carlisle se recargó sobre el respaldo del sofá. – Qué me dices de ti?

-Soy un simple abogado, socio del bufete Goldsmith & Asociados. Lo importante es que debo decir que soy uno de los afortunados que han conocido a Esme.

Giré inmediatamente el rostro hacia él cuando dijo eso.

– Realmente son afortunados al tenerla en su casa.

Estaba sorprendida por lo que decía.

-Definitivamente tenemos el honor de tenerla en casa, aunque desafortunadamente no podamos atenderla como ella se merece.

Volteé a ver a Carlisle, él ya me miraba, me veía con nostalgia. No me gustó esa mirada.

– Ella ha decidido permanecer con nosotros, lo cual le agradecemos infinitamente, estará aquí hasta que ella decida irse.

Su mirada entristeció, parecía decirme adiós con sus ojos. Volteé el rostro, no resistía su mirada, me hacía sentir mal.

– Y dime, se conocieron en el bufete?

-Nos conocimos unos días antes de que ella llegara al bufete, por casualidad, aunque yo creo que estaba destinado a suceder, destinado a que nos conociéramos ella y yo.

La charla me estaba incomodando, Carlisle parecía mi padre y Anthony parecía el novio que iba a pedir la mano. No me gustó ese panorama, en lo absoluto.

-Yo estoy estudiando la carrera de derecho, quizás podría hacer mis prácticas en su bufete. – Edward por fin dijo algo, qué bueno que desviaba el tema.

-No seas formal Edward, háblame de "tú" y por supuesto, te recomendaré. Esme me ha dicho que eres buen estudiante y que incluso tomas cursos en la noche. Eso es admirable.

Aproveché para mirar a Carlisle, él ya me veía. Seguía con la misma mirada, fruncí el ceño y miré hacia Anthony.

-Gracias. Pero lo he aprendido de Carlisle, él también hizo lo mismo para estudiar su carrera. Por eso es el mejor.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero desearía regresar temprano. – Miré a todos.

-Bien, si eso es lo que deseas, debemos irnos. – Anthony se puso de pie y me extendió la mano. La tomé y me paré. – No puedo hacer esperar a esta hermosa dama, caballeros. – Se dirigió a Edward y Carlisle.

Ellos se pusieron de pie.

– La llevaré a El Flamingos y la traeré de vuelta a menos que ella desee hacer algo más. – Me miró y sonrió.

-No, sólo cenaremos. – Le aclaré. – Como dije, quiero llegar temprano.

Se dibujó una sonrisa pícara en los labios de Anthony.

-Te pedimos que la cuides.

Anthony y yo miramos a Carlisle.

-No te preocupes Carlisle. Ella es tan importante para mí, que daría la vida por protegerla. – Anthony giró hacia mí y me acarició la mejilla.

Me sorprendí mucho, no esperaba que hiciera eso frente a Carlisle.

-Creo que exageran, sólo iré a cenar, no a la guerra. – Puse cara de despreocupación pero cuando vi el rostro de Anthony y el de Carlisle, comprendí que hablaban en serio.

-Los acompañamos a la puerta. Por cierto Anthony, lindo auto.

Agradecí con el pensamiento a Edward por su intervención.

-Gracias, pero no es mío, es de un buen amigo.

Caminé hacia la puerta, los demás me siguieron. Salimos Anthony y yo, Edward y Carlisle se quedaron en la puerta.

-Los veré más tarde.

Edward se despidió con la mano.

-Adiós Esme.

Me cayeron como piedras las palabras de Carlisle. Parecía estar diciendo adiós para siempre. Me mordí el labio para aguantar las lágrimas. No quise quedarme con esa sensación, me acerqué a Carlisle.

-Hace días que no hemos continuado con el estudio, podemos retomarlo cuando regrese. – Mi mirada era de súplica, quería que supiera que no podía ni quería alejarme de él, que nunca lo dudara, que podía estar a su lado toda la eternidad si fuera posible.

Él se extrañó, pero al final me miró dulcemente.

-Claro que sí. Te estaré esperando. – Sonrió cálidamente.

Yo también sonreí, realmente me sentí aliviada por su respuesta. Regresé a lado de Anthony.

-Señores, fue un placer conocerlos. Nos estaremos viendo con frecuencia, ya que pienso visitar a Esme las veces que sea posible. Espero que esto no les cause molestia.

Edward y Carlisle intercambiaron miradas, yo disimulé mi sorpresa.

-No será molestia, eres bienvenido. – Carlisle contestó amablemente.

-En ese caso, hasta pronto.

-Hasta luego. – Carlisle se despidió.

Dimos vuelta y nos dirigimos hacia la reja. Vi el coche que había mencionado Edward, era un auto descapotado.

Nos acercamos al coche y me abrió la puerta, me senté. El dio la vuelta y se sentó, encendió el coche y avanzamos. En el camino rebobinaba la cinta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Estás muy callada, qué piensas?

Lo miré, sonreía ligeramente.

-Por qué dijiste que me visitarías frecuentemente? Te veré en el bufete prácticamente todos los días. – Me quejé.

-No lo haré si no lo deseas. – Me miró de reojo. – No volveré a ir a la casa de los Cullen si no quieres.

-No seas extremista, pero… realmente piensas visitarme aunque nos veamos en el bufete? – Lo miré con escepticismo.

-Acaso no te das cuenta? – Me miró por un momento.

No entendía la pregunta, encogí los hombros.

– Te diré cuando lleguemos al restaurante. – Volvió a mirar al frente. – Por cierto, de qué estudio hablabas con Carlisle? Estás enferma? Claro, no contestes si no deseas.

No había imaginado que me preguntaría eso, fue un descuido muy grande mencionarlo estando él presente. Bajé la mirada, jugaba con las manos en mi regazo. Repentinamente sentí sus dedos tibios sobre mi mejilla.

-Te lo diré cuando estemos en el restaurante.

No tenía elección, tarde o temprano debía decirle, parecía que había llegado el momento.

-No, no lo harás.

Lo miré extrañada, retiró su mano y la puso en el volante

– No estás obligada a contestar, ya te lo dije.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

Suavemente nos detuvimos. Miré hacia la acera y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado.

-Debe ser algo muy importante, realmente me quieres decir? – Se sentó de lado para verme de frente.

-Sí, tarde o temprano iba a hablarte de eso.

Escuché que mi puerta se abrió.

-De acuerdo. – Miró sobre mi cabeza.

-Señorita, me permite? – Giré y vi al valet parking quien me extendía la mano. La tomé para salir del auto. Anthony bajó y le cedió el coche al muchacho.

Entramos al restaurante, Anthony ya tenía hecha la reservación. Nos guiaron hasta un lugar privado, esa parte no la había visto cuando venimos ese día que fui al bufete. Llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos, obviamente Anthony separó la silla donde me sentaría. El mesero nos entregó el menú, para la entrada, ambos ordenamos ensalada César, para plato fuerte ordené algo ligero, Anthony me miró con desaprobación pero no dijo nada, para tomar pedí un té de limón. Anthony ordenó un corte Top Sirloin y vino tinto.

El mesero se retiró; no sabía si empezar a contarle sobre mi embarazo o esperar a que él hablara.

-Fue interesante conocer a esos dos, sobre todo a Carlisle. Esto va a ser emocionante. – Sonrió pícaramente.

-No entiendo nada Anthony, de qué hablas?

Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

-En verdad no te has dado cuenta. – Cerró los ojos un instante. – Esme… - Se estiró un poco y tomó mi mano. – Me gustas, me gustas demasiado, por eso, haré todo lo posible para que te olvides de él.

Nos veíamos directamente a los ojos, su mirada confirmaba que era verdad lo que decía. Estaba congelada de la impresión, cómo se había dado cuenta? Tragué saliva. En ese momento llegaron las bebidas. Aproveché para reaccionar y liberé mi mano de la de Anthony.

Me apoyé en la mesa, me masajeaba las sienes, cómo se había dado cuenta? Qué fue lo que hice para que se enterara? Repasaba todo en mi mente.

-Esme! – Anthony me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo miré. – Tu reacción me confirma que estaba en lo cierto. Estás interesada en Carlisle.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Por favor no lo digas. No sé cómo lo has sabido, pero por favor no le digas a nadie, mucho menos a él. – Ahora tomé sus manos en señal de súplica, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir involuntariamente.

Él se levantó de la silla y me abrazó. De alguna manera, me sentí muy bien en sus brazos, me desahogué y él sólo permaneció ahí, abrazándome sin decir una palabra. Por qué era tan cruel el destino, por qué no era a Carlisle a quien abrazaba en lugar de Anthony.

* * *

_Bueno, ya empezamos con las revelaciones, no serán muchas pero serán importantes._

_Abrazos y besos a todos los que me dejaron reviews_

_MIL GRACIAS!_


	12. Revelaciones II

_Bueno pues aquí seguimos con más información reveladora muy interesante :) Espero que sigan disfrutando._

* * *

Él se levantó de la silla y me abrazó. De alguna manera, me sentí muy bien en sus brazos, me desahogué y él sólo permaneció ahí, abrazándome sin decir una palabra. Por qué era tan cruel el destino, por qué no era a Carlisle a quien abrazaba en lugar de Anthony. Minutos después, recordé que estábamos en el restaurante.

-Anthony, la comida. – Me separé de él para verlo a la cara.

-No te preocupes, puede esperar. Tú cómo estás? – Tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro de las lágrimas.

-Creo que ya estoy mejor.

-Es tan desagradable verte llorar, me sentiría terrible si te hago llorar algún día. – Seguía limpiando mi cara. – No entiendo por qué no deseas que lo sepa, quizás si le dijeras…

-No, hay otra persona. – Bajé la mirada. – Ella es una gran mujer y mucho mejor que yo, ellos dos son tal para cual.

-Ya veo. No creo que ella sea mejor que tú, pero si ellos se quieren, lo que haces es hacerte a un lado.

Lo dijo como si entendiera lo que me sucedía.

– Esme voy a ayudarte, me encargaré de que llegues a quererme. – Me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó.

Cerré los ojos para poder sentir su abrazo. Podría llegar a enamorarme de Anthony? Acaso él había llegado a mi vida para hacerme olvidar a Carlisle? Quizás era lo que debía de hacer, Anthony podría hacerme feliz. Abracé a Anthony fuertemente, me separé y lo miré directamente a la cara. Acaricié su rostro, era muy suave.

-Gracias. – Me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé en la mejilla, así me quedé por varios segundos, después me acerqué a su oído. – Seremos amigos y veremos lo que sucede con el tiempo, pondré todo de mi parte.

Me atrajo más hacia él.

-No te vas a arrepentir.

Nos quedamos abrazados por varios minutos.

-Debo lavarme la cara, no tengo buen aspecto. – Me separé e hice una mueca.

-Como gustes, esta área tiene su propio baño, se encuentra al fondo. – Me señaló el lugar.

-No tardaré.

Él asintió.

Llegué al baño y me miré en el espejo, era un desastre. Abrí la llave y me lavé la cara. Había tomado la decisión correcta, debía de olvidarme de Carlisle. Volví a lavarme la cara, me sequé y arreglé mi cabello. Salí del baño y regresé con Anthony quien me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida. – Retiró la silla y me senté, él volvió a su lugar. – He ordenado que traigan las entradas.

-Me parece bien. – Le sonreí.

No tardaron en traer las ensaladas. Comenzamos a comer calmadamente, la ensalada estaba deliciosa, eso era bueno, ya que me ayudaría a que me la comiera toda. Mientras masticaba, rondaba una curiosidad en mi cabeza.

-Anthony… - Estaba dudosa de preguntar.

-Sí, dime. – El comía tranquilamente.

-Quería preguntarte…

Pensándolo bien, creo que no era buena idea.

– Ah… no, nada. – Corté un pedazo de lechuga y me lo llevé a la boca.

-Vamos, pregunta. No seas tímida. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

-No quiero incomodarte con mi pregunta. – Desvié la mirada.

-No lo harás. Vamos, si no preguntas, no podré seguir comiendo. – Dejó los cubiertos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora eres un chantajista? – Entrecerré los ojos y me incliné hacia la mesa.

-Yo no diría eso, yo diría que sé aprovechar la situación. – Me miró de manera triunfante. Tomé una bocanada de aire.

-Bien. Lo que quería preguntarte es… bueno, noté que entendías mi posición de hacerme a un lado para que Carlisle fuera feliz. Acaso… tú hiciste lo mismo en alguna ocasión? – No lo miré, mi mirada iba de un lado a otro de la mesa, evitándolo.

-Sí, fue precisamente con Katherine.

Lo miré sorprendida, se estaba refiriendo a Kath?

-Estaba enamorado de ella pero no me atrevía a decirle nada, cuando lo hice, pasé una semana increíble con ella, sin embargo, cuando conoció a John, se enamoró de él y lo mismo sucedió con John. Ella ya no se comportaba igual y cuando los tres nos encontrábamos, podía ver lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Así que cuando me dijeron lo que sucedía, decidí apartarme. – Tomó nuevamente sus cubiertos, cortó un pedazo de lechuga y lo comió.

-Lamento lo que sucedió.

-No lo lamentes, yo no lo hago. Ellos son muy felices y yo estoy contento por ello. Lo que sentía por ella, se redujo a una gran amistad. Los aprecio mucho a ambos y me alegra haber tomado esa decisión. – Terminó su ensalada, yo también hice lo mismo.

El mesero se asomó y retiró los platos. Mientras tanto, Anthony tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Deberías probarlo, está delicioso. – Alzó su copa y volvió a tomar de ella.

-No puedo. Tiene que ver con el estudio. – Yo tomé de mi bebida.

-Es grave lo que tienes? – Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando la barbilla sobre el dorso de una de sus manos. Lucía preocupado.

-Bueno, eso depende…

Fui interrumpida por los meseros que traían los platos fuertes. Igual que la vez pasada, los platos traían tapas la cuales alzaron al mismo tiempo para descubrir el contenido. Los meseros se retiraron.

-Me decías?

-Anthony, después de lo que te diga, estás en todo tu derecho de no volver a dirigirme la palabra y cancelar la remodelación. – Jugué las verduras que tenía mi platillo.

-Te escucho. – Estaba sereno a pesar de la advertencia.

Tomé varias bocanadas de aire.

-Fue hace año y medio cuando lo conocí, en una reunión donde se celebraba mi cumpleaños número quince…

Y así comencé a contarle esa parte de mi vida. Él escuchaba atentamente mientras comía. Yo de vez en cuando me llevaba a la boca una que otra verdura o un pedazo de pescado.

- …cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, me insultó y me dijo que no lo quería, que debía deshacerme de él.

Recordé ese momento, no quise comentar que Robert me maltrato físicamente. Continué con el resto de mi relato, ambos seguimos comiendo mientras hablaba, él terminó primero y después yo.

- …entonces tomé el primer autobús que encontré en la estación y fue como llegué hasta aquí, llegando conocí a… Carlisle, por ser doctor se dio cuenta de mi embarazo y me ofreció techo y comida a cambio de ayudarle con un estudio sobre la gestación de un bebé. No tenía dinero ni un lugar a dónde ir y acepté.

Los meseros aparecieron y de nueva cuenta se llevaron los platos, uno de ellos le sirvió más vino a Anthony, después se retiró. Yo estaba a la expectativa, no sabía si estaba molesto, indignado o algo peor. No mostraba ninguna emoción. Lo único es que se tomó el vino de un solo trago y me miró fijamente.

-Lo lamento, pero con eso que acabas de decir… no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. Resultó ser todo lo contrario. Ahora más que nunca, quisiera estar a tu lado. – Lo dijo muy determinantemente.

-Eh? En serio no te importa que esté embarazada? No crees que soy una mala mujer?

Me puso cara de extrañado.

-Realmente es una tontería lo que estás diciendo. La mala persona o basura aquí, es ese tal Robert que te usó y engañó. – Ahora estaba serio. - No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño. – Se estiró para alcanzar mi mano. Yo sólo me sonrojé, Anthony realmente era una persona increíble.

-Gracias. Me siento mucho mejor después de haberte dicho esto, no quería seguir ocultándotelo.

-Hay algo más que quieras decirme? – Se recargó nuevamente sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-No, eso es todo. – Negué con la cabeza.

-Vaya que no fue una cena ordinaria. – Hizo una seña y miró sobre mi cabeza. – Creo que es momento de retirarnos. Querías llegar temprano, aunque todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de parecer. – Sonrió con picardía.

-No, gracias. Creo que puede ser en otra ocasión.

El mesero trajo la cuenta. Anthony vio el pequeño papel y sacó un billete de 50 dólares.

-Quédate con el cambio.

El chico sonrió ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias señor. Se le ofrece algo más? – Miró a Anthony y después a mí.

-No.

Respondimos al mismo tiempo, ambos sonreímos.

El chico se retiró. Anthony se levantó y movió mi silla para que me pusiera de pie; me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé. Salimos del restaurante y el coche ya estaba ahí, el valet parking me ayudó a subir mientras Anthony subía por el otro lado. Encendió el coche pero no avanzó, estaba pensativo.

-Pasa algo malo? – Lo toqué en el brazo. Él me miró fijamente y puso su otra mano sobre la mía y la apretó suavemente.

-No sucede nada.

No le creí. Él retiró la mano y tomó el volante. En el camino no dijo nada, yo tampoco. Estaba molesta, había sido sincera con él toda la noche y ahora no quería decirme lo que le sucedía. Me dediqué a ver los lugares por los cuales pasábamos y a la gente que había en las calles. Por fin llegamos, no esperé a que me abriera la puerta, me bajé inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches. – Me acerqué para abrir la reja pero no alcancé a tocarla, Anthony me sujetó del brazo.

-Oye, qué sucede? – Se puso frente a mí, pero no lo miré. – Esme, que ha pasado? Por qué estás molesta?

-Después de haber sido sincera esta noche, creí que serías honesto conmigo, pero me equivoqué. – Ahora sí lo miré a la cara, él desvió la mirada.

-Es verdad. – Lentamente me soltó. – He cierto que no he sido sincero contigo.

Todo lo que me había dicho, lo puse en duda. El enojo creció más. Yo tenía una mirada acusadora, él la entendió perfectamente.

-Espera, espera. No malinterpretes… - Alzó las manos como para detenerme.

-Déjame pasar.

Él estaba justo frente a la reja, no había modo de pasar.

-Escúchame Esme. – Nuevamente me tomó por los brazos.

-Suéltame, debo entrar. – Intenté caminar pero me tenía bien agarrada.

-Lo haré, pero antes… tienes que escucharme.

-No, no lo haré. Ahora suéltame o gritaré. – Me llevé las manos a los oídos y cerré los ojos, estaba preparada para gritar.

-Esme…

Intenté nuevamente zafarme.

– Esme…

Traté de agacharme para ver si conseguía algo, parecía una niña tonta.

– ESME, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!

La frase se repetía con eco, no sé si era mi imaginación o si realmente se hubiese producido un eco, me quedé inmóvil.

– No quería decírtelo porque quizás no me creyeras o porque quizás no estuvieras lista para escucharlo; por eso te mentí diciéndote que simplemente me gustabas. El resto de lo que he dicho, es verdad.

Bajé los brazos muy lentamente y abrí los ojos. Me erguí para verlo. Acercó una mano a mi barbilla y presionó ligeramente hacia arriba, al parecer tenía la boca abierta. Le hacía preguntas con la mirada: Por qué? Cómo? Cuándo? Quise externarlas, pero no podía articular nada.

– Como lo imaginé, no estabas preparada... – Sonrió ligeramente. - …o no me crees. Di algo por favor, lo que sea.

-N… no sé… qu… qué decir. – Parecía tartamuda, mi corazón latía apresuradamente.

-Sé que suena increíble que esté enamorado de ti, pero fue algo que ni yo mismo esperaba que me sucediera.

No era increíble, lo mismo me había sucedido con Carlisle, me había enamorado de él desde el primer día.

-Creo que debo entrar a descansar, hay mucha información que debo procesar.

Me comenzó a doler la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Muchas emociones en un día para una mujer embarazada, no es muy bueno. – Se acercó y me abrazó haciendo que pegara los brazos a los lados, me tensé.

– Descansa. – Me susurró al oído y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, eso me tranquilizó y relajé el cuerpo; así se quedó varios segundos y después se separó completamente. – Te veré mañana. – Se hizo a un lado y dejó el paso libre hacia la reja.

-Sí, te veré en el bufete. – Abrí la reja y entré, me despedí con un ademán y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa, todo en automático. Abrí y subí las escaleras, me toqué varias veces la mejilla, se sentía tibia. Cuando me percaté de la realidad, ya estaba dentro de mi cuarto. Vi la cama y me tiré en ella. Maniobrando con los pies, logré quitarme los zapatos, me seguía doliendo la cabeza. Poco a poco se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos hasta que me quedé dormida.

-Carlisle! – Me levanté de un salto. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana. Me quedé dormida, me olvidé completamente de todo la noche anterior.

Ni siquiera me puse los zapatos, salí del cuarto y bajé hacia la sala, luego fui al despacho y por último, al consultorio. La casa estaba vacía. Caminé hacia la sala y vi la puerta del cuarto de música, olvidé mostrarle la habitación a Edward. Probablemente ya lo había visto, todo había sido un desastre. Había olvidado tantas cosas que me sentía terrible.

* * *

_A poco no es un amor Anthony! Yo lo amo pero no mas que a Carlisle XD jejejeejj por cierto, debo decirles que Anthony está inspirado en Anthony del anime Candy Candy, sigo llorando cuando él se cae del caballo en esa serie buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T-T en fin... sólo les quería comentar de dónde había salido este personaje. Sigo agradeciendo a mis lectores por sus comentarios: GRACIAS!_


	13. Revelaciones III

Hola que tal! Pues aquí de nueva cuenta con el siguiente capítulo (jajajaj como si me hubiera tardado demasiado XD) uyyyyyyy este capítulo es uno de los que me gusta, ya verán por qué más adelante jejejejej

Sin más preámbulo, a leer!

* * *

Subí a mi habitación y me bañé; aún persistía el dolor de cabeza pero no quise tomar medicamentos porque no sabía si le haría daño a mi bebé. Bajé a desayunar, no es que tuviera hambre, sino que tenía que alimentarme; me preparé avena y comí con desgana. Escuché el teléfono sonar, no quería contestar pero quizás sería algo importante. Me levanté y caminé a la sala.

-Casa de la familia Cullen. – Contesté lo mejor que pude.

-Esme, habla Katherine. Buenos días.

-Buenos días Kath. – Me toqué la cabeza, la forma en cómo contesté, reveló mi estado de ánimo.

-Te escuchas terrible Esme, te encuentras bien?

No creí que me escuchara tan mal.

-Sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza y no quiero tomar nada, no quiero hacerle daño al bebé. – Me frotaba la sien del lado derecho.

-Es sólo eso o hay algo más? – Su pregunta me extrañó.

-Has hablado con Anthony? – Pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Eh…

Hubo silencio por varios segundos, hasta que nuevamente la escuché.

– Sí, hablé con él. Disculpa la indiscreción pero estoy muerta de la curiosidad y emocionada. Nunca imaginé que tú y Anthony…

Realmente estaba emocionada pero la tenía que detener.

-Espera Kath. Le he dicho que el tiempo dirá lo que sucederá con nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero cuando pruebes sus besos, créeme que te olvidarás de Carlisle.

Me sonrojé por el comentario.

-Kath! Pero qué es lo que dices! – La regañé.

-Ah… yo… qué indiscreta he sido, perdóname.

Se escuchaba culpable.

– Pero es que Anthony es perfecto para ti y no tengo que decir que lo mismo eres para él. Forman una linda pareja.

Anthony era perfecto para cualquier mujer.

-Sabes muy bien que la perfección no es suficiente, de lo contrario, no te hubieras enamorado de John.

Con eso ya no seguiría hablando del tema. Se volvió a quedar callada.

-Tienes razón. – Al fin contestó. – Veremos lo que sucede. Yo lo único que quiero es que ambos sean felices. Claro, si son felices juntos, mejor.

-Gracias Kath. Cambiando de tema, podrías hablar con Anthony para decirle que no iré al bufete? O puedes darme el teléfono para comunicarme con él?

El dolor era muy molesto y no necesitaba ir al bufete.

– No sé en qué estaba pensado cuando le dije que iría al bufete, ya que el paso siguiente es conseguir los muebles y accesorios.

-Claro. Ya me habías asustado, creí que querías evitarlo. - Soltó un suspiro. – No te apures, hablaré con él y también te daré el número telefónico por cualquier cosa.

-Gracias. – Me dictó el número y se despidió para después colgar.

Me dediqué a limpiar los muebles aunque me tardé demasiado, entre el dolor de cabeza y todo lo que rondaba en mi mente: Edward y la habitación del piano, el estudio con Carlisle, la declaración de Anthony, no permitían que avanzara más rápido.

Llegó un momento en que decidí recostarme. Subí con mucha lentitud las escaleras, los pies me pesaban. Llegué a la habitación y de alguna manera llegué a la cama. Me dormí inmediatamente. No pude conciliar el sueño, semiinconsciente me escuchaba quejarme y me movía de un lado a otro de la cama. Después de mucho tiempo, escuché otro sonido aparte de mis quejidos, parecían pequeños golpes.

-Esme… Esme…

Me pareció escuchar mi nombre, creo que alguien me llamaba.

– Esme, abre por favor.

Entreabrí los ojos, el suelo y todo lo demás se movía, estaba muy mareada.

-Un segundo.

Mi voz parecía un suspiro. Me levanté tambaleándome, me agarraba de lo que podía, finalmente llegué a la puerta y me sostuve del picaporte. Tardé unos segundos en sostener mi peso sobre mis pies, abrí la puerta lentamente. Pude ver su rostro.

– Carlisle. – Levanté mi mano derecha y toqué su mejilla como pude, se movía demasiado. Quise dar un paso pero mis fuerzas se desvanecieron.

-Esme!

Creí que caería, pero no fue así. Sentí que me abrazaba de manera incómoda, sin embargo, mi cara estaba pegada a su pecho, su fragancia me invadió olvidando lo mal que me sentía, toqué su pecho y quise hundirme en él.

Me levantó y me cargó hasta la cama, me iba a dejar en ella pero me aferré a su saco.

-No, por favor no me dejes. – Lo dije casi sin voz, escondí la cara en su cuello, estaba muy apenada por lo que pedía, pero realmente no quería que se separara de mí.

-No lo haré. – Me apretó ligeramente a su cuerpo, me acomodó bien en sus brazos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama recargándose en la cabecera de la misma. De repente miró hacia la puerta, parecía estar concentrado en algo, pero después me miró. – Edward te hará una infusión y la tomarás.

-Sí, lo que tú digas. – Ahora me aferré a su cuello que estaba un poco frío, pero no importó. – Me siento igual que la vez pasada. – Se me cerraban los ojos pero me resistía, quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para verlo y tocarlo.

-Debes tener la presión alta, la infusión de ahora es diferente al té que tomaste en esa ocasión.

Sentí su mano en mi brazo, tenía sus guantes como siempre. El cansancio me estaba dominando y la proximidad a Carlisle también, ya no sabía si estaba despierta o no. Sin embargo, sentí una gran paz y felicidad, él me acariciaba el brazo y de vez en cuando me daba un beso en la coronilla.

-Carlisle… te quiero.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando le dije, mi rostro permanecía hundido en su cuello aspirando su fragancia. Simplemente no pensaba en lo que decía. Él dejó de moverse por un instante, después sentí que tomó mi rostro para verme de frente, abrí los ojos ligeramente. El rostro de Carlisle iba de un lado a otro, seguía mareada, aún así, pude ver su mirada. Estaba algo sorprendido o estaba divagando.

-Esme, yo también te quiero.

Abrí un poco más los ojos, me estaba diciendo que me quería! Sonreí lo mejor que pude. Alcé la mano para tocarlo pero no atinaba, él la tomó y la puso sobre su mejilla, cerró los ojos para sentir el contacto, definitivamente todo era un sueño.

Recorrí el contorno de su cara con los dedos hasta llegar a su barbilla, luego me aventuré a tocar sus labios, estaban fríos pero no me desagradó. Tomó mi mano y la besó mientras me miraba fijamente, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó la mejilla. Qué maravilloso era sentir sus labios en mi piel… sentí que movía su rostro de tal manera que sus labios rozaran mi cara, comenzó a aproximarse a… mis labios. Llegó a la comisura de ellos y se separó ligeramente, cerré los ojos para poder sentir al 100% todo lo que se aproximaba. Sentí sus labios milímetro a milímetro cuando hicieron contacto con los míos, eran tan real el sueño que realmente estaba disfrutando al máximo. De repente, se escuchó un ruido y se separó de mí abruptamente.

Ni siquiera tuve el placer de sentir en su totalidad sus labios, mucho menos probarlos, sólo fue un ligero roce. Abrí los ojos para saber lo que sucedía.

-Está lista la infusión.

Era Edward parado en la puerta con una taza que le salía un poco de humo. Estaba serio. Se acercó y le dio la taza a Carlisle. Se miraron, parecían hablar con la mirada. Había sido muy inoportuno, en ese momento deseé que se esfumara y me dejara a solas con Carlisle.

-Esme, bébelo, te sabrá un poco a aceitunas, es de olivo. – Me acercó la taza y tomé de ella, fruncí el ceño e hice cara de asco.

-No me gustan las aceitunas. – Hice una mueca.

-No importa, debes tomarla. – Edward acercó la mano y empujó la taza que todavía tenía Carlisle, haciendo que fuera a parar a mi boca. Tuve que tomarlo, sentía la presión en la taza para que siguiera tomando, por fin me la acabé. Alejé la taza con la mano.

-Basta, está vacía.

Edward le arrebató delicadamente la taza a Carlisle, me veía maliciosamente, su sonrisa era igual. Definitivamente ya me encontraba en la realidad, no había manera de regresar a ese sueño hermoso.

-Qué bien, ahora ya podrás descansar tranquilamente.

Entrecerré los ojos para hacerle saber que no era de mi gracia en ese momento. Sin embargo, noté que el dolor de cabeza ya no estaba y el mareo desaparecía.

-Gracias Edward. - Me sentí avergonzada por los pensamientos que tuve hacia él. – Ya me siento mejor. – Me separé de Carlisle y quise pararme, ya había abusado de mi buena suerte.

-Aguarda. – Carlisle atravesó su brazo para detenerme. – Estás segura de que estás mejor?

-Sí, estoy bien. – Le sonreí. – Además, creo que ya he abusado de ti y Edward. – Miré a Carlisle y luego a Edward. – Me acostaré y descansaré.

-Permíteme. – Me volvió a cargar y se giró para acomodarme en la cama. Me sonrojé. – Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame.

Asentí.

Carlisle caminó hacia la puerta donde Edward ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera.

-Esperen.

Se detuvieron y voltearon a verme.

– Gracias a los dos.

Ambos sonrieron y salieron del cuarto.

* * *

_jejejejeej qué les pareció? A poco no pensaron lo mismo que Esme? Yo sí XD_

_Este capítulo fue cortito pero muy bonito :-D espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

_Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores por sus comentarios y lo que ya leían, también muchas gracias!_


	14. El viaje en coche

Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Debo confesarles que hay muchas cosas que suceden alrededor de Esme pero que obviamente ella no se entera por lo tanto, no aparece en el relato de la historia. Quizás tengan dudas sobre ciertas situaciones cuando está con Edward y con Carlisle, no se preocupen... se enterarán de todo eso al leer la historia desde el punto de vista de Carlisle... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII señoras y señores, esta misma historia estará disponible desde el punto de vista de Carlisle, sólo que tendrán que esperar a que termine de publicar esta historia, para subir la otra, que por cierto no está terminada pero espero tenerla lista muy pronto.

Bueno, sin más ni más, pasen a leer.!

* * *

Dormí un par de horas, abrí los ojos y me percaté que aún era de noche, busqué el reloj de pared, eran las 3:20 de la madrugada. Tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba despierta a esa hora. Me sentía recuperada, esa infusión había hecho efecto muy rápido. Me levanté y fui al baño para lavarme la cara, pero estando ahí, me decidí que tomaría una ducha.

El agua estaba fresca; recordé cada caricia de Carlisle, su piel al tocarla era igual de fresca que el agua. Me llevé los dedos a los labios, recordé ese sueño tan real donde había sentido sus labios ligeramente, podía indicar el lugar exacto donde había tocado mis labios a los suyos; que pena que Edward hubiera llegado en ese momento y me despertara.

Salí del baño y me puse mi camisón de dormir, me hice una trenza que acomodé hacia un lado. Me iba a acostar pero recordé que Carlisle estaría en el consultorio. Dudé varios minutos en bajar o no a verlo. Decidí que lo haría. Tomé mi bata para cubrirme. Bajé las escaleras y caminé hacia el consultorio; estando frente a la puerta no me atrevía a tocar, alzaba la mano pero me detenía y volvía a bajarla. Lo intenté varias veces hasta que en la quinta vez toqué la puerta.

-Adelante.

Abrí la puerta y entré. Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio. La sonrisa con la que me recibió era radiante.

-Hola Carlisle buenas noches. – Me acerqué y me senté frente a él.

-Hola Esme. Me sorprende que estés despierta a esta hora.

-Yo también; había estado durmiendo en las noches, pero ahora desperté. – Encogí los hombros. - Quizás no pueda dormir bien hasta que no me disculpe con ustedes. – Puse mis manos en mi regazo y bajé la mirada.

-De qué hablas?

Lo escuché más cerca, supongo que se apoyó en el escritorio.

-Olvidé mostrarle el cuarto del piano a Edward y ayer te dije que regresaría y me examinarías; todo lo olvidé y ambas eran importantes. – No pude evitar poner una cara larga.

-Por alguna razón las olvidaste y te sometiste a presión porque no las realizaste y provocó que tu presión se elevara. En tu estado, siempre deberías estar tranquila.

Tenía razón, ahora fueron las preocupaciones y la vez pasada fue coraje.

-Alguien de tu familia padece de presión alta?

Lo miré para contestarle.

-Sí, mi madre. No creí que llegaría a tener el mismo problema que ella.

-Este padecimiento puedes desarrollarlo o heredarlo. De ahora en adelante, tomarás la infusión de olivo todos los días y debes evitar cualquier tipo de preocupación.

Evitar cualquier preocupación? Eso iba a ser un poco difícil de evitar.

-Haré todo lo posible Carlisle, aunque… ahora me sentiría mejor si te pidiera disculpas a ti y a Edward. – Bajé la mirada.

-Debes olvidar eso, además, debo confesarte que tuve que salir de emergencia ayer en la noche, así que yo también te debo una disculpa.

Lo miré pero él desvió la mirada un segundo y después me miró nuevamente.

– En cuanto a Edward, me ha dicho que ha quedado maravillado con lo que has hecho en esa habitación, también he de confesarte que no la he visto.

-En serio?

Quizás podía mostrarle a Carlisle el cuarto.

– Puedo mostrártela si deseas, ya que no pude hacerlo con Edward, lo haré contigo. – Me encogí un poco.

-Excelente idea. – Se puso de pie, yo también lo hice.

Caminamos hacia la puerta, salimos y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Se adelantó para abrir la puerta y dejarme pasar, luego él entró.

-Qué te parece?

Miré el cuarto y por último lo miré a él. Realmente estaba maravillado. Yo solté una risita al ver su reacción.

-Está… increíble. - Recorrió con calma todo el cuarto, tocó los muebles y otros simplemente los admiró. - Tenía razón Edward, esto realmente es sorprendente.

-Lo hice por agradecimiento. Quiero mucho a Edward… - lo miré fijamente. – y también a ti. – Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

-Lo sé. Es la segunda vez que me lo dices y te creo. – Se acercó a mí.

Yo estaba pasmada… que era la segunda vez? Vino a mi mente el momento que le dije que lo quería, pero había creído que estaba soñando.

-S… sí, los quiero mucho a ambos, porque ahora son mi familia.

Esperaba que Carlisle me creyera, no debí haberle dicho nada.

-Nosotros también te queremos. – Me tocó el brazo.

Sonreí ligeramente, lo mejor era que me conformara con ese amor de familia.

– Cambiando de tema, mañana continuaremos con el estudio, te parece?

-Sí.

Salimos de la habitación y yo me quedé en las escaleras.

– Buenas noches Carlisle.

-Buenas noches Esme. Ah… por cierto, Anthony vino a visitarte. – Lo dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Gracias por decirme, mañana hablaré con él. – Me di vuelta y subí las escaleras. Jugaba con mi trenza mientras subía; no podía quitarme de la mente que le había dicho lo que sentía, no podía darme ese lujo. Pero entonces…

- Carlisle! – Me di media vuelta.

-Qué ocurre? – Estaba junto a la escalera, como si supiera que le hablaría.

-Quería preguntarte… sucedió algo más mientras estábamos en mi habitación? – No sabía cómo preguntarle si realmente tratamos de besarnos o no.

-Bueno, sólo descansaste en mis brazos mientras llegaba Edward con la infusión; no hablamos mucho. Eso fue todo. – Se apoyó en el barandal.

-Ah… bien. – Mentí. – Te veré mañana.

-Descansa Esme.

Di vuelta y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Entré y vi la cama. Imaginé a Carlisle conmigo en brazos y el momento en que nos íbamos a besar… un simple sueño y nada más. Mi imaginación me traicionaba, había sido tan real y cruel a la vez. Suspiré y me acerqué al perchero para colgar la bata.

Me acosté y cerré los ojos, tenía la esperanza de volver a soñar con Carlisle, sobre todo si era posible invocar ese sueño del beso.

Todo estaba oscuro, sólo podía ver a Carlisle con los brazos extendidos, comencé a caminar hacia él, primero lentamente y poco a poco apresuré el paso. Iba a comenzar a correr pero alguien pasó junto a mí; sólo vi una sombra y en un instante, Louis estaba con Carlisle, ambos despedían amor a su alrededor, se abrazaron y después se besaron.

Sentí una gran opresión en el pecho, caí de rodillas y las lágrimas brotaban sin parar, ya no quería ver, pero no podía moverme. Se separaron pero seguían viéndose, de repente, Louis volteó a verme, me quedé helada, tenía los ojos… rojos, parpadeé y ya la tenía frente a mí, me sobresalté; sonrió un poco y se inclinó hacia mí luego retrocedió, volvió a sonreír y pude verle los colmillos que sobresalían, yo tenía los ojos como platos, comenzó a carcajearse y saltó sobre mí.

Me levanté agitada, hiperventilaba y me agarraba el pecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla. No sabía qué era peor, ver a Carlisle y a Louis besándose o que ésta última me atacara. Me tranquilicé después de varios minutos, tomé un baño y más tarde desayuné y tomé la infusión de olivo. Iría a buscar los muebles para el bufete, pero antes debía hacer una llamada. Marqué el número que me dio Kath y esperé.

-Bufete de abogados Goldsmith & Asociados. Buenos días.

Era Bety, la recepcionista del bufete.

-Buenos días, me comunica por favor con el licenciado Anthony Goldsmith.

Tenía más confianza con él que con el marido de Katherine.

-Quién le llama?

-Esme Kennedy.

-Un momento por favor.

Se escuchó una pausa y después se escuchó el tono de marcar.

-Esme! Qué alegría saber de ti. No sabes lo preocupado que he estado.

-Estoy bien, no debiste preocuparte. – Lo regañé.

-Era lógico, primero te llamé varias veces y no contestabas y más tarde fui a visitarte, pero Carlisle no me lo permitió. – Su tono era de amargura.

-No recuerdo haber escuchado el teléfono. – Analicé en qué momento pudo llamar y que yo no hubiera podido contestar. – Quizás no contesté porque estaba descansando.

-Ya no importa. Ahora estás bien o me equivoco.

-Sí, estoy bien. – Luego le diría lo de mi presión. - Anthony te llamaba porque necesito comprar los muebles y debo pagarlos o dejar un anticipo…

-Ven a la oficina y te daré el dinero que necesites. – Me interrumpió, pero fue mejor así.

-Te veré pronto.

-Ya ansío verte.

Fue muy sensual la manera en que habló. Me ericé y colgué.

Subí a mi habitación para arreglarme, tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa, decidí regresar por las llaves del auto de Carlisle; probablemente me estaría moviendo de un lugar a otro y a pie iba a demorarme más. Entré al despacho y abrí el cajón de arriba a la derecha del escritorio, ahí estaba la llave.

Salí al garaje y admiré el auto, era más grande que el otro. Abrí la puerta y me senté; podía sentir ligeramente la fragancia de Carlisle. Toqué el volante, era de piel. Imaginé sus manos en él. Sentía mucha nostalgia, el recuerdo de mi pesadilla me hizo reaccionar y prendí el coche. Salí a la calle con mucho cuidado, debía acostumbrarme al tamaño del auto, aunque no demoré mucho en hacerlo.

Llegué al bufete y me estacioné junto al edificio. Me dirigí a la recepción, Bety habló por teléfono y me indicó que subiera. Así lo hice, llegué con Ana, me acercaba a ella pero Anthony salió de su despacho y me interceptó.

-Has llegado muy rápido, me alegra que haya sido así. – Tomó mis manos y las besó. – Estás hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias. – Giré la cabeza para ver a la secretaria. – Buenos días Ana.

-Buenos días señorita Esme. - Sonrió cálidamente.

-Entremos, tengo listo lo que necesitas. – Pasó su mano por mi espalda y me señaló el despacho, entramos y cerró la puerta.

-No necesito mucho. La mayoría de ellos pueden apartarse con un anticipo, así nos aseguramos de que lleguen. – Me senté.

Él se sentó frente a mí y abrió un cajón, sacó un fajo grande de dinero y después otro mucho más pequeño.

-Esto es para cubrir los muebles. – Me acercó el fajo grande. – Y éste es un anticipo de tu trabajo. - Acercó el pequeño.

-Pero Anthony, no creo que necesite tanto y sobre mis honorarios, aún no te he dicho la cantidad. – Me quejé, probablemente me estaba dando veinte veces la cantidad que yo hubiera pedido.

-Bueno, he dicho que es un adelanto, ya me dirás cuánto es el saldo.

-No me refería a eso, me estás dando una cantidad exorbitante, ni siquiera un profesional pediría tanto. – Fruncí el ceño. – Esto es una fortuna. – Acerqué el fajo pequeño hacia él.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. – Se recargó sobre su silla. - He visto tu trabajo y es excelente, sé que lo harás bien aquí, estoy pagando lo que vale tu trabajo.

-Pues yo creo que lo estás sobrevaluando. – Me crucé de brazos.

-Pues yo creo que otra vez te estás menospreciando. – Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, se agachó y puso una rodilla en el suelo y se apoyó en la otra. - Haré un trato contigo.

Me asustó esa posición, parecía que me propondría matrimonio.

-Un… trato? – Me sostuve de la silla.

-He decidido comprar una casa. Quiero que la decores y la dejes igual o mejor que la casa de los Cullen. – Tomó el fajo pequeño y lo puso frente a mí. – Éste será el anticipo de los dos trabajos, el bufete y mi casa. Qué dices?

-Digo que no es justo. Sigue siendo mucho dinero.

-No lo será cuando te des cuenta de que tu trabajo lo vale. Te dije que conmigo aprenderías a valorarte más. – Tomó mi mano izquierda y depositó el dinero. Estaba retirando su mano pero yo lo sostuve de la muñeca con mi otra mano.

-Te aseguro que quedarás convencido con el resultado. – Lo miré fijamente y le sonreí.

-No lo dudo.

Nos pusimos de pie, pero de improvisto, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó la mejilla. Me soltó y tomó mis manos, en eso, llamaron a la puerta.

– Adelante.

Era Ana.

-Licenciado, la junta está por comenzar, los demás están en la sala de juntas y sólo falta usted. – Ella nos miró y vio nuestras manos, quizás estaba tratando de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-En un momento estaré ahí Ana. Gracias.

Ella se retiró.

-No te quito más tu tiempo, iré a las mueblerías para comenzar con la compra de todo. – Metí ambos fajos en mi bolsa, no quedaba espacio en ella, se veía muy abultada.

-No digas eso. – Se puso serio.

-Te parece si comemos juntos?

Eso le cambió la cara, de hecho, se le iluminó.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca. Llámame para saber dónde estás y pasaré por ti.

Nos acercamos a la puerta.

-Creo que en esta ocasión, seré yo quien vendrá por ti. – Le sonreí pícaramente. – Dime la hora.

Estaba totalmente extrañado.

-Pasar por mi?

-Sí, te veré en la entrada del bufete a las…? – Abrí la puerta, seguía con mi sonrisa.

-Dos. Qué estás tramando Esme? – Alzó una ceja y se frotó la barbilla.

-Nada, sólo espérame ahí. Adiós. – Le hice un ademán de despedida y me dirigí al elevador no sin antes despedirme de Ana.

Salí del edificio y fui al coche, iba a ser incómodo andar con todo ese dinero; así que decidí regresar a la casa y dejar lo que no necesitaría ese día. Separé un fajo muy pequeño y todo lo guardé en un cajón del escritorio.

Salí nuevamente de la casa y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad, a los almacenes y mueblerías. Definitivamente era una maravilla andar en coche. Podía moverme con mucha facilidad. Sólo visité tres mueblerías, eran enormes y demoré mucho en recorrerlas, en ciertas ocasiones tuve que descansar los pies; en cuanto a los muebles, me fijaba en la calidad de la madera, las telas que utilizaban y sobre todo el diseño. Después de todo, había encontrado los muebles perfectos para los despachos del licenciado Forrest y Grangé.

Miré el reloj de la tienda, las dos menos veinte, me apresuré a pagar y pedir nota de todo lo que había comprado. Me dirigí al coche y me puse en marcha. Llegué al bufete y me estacioné justo enfrente. Salí del auto y caminé hacia el lado del copiloto. No tendría que esperar mucho, era demasiado puntual.

Sólo demoró dos minutos, silbó al ver el coche.

-Lindo auto. – Se acercó lentamente, me apresuré a abrir la puerta y le hice un ademán para que entrara. Se detuvo en seco. – Qué haces?

-Invitándote a entrar. – Le sonreí ampliamente.

-Esto es una broma? – Se inclinó un poco para ver el interior, no sé si estaba buscando algo o alguien. – No entiendo qué pretendes. – Frunció el ceño y se enderezó.

-Sólo pretendo ir a comer contigo. Vamos, entra. – volví a hacer el mismo ademán para que entrara.

-Y dónde exactamente te sentarás? – Entrecerró los ojos.

-En el asiento del conductor, por supuesto.

Puso los ojos como platos.

-No, definitivamente me niego. Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? – Se cruzó de brazos. – Tú entrarás aquí y yo manejaré. – Me hizo un ademán para que entrara al auto.

-Anthony sólo entra. – Me puse frente a él, estábamos muy cerca. – Escucha, me iré a comer sola y no continuaré con la remodelación, te devolveré todo el dinero. – Toqué su pecho con el dedo índice, estaba firme. – Así que dime, me dejarás manejar?

Estaba muy serio, incluso podría decir que enojado.

-Tengo opción?

-No. – Me miró por unos instantes más y finalmente se rindió, bajó la mirada y suspiró. Entró al coche y cerró la puerta. Yo caminé hacia el otro lado y entré.

No encendí el coche, lo admiraba ahí, sentado y malhumorado con los brazos cruzados, aún en ese estado, se veía muy atractivo. Me incliné hacia él, tomé su rostro en mis manos y le di un beso en la mejilla, o eso intenté, ya que giró levemente el rostro y terminé por darle el beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Sólo relájate, me gustas más cuando sonríes y estás de buen humor. – Lo solté ante la sorpresa de mis propias palabras, él también estaba sorprendido.

Me enderecé y prendí el coche, tenía las mejillas encendidas. Conduje con la mirada al frente, sin embargo, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

-Y… a qué restaurante iremos?

-Los flamingos, sabes cómo llegar? – El tono de su voz, tenía un aire de alegría.

-Sí.- Aceleré.

Cruzamos las calles en completo silencio. Me preguntaba qué estaría pensando para hacerme pagar esa osadía. Divisé el restaurante y me estacioné, el valet parking ya estaba ahí. Anthony no permitió que el chico le abriera la puerta, salió y caminó hacia mi lado, dejé el coche encendido en neutral. Él abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano, la tomé y salí. Vi al chico que estaba demasiado sorprendido al verme, puse los ojos en blanco. Se acercó al coche y se lo llevó.

-Esto te costará muy caro Esme. – Tomó mi mano y la puso en su brazo derecho, seguí el movimiento con la mirada.

-Me lo imaginaba, ya te voy conociendo.

Entramos al restaurante.

-Recibirás un incentivo en tu pago final.

Llegamos con la hostess. No dije nada, me comporté hasta que llegamos a la mesa, era la misma de la vez pasada. Anthony me ayudó a sentarme y luego se sentó frente a mí.

-Creí que sería un castigo, no una compensación. – Hice una mueca.

-Siendo para ti, sí es un castigo. Además, debo reconocer que manejas muy bien. Lo que sí debo aclararte es que esto no se volverá a repetir. – Alzó una ceja.

-Claro, no permitiré que me sigas regalando tu dinero. – Apoyé el codo en la mesa y recargué la barbilla en la mano.

-Sabes muy bien que no te estoy regalando dinero y, no me refería a eso.

El mesero se acercó y nos entregó los menús.

Él ordenó lo mismo que la vez pasada, yo decidí probar el pescado. No continuamos discutiendo, comimos tranquilamente; él me contó sobre los proyectos que trató en las juntas que había tenido en el día y las que tendría más adelante. Por mi parte, le conté cómo había aprendido a manejar. Me apené cuando ordené un segundo plato fuerte, no me había saciado el primero, Anthony me incitó a pedir el segundo y accedí.

Cuando terminé estaba excesivamente lleva, la comida la traía hasta el cuello, pero disimulé lo mejor posible ante Anthony. Pagó y salimos del lugar, cuando llegó el coche frente a nosotros hizo una mueca y suspiró. Yo simplemente trataba de no reírme delante de él. Estando camino al bufete, lo miraba de reojo; me sentía triunfante por haberlo doblegado. Él se veía más relajado ante la situación y hasta parecía disfrutar del viaje. Por fin llegamos al bufete.

-Anthony… - Lo detuve antes de que saliera del auto.

-Dime. – Se volvió a acomodar en el asiento, pero mirando hacia mí.

-Quiero agradecerte que hayas accedido a que manejara. Carlisle y Edward no me permitieron hacerlo. –Puse los ojos en blanco. – Pero tú sí y estoy feliz por ello. Esto fue algo importante para mí.

-En verdad? – Se quedó pensativo. – en ese caso, me alegra haber sido el primero. – Guiñó el ojo. – Debo irme. Te veré más tarde, te parece?

-Bien. Anda, llegarás tarde.

Se acercó y me besó en la mejilla. Extrañamente ese tipo de despedida me empezaba a agradar. Bajó del coche y se alejó. Ahora el auto estaba impregnado del perfume de Anthony y el de Carlisle se había desvanecido, acaso eso sucedería con mis sentimientos? No lo sabía.

* * *

_Jejejejeje no estuvo divertido el capítulo? Yo me río cada vez que leo esta parte jejeejejejej nuestro querido Anthony es todo un caballero pero como dice Esme, a veces exagera XD jejejejej_

_Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, estoy realmente muy contenta y emocionada de que estén leyendo este fic:_

**_ediloveforever, flexer, alejandracullen21, namy33, danyy18, maiiiidi, areshia, cutesme07 y mazy vampire_**


	15. La historia de Anthony

_Bueno pues aquí otro capítulo más donde conoceremos una parte de la vida de Anthony, espero les agrade :)_

* * *

Decidí ir a casa, no quería descuidar los quehaceres. Al día siguiente seguiría con los muebles faltantes. Llegué y estacioné el coche donde estaba originalmente. Más tarde le diría a Carlisle que lo había tomado.

Limpié mi habitación, luego la de Edward, siempre la encontraba limpia, todo en su lugar como si nunca durmiera ahí. Lo mismo sucedía con la habitación de Carlisle, no sabía si ambos las limpiaban lo mejor posible para que no me esforzara, era absurdo pensar que no durmieran ahí. En las habitaciones de huéspedes no hice mucho.

Bajé y empecé por limpiar el despacho y después la habitación del piano, aún tenía pendiente la disculpa para Edward, no me quedaría tranquila hasta hacerlo. Terminaba de acomodar un florero cuando escuché cerrarse la puerta principal, habían llegado. Salí a recibirlos. Edward se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba.

-Edward… quería hablar contigo.

Sonrió, se acercó y me abrazó, yo también lo abracé.

– Quería que fuera una sorpresa. – Me separé un poco para verlo a la cara.

-Eso es lo de menos, debo darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. Es maravilloso y me inspira con más facilidad. – Se separó lenta y delicadamente.

-Te dije que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. – Carlisle se acercó a nosotros.

-Sigo agradeciendo por haberlos conocido.

-Nosotros también somos dichosos por tenerte aquí. – Carlisle miró a Edward, ambos sonrieron.

-Quieren escuchar algo de música? He aprendido nuevas partituras de Beethoven, Bach y Mozart.

-Me encantaría! – Dije emocionada. – Oh, espera. Quisiera tomar un baño rápidamente. – Miré mi ropa.

-Claro, tómate tu tiempo. Te esperaremos dentro.

Asentí y me apresuré a subir a mi habitación. Me desvestí rápidamente y me bañé. Me puse una falda y blusa, sabía que era más cómoda la falda para cuando Carlisle me revisara. Me cepillé el cabello y bajé a reunirme con ellos.

Entré y me senté junto a Carlisle.

-Puedes empezar.

Edward comenzó a tocar. Empezó con una de Mozart, La Primavera y después Invierno, esa era una de mis favoritas. Me emocioné mucho cuando la escuché, no lo pensé y tomé la mano de Carlisle, hubo momentos en que apreté su mano por la emoción, no me detuve a pensar si lo hacía demasiado fuerte. La canción estaba llegando a su final, cuando escuché un ruido, parecía ser el timbre de afuera. Edward no se detuvo y continuó, por fin terminó y se escuchó el timbre más claramente. Todos teníamos la ligera sospecha de quién era.

Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, caminé hacia la puerta y abrí, efectivamente era Anthony. Me acerqué para abrir la reja y dejarlo pasar.

-Hola Esme, me extrañaste?

Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta.

- Sólo preguntaba. - Sonrió.

Lo dejé pasar y caminamos hacia la entrada.

- Eras tú la que tocaba? Se escuchaba muy bien.

-No, era Edward. Gustas acompañarnos?

Él asintió así que entramos y señalé la puerta del cuarto de música.

-No quiero ser inoportuno e incomodarlos.

-No te preocupes. - Tomé su mano y lo conduje hacia la habitación. Abrí la puerta y entramos, Carlisle y Edward seguían en sus lugares.

-Podría acompañarnos Anthony? - Les pregunté esperando que no hubiera objeción.

-No hay ningún problema. - Carlisle tocó el sillón en señal de que tomáramos asiento.

-Buenas noches Carlisle, Edward. Lamento interrumpir.

Nos acercamos al sillón para sentarnos.

- Edward, tocas excelente, cuántos años llevas haciéndolo?

Nos sentamos, yo quedé en medio de Carlisle y Anthony. El ambiente no estaba tenso, pero tampoco relajado.

-Un par de semanas. - Edward jugó con las teclas y formaron un sonido suave.

-Vaya! Yo practiqué desde que tenía 4 años y no creo ser tan bueno como tú. Tienes una habilidad sorprendente.

Giré para ver a Anthony, estaba sorprendida por su comentario.

-Sabes tocar el piano? – Pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, no lo he hecho últimamente y debo estar oxidado. - Encogió los hombros.

-Podrías hacerlo ahora. - Edward se puso de pie y lo invitó a tomar su lugar. - Necesito un receso para poder continuar.

Anthony me miró esperando una autorización, sólo puede sonreírle.

-Seré algo breve. - Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el piano. Edward y él intercambiaron lugares, Anthony frente al piano y Edward a mi lado.

La melodía era suave y tranquila, provocaba mucha serenidad, definitivamente era una canción de cuna. Anthony tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, la paz que reflejaba su rostro, era acompañada por una ligera sonrisa.

Me sentía bien, el ambiente estaba totalmente relajado, me transporté a mi niñez cuando mi padre iba a mi cuarto, me daba el beso de las buenas noches y prendía mi caja de música para que me arrullara, esos recuerdos eran muy preciados para mí, la verdad es que lo extrañaba mucho. Me dieron ganas de llorar pero me aguanté, no quería hacer una escena. De pronto sentí la mano de Carlisle tocando la mía, lo miré y me sonrió cariñosamente; yo sólo apreté su mano y no dejé de hacerlo hasta que terminó la melodía, la cual al final tenía tonos suaves que se desvanecieron lentamente. Me puse de pie y aplaudí, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado. - Se acercó a nosotros. - Especialmente a ti. - Me miraba fijamente, yo sonreí nerviosamente.

-Bien, nosotros iremos al jardín.

Miré a Edward y Carlisle.

- Regresando, haremos el chequeo.

-Claro que sí. - Asintió Carlisle.

-Nuevamente fue un placer verlos a ambos.

Tomé a Anthony del brazo, él hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Para nosotros también ha sido un placer. Tocas muy bien.

Me agradó el comentario de Carlisle.

-Gracias y buenas noches. - Anthony se despidió.

-Hasta luego. - Edward también lo hizo.

Salimos de la casa y nos sentamos en una banca que había a un costado del jardín. Edward continuó tocando, era su pieza.

-No conozco esa melodía.

-Es algo que está componiendo. - Presumí.

-Es muy bonita, pero también es triste.

Tenía razón.

-Por cierto, nunca imaginé que tocaras el piano. - Apreté suavemente su brazo.

-Es gracias a mi madre, ella fue mi maestra. - Su mirada se tornó melancólica. - Esa melodía la compuso para mí.

Recordé lo poco que me había comentado Katherine sobre sus padres.

-Katherine me dijo lo que sucedió con tus padres, lo lamento.

-Gracias. - Se quedó pensativo. - Sabes, tú te pareces mucho a ella. Ambas son tan delicadas y fuertes a la vez, además de ser hermosas. No dudo que le haya ocurrido lo mismo a mi padre como a mí, cuando conoció a mi madre. - Pellizcó mi mejilla levemente.

-Debieron ser unos magníficos padres. - Solté su brazo para acomodarme en la banca y mirarlo de frente.

-Los mejores. Él a pesar de ser un abogado muy importante y ella siendo una pianista reconocida, tenían tiempo para mí. Ellos siempre me dieron lo mejor de sí y yo también. Estuve rodeado de mucho amor.

Me llevé una mano al vientre, quería que mi hijo creciera de la misma manera.

- Estoy seguro que serás una excelente madre.

-Eso espero.

-El día que murieron, una parte de mí se fue con ellos, fue tan grande mi dolor, que lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Después de sus funerales, me hundí en la depresión y la bebida. Así estuve hasta que en un sueño los vi, estaban tristes por lo que estaba haciendo, sobre todo ella, que tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Eso me hizo reaccionar, comprendí que lo que hacía no era lo que ellos querían para mí. A partir de ese momento tomé las riendas de mi vida y aquí estoy.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, me abalancé hacia él y lo abracé.

-Realmente es una pena de no estén contigo. - Lo abracé más.

-Te equivocas. Ellos están a mi lado en todo momento, no puedo verlos, pero puedo sentirlos. - Acarició mi cabello. – Ahora, sé que están contentos porque te he conocido y eres una buena mujer. - Me separó de él y me vio a los ojos.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, la melodía de Edward se seguía escuchando de fondo. Decidí cambiar de tema.

-Has encontrado alguna casa? Necesitaré verla para saber lo que debo de hacer.

-No, lo que sucede es que quisiera que me acompañaras y poder verlas juntos. - Tomó mis manos y jugó con ellas.

-Me agrada la idea. - Confesé.

-Mañana podemos empezar yendo a alguna empresa de bienes raíces.

-Bien, dónde te veré?

Era domingo y tendríamos mucho tiempo para visitar diferentes casas.

-Vendré por ti, no te daré la oportunidad de que vuelvas a conducir conmigo como pasajero.

Reí ante el comentario.

Seguimos hablando, más o menos me dijo cómo quería la casa, los cuartos, sala, jardín, etc. La verdad es que estaba haciendo méritos, sentí que poco a poco me gustaba más.

* * *

_Así es, nuestro querido Anthony es huérfano T-T lo bueno que se recuperó de la pérdida de sus padres y pudo continuar :)_

_Sigo y seguiré agradeciendo todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan, MUCHAS GRACIAS!_


	16. La discusion

_Bueno... como el capi anterior fue más enfocado a Anthony y este capi es muy corto, decidí subir los dos en el mismo día jejejejeje _

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Seguimos hablando, más o menos me dijo cómo quería la casa, los cuartos, sala, jardín, etc. La verdad es que estaba haciendo méritos, sentía que poco a poco me gustaba más.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irme. – Se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Vamos.

Caminamos hacia la reja.

-A qué hora te parece bien que venga por ti?

-Once es perfecto.

Quería limpiar antes de salir.

-Aquí estaré a las once. - Me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. – Buenas noches Esme.

-Buenas noches. – Le sonreí.

Ahora fui yo quien no se movió de lugar para poder observarlo alejarse. Suspiré y entré a la casa. Fui rápidamente a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, posteriormente me dirigí al consultorio. Las mariposas en el estómago, comenzaron a revolotear. Entré al consultorio y vi a Carlisle cerca de la báscula, estaba preparando todo.

-Hola. – Saludé y me acerqué. – Necesitas que me ponga la bata?

-No, no es necesario.

Sentí alivio. Me indicó que subiera a la báscula.

Así lo hice y también todo lo que vino después, ambos estábamos callados; yo todavía me regañaba a mi misma por haber abierto la boca ese día.

Terminamos rápido, eso era bueno para mis nervios, pero por otra parte, quería estar más tiempo con él. Recordé que le tenía que decir lo de su auto.

-Mmm… Carlisle. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. – Me senté frente a su escritorio.

-Qué ocurre? – Él también tomó asiento.

-Bueno… me tomé la libertad de conducir tu auto. – Lo miré un poco avergonzada. – Pero no te preocupes, está intacto.

-Ja, ja, ja. No me preocuparía por el auto Esme, me preocupas tú. Espero que no hayas tenido ningún susto o algo por el estilo.

Lo había tomado bien, me sentí relajada.

-No, todo fue tranquilo, además, Anthony me ha dicho que manejo muy bien. – Me acomodé en la silla.

-Anthony? – Me miró con extrañeza.

-Conduje al restaurante donde fuimos a comer, no sabes…

-Pero qué falta de respeto es esa? – Me interrumpió abruptamente. Estaba serio, más bien, enojado.

-Carlisle no veo el problema. Le pedí que me dejara manejar y accedió. No me faltó al respeto por eso. – Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No debió permitirlo, eres una dama. Claro que es una falta de respeto hacia ti. – Se puso de pie.

No entendí lo que había ocurrido, cómo la conversación se había convertido en una discusión.

-Sólo te voy a decir una cosa. – Me puse de pie, me enojé. – Anthony me permitió algo que Edward ni tú me dejaron hacer. – Lo señalé con el dedo reprochándole. - Buenas noches. – Salí de ahí y subí a mi cuarto.

Estando ahí, me preguntaba lo que pensaban los hombres, Anthony, Edward y Carlisle pensaban igual, habían cosas que tanto ellos como yo, podíamos hacer; me sentí discriminada y ofendida a la vez. Me puse a analizar y me di cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban o tenían un puesto importante, eran hombres. Habían muy pocas mujeres en el ámbito laboral… como Louis, seguramente debió ser difícil para ella estudiar y después trabajar como maestra. Eso era algo admirable. Pensando en ese asunto me dormí.

* * *

_Ouch... pues ahora Esme está enojada con Carlisle y éste enojado con Anthony... cómo va a acabar esto? O.o_

_Más adelante tendrán las respuesta XD_

_La verdad es que una cosa es ser caballeroso y otra es que nos traten de inútiles jajajajajajajajaj XD siempre debe haber un equilibrio, por cierto... FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER (jejejeje sorry por las felicitaciones atrasadas!_

_Saludos!_

_P.D. no me he olvidado de mis lectores que dejan reviews así que: Saludos lectores! XD_


	17. Escogiendo casa

_Mil perdones por la demora pero algo sucedió con mi cuenta en fanfiction y no podía subir los capítulos ni crear historias nuevas, pero bueno... ya pasó y ya estamos de vuelta, espero que no vuelva a suceder ¬¬_

_No les quito su tiempo y pónganse a leer!_

* * *

Llegó el domingo y esperé a que llegara Anthony por mí. Nuevamente llegó muy temprano pero venía acompañado de Katherine, la cual no traía buena cara.

-Hola Anthony, Kath buenos días. Qué ocurre? Por qué esa cara?

-Es mi madre, ha enfermado. – Tenía la mirada triste.

-Le he dicho que se recuperará pero sigue preocupada. – Anthony la abrazó por los hombros.

-Tiene neumonía, eso es algo grave. Mañana partiré para ir a cuidarla.

-Todo va a estar bien, recuerda que no debes preocuparte, por el bien del bebé. – Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de las manos. – Te irás por mucho tiempo? – Me entristeció que mi única amiga se iría.

-Bueno, estaré con ella hasta que se encuentre bien.

-Entonces eso será como en un mes. – Anthony nos miró.

-Ojalá que sí Anthony. - Ella lo miró.

Yo también pedí lo mismo.

-Basta de cosas tristes, Kath nos llevará con una compañía de bienes raíces, John ya se encuentra ahí. – Se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta trasera y delantera del lado que daba hacia nosotros. Kath se adelantó y entró en la parte trasera, no me extrañé, así que subí adelante.

Llegamos a un edificio bastante alto, entramos y subimos al tercer piso. Ahí se encontraba una secretaria que nos hizo pasar a un despacho, ahí platicaban amenamente tres hombres, entre ellos John.

-Han llegado. – John se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros. – Hola Esme, buenos días. – Me saludó.

-Buenos días John.

-Les presento a un cliente del bufete, el señor Alex Farrell y el señor Drew Woodward quien nos enseñará las casas. Señores, ella es mi esposa Katherine, Anthony Goldsmith y Esme Kennedy.

Todos nos saludamos.

-Tenemos cinco casas que pueden interesarles. – Comentó Drew, era una persona bajita y con un poco de sobrepeso.

-Bien. Entonces empecemos. – Anthony señaló la puerta.

-Claro. – Drew tomó un portafolio y se acercó a la salida.

Todos salimos excepto John, que lo hizo segundos después.

Salimos del edificio, Drew nos indicó que lo siguiéramos, él subió a su coche y nosotros al nuestro.

-John…

Anthony se veía serio.

-Vamos Anthony, sucedió hace muchos años. Él ya lo olvidó, tú también deberías. Además, su empresa tiene las mejores casas de la ciudad.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Miré a Anthony, entendí que el tal Alex había tenido problemas con él. Me miró de reojo.

– Riñas de adolescentes. – Sonrió por un momento.

Seguimos a Drew y llegamos a la primera casa, Anthony se bajó del coche y nos dijo que permaneciéramos adentro.

-Definitivamente no le gustó. – Dijo John. – En verdad que a veces es un caprichudo.

-John, sé que no debería preguntar esto pero… - Me acomodé en el asiento para verlo. - Qué sucedió entre el señor Farrell y Anthony? – Estaba apenada por lo indiscreta que estaba siendo.

-Alex insultó a la madre de Anthony, pero sólo fue para provocarlo, nunca se llevaron bien.

Observé que Anthony se acercaba al coche, me acomodé nuevamente en el asiento.

-Iremos a ver la siguiente casa, ésta no es mi estilo. – Me miró.

Llegamos a la segunda casa que no se encontraba lejos de la primera, se veía bien por fuera. Nos reunimos con Drew y nos guió por la casa. Mi mente se concentró en hacer comparativas de diferentes diseños si es que ésta elegía. Terminamos y nos dirigimos a la tercera casa que estaba a lado. Ésta parecía recién hecha, la recorrimos de arriba abajo, estaba mucho mejor que la anterior y era más grade, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era la adecuada.

Para la cuarta casa nos alejamos un poco, aunque me parecían conocidas ciertas casas y otras no. Kath me dijo que estábamos cerca de nuestras casas, pero esta parte era el lado opuesto. Nos detuvimos en una casa enorme con grandes ventanales, me gustó mucho cómo lucía. Bajamos del coche y nos acercamos, Anthony me tomó de la mano, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa, me sentí extraña.

Entramos y caminamos hacia el centro de la casa, él sonreía, al parecer le había gustado mucho. Los grandes ventanales hacían que la casa se iluminara, los espacios eran bastantes amplios. Subimos a las habitaciones y vimos cada una de ellas, nunca había visto tantos cuartos juntos, eran un total de diez.

Seguimos a Drew pero noté que había mucho silencio detrás nuestro, Kath y John iban muy callados, miré de reojo para saber qué sucedía, ellos no estaban. Jalé ligeramente la mano de Anthony, él sólo me hizo una señal de que guardara silencio y me guiñó el ojo. Me ruboricé un poco por imaginar lo que estaban haciendo. Terminamos de recorrer la casa nosotros tres, me gustaba mucho y ya había decidido qué muebles usaría.

-Sabe Drew, esta es la casa perfecta para mí. Me encanta. – Le sonrió ampliamente. – Qué opinas Esme? – Me tocó la barbilla.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Con los muebles que tengo en mente, no perderá la amplitud de los espacios. – Miré de un lado a otro la casa.

-Muy bien. Además, los niños van a tener dónde jugar.

Lo miré extrañada.

-Los niños?

-Sí, los nuestros.

Me sonrojé completamente y él sólo se carcajeó.

– Es una sugerencia. – Mantuvo una sonrisa pícara.

-Perdón, pero los señores…

Drew no terminó la frase porque Kath y John aparecieron por las escaleras.

-Disculpen, pero nos perdimos.

Él estaba un poco nervioso y ella tenía cara de vergüenza.

-Pues espero que no se pierdan la próxima vez cuando vengan a visitarme. – Anthony se quejó.

-Qué dices? Has escogido ésta?

Anthony asintió.

-Es muy bonita y espaciosa, pero aún nos queda una casa más por ver, cierto señor Woodward? – Preguntó Kath.

-Es verdad.

-No hay necesidad, me quedo con ésta. – Anthony miró a Drew. – Podría preparar el contrato de la compraventa para firmarlo lo antes posible?

-No te preocupes, yo lo elaboraré.

Todos miramos a John.

-Entonces no tengo problemas con el tiempo. – Anthony señaló a John con una señal de advertencia.

-En lo absoluto.

-Bien Drew, pues muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Lo mismo digo señor, nada más un pequeño detalle…

Al parecer no quería hablar del tema porque se veía incómodo.

– Es sobre el precio, aún no se lo he dicho. – Abrió el portafolio y sacó un folder con papeles.

-Déjeme ver.

Drew le entregó el folder a Anthony y miró por un momento.

– El precio es justo y razonable, no tengo ningún problema en pagar esa cantidad. Alguna otra cosa? – Le devolvió el folder.

-No, no. Eso es todo. – Negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba el folder. – Le avisaré cuándo le daré las llaves, claro, después de que haya firmado el contrato y pagado.

-Eso probablemente sea mañana. Quiero que la señorita comience inmediatamente a amueblarla. – Me señaló con la mirada.

-Entiendo, entonces le hablaré muy pronto para darle las llaves.

-Nuevamente gracias Drew. – Anthony se puso a mi lado.

-No hay por qué, al contrario, gracias a usted.

Volvieron a despedirse con otro apretón de manos. Cada quien nos fuimos a los respectivos coches.


	18. La despedida y la disculpa

_Pues otra vez, aquí les entrego 2 capítulos en el mismo día :D para que no se aburran y se entretengan un rato además de que hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido jejeejejej_

* * *

Volvieron a despedirse con otro apretón de manos. Cada quien nos fuimos a los respectivos coches.

-Ya es hora de comer. Qué les parece si vamos a La Maison?

John nos miró a todos, yo no conocía ese lugar.

-Buena elección John. Lo conoces Esme? – Anthony me miró.

-No.

Llegamos al lugar, era igual de elegante que El Flamingos, nos llevaron a la mesa y nos sentamos. Del menú escogí algo que quería decir pato a la naranja, ese fue el que me recomendó Anthony. Los demás pronunciaron los nombres de los platillos con el mejor francés posible, aunque Anthony se lució, tenía la mejor pronunciación de todos.

John estaba muy empalagoso con Kath, decía que extrañaría mucho a su esposa y la estaba aprovechando, Kath sólo se dejaba querer; Anthony y yo sólo nos limitamos a comer, aunque yo no tenía el apetito de siempre, además de que traía en la mente la discusión de Carlisle y yo. Nunca había estado en desacuerdo con él y ahora no sabía cuál era mi posición.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a la casa de Kath y John, Kath me había pedido que la ayudara a empacar y yo había accedido. Llegamos y los hombres se encerraron en el despacho, nosotras subimos a la habitación de Kath.

-Quiero llevarme la ropa de aquí y aquí. – Señaló diferentes closets, era amplio su vestidor.

-Yo empacaré ésta. – Me acerqué al primer closet y abrí la puerta. – Algo en especial que desees llevarte? – La miré de reojo.

-Déjame ver.

Me hice a un lado y ella comenzó a escoger la ropa, separando la que se iba a llevar.

– Listo. Yo haré el otro.

Empaqué la ropa cuidadosamente para que no se arrugara lo menos posible.

-Te voy a extrañar Esme. – Dijo mientras acomodaba una prenda en la maleta.

-La verdad es que yo también.

Sentí melancolía.

– Eres la única amiga que tengo aquí.

-Gracias, pero no te sentirás tan sola, tienes a Anthony quien te mantendrá ocupada durante un largo rato y también están Carlisle y Edward. – Sonrió y yo hice una mueca.

-No sé qué va a suceder con Carlisle y Edward. Discutí con Carlisle ayer. – Bajé la mirada.

-Discutieron? Cómo pasó? La verdad es que nunca creí que tuvieran diferencias. – Me dijo casi incrédula.

-Le comenté que Anthony me permitió conducir el coche estando él de pasajero. – Doblé una prenda y la guardé en la maleta.

-Anthony hizo eso? Pero él es todo un caballero, no me imagino por qué te permitió hacerlo!

Me sorprendí de lo que decía Kath.

-Katherine, tú también? – Me quejé.

-Esme, eres una dama y debes ser tratada como tal, ya veo por qué se enojó Carlisle.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Kath… no estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dices, él no me faltó al respeto, fue todo lo contrario. – Me acerqué a ella.

-Todo lo contrario? No entiendo.

Nos sentamos en la cama.

-Anthony tiene esa misma idea sobre las mujeres pero lo amenacé y accedió, la segunda vez accedió sin tanto esfuerzo porque sabía que era algo importante, me dio libertad para hacerlo y le estoy muy agradecida, realmente es maravilloso.

No podía negarlo, lo era.

– Quizás algún día las mujeres tengan las mismas oportunidades que los hombres. – La miré fijamente.

-O sea, hacer trabajos pesados o bajo el sol o rudos? No, no. – Se puso de pie.

-Me refería a una mujer que pueda ser doctor, abogado, maestro, conductora de un taxi, etc.

Kath lo meditó un momento.

-Mmm… eso no se oye mal, esa mujer… la maestra de la universidad, cómo se llama? – Trató de hacer memoria.

-Louis. – Lo dije con pocos ánimos.

-Sí, cierto. Ella… - No continuó, entendió lo que me producía hablar de ella. – Lo lamento, no quise…

-Está bien. Yo también pensé en ella cuando meditaba esto de la igualdad entre mujeres y hombres. – Me puse de pie y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. – Debemos seguir o nos caerá la noche.

-Sigamos.

Continuamos acomodando la ropa, al final, llenamos cuatro maletas, eso me dio a me hizo entender que probablemente no la vería en mucho tiempo.

Ya había anochecido, probablemente Edward y Carlisle ya estarían en casa, no estaba segura de querer llegar o no. Nos reunimos en la sala, me despedí de Kath abrazándola muy cariñosamente, ella me abrazó de la misma manera, nos mantendríamos en contacto a través del teléfono.

Anthony me acompañó, íbamos con paso lento.

-Sucedió algo en casa? Parece que no quisieras llegar.

Apreté su brazo del cual iba abrazada.

-Sólo tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones Carlisle y yo. – Bajé la mirada.

-Así que discutieron, cuál fue el asunto? – Preguntó casualmente.

-No tiene importancia. – No quería involucrarlo.

-Hemos llegado.

Alcé la vista y vi la casa, las luces estaban encendidas.

– Ya están en casa.

-Sí. – Dije con pocos ánimos.

-Ánimo Esme, que cualquiera que haya sido el problema, tiene solución. – Me quitó el brazo del suyo delicadamente, para separarnos. – Si necesitas algo, no dudes en acudir a mí. – Besó mi mano. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa, ambos miramos hacia esa dirección, era Carlisle. Me puse nerviosa mientras él se acercaba a nosotros, estaba a la expectativa.

-Buenas noches Anthony, Esme.

-Buenas noches. – Contesté lo más normal posible.

-Buenas noches Carlisle. – Anthony aún sostenía mi mano, a la cual le dio un ligero apretón.

-Esme, si nos disculpas, quisiera hablar un momento con Anthony.

Me puse más nerviosa, le iba a reclamar, de eso no había duda.

-Carlisle espera. – Solté a Anthony y me puse enfrente de Carlisle. – Si es sobre lo que hablamos anoche, no hay ninguna necesidad. – Le rogué con la mirada.

-No tengo ningún problema en hablar con él Esme.

Deseé que Anthony no hubiera abierto la boca.

-Esto será muy breve. No te preocupes. – Sonrió ligeramente.

-Tranquila Esme, no va a pasar nada. – Anthony se acercó y me tocó el hombro.

-Hagan lo que quieran, con permiso. – Me di por vencida con esos dos, entré a la casa furiosa y subí a mi habitación.

Me senté en la cama, pero después me paré y caminé de un lado a otro.

-Esos dos! No deberían estar teniendo esta conversación. - Jugaba con las manos mientras caminaba. - Primero Carlisle, no creí que fuera capaz de reclamarle algo a Anthony y éste otro, parecía estar gustoso. Son unos tontos, esperaba que la conversación no se torne delicada y hubiera... golpes. Golpes? - Ahora me estaba preocupando. - Carlisle no le gusta la violencia pero Anthony, no sé cómo podría reaccionar, quizá deba salir. Ahhh! Esto es muy frustrante. - Me tiré en la cama. - Quiero saber lo que están hablando. Yo también debería estar presente. Yo soy la que causó todo, no tengo por qué estar encerrada aquí. - Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta.-Y si soy oportuna? Y si empeora la situación estando yo ahí? - Tenía la mano en el picaporte. - Qué debo hacer? - Apoyé la frente en la puerta y me quedé así unos minutos.-No, no saldré. No veré a ninguno de los dos, no me importa lo que hagan. - Me alejé de la puerta y me senté en la orilla de la cama. - Si acaso llegan a los golpes, no saldré a detenerlos, si se encuentra Edward, que él los separe. - Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, no me agradó la idea de que alguno de los dos resultara herido. De repente escuché unos golpes, era en mi puerta. - Quién es?

-Soy Carlisle.

Me puse de pie de un brinco y afloraron más mis nervios, no sabía si comportarme o no.

- Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo.

Me mordí el labio, lo dejaría entrar o no?

-Mmm... pasa. - Di la espalda a la puerta y caminé hacia la ventana.

-Quería darte las buenas noches.

Qué? Sólo a eso había venido? Sentía que me salía humos por las orejas.

-Buenas noches. - Contesté muy cortante y de mala gana.

-También quería ofrecerte una disculpa, sé que estás molesta.

Giré lentamente y lo miré, mi enojo estaba gradualmente disminuyendo.

-Una disculpa?

Él se acercó.

-Al platicar con Anthony, me di cuenta de que hay cosas que deseas hacer para sentirte mejor y nosotros te negamos ese derecho. - Se veía arrepentido. - Te prometo ser más flexible. - Apareció esa sonrisa que me traía loca por él, cómo no aceptar su disculpa.

-Oh Carlisle, gracias. - Me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé por el cuello. Estaba muy contenta. Sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y su respiración cerca del oído, escuché que aspiró.

-Gracias a ti por enseñarme esta lección. - Me dio un beso en el cabello.

Me transporté a un lugar lejano, quería estar así por mucho tiempo, pero no duró porque él se separó. - Espero que estés más tranquila.

-Sí, ya estoy tranquila. - No me gustó haberme separado de él. Traté de alejar ese pensamiento y me concentré en otra cosa. - Y dime, cuándo te gustaría dar un paseo en coche? Yo conduciré, claro.

-Ah... bueno... - Sonrió nerviosamente, se veía tan adorable que me arrancó una sonrisa. - Hablaré con Edward para que nos acompañe, te avisaré.

-Muy bien. - No podía dejar de sonreír.

-Debes descansar, me retiro. - Caminó hacia la puerta.

-Claro.

Salió de la habitación.

Me daba gusto que todo se hubiera arreglado. Me cambié de ropa y me puse mi camisón para irme a dormir.

* * *

_Se imaginan a Carlisle y Anthony agarrándose a golpes? O.O a mí tampoco me agradaría que esos dos llegaran a eso jejejejeejjeje lo bueno que son civilizados. Ya sabrán en el fic de Carlisle, lo que pasó en ese momento._

_Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic!_


	19. Tres meses despues

_Hola hola._

_Ando emocionada con eso de que ya puedo actualizar nuevamente, que decidí adelantarles este capítulo jejejejejeje quién iba a pensar que subiría 3 capítulos en un mismo día XD pero no importa, se va a poner mucho más interesante de lo que ya está la historia jejejejejej_

_Bueno, ya! los dejó leer!_

* * *

Tres meses después…

Abrí los ojos debido a la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Estaba acostada de lado, en esta ocasión, viendo hacia a la ventana.

-Buenos días Richard. – Miré hacia mi vientre abultado y lo toqué cariñosamente.

Tomé un baño, desayuné y salí en el coche hacia el bufete, ese día llegarían los últimos muebles y haría los últimos arreglos para tenerlo completamente listo. En dos días sería la reinauguración y tenía algo de prisa.

Llegué al bufete y ya estaban los camiones de los muebles. Anthony ya se encontraba ahí, estacioné el coche y salí a reunirme con él.

-Buenos días Anthony. – Saludé desde lejos porque se interpusieron unas personas que cargaban un gran librero.

-Buenos días Esme. – Se apresuró a acercarse, su rostro brillaba de felicidad, me hizo sentir muy bien. Llegó hasta mí y me abrazó efusivamente, claro, cuidando de no abrazarme de más por mi vientre. – Cada día te ves más hermosa, tu transformación a madre, te ha quedado como anillo al dedo.

-Gracias. – Le di un beso en la mejilla. El cariño que sentía por él, había crecido considerablemente desde hacía meses. – Debo entrar, debo indicarles dónde irán los muebles. Te veré más tarde. – Le sonreí.

-Creo que no tengo elección. – Hizo una mueca.

-No desesperes. Pronto estaré contigo nuevamente. – Acaricié su rostro, él giró un poco la cabeza para besar mi mano.

-Entonces te veré pronto. – Me soltó y entró, yo me quedé afuera para dar indicaciones.

Algunas áreas del bufete ya estaban terminadas y ya había gente trabajando; prácticamente conocía a todos ellos, al igual que ellos también me conocían por dos razones: por ser la decoradora y por Anthony; éste había demostrado sus intenciones hacia mí incluso frente a clientes y amigos, claro, procurando no generar habladurías, todo había sido con respeto. Todos sabían que era yo la que me resistía. Decidí poner empeño en la relación entre Anthony y yo porque sabía que no había oportunidad con Carlisle y porque él se había distanciado más de mí. Incluso interactuaba más con Edward que con él.

Entré al edificio y me dirigí al área donde eran llevados los muebles, me cercioré que todo estuviera en su lugar, iba a subir a los despachos de los socios para ver la oficina del señor Grangé cuando vi entrar al señor Forrest; al principio era serio conmigo, pero me lo supe ganar y ahora platicábamos amenamente cuando había oportunidad. Me sorprendí mucho de la mujer que venía con él, era Rose, aquella mujer que me había ayudado con el chisme que Margaret había propagado.

Se reunieron junto conmigo para subir por el elevador.

-Esme, buenos días. Ya conoces a mi esposa, Rose. – Tocó la mano que Rose tenía en el brazo de él.

-Buenos días. Claro que sí la conozco.

Estaba muy agradecida con esa mujer.

– Señora Rose, me da gusto volver a verla, no sabía que fuera la esposa del licenciado.

-Hola Esme. A mí también me da gusto verte, no había tenido la oportunidad de venir al bufete porque estuve de viaje. He venido porque quiero ver lo que has hecho en el despacho de mi marido. – Miró de reojo al señor Forrest.

-Te va a encantar, te va a encantar.

Se abrió el elevador y entramos los tres.

-Por cierto, te ves divina, te ha sentado bien la maternidad. – Me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.

-Cuánto tiempo tienes 6 ó 7 meses? – Me miró el vientre.

-Seis. Aunque la verdad es que ya quiero que nazca, ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos. – Yo también miré mi vientre.

Se abrieron las puertas y unas personas esperaban el elevador, nos dejaron pasar para después entrar ellos. Nos acercamos a Ana, hablaba por teléfono, pero nos miró a los tres.

-Señora Rose…! - dijo emocionada. – Lo siento abogado… - Se apenó. – Sí, está aquí. – Algo escuchó y colgó. Se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros.

-Ana, cuánto tiempo.

Ambas se abrazaron, parecían buenas amigas. En ese momento apareció Anthony.

-Yo también quiero uno de esos. – Extendió los brazos.

-Anthony querido. – Rose se separó de Ana y se apresuró a abrazar a Anthony. Parecían madre e hijo, él le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te ves estupendo y ni qué decir de lo guapo y apuesto que estás. Aún no entiendo por qué no eres mi nuero. – Se quejó.

-Hablando de eso, cómo está Alyssa?

-Muy bien, mi nieto se parece a ella. Francois está muy contento. Pero bueno y tú? Cuándo me darás la noticia?

Más que una pregunta, parecía un regaño. Anthony me miró fijamente, me ruboricé al ver que yo era su respuesta. Rose también me miró, ella estaba un poco sorprendida.

-Bueno, ustedes ya tendrán tiempo para platicar. – El señor Forrest se acercó a ellos. – Entremos al despacho Rose, que ha verlo has venido.

-Tienes razón George, que les parece si comemos más tarde en La Maison, yo invito. – Anthony nos miró a todos.

-Claro que sí! – Rose contestó por todos, realmente estaba contenta de verlo.

Entramos los cuatro al despacho, Rose admiró de arriba abajo el lugar.

-Has conservado algunos muebles y has adaptado los nuevos, me gusta. Cabe señalar que ayudé a George a amueblarlo cuando comenzó a trabajar aquí. Es un trabajo excelente Esme.

-Muchas gracias señora Forrest. – Le sonreí.

-Rose, sólo dime Rose.

-Volviendo al trabajo Anthony, necesito hablar contigo sobre el caso Evans. – Anthony se acercó a George.

-Claro, vamos a mi despacho. – Le hizo una seña hacia la puerta.

-Necesito que me des algunos datos sobre ciertos muebles Esme. – Se sentó en un sofá que estaba a un lado del escritorio. Dio unas palmaditas en él, en señal de que me sentara.

Los hombres salieron del lugar y nos dejaron solas. Aproveché el momento para hablar con ella.

-Rose, estoy infinitamente agradecida por lo que hizo ese día. Estaba nerviosa y creo que no lo hubiera podido manejar si usted no me hubiera ayudado.

-No me lo agradezcas tanto. La verdad es que si otra hubiera sido la situación, hubiera reaccionado igual que las demás.

No entendía a lo que se refería.

-No entiendo.

-Esme… - Miró hacia su regazo y después alzó la mirada, tomó una bocanada de aire. – Conozco tu situación porque la he vivido, no en carne propia, sino en mi hija Alyssa. Ella también fue engañada y se embarazó.

Ahora todo era claro.

-Lo lamento.

-Ella afortunadamente conoció a un buen hombre en París y se casaron, él la quiere tanto que le dará su apellido a mi nieto.

Francois recordé que era su nombre.

-Lo mismo te puede suceder a ti. Aunque debo confesarte que estoy algo confundida. Entendí que vivías con el doctor Cullen, yo creí que tú y él… y ahora resulta que Anthony está interesado en ti.

Bajé la mirada.

-Todavía vivo con los Cullen, los aprecio mucho y son una familia para mí, entre Carlisle y yo no hay nada. – Bajé un poco la voz. – En cuanto a Anthony… desde que lo conocí, se interesó por mí y bueno, estamos tratando de que resulte algo entre nosotros. – Dije un poco apenada.

-Ya veo. Anthony es un muchacho extraordinario, yo era una de las amigas de su madre y lo conozco desde que era un bebé. Cuando ellos murieron, traté de darle el cariño que le faltaba, es como un hijo para mí. Por favor Esme… - tomó mis manos. – no quiero que sufra o que le rompan el corazón, si sientes que no lo amas, debes decirle, para que no se haga más ilusiones.

-No quiero lastimarlo, me ha demostrado que es maravilloso, seguiré intentado enamorarme de él, pero si no ocurre, se lo diré.

-Gracias Esme. – Volvió a sonreír. – No me preocuparé. – Se puso de pie. – Debo regresar a mi casa. Nos veremos para comer.

-Sí, la veré ahí. – Yo también me puse de pie. – Por cierto, los muebles de este despacho, fueron comprados en Sears.

-Ah, gracias por el dato.

Salimos del despacho.

– Hasta luego Ana, hasta luego Esme.

-No esperará a su esposo?

-No, no lo interrumpiré, además, él sabe que regresaré a casa. – Caminó hacia el elevador, el cual no demoró. Rose se despidió con un ademán de mano.

Yo me dirigí al despacho del señor Grangé. Rato después, salí para ir al piso anterior. Bajé por las escaleras y de pronto, sentí algo en mi vientre. Me agarré del barandal, fue algo extraño, nuevamente lo sentí. Llevé mi mano hasta el lugar de la sensación, era algo parecido a un golpe, quizás Richard estaba pateando? Me emocionó mucho que me reí.

-Hazlo de nuevo Richard. – Toqué en otra parte de mi vientre, presioné y pateó. Sonreí de felicidad. Toqué en otro lugar y presioné, esta vez nada. Lo intenté varias veces y no hubo reacción. – Creo que te estoy exigiendo demasiado.

Llegué al piso anterior y estaban acomodando los muebles. Pasé toda la mañana dando indicaciones y dirigiendo a los cargadores y acomodadores. No me fijé de la hora, sólo hasta que vi a Anthony, supe que ya era hora de la comida.

Llegamos al restaurante y los Forrest ya estaban ahí. La comida fue relajada, Rose y Anthony eran los que platicaban. Ella tenía días de haber regresado de Europa donde estaba su hija Alyssa. Ella había encontrado un padre para su bebé, esa idea no me parecía mala. Tanto Carlisle como Anthony serían perfectos, pero sólo uno de ellos tenía muchas probabilidades de serlo y era el hombre que estaba sentado a un lado de mí. Terminamos de comer, Anthony y yo regresamos al bufete, los Forrest iban a su casa.

-Sabes, hoy Richard me dio sus primeras pataditas. – Le comenté.

-En verdad? – Se detuvo y se puso frente a mí. Se veía emocionado. – Y en qué lugar fue? – Miraba mi vientre.

-Aquí y aquí. – Señalé con mi mano en cada lugar.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando sucedió. – Entristeció un poco, me extrañé.

-Por qué esa cara?

-Me gustaría estar contigo cuando sucedan este tipo de cosas. Me gustaría que esos momentos los compartieras conmigo.

Eso me conmovió.

-Gracias Anthony por interesarte en mi hijo. – Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Me interesa todo lo relacionado contigo, además, me he encariñado gracias a la manera en cómo expresas tu amor por él. No dudo que cuando nazca lo quieras más.

Sonreí ampliamente, tenía razón.

-Bueno, regresemos a trabajar. – Lo tomé del brazo y entramos.

Subimos al elevador, yo salí en el piso 6, me despedí de Anthony con un ademán de mano. Continué con el acomodo de los muebles.

Se terminó de acomodar todo, al día siguiente sólo se acomodarían los accesorios y se instalarían algunas gavetas en las paredes. Me despedí de toda la gente y bajé a la recepción, quería hacer una llamada.

-Hola Bety, podría usar tu teléfono un momento?

-Claro Esme. Puedes usarlo. – Me señaló el aparato.

Marqué y esperé.

-Casa Italiana, buenas tardes. – Contestó un hombre.

-Buenas tardes, adquirí una cama a nombre de Anthony Goldsmith, quisiera saber si ya ha llegado.

-Un momento por favor.

Se escuchaban ruidos, como si revisara en una libreta.

– Lamento informarle que se retrasará una semana.

Ya se había retrasado una semana.

-Sucede algo con esa cama? Originalmente debió haber llegado la semana pasada. – Me quejé.

-Hemos tenido una serie de inconvenientes con el embarque de Europa madame, pero le aseguro que la tendrá en una semana.

En ese momento salían Anthony y John del elevador, éste parecía decaído.

-Entonces llamaré en una semana. – Colgué y me acerqué a ellos.

-Sucede algo? – Primero miré a John y después de Anthony.

-Es Kath. No podrá regresar ahora. –John contestó con mucho pesar.

-Por qué? Qué sucedió? – Me preocupé por Kath y por su madre.

-Dorothy tuvo una recaída. Kath se tendrá que quedar con ella más tiempo.

Me entristecí.

-Es una lástima. Esperemos que la señora Dorothy se recupere pronto y Kath pueda regresar.

-En fin. – Dio un gran suspiro John. – Vamos a casa chicos. – Se apresuró a salir.

-Ya verán que pronto tendremos a Kath de vuelta con su madre sana. – Anthony tomó mi mano y la puso en su brazo, seguimos a John.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, John se despidió de mí sin muchos ánimos, yo estaba más o menos igual que él. Anthony se acercó a mí.

-Esa cara no te favorece. – Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y lo alzó para que lo mirara. – Esos hermosos ojos azules no deberían tener esa expresión.

-La extraño mucho. – Desvié la mirada, Anthony soltó mi rostro para después abrazarme, cada día me acostumbraba a esa sensación, podía sentir todo su amor a través de sus abrazos.

-Lo sé, pero nada ganas con ponerte así.

Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé.

-Es difícil no pensar en ello.

-Pero si mantienes una actitud positiva, el tiempo pasará más rápido y cuando menos lo imagines, ella estará de vuelta.

Me separé un poco y lo miré a los ojos.

-Gracias, trataré de hacerlo. – Sonreí.

Él se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te veré mañana. Trataré de levantarle el ánimo a él también. – Miró hacia donde estaba John, éste tenía la mirada perdida.

-Bien, hasta mañana. – Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi auto.

Anthony subió al suyo y se fueron.

Traté de estar mejor, manejé sin pensar en lo de Kath, en lugar de eso, me enfoqué en Richard. Llegué a la casa y me preparé una sopa ya que tenía mucha hambre. Estaba comiendo cuando escuché el coche de Carlisle. Salí a recibirlos, pero ya estaban entrando por la puerta.

-Buenas noches. – Sonreí. - Han llegado temprano, no…

De repente, sentí una pequeña patada. Me agarré de la pared y la otra mano la llevé al vientre.

-Esme! – Carlisle se acercó asustado.

Yo sonreí. Edward también se acercó aunque parecía estar más sereno.

-Estoy bien, ha sido… - Richard dio otra patadita, esa había sido más fuerte. - …Richard.

-Me gustaría revisarte ahora si es posible.

-Claro, vamos al consultorio. – Me apoyé en Carlisle y caminamos, él ahora lucía emocionado.

Entramos al consultorio y me llevo hasta la camilla. Desabotoné la bata, afortunadamente los botones estaban adelante, la verdad es que no quería desnudarme. Me acosté, Carlisle se acercó con el estetoscopio y lo puso en mi vientre. Me levanté un poco y me apoyé en los brazos para ver mejor lo que hacía. Había calor, así que no me desagradó cuando hizo contacto el estetoscopio con mi piel.

-Dónde sentiste la patada?

Puse la mano en un costado del vientre.

-Aquí fue donde sentí la última. – Quité mi mano y él puso el estetoscopio ahí. – Se siente bien.

-Perdona?

-Lo frío, se siente bien. Hay un poco de calor, por eso es agradable. – Me encogí de hombros.

Recorrió prácticamente todo mi vientre, yo ya no sentía nada, al parecer, Richard había cesado. Carlisle dejó el estetoscopio colgando de su cuello y comenzó a tocarme con las manos, podía sentir levemente la frescura que emanaban a través de los guantes.

-Tus manos parecen estar frescas también. – Me sonrojé un poco. – Quizás podrías… - me puse nerviosa, tanto que me recosté. No me atrevía a terminar la frase. Entonces la sentí, su mano era muy fresca. – Gracias. – Giré la cabeza hacia la pared, para ocultar mi vergüenza.

Sus manos eran tan suaves, creo que no había conocido a alguien que tuviera las manos así, eran como el mármol. De repente, Richard pateó donde se encontraba una de las manos de Carlisle. Me apoyé en los brazos nuevamente para verlo, estaba sorprendido igual que yo. Richard volvió a patear, aunque en ese momento fue un poco más duro, eso me dolió ligeramente pero traté de no demostrarlo.

-Esa fue una gran patada.

Parecía estar elogiando a Richard porque miraba hacia mi vientre.

– Desde cuándo sucede esto? – Volteó a verme.

-Desde hoy.

Movió su mano hacia el centro, otra patada. Estuve a punto de quejarme pero me aguanté, Carlisle parecía estar disfrutándolo.

– Parece estar jugando contigo. – Sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Esto es increíble, no había tenido oportunidad de presenciar esto.

Ambas manos utilizaba para examinar mi vientre. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, parecía que quería establecer contacto con Richard.

– Siempre he tenido una duda… - presionó un poco en una zona baja, Richard pateó y pateó varias veces, me retorcí un poco.

-Creo que ha jugado suficiente por el día de hoy… - Me quejé disimuladamente.

-Perdona, te está lastimando? – quitó las manos.

-Ligeramente. – Mentí.

-Ya puedes abotonarte. – Se alejó y sacó las hojas donde estaba llevando el estudio, localizó una de las hojas y comenzó a escribir. Yo mientras tanto, terminé de cerrarme la bata.

-Dijiste que tenías una duda. – Me senté frente a él.

-Ah, sí. - Terminó de escribir y dejó los papeles a un lado. – Cómo sabes que es niño?

Solté una ligera carcajada.

-Simplemente lo sé. Es algo que presiento y siento. – Acaricié mi vientre. – Es un niño. – Volví a confirmarle.

-Y por qué… el nombre de Richard? Perdona la indiscreción. – Me miró apenado.

-Es por mi abuelo, así se llamaba. Prometí que si tenía un hijo, lo llamaría igual que él. Era una maravillosa persona. – Entristecí.

-Debió estar orgulloso de tener una nieta como tú.

-Eso espero. – Me puse de pie. – Sabes, quisiera hablar contigo mañana, ya que ahora quisiera terminar de cenar y después descansar.

-Claro, cuando gustes. – Él también se puso de pie.

Caminamos hacia la puerta.

– Gracias por dejarme disfrutar de esto.

-Por nada Carlisle.

Caminamos hacia la escalera. Él se quedó abajó y yo subí. De pronto, sonó el teléfono.

-Yo contestaré. – Caminó hacia el teléfono y contestó. – Casa de la familia Cullen.

Esperé para saber si alguien me hablaba a mí.

– Cuánto tiempo de no escucharte, cómo estás? – Esperó unos segundos. – Es una pena, espero que se mejore pronto.

Seguramente era Kath, comencé a bajar las escaleras.

– Claro, te la comunico. – Volteó a verme.

Ya no era tan ágil como hacía meses por eso me tardé un poco en llegar hasta Carlisle.

– Es Katherine. – Me entregó el auricular.

-Gracias. – Le sonreí y contesté. – Hola Kath. – Me senté y acomodé en el sillón. – Nos comentó John lo que sucedió, realmente lo lamento.

-Hola Esme. Así es, mi madre volvió a enfermar… - comenzó a sollozar. – Esme, tengo miedo de que mi madre… - Sollozó más.

-No pienses eso Kath, tu madre se recuperará.

Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para consolarla.

-Ella cree que no se recuperará, se la pasa agradeciendo por todo, incluso se ha despedido de mí varias veces.

Esperaba de todo corazón que su madre no muriera.

-Tranquilízate Kath, ella se va a recuperar y va a conocer a su nieto y lo verá crecer.

-Eso crees Esme? – Se calmó un poco y se escuchó que se sonó la nariz.

-Claro que sí, hay que tener fe. Ya verás que se pondrá bien. Además, debes recordar que las preocupaciones y esos estados de ánimo, no son buenos para tu bebé. Trata de estar serena.

-Tienes razón, trataré de estar calmada, no quiero que le suceda nada a mi bebé. Debo irme, mi padre ha llegado. Te hablaré después, no hablamos nada de ti.

-No te preocupes, ya hablaremos otro día. – Ya después le contaría sobre Richard.

-Cuídate Esme, adiós.

-Adiós.

Colgó y yo hice lo mismo. Me recosté un momento en el sillón, me preparaba mentalmente, cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño porque visualicé las escaleras.

-Creo que deberías mudarte al cuarto de huéspedes de aquí abajo.

Reconocí la voz de Edward, no me inmuté ni abrí los ojos.

-No, estoy bien. – Mentí. – Es buen ejercicio bajar y subir escaleras.

-No te creo. Esa cara de dolor te delata.

Abrí los ojos, me toqué la mejilla, lo miré por un segundo y desvié la mirada.

-Lo pensaré, ahora… - me levanté. – Debo ir a descansar. - Caminé hacia las escaleras, afortunadamente estaba de espaldas a Edward, de lo contrario, hubiera visto mi cara descompuesta por ver los escalones.

-Creo que te ayudaré.

Quise voltear para verlo, pero ya se encontraba a mi lado, poniendo mi brazo detrás de su cuello y tomándome de la cintura, realmente me asusté.

-Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Soy un gran atleta. – Me sonrió pícaramente. – Ahora vamos.

Tardé en reaccionar.

-Oye, no estoy inválida, puedo subir las escaleras sin problemas. – Lo miré con recelo.

-Continúa y tendré que llevarte en brazos. – Me amenazó cínicamente.

-Edward… - Lo miré con ruego en los ojos.

Él se inclinó, al parecer se preparaba para alzar mis piernas.

– Está bien, tú ganas.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras.

Prácticamente recargué todo mi peso en él como si fuera un costal, no se lo iba a hacer tan fácil. Sin embargo, mi plan no funcionó, no tuvo problema para sostenerme ni mostraba algún signo de cansancio, fue todo lo contrario, iba con una amplia sonrisa como si se estuviera riendo de mí. Fruncí el ceño y lo dejé por la paz.

-Sabes… nunca te he visto hacer ejercicio.

Quise olvidar mi pena hablando de otra cosa.

-Practico en las madrugadas. Antes de ir a la universidad.

-Y qué practicas? – No creí que el tema me llamara la atención, pero así fue.

-Suelo correr, la mayoría de las veces, corro con obstáculos. Soy ágil… por eso llegué a ti muy rápido que no te diste cuenta.

Llegamos al último escalón.

-Y practicas solo?

Me soltó delicadamente.

-Generalmente, sí.

-Es curioso, nunca has traído a alguien a la casa, algún compañero o amigo.

Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de lo solitaria de su vida.

-Así debe ser.

Parpadeé, parecía un comentario a lo que había pensado.

– Digo que así debe ser, porque nunca estamos en casa, así que soy yo quien va a visitarlos a sus hogares. Además, el problema en la piel me impide hacer ejercicio en el día y salir a algún lugar con amigos.

-Es una pena, tal vez deberías traerlos un día en la noche.

No le creí que tuviera amigos.

-Lo pensaré, ahora debes ir a descansar. – Me puso la mano en el hombro y empujó suavemente.

-Te veré mañana Edward.

-Hasta mañana. – Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

Definitivamente era un bicho raro, no entendía por qué siempre estaba solo. Era muy guapo para no tener una novia y muy carismático para no tener amigos, había algo que no concordaba pero si no me quería decir, era por algo y yo no lo presionaría. Lo quería mucho tal cual era, aunque me gustaría algún día verlo formar una familia.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me cambié, me acosté a dormir pensando en mi padre y en mi familia.

* * *

_Jejejejej pues cómo ven que ya pasó el tiempo, por qué se habrá alejado Carlisle de Esme? eso sólo lo sabrán cuando esté disponible la versión de él MUAJAJAJAAJJAAJJ (risa de bruja mala XD) no desesperéis porque al ritmo que voy, esta historia la tendrán completa en quizás un mes, so... a tener paciencia._

_Mil gracias por sus reviews, alimentan mi alma de escritora y me da ánimos para seguir actualizando, se les quiere!_

_Saludos!_


	20. La gran revelacion

_Hola de nuevo,_

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, por fin se va a saber qué onda con la Esme!_

* * *

Desperté nostálgica y un poco decaída, era el primer cumpleaños de mi padre que no festejaría a su lado. Me aseé y después desayuné, no quise ir al bufete temprano, ese día sólo sería dar algunos retoques, así que me quedé en casa hasta el medio día.

Aproveché para escribir una carta dirigida a mi padre, cuando terminé, no estaba segura si enviarla o no, no quería que mi madre supiera dónde estaba, era capaz de venir por mí y hacer un escándalo, sobre todo porque vivía en una casa con dos hombres. Guardé la carta en el buró de mi cama y salí hacia el bufete.

Al llegar, Bety me indicó que unas cajas habían llegado para mí, eran los accesorios que faltaban. Afortunadamente, las habían dejado en el piso donde serían colocados, las fui abriendo y sacando todo, fui acomodando cada cosa en su lugar. Debía ser una tarea rápida, aunque a juzgar por el tiempo que me tardé, no lo fue. La verdad es que aún seguía pensando en mi padre.

-Esme.

Escuché mi nombre y dejé caer el florero que sostenía debido al susto. Se rompió pero afortunadamente no me corté. Miré hacia donde había escuchado la voz.

-Anthony, perdón… yo… - Me agaché para recoger los vidrios.

-No, no lo hagas, puedes cortarte. Discúlpame, te asusté. – Me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Alguien debe recoger esto.

-Mandaré a una persona para limpiar. Pero dime, estás bien? Estaba muy preocupado por ti. No llegaste temprano y hace un rato llamé a tu casa y no contestaste. – Parecía asustado.

-Disculpa por no avisarte. Realmente sólo faltaba acomodar algunas cosas, así que decidí tomarme la mañana y probablemente hablaste cuando ya venía para acá. Fuera de ese florero, he terminado con mi trabajo aquí. – Miré hacia donde estaban los vidrios.

-Y estás triste por eso o por otra cosa?

Lo miré extrañada.

– Tu cara me dice que algo te ocurre.

-Tú siempre tan observador. – Bajé la mirada. – Es sólo que estoy un poco nostálgica por mi padre. Hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Cuántos años cumple?

-Cuarenta y cinco. Desde hace algunos meses, ya tenía planeada la sorpresa que le daría para este día. – Entristecí pero traté de componer el rostro. – En fin, confío que algún día lo volveré a ver y a mi familia también. Cambiando de tema, qué haces aquí?

-Es hora de comer.

Miré hacia el reloj de la pared, eran las dos menos cinco.

-Cómo vuela el tiempo. Vámonos.

Bajamos y Anthony le indicó a Bety que mandara alguien a limpiar. Fuimos a comer a El Flamingos, mejoré un poco mi estado de ánimo porque Anthony hacía una que otra broma para ponerme de buen humor. Hablamos sobre el pequeño brindis que habría al día siguiente, al declarar oficialmente renovado todo el bufete. Obviamente, yo no bebería, tendría que brindar con algún jugo o refresco, lo importante era la acción. Regresamos al bufete, subimos al elevador y yo bajé en el piso anterior al de él. Se despidió con un beso.

Di una última revisada a todo el lugar, ya habían limpiado los vidrios. Regresé al primer piso y fui evaluando cada rincón para cerciorarme que no hubiera pasado nada por alto. Finalmente llegué al último piso. Ana me dejó entrar a los despachos donde no se encontraba el abogado; después entré al despacho del señor Forrest, no tuvo problema en que entrara, estaba muy ocupado revisando unos papeles pero no fue descortés. En cuanto a John, se veía un poco mejor que el día anterior; me comentó que había hablado con Kath en la mañana y hablarían en la noche al llegar a su casa, no lo interrumpí más y salí de su despacho.

Le pregunté a Ana si se encontraba Anthony, ella me dijo que podía pasar y así lo hice. Él estaba revisando unos documentos pero los dejó inmediatamente cuando me vio.

-Qué agradable sorpresa. - Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

-Hola Anth... - Sentí una gran patada en mi vientre, me dolió tanto que por poco caigo al suelo, me sostuve del saco de Anthony quien afortunadamente se encontraba frente a mí.

-Esme qué sucede? Te sientes mal?

Tenía la cabeza gacha, respiré varias veces para recuperarme, esperaba que Richard no volviera a golpear así.

-Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido Richard que me ha pateado. - Levanté lentamente la cabeza. - Está vez, pateó fuerte. Va a ser un niño muy travieso.

-Estás segura?

-Te lo aseguro, estoy bien. - Le sonreí.

Él me abrazó, me sorprendí un poco.

-No me asustes de esa manera, de acuerdo?

-Ya pasó, espero que Richard no vuelva a patear así.

Se separó un poco y nos miramos; sentí la cercanía de su rostro, aproveché y miré por un momento sus labios, le acaricié su mejilla, sentí curiosidad por besarlo; me acerqué lentamente, dudosa de lo que iba a hacer, justo cuando iba a tocar sus labios, me arrepentí y lo besé cerca de la comisura de los labios.

- Lo lamento, yo...

-No hay prisa, sabré esperar el momento. - Me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Ya terminé y deseo ir a casa.

Seguía apenada.

-Te acompaño al estacionamiento.

Asentí y lo tomé del brazo. Salimos del despacho y nos despedimos de Ana.

Bajamos por el elevador y seguimos hasta salir del edificio y llegar al estacionamiento.

-Ahí está mi coche. - Señalé con la mirada el coche.

Caminamos hacia él, Anthony abrió la puerta, yo sólo dejé mi bolso, permanecí fuera; lo miré, quería seguir pidiendo perdón.

-Deja de mirarme así, todo está bien. Además... debo decirte que desperdiciaste una valiosa oportunidad para besarme. - Me guiñó el ojo. - Y no sé si pueda volver a repetirse.

Su comentario arrogante me dejó tranquila, el desaire que le había hecho, no le había afectado.

-Sí, creo que he perdido esa valiosa oportunidad. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Cuídate Esme, te veré mañana. Debo regresar ya que tengo una junta importante. - Me besó la frente.

-Tú también, adiós. - Entré al coche y arranqué.

Iba pensando en lo sucedido, no debí haber intentado besarlo si no estaba segura. No quería lastimar a Anthony, se había portado muy bien hasta ese momento. La próxima vez que intentara lo mismo, no debía de tener duda, tenía que estar completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer.

No había mucho tráfico, así que llegué rápido a la casa. Me aseé y me preparé para hablar con Carlisle y Edward. Lo que quería decirles era muy importante, debían saber la manera en cómo había llegado hasta ellos ese día que los conocí. Ya habían pasado varios meses y no les había dicho nada sobre mi pasado, ya era justo que lo hiciera, sobre todo en una fecha como esa. No iba a ser fácil de explicar porque eran recuerdos amargos. Ya le había hablado de eso a Anthony, así que podía volver a hacerlo con ellos.

Llegaron a la hora acostumbrada, yo les esperaba en la sala. Los nervios aparecieron y me puse de pie para calmarme. Me acerqué a la puerta para abrirles, estaban a unos pasos de llegar a mí.

-Hola Carlisle, hola Edward. - Sonreí esperando no delatar mi nerviosismo.

-Hola Esme. - Contestó primero Edward.

-Buenas noches Esme. - Carlisle sonrió cálidamente, eso de alguna manera me reconfortó.

-Aprovechando que están los dos juntos, quisiera hablar con ustedes, claro, si están disponibles. - Me acerqué a la sala.

-Muy bien. - Carlisle se sentó en el sillón grande.

-Yo estoy disponible. - Edward se sentó en el sillón pequeño de la derecha. Yo me senté a un lado de Carlisle pero no tan cerca.

-Sé que debí haberles dicho todo esto hace tiempo, se los debo. - Miré a Edward y después a Carlisle.

-No nos debes nada, nos alegra mucho tenerte con nosotros. - Edward sonrió ampliamente.

-No tienes ninguna obligación de decirnos algo que no quieras. No te lo hemos exigido, ni lo haremos. - La mirada de Carlisle era dulce. Me dieron ganas de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo.

-Gracias a los dos, pero esto es algo que quiero decirles, quiero que lo sepan.

-En ese caso, te escuchamos. - Carlisle se acomodó en el sillón y Edward también. Ambos me miraron atentamente.

-Perdonen un segundo.

Los nervios me ganaron, me levanté y fui por un vaso con agua. Me serví un vaso lleno y lo bebí todo, me serví nuevamente y lo llevé conmigo.

Dejé el vaso en la mesa de centro y me senté, aclaré la garganta y comencé con mi historia.

-El padre de mi hijo se llama Robert Murray, lo conocí en una fiesta en honor a mis quince años. Probablemente la fiesta era para conocer prospectos para mí, ya que todo lo habían organizado mi madre y hermanas. De todos los presentes, él fue quien me llamó mucho la atención, al parecer, trabajaba en la misma oficina que mi padre. Fue un noviazgo muy raro, empezamos a frecuentarnos pero siempre en lugares con poca gente, me pedía que no le dijera nada a nadie. Siempre mentía para poder salir de casa y verlo, él lo único que me decía era que aún no era momento de que mis amistades y mis padres lo conocieran como mi novio, porque era demasiado grande para mí, tenía treinta años y probablemente no lo aceptarían. A pesar de todos los intentos que hice por convencerlo de lo contrario, no accedió. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, hice todo lo que me pedía para estar con él.

Recordé la primera vez que me pegó, me toqué la mejilla.

- Después de varios meses, estuve... con él y fue cuando... quedé embarazada, no me di cuenta después de dos meses, ya que era... irregular. - Me ruboricé por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Esme, en verdad, si es difícil para ti, no continúes. - Carlisle se acercó un poco.

-No, no, estoy bien. - Respiré profundamente. - Fui con un doctor que no conocía a mi familia y me lo confirmó. No sabía qué hacer, traté de decirle a Robert pero no me atrevía y mucho menos a mi familia podía decirle. Dos días antes de llegar aquí, me decidí a decirle a Robert.

Cerré los ojos y pude ver la escena, Robert golpeándome y gritándome, pidiéndome que me deshiciera de mi bebé. Abrí los ojos para no continuar recordando esa parte.

- Él no aceptó su responsabilidad, me sentí terrible. Ese día estuve pensando en cómo decirles a mis padres, pero confiaba en que mi padre no sería tan severo como lo era mi madre. Al día siguiente les dije todo, excepto quién era el padre de mi hijo. Mi madre me exigió su nombre.

Con una cachetada, por supuesto.

- Pero nunca se los dije, todos estaban muy molestos conmigo, mi hermano y hermanas, mi madre principalmente, pero mi padre... mi padre lucía totalmente decepcionado, su mirada era de dolor y sufrimiento.

No pude evitar el recordar su rostro, me di cuenta de que había derramado una lágrima cuando sentí que algo tibio rodaba por mi mejilla. La limpié inmediatamente.

– Estoy bien…

Carlisle quiso acercarse, pero le hice un ademán para que no lo hiciera.

-Creo que ya has contado lo suficiente Esme… - Edward me vio con cara de dolor.

-Ya estoy por acabar.

Carlisle se puso de pie y se sentó a un lado de mí.

– Carlisle, en verdad estoy bien.

Tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente.

-Estaré a tu lado por si me necesitas.

Nos miramos fijamente, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo pero me contuve.

-Gracias. – Tomé un poco de agua. - En qué me quedé?

-Tu padre… -Dijo Carlisle acariciando mi mano.

-Mi padre no dijo nada, mi madre fue la que se encargó de darme el sermón. Tanto fue su enojo y rabia, que me dijo que ya no era más su hija a menos… que perdiera a mi bebé. Quise hablar con mi padre a solas, estaba segura que me apoyaría, pero… no fue así. Las últimas palabras que escuché de él fueron: "Has tomado tus decisiones y debes responsabilizarte por ellas. Confié en ti y me fallaste" lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nuevamente fueron inevitables las lágrimas.

– Creí que podría evitar el llorar, pero no puedo.

Edward fue al despacho y regresó con un pañuelo, me lo dio.

– Gracias Edward.

Él se sentó al otro lado de mí.

-Vamos Esme, ya no sigas. – La mirada de Carlisle era suplicante.

-Te prometo que ya estoy por terminar.

Carlisle me miró y después miró a Edward. N supe lo que pasó porque le daba la espalda a Edward, pero Carlisle se relajó un poco.

-Continúa.

-En vista de que nadie me apoyaría, huí de mi casa; logré empacar algunas cosas, tomé dinero del bolso de mi madre y salí a la estación de trenes. Tomé el tren que estaba saliendo y más adelante, me bajé en la primera parada que hizo. Luego con indicaciones, llegué a la terminal de autobuses y compré un boleto hacia la ciudad más lejana en sus rutas, así fue como llegué aquí. El resto, ya lo saben. Después de todo lo que me había pasado, lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir, fue conocerlos. – A pesar de las lágrimas en el rostro, les sonreí.

-Tú también cambiaste nuestras vidas, eres un ángel que nos cayó del cielo.

Miré a Edward.

– Desde que entraste aquí, eres parte de la familia Cullen.

-Eso es verdad Esme. Eres muy importante para nosotros, te queremos mucho. – Carlisle alzó mi mano y la besó. A pesar de que sus labios estaban fríos, sentí una gran calidez en ellos.

-Gracias. – Acaricié la mejilla de Edward y después la de Carlisle.

-Debo subir a mi habitación un momento. Me disculpan? – Edward se puso de pie.

-Claro, eso era lo que quería decirles. No los interrumpiré más. – Volví a limpiar las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

Edward me acarició el cabello y se retiró.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor. – Carlisle no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, yo le sonreí.

-Sabes, el día de hoy cumple años mi padre. Me gustaría tanto felicitarlo, abrazarlo… siempre fuimos muy unidos. De todos, yo era la que se parecía físicamente a él y en su carácter también.

-Quizás deberías tratar de contactarlo, estaba muy dolido en ese entonces, pero puedo asegurarte que ahora ha recapacitado y debe estar sufriendo por no saber nada de ti.

No esperaba que me dijera eso Carlisle.

-En verdad crees que deba contactarlo?

-Absolutamente.

Me quedé pensando por un momento.

-Debo confesarte que le he escrito una carta, pero no estaba segura de enviársela. Pero, creo que tienes razón, la enviaré. Quiero saber de él, lo extraño mucho. – Me emocionó la idea, le sonreí ampliamente a Carlisle. – Gracias Carlisle por tu consejo.

-No tienes por qué.

De pronto, se escuchó un estruendo algo cerca.

– Creo que lloverá.

-Así parece. – Alzó los ojos por un momento. – Deberías ir a descansar Esme, luces agotada y no es para menos. – Se puso de pie y me extendió su mano. – Te acompañaré.

Asentí y tomé su mano.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, disimuladamente él me ayudó a subir, esos dos se preocupaban demasiado por mí.

-Estaba pensando… que deberías usar la habitación de abajo, es del mismo tamaño…

No lo dejé terminar porque comencé a reírme.

-Dime la verdad Carlisle, de quién fue la idea? Tuya o de Edward?

Llegamos al último escalón.

-Me declaro culpable y a la vez, cobarde. – Me miró apenado. – Quería comentarte antes, pero no me atrevía, es tonto, lo sé.

-No digas eso. Mira, les tomaré la palabra. He terminado con la remodelación del bufete y tendré tiempo de sobra para cambiarme de habitación. – Me sentía extrañamente relajada, quizás el contarles mi pasado era un peso que quería quitarme de encima. Si supieran… podrían pedirme cualquier cosa y no se las negaría.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes y estás de buen humor.

Seguí sonriendo, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme.

– Vamos. – Me jaló suavemente hacia la dirección de mi habitación.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme un poco. Solté su mano cuando llegamos a mi puerta.

-Buenas noches Carlisle, que descanses. – Me acerqué a él.

-Tú también.

Nos quedamos ahí, uno frente al otro, parecía que queríamos decirnos algo más, pero ninguno se atrevía. Bajé la mirada y miré mis manos las cuales frotaba entre sí. Sin levantar la mirada, me acerqué un paso más hacia él, estábamos a escasos 2 ó 3 centímetros. Tomé mucho valor y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, hundí el rostro en su pecho. Inmediatamente sentí que él también me abrazaba, esa vez sentí diferente… parecía transmitirme… mucho amor. No quise analizarlo más, sólo me enfoqué en experimentar lo que sucedía en ese momento, no sabía si podría contenerme, era capaz de decirle todo.

-Carlisle… - Susurré tan quedito, que era imposible que me escuchara. – Yo te…

Carlisle se separó de mí, lo suficiente para verme a la cara, sus ojos dorados brillaban. Quiso decir algo pero se contuvo, sólo se limitó a tomarme de la barbilla, si él no me besaba, lo haría yo. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, cerré los ojos y esperé. No ocurrió nada, hasta que sentí algo frío en mi frente, abrí los ojos y vi que era su frente reposando en la mía, él tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Debo irme, a menos, que quieras decirme algo. – Se separó y me miró fijamente.

-Yo te… te pido disculpas por este tipo de reacciones. – Me separé completamente de él, me toqué la frente y desvié la mirada. Estaba confundida.

– Carlisle, deseas decirme algo? – Lo miré con esperanza de que me dijera que sentía algo por mí. El acercamiento de hace un momento indicaba que sí.

Él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No tengo nada qué decirte. Excepto, que descanses. – Me susurró al oído. Sentí un hueco en el estómago. Se separó y me miró, le sonreí forzosamente.

-Hasta mañana. – Abrí la puerta y entré. Me quedé recargada en la puerta, no estaba segura si era verdad lo que había dicho, no entendía por qué había intentado besarme y se había arrepentido.

– Será que sientes algo por mí Carlisle o no? - Me acerqué a la cama y me acosté.

La idea daba vueltas en mi cabeza, era posible que Carlisle pudiera quererme? Pero… y Louis? Qué sentía él por ella? Acaso su relación sólo se reducía a una simple amistad, a pesar de que ella lo amaba? Por qué no me había besado? Tenía miedo? Quizás pensó que reaccionaría mal? Que no me gustaría? Que lo rechazaría?

Tomé una almohada y la coloqué sobre mi cara y la apreté ligeramente hacia mí, estaba emocionada, quité la almohada, me acomodé de lado y la abracé. Creé imágenes en mi mente, de los dos juntos tomados de la mano, abrazándonos o besándonos; reí por la idea, definitivamente me agradaba.

Volví a repasar lo sucedido, la manera en cómo me había abrazado, pero principalmente cómo me veía justo cuando iba a besarme, porque definitivamente lo quería hacer, pero lo que no entendía era el por qué? Por qué se había detenido? Por qué no quiso decirme nada?

Me levanté y tomé mi camisón, me di una ducha y me preparé para dormir, todavía seguía pensando en lo mismo, tenía que hablar con Carlisle, tenía que saber lo que sentía por mí. Me acosté a dormir pensando en Carlisle y en nuestro futuro, estaba segura, Carlisle me quería.

* * *

_Oraleeeeeeeeeeeeee que tal la Esme y Carlisle!_

_Será que ahora sí se van a decir todo lo que sienten? ohhhhh diosssss la única que lo sabe soy yo MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ (risa de villana) y lo sabrán dentro de poco, esto se está poniendo muy emocionante._

_Saludos a todos pero principalmente a mis lectores!_


	21. El brindis

_Hola de nuevo._

_Ya listos para lo que sigue? Me muero de la emoción casi al grado de comerme las uñas XD_

_Bueno, ya a lo que sigue._

* * *

Me desperté de muy buen humor, me tomé mi tiempo para bañarme y arreglarme, me puse una bata color champagne, me hice una media cola, el maquillaje fue sólo para retocar y finalmente los aretes, decidí usar los de diamante. Debía admitir que me veía muy bien. Miré la hora, recordé que la reunión se llevaría a cabo al medio día, así que bajé a desayunar algo.

Mientras comía, no pude evitar el sentir ansiedad por querer hablar con Carlisle, quizás no sería mala idea ir a la universidad, tendría suficiente tiempo, así que podría ir a verlo; aunque… no sabía si le incomodaría. Ya decidiría más tarde si lo haría o no. Terminé de desayunar y salí de la casa.

Llegué al bufete, habían muchos coches estacionados, sabía que irían las esposas de los abogados y otros invitados. Llegué a la recepción, había gente yendo de un lugar a otro.

-Hola Bety, buenos días. – Dije mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba.

-Hola Esme, buenos días. Veo que estás muy contenta, todos los estamos. Nos vamos a reunir en el salón del piso 3. Todos se están concentrando ahí.

-Entonces vamos. – Le dije haciendo una seña.

-Aún no han llegado ciertas personas, tengo que quedarme hasta que lleguen todos los invitados y pueda cerrar.

-Entonces te veré en un rato más. – Me dirigí al elevador para ir hacia el piso 3, no quise ir a buscar a Anthony porque probablemente ya estaría en el salón.

Salí del elevador y caminé hacia el salón. Todo el mundo me saludaba y yo hacía lo mismo. Me sentía tan bien que no perdí mi sonrisa en ningún momento. Entré al salón y en una esquina, se encontraba Anthony platicando con el señor Grangé, Forrest y su esposa. Me acerqué a ellos, Anthony me miró intensamente y con una gran sonrisa. Lucía demasiado atractivo esa mañana, pero probablemente Carlisle lucía mejor.

-Buenos días. – Saludé a todos.

-Buenos días Esme, luces muy bien. – Me saludó de beso Rose.

-Gracias Rose.

-Esme, quisiera presentarte a mi esposa. Joane! – El señor Grangé alzó un poco la voz mientras miraba a ver a un grupo de señoras, una de cabello negro lo miró y se acercó a nosotros.

-Qué sucede corazón? – La mujer lo tomó del brazo.

-Ella es Joane. Querida, nuestra decoradora Esme. – Nos presentó.

-Mucho gusto. – La saludé con una sonrisa.

-Quizás no me recuerdes, pero estuve presente en la reunión de las damas doradas.

A pesar del recuerdo amargo de esa reunión, no perdí el ánimo ni la sonrisa.

-Ah, claro.

-Si me disculpan, debo regresar con las señoras. Gustan acompañarnos Rose y Esme? – Soltó a su marido.

Con el humor que cargaba en ese momento, me permitiría escuchar cualquier conversación por más aburrida que fuera, así que podía unirme al grupo de las señoras.

-Claro. – Quise dar un paso para acercarme a ella, pero alguien me detuvo, era Anthony.

-Lo siento Joane, pero ella se quedará conmigo, la necesito para comenzar esta reunión.

Miré a Joane y me encogí de hombros.

-Yo te acompañaré. – Rose se acercó a ella.

-Bien, es toda tuya. Vamos Rose.

Ambas se alejaron y se integraron al grupo de señoras.

-Aún faltan personas que deberían estar aquí. – Le dije a Anthony.

-No es así. – Miró hacia cierto punto.

Me di vuelta y vi hacia el mismo lugar, John y una pareja estaban en la puerta.

John miraba a su alrededor, probablemente buscándonos. Alcé la mano y le hice señas, finalmente me vio, le dijo algo a la pareja y se acercó a nosotros.

-Señores, Esme, buenos días. – Se puso a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla.

Todos y cada uno le contestamos el saludo.

-Esme, te ves hermosa. – Dijo John con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, tú también luces muy bien. – Toqué su brazo.

-Aprovechando el comentario de John, Esme, hoy luces más hermosa que de costumbre. – Dijo el señor Forrest.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes.

Miré al señor Grangé.

-Muchas gracias por sus halagos. – Me sonrojé.

-Su atención por favor. – Anthony tomó una copa de la mesa y me la dio. – Es simbólica, no la bebas. – Me susurró y yo asentí. Luego, tomó un tenedor y golpeó una copa que tomó de la mesa.

Poco a poco, los presentes guardaron silencio y prestaron atención.

-Quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí. Los trabajos de remodelación han quedado finalizados, sé por los comentarios de la mayoría de ustedes, que su lugar de trabajo ahora es mucho más agradable y cómodo que antes, todo gracias a la dama que tengo a mi lado. Quiero ofrecer este brindis a Esme, por el trabajo excelente que ha realizado. – Alzó la copa y todos los demás lo imitaron. – Salud.

Todos bebieron de sus copas excepto yo.

– Ahora, escucharemos algunas palabras de ella.

Miré a Anthony, negué con la cabeza.

– Vamos, sólo unas palabras.

Tomé aire y miré de lado a lado de la sala.

-Bueno, yo sólo… quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, ya que esta remodelación retraso a alguno de ustedes y otros, tuvieron que compartir su lugar de trabajo con alguien más mientras se condicionaba su lugar, todos fueron muy amables. Afortunadamente todo está listo y espero que puedan seguir sintiéndose cómodos con los cambios realizados. Gracias.

No se me ocurría más que decir, John comenzó a aplaudir y los demás le siguieron.

Después de varios segundos, todos regresaron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. John comenzó a hablar con el señor Forrest y Grangé mientras Anthony y yo escuchábamos, de vez en cuando, yo comentaba algo, el que extrañamente estaba muy callado, era Anthony. La plática se tornó más de trabajo y ahí fue cuando aproveché.

-Nos disculpan un momento? – Jalé a Anthony del brazo mientras les sonreía ampliamente a los demás.

-Adelante. – Dijo John y continuó platicando.

Decidí sacarlo del salón, él no dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar. Ya estando fuera, lo encaré.

-Sucede algo Anthony? Has estado muy callado y eso es raro en ti.

-Mmm… Tenían razón en lo que dijeron hace unos minutos… estás escandalosamente hermosa. El día de hoy tienes algo… diferente. – Acarició mi mejilla.

No sabía que se notara tanto mi alegría.

-No estás respondiendo lo que te pregunté.

Se quedó callado por un momento, estaba algo serio.

-Vamos a mi despacho y te diré.

Me estaba empezando a preocupar, todo ese misterio me asustaba un poco. Subimos a su despacho y entramos. Me senté en uno de los sillones. Él caminaba frente a mí, de un lado a otro, pensativo.

-Me estás asustando, parece que es algo grave.

Se detuvo y me miró. Sonrió y me acercó a mí. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Lamento asustarte. Es sólo que… no sé cómo decir esto. – Tomó mis manos y las miró. - Esme… quisiera… - levantó la mirada para verme directamente a los ojos. - Quisiera pedirte que fueras mi novia. No voy a presionarte, quiero ir despacio. – Acarició el contorno de mi cara. – Si aceptas, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Estaba completamente atónita, en shock, justo ahora… Anthony me gustaba mucho pero, amaba a Carlisle.

Bajé la mirada, estaba en un dilema, aún no había hablado con Carlisle, no sabía qué hacer, o sí? Miré a Anthony y quise decirle algo, pero puso su dedo índice en mis labios.

-No tienes que contestar ahora. Puedes pensarlo con calma. Sé que aún sientes algo por Carlisle, pero estoy seguro que con el amor que siento por ti, puedes olvidarlo.

Me puse de pie.

-Te daré mi respuesta lo más pronto posible. – Le di la espalda.

-Gracias.

-Debemos regresar con los demás.

Asintió y se puso de pie. Me ofreció el brazo y lo tomé. Salimos de su despacho para regresar a la sala. Debía de hablar con Carlisle lo más pronto posible, eso era definitivo, tendría que ir a la universidad.

* * *

_Upsssss ya va la cosa más seria con Anthony, qué le dirá Esme? podrá al fin decirle a Carlisle lo que siente? Carlisle qué dirá? ahora sí que se van a tener que aguantar hasta el día lunes para saber MUAJAJJAJAJAJ sorry pero no actualizo domingos :-P_

_Nos vemos el lunes!_


	22. La verdad

_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo que yo creo tanto esperaban jejejejejeje así que no los interrumpo más para que se pongan a leer._

* * *

Regresamos al salón, otros abogados me presentaron a sus esposas. Todas habían estado en la reunión de las damas doradas pero fueron discretas al momento de estar con sus maridos.

Lograron separarme de Anthony y llevarme con el grupo de las señoras. De vez en cuando lo miraba, no me quitaba los ojos de encima. No prestaba atención a lo que se estaba platicando, sólo pensaba en cómo rechazar la propuesta de Anthony, quería ver a Carlisle para que me ayudara con eso, no quería partirle el corazón, debía de ser lo más sutil posible. No creía que mi estado de ánimo cambiara, pero con eso, todo era diferente.

Sólo pude tolerar una hora así, me despedí de las señoras y me acerqué a Anthony que platicaba con John, éste al verme, lo dejó solo.

-Estás bien? Luces intranquila. - Me frotó los brazos.

-Tengo que irme. Tengo un asunto pendiente que debo resolver.

-Podría esperar para mañana? Quería estar contigo la tarde y noche de hoy, para celebrar. - Me rogó con los ojos.

-En verdad lo lamento, pero no puede esperar.

Me miró resignado.

- Lo lamento. - Le di un beso en la mejilla. - Despídeme de John y los demás. - Me di vuelta para irme pero me agarró de la mano.

-Podría verte mañana? - Me miró esperanzado.

-Yo te hablaré por teléfono. - Le sonreí.

-Esperaré tu llamada. - Soltó mi mano con mucho pesar.

Salí del lugar casi corriendo, no me sentía nada bien. Subí al coche y me apresuré a llegar a la universidad. Fue fácil llegar, recordé el camino que habíamos tomado la noche del baile. Habían muchos estudiantes en la explanada, me extrañó porque debían estar en clase. Me acerqué a un grupito que estaba próximo.

-Buenas tardes.

Todos me miraron de pies a cabeza, unos más disimuladamente que otros.

- De casualidad conocen al profesor Carlisle Cullen de medicina?

-No señora. Somos estudiantes de contabilidad. - Uno de ellos contestó.

-Gracias. - Me alejé de ellos y me acerqué a la puerta del edificio más cercano.

Pregunté a varios alumnos pero no tuve éxito. Finalmente aparecieron unos chicos en bata, probablemente fueran de medicina.

-Disculpen, de casualidad conocen al profesor Carlisle Cullen?

Se miraron entre sí y luego a mí.

-Usted es la señorita que acompañaba al profesor Cullen en la fiesta de primavera? - El más alto preguntó.

-S... sí, soy yo. Entonces lo conocen!

Era un alivio que los hubiera encontrado

-Él junto con otros profesores estaban en una junta, pero escuché que ya habían terminado. Tal vez lo encuentre en el siguiente edificio en los cubículos de profesores, todos tienen nombre. - Me señaló hacia el pasillo por el cual habían venido.

-Muy amables por la información, que tengan buen día.

No quise desperdiciar tiempo, así que apresuré el paso.

Muchos de los estudiantes me miraban mientras caminaba por el pasillo, probablemente porque no era normal ver a una embarazada por ahí. Me di cuenta que empezó a llover, afortunadamente el pasillo que conectaba ambos edificios, estaba techado.

Entré al siguiente edificio, a la izquierda había un gran pasillo y a mi derecha al fondo había una puerta con un letrero, decía: "Área de maestros". Entré y me encontré con un pasillo más angosto, de ambos lados había puertas con nombres en cada una de ellas.

Caminé lentamente, mirando de lado a lado cada nombre, justo a la mitad de mi recorrido, logré divisar la puerta que tenía el nombre de Carlisle, estaba entreabierta. Me acerqué lentamente, escuché unas voces que venían del cubículo de él. Me acerqué más y más sigilosamente.

-...amo, te quiero tanto Carlisle.

Me paré en seco. Era la voz de Louis.

- Quiero estar a tu lado, compartir mi vida contigo, ser felices.

Cada frase que decía, sentía que me hundía en la tierra.

Tomé fuerzas para acercarme más, me asomé por el único espacio que había entre la puerta y el marco, estaban abrazados.

-Louis, yo... te quiero... te quiero mucho. - él se separó un poco para verla.

Me cubrí la boca para ahogar un grito, lo que no pude evitar fueron las lágrimas. Fue suficiente, ya no quería escuchar más, salí corriendo; choqué con alguien en la puerta pero no me detuve. Busqué desesperadamente la salida, regresé por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado, no sabía si había gente mirándome, no me importaba.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros pero eso no me detuvo, no soportaba estar más tiempo ahí. Caminé hacia el auto, mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que caía en mi rostro. Entré al coche y me encerré. Me agarré del volante y posé la cabeza sobre él mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Estúpida! Soy una completa estúpida! Cómo pude pensarlo, cómo? - Golpeé el volante con la mano derecha y luego con la izquierda. Así estuve un buen rato, mientras la lluvia no cesaba.

Había estado en el estacionamiento mucho tiempo, no quería encontrarme con Carlisle, no tenía fuerzas para verlo. Me limpié el rostro como pude, ya que mi cabello y mi ropa estaban completamente mojados. Arranqué el coche y deambulé sin rumbo. Manejé despacio, ya que la lluvia no me permitía ver claramente, por momentos me detenía por la lluvia o por las lágrimas que hacían borrosa mi visión. Inconscientemente llegué a la casa, me di cuenta cuando vi la reja. Me estacioné y entré. Chorreaba el agua de mi bata, al parecer, me había mojado bastante.

Comencé a sentirme mal, fui a la cocina y me preparé la infusión de olivo. La tomé y esperé a sentirme mejor, las escaleras podían llegar a ser una amenaza en mi estado. Subí con cuidado, prácticamente arrastraba los pies. Ya en mi cuarto, me desnudé y tomé un baño caliente, me puse mi bata de dormir y me acosté, caí rendida y me dormí inmediatamente.

* * *

_Ouchhhhhhhhhhh pues así está el asunto, estaba equivocada Esme U.U y ahora? qué va a pasar con ella? qué le va a decir a Anthony? O.o lo aceptará o no? se irá? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ sólo yo sé MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJ bueno... ya mañana sabrán XD_

_Se cuidan, nuevamente gracias por sus reviews y mil perdones (aunque yo no tuve la culpa) por no actualizar la semana pasada.!_


	23. La decisión

_Hola de nuevo, aquí con el último capítulo de esta parte, les explico... esta historia realmente está conformada por 4 capítulos pero se han tenido que dividir en todos estos mini capítulos para poder subirlos y ustedes puedan leer. Este "mini capítulo" concluye el capítulo 3 y da paso la último y decisivo capítulo que también será recibido por ustedes en pequeños pedazos. Esto me emociona porque si ya están muy metidos en la trama, lo que siga los va a dejar todavía más clavados jejejejejej en fin, ya no digo más y mejor pasen a leer._

* * *

Me levanté tarde, no pude dormir bien. No recordaba lo que había soñado pero no había sido nada agradable. Mis ánimos seguían por los suelos, pero no podía seguir así, mucho menos porque vivíamos en la misma casa.

-Se acabó.

Esa había sido la última vez que lloraba por Carlisle.

- Sé feliz Carlisle, como yo lo haré.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué al bufete, Bety contestó. Le pedí que me comunicara con Anthony y esperé.

-Esme! No sabes cuánto bien me hace escucharte. La verdad, es que pensaba llamarte; me dejaste preocupado, resolviste el asunto pendiente que tenías?

Me quedé callada por unos segundos.

- Esme? Estás ahí?

-Sí, sí estoy aquí. Ya no tengo ningún pendiente. Anthony, ya tengo una respuesta a tu proposición. - Me quedé callada por un momento, él hizo lo mismo. Tomé aire para continuar. - Quiero verte para decírtela personalmente.

-Dónde te encuentras para ir ahora mismo.

-Espera un momento. Quisiera verte más tarde. - entendía su desesperación, no era para menos. - Te veré aquí, en la casa de los Cullen a las 6.

-La espera será larga, pero estaré ahí.

-Una cosa más... - no sabía si decirle o no. - Gracias por ser parte de mi vida Anthony. Eres una persona increíble. Hasta pronto. - colgué el teléfono.

Traté de despejar mi mente, volví a escribir la carta de mi padre, la llevé a la oficina postal y la envié. Regresé a la casa y comencé a limpiar.

Limpié toda la casa, si empezaría una vida nueva, todo a mi alrededor debería verse diferente. Ya era tarde y no había comido, me preparé algo sencillo, no debía descuidarme por Richard.

Más tarde subí a bañarme y arreglarme, pronto llegarían todos y debía estar preparada. Me tomé mi tiempo en el baño, lo mismo ocurrió para arreglarme. Peinaba mi cabello cuando escuché la melodía de Edward, no me había dado cuenta a qué hora habían llegado. Acomodé mi cabello y noté la falta de aretes, no usaría. Lo que Carlisle me había regalado, se iría junto con las demás joyas y de ahí no volverían a salir.

Mientras llegaba Anthony, metí mi ropa en la maleta, habían cosas que no entrarían en ella porque era pequeña, debía llevarlas en la mano. Dejé todo en la cama acomodado para que no se maltratara nada. Escuché que sonó el timbre, debía de ser Anthony.

-Richard, es momento de comenzar una nueva aventura. - Miré mi vientre y lo acaricié.

Respiré profundamente antes de salir del cuarto. Abrí la puerta y caminé pausadamente hacia las escaleras. Divisé a Edward y Carlisle sentados juntos y después a Anthony, él se puso de pie cuando me vio, los demás voltearon a verme y también se pusieron de pie. Bajé las escaleras y me reuní con ellos, quedé en medio entre Anthony y los Cullen.

-Buenas noches. - Los saludé.

-Buenas noches.

Contestaron en destiempo.

-Me alegra que estén aquí Edward, Carlisle, Anthony. Esto sólo llevará unos segundos. - Me aclaré la garganta. - Edward, Carlisle, siempre estaré con ustedes agradecida por darme un techo para dormir y hacerme parte de su familia. - Les sonreí ligeramente. - Anthony, me has demostrado que eres una persona maravillosa y has alegrado mi vida. - Lo miré y también le sonreí. - Esta noche es importante para mí, porque a partir del día de hoy... Anthony y yo somos novios. - Tomé la mano de Anthony, él estaba anonadado, mirándome sin poder creerlo.

Miré a Edward y después a Carlisle, estaban sorprendidos, Carlisle más que Edward, éste último tenía la mirada melancólica.

-Felicidades a los dos. - Edward se acercó y le tendió la mano a Anthony y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gra... gracias. - Anthony me miró fijamente, poco a poco su rostro cambió, de un estado de shock a una cara de felicidad. Me abrazó efusivamente, me besó la frente, las mejillas y por último, me dio un beso rápido en los labios, después me volvió a abrazar. - Este es el mejor día de mi vida, gracias a ti.

Yo estaba sorprendida por su reacción, pero después lo entendí y lo abracé.

-Felicidades Esme, Anthony.

Ambos nos separamos y vimos a Carlisle, yo sólo lo vi por un instante y después desvié la mirada.

-Disculpen tanta efusividad, pero estoy feliz. - Anthony sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-No se preocupen, me imagino lo que debes de sentir.

Escuché decir a Carlisle.

-No te imaginas. – Anthony se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Nos vamos, iremos a celebrar. Por favor, no me esperen. - Tomé a Anthony del brazo.

-Sabemos que estarás en buenas manos. - Respondió Edward.

-Hasta luego. - Me despedí.

-Hasta pronto señores. - Anthony también se despidió.

Caminamos hacia la puerta, quise mirar hacia atrás pero me contuve y no lo hice. Ahora miraría hacia adelante, hacia mi futuro que era Anthony y Carlisle se quedaría en mi pasado.

* * *

_Por favor no me maten ni acribillen! Eso le pasa a Carlisle por no decir nada y por andar con otras jajajajajajaj XD_

_Y ahora? se va a ir Esme con Anthony? Qué va a pasar con Carlisle?_

_Bueno, ahora a ver lo que sigue en el capítulo de mañana (que emociónnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!)_


	24. Mi nueva vida

_Bueno pues ya estamos con el siguiente capítulo. Jjejejejeje recibí comentarios que de a algunos no les gustó el capítulo anterior jejejej :-P la verdad es que me lo esperaba pero bueno, es parte de la historia y pues tenía que suceder tarde o temprano que Anthony hiciera algo._

_Este capítulo... mmmm les iba a decir más o menos qué onda pero mejor pasen a leer XD_

* * *

No pude evitar el abrir los ojos ya que la luz era demasiado intensa. Poco a poco reconocí el lugar, la verdad es que todavía no me acostumbraba a esa habitación y a ese gran balcón, hacía que entrara la luz del sol e iluminara todo el lugar como si hubieran miles de lámparas.

Me incorporé lentamente, mi vientre era enorme y me dificultaba hacer ciertas cosas. Fui al baño y me lavé la cara y los dientes, admiré mi figura en el espejo, primero giré hacia un lado y después al otro. Definitivamente se notaban los 8 meses que tenía. Estaba muy ansiosa por tener a Richard en mis brazos, acariciarlo y dedicarle todo mi tiempo y amor sólo para él.

Concentrada en mi bebé, escuché lejanamente una risa, sabía de quién era y me dio curiosidad de saber el motivo que lo hacía reír. Salí del baño y caminé hacia el balcón. Abrí de par en par la ventana y me asomé, el viento revolvió mi cabello y mi bata pareció cobrar vida. Luché para mantenerlos en su lugar pero no tuve éxito.

Seguí escuchando la risa de Anthony aunque cada vez más cerca, finalmente el viento cesó y se convirtió en una brisa indefensa. Tenía todo el cabello revuelto y en la cara, traté de acomodarlo con ambas manos; una tercera acudió a mi ayuda.

-Hola, buenos días. – Me dijo Anthony al mismo tiempo que quitaba un mechón de mi rostro, su sonrisa era hermosa, llena de inmensa felicidad.

-Hola Anthony. – Le respondí con una sonrisa. – Soy un desastre, verdad? – Terminé de quitar los últimos mechones de mi cara.

-Arreglada o no, siempre estás bella. – Acarició mi rostro; si hubiera sido posible, hubiera entrado por mí desde el balcón, pero los barrotes se lo impedían. – Ven a desayunar, estamos aquí afuera.

-Me cambio y en seguida estoy con ustedes. – Le acaricié el pelo, me acerqué para juntar mis labios con los suyos. Fue un beso rápido y tímido.

Él sonrió ampliamente sin decir nada.

Me alejé poco a poco y antes de cerrar la ventana, le dirigí una mirada coqueta. Estuve sonriente mientras me cambiaba de ropa y me peinaba. Todo iba de maravilla con Anthony, nuestra relación era muy buena y veía a Richard como a su propio hijo, él también deseaba tenerlo en sus brazos. Estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso o al menos eso quería creer.

Salí de la habitación y caminé hacia el jardín; Kath y John ya se encontraban con Anthony. Kath se veía encantadora con su pequeño vientre abultado, desde que ella había llegado, John no paraba de abrazarla y besarla, realmente la extrañó mucho.

-Buenos días Esme. – Kath sonrió cálidamente.

-Kath, John buenos días. – Me senté a un lado de Anthony.

-Espero que les guste el desayuno, lo he preparado yo mismo.

-Tú has preparado… el desayuno? – Miré sorprendida a Anthony. Otra cualidad más a la lista de él.

-Quería celebrar que mis mejores amigos y la mujer que amo, están a mi lado. Realmente esto no es nada. – Él tomó mi mano y la besó.

-No debiste Anthony, tuviste que madrugar, no era necesario. – Le regañé.

-Esme, ya va siendo hora que te acostumbres a este tipo de cosas. – Dijo John mientras tomaba un pan untado con mantequilla. – Este hombre es así, siempre quiere llamar la atención. Cuando se casen, tendrás que soportarlo tal cual es.

Kath comenzó a reír, sin embargo, yo me sonrojé tremendamente y bajé la mirada, mientras que Anthony se puso rígido.

-Vamos, coman o se enfriará. – Kath dijo entre risas.

-Anthony, recuerdas a nuestro ex socio… - John cambió la conversación y comenzó a platicar de negocios con Anthony, éste se relajó poco a poco y comenzó a comer.

Yo comía lentamente, pensando en esa palabra, al escucharla algo en mi interior se removió. Cuando conocí a Carlisle, creí que esa palabra y su nombre estarían junto al mío para formar una oración que causara felicidad. Pero ahora todo era distinto, Carlisle estaba lejos de mí y con ella, no me hubiera extrañado que al regresar del congreso, llegara la noticia de que fueran novios o que estuvieran comprometidos. Mi tenedor cayó al suelo. Todos se enfocaron en mí.

-Estás bien Esme? – Kath se estiró para recoger el tenedor y lo dejó en la mesa. La sirvienta se acercó y lo reemplazó por uno limpio, ella lucía preocupada.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. – Le dirigí una mirada a ella y a los demás.

-Estás segura? – Anthony me acarició el brazo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Dudó unos segundos, pero después continuó su charla con John.

-Lamento el comentario de John. – Kath se acercó disimuladamente y habló por lo bajo. – Sé que aún no estás preparada.

No dije nada, sólo le sonreí ligeramente en respuesta a lo que había dicho. Continuamos comiendo, ya no hubo percances ni comentarios que impidieran terminar de desayunar.

Más tarde nos reunimos en la piscina, Anthony la había mandado a construir porque decía que estaba de moda, además de que tenía una en su casa en Nueva York y la usaba todos los días antes de ir a trabajar. John y Anthony eran los que por el momento la usaban, nosotras sólo nos limitábamos a mirarlos jugar en la alberca, parecían niños chiquitos, sobre todo cuando nos salpicaban, hubo una ocasión en que John se atrevió a jalar a Kath haciendo que ésta cayera al agua, afortunadamente para él, ella reaccionó bien. Yo nunca había visto una piscina y mucho menos el mar, no sabía nadar así que me mantuve un poco alejada de la orilla.

-Oigan, se me ocurre que deberíamos ir a la Riviera Francesa.

Todos pusimos atención a lo que había dicho Kath.

– Todavía recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos ahí. – Miró a John. Éste se acercó nadando hasta la orilla, cerca de nosotras.

-Me parece una excelente idea, nada más que querida, no podremos viajar con nuestro hijo estando tan pequeño. Tendremos que esperar por lo menos un año o dos.

Ella miró su vientre y sonrió.

-Quizás no sea necesario, podrían quedarse ambos niños con una niñera mientras nosotros disfrutamos del mar.- Dijo Anthony al salir del agua.

Lo observé detenidamente, su espalda era amplia debido a la natación y ni qué decir de los músculos que ahora estaban al descubierto, su pecho y abdomen muy bien definidos. Al principio me daba mucha vergüenza verlo semidesnudo usando esos pantalones cortos, pero después sólo me limitaba a mirarlo como una estúpida. Se acercó y tomó un poco de limonada. Guardé compostura y me acomodé en el camastro. Era demasiado sexy y me costaba un poco de trabajo lidiar con eso.

-Yo… no conozco ese lugar, así que traigan fotos por favor. – Tomé un poco de limonada también.

Noté que todos callaron. Levanté la vista y los miré, ellos a la vez se miraban entre sí.

-Creo que no escuchaste bien lo que dijo Anthony. – Kath se recargó en mi camastro. – Tú también nos acompañarás.

-Qué? Yo? No, ya les he dicho que no sé nadar. – Negué con la cabeza. No quería morir ahogada.

-Y yo te he dicho que te enseñaré. – Anthony se secó con una toalla, se puso de cuclillas a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla.

-Pero...

Anthony frunció el ceño, no había excusas y él lo sabía. No podía negarme, aún así le rogué con la mirada pero no surtió efecto. Finalmente me rendí y bajé la mirada.

- De acuerdo, iré con ustedes. -Mi voz se escuchaba sin ánimos.

-Oye, tampoco es una obligación; si no deseas ir, estás en tu derecho. - Él levantó mi barbilla, yo lo miré amargamente.

-Lo siento... es sólo que se toman demasiadas molestias por mí y no deberían. Me siento como una carga. - Desvié la mirada y retiré mi barbilla de su mano.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

-Disculpen por favor. - Anthony se puso de pie. - Debo hacer una llamada. - Dio la vuelta y se marchó, yo me quedé desconcertada.

-Esme... por favor no pienses que eres una carga para nosotros. Eres la novia de Anthony pero más allá de eso, eres nuestra amiga. No representas una carga para nosotros y mucho menos para él. - John rompió el silencio que se había generado al momento que Anthony nos dejó.

-Es verdad, nunca pienses eso de nosotros y, en cuanto a Anthony, no creo que le haya agradado lo que escuchó.

Volteé hacia donde se había ido Anthony.

-Cuanto lo siento, en verdad no quería insultar a ninguno de los tres. Discúlpenme por favor.

Sabía que no debía decir nada, ahora Anthony estaba molesto conmigo.

- Debo ir a pedirle disculpas ahora mismo. - Con mucho cuidado me puse de pie.

-No! No creo que sea el momento.

Miré a John extrañada, él intercambió miradas con Kath lo cual me extrañó aún más.

-Yo creo que deberías esperar a que se calme un poco. - Dijo Kath mientras sostenía mi mano. Algo me ocultaban, de eso no cabía menor duda.

Volví a sentarme, Kath comenzó a platicar sobre las playas de Francia, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, la idea de que Anthony estuviera enojado no me agradaba, pero lo que definitivamente me inquietaba, era ese misterio que se traían Kath y John.

Más tarde comimos, Anthony no se encontraba, había salido y dejó dicho que llegaría tarde. Tal vez no quería verme y había preferido irse en lugar de pedirme que me marchara. Tenía que pedirle perdón en la primera oportunidad.

Anocheció y me la pasé en la habitación que tenían John y Kath, él había salido para reunirse con Anthony, al parecer había surgido un problema con un cliente, eso fue lo que me dijo Kath. La ayudé a empacar su ropa, al día siguiente regresarían a su casa. Al terminar, cenamos. Ella no paraba de contarme sobre las cosas que sucedieron durante su estancia con sus padres y muchas otras cosas más. Seguía sin poder concentrarme, la verdad es que estaba triste, no podía dejar de pensar en Anthony, lo había hecho enojar justamente ese día.

-Ya deja de preocuparte por Anthony, ya lo verás mañana y podrás hablar con él. - Kath se había dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

Procuré comer todo lo que tenía servido en el plato, no podía descuidar mi alimentación. Acabamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, no sin antes darnos las buenas noches.

Tomé un baño para tratar de relajarme, estuve ahí casi por una hora, no podía tranquilizarme. Salí de la baño, me sequé y puse mi camisón. Traté de encontrar algo qué hacer, pero todo ya estaba preparado desde el día anterior. Peiné mi cabello una y otra vez; caminé de un lado a otro de la habitación. Me desesperé, tomé mi bata y salí de esas cuatro paredes que parecían asfixiarme.

Llegué hasta el jardín, no había viento, todo estaba tranquilo. El coro de los grillos se escuchaba fuerte y claro; era luna llena, así que podía ver con claridad todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Caminé hacia un extremo del jardín, ahí se encontraba un columpio con respaldo que estaba colgado de un gran árbol. Fácilmente cabían tres personas en él, era muy rico mecerse ahí.

Me senté en el extremo derecho, agarré la cuerda y me recargué en el respaldo; empujé con los pies y comencé a balancearme suavemente. Recordé la noche que Carlisle me había invitado al teatro, era similar a esa noche. Sacudí la cabeza y me detuve abruptamente.

-No debo pensar en Carlisle! No debo pensar en Carlisle!

Había sido estricta conmigo en cuanto al tema de Carlisle. El tiempo que había estado con Anthony, me habían ayudado a olvidarlo. Ese viaje que él había hecho, también me había ayudado bastante. Él en ese momento probablemente estaría con Louis como cualquier pareja de enamorados.

- Esme basta, él puede hacer lo que quiera y tú también. - Me repetí a mí misma.

Empujé con más fuerza los pies y volví a balancearme. Traté de sustituir los pensamientos de Carlisle por los de Anthony; todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, todo parecía un sueño, tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo a mi lado.

Cerré los ojos para sentir con más plenitud el aire que pegaba en mi rostro y en todo el cuerpo, se sentía bastante bien. Me recargué en la mano que se sostenía de la cuerda del columpio, con la punta de los pies volví a impulsarme. El canto de los grillos comenzó a arrullarme y comencé a sentir sueño después de varios minutos.

-Puedo acompañarte?

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Era Anthony que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Me detuve en seco, bajé del columpio y caminé apresuradamente para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Anthony!

Él me abrazó con cariño.

- Perdóname por favor, no quería ofenderte, soy una tonta. Sé que estás molesto conmigo.

Él me separó de su pecho, alcé la vista, él me miraba cariñosamente.

-No estoy enojado contigo Esme. - Recorrió el contorno de mi rostro con sus dedos. - Estoy enojado conmigo mismo. Aún no he logrado que comprendas lo que significas para mí. Además, el saber que mañana...

Me acerqué y lo besé suavemente.

-No importa lo que suceda mañana o pasado, estaremos juntos. - Volví a acomodar mi rostro en su pecho. Me dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Jazmines. – Aspiró mi cabello. - Creo que esa será mi flor favorita de ahora en adelante.

Sonreí por el comentario. Volvió a besarme en el pelo, después me besó cerca de la oreja. Yo me puse nerviosa pero no me moví.

- Esta noche luces increíblemente seductora.

Él ahora me besó debajo de la oreja y bajó un poco más hasta llegar al cuello donde también besó, continuó con el hombro pero ahí me separé de él inmediatamente.

-Lo... siento, las cosquillas...

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Discúlpame tú a mí. No debí hacerlo.

-No, no te preocupes. - Me separé de él.

-Hazme un gran favor. - Bajó la mirada. - Podrías cubrirte, me estoy volviendo loco por lo que estoy admirando. - Volvió a verme a los ojos algo apenado.

Ahora fui yo quien bajó la mirada, traía la bata abierta y se podía apreciar mi camisón, en ese momento recordé el amplio escote que tenía la prenda y dejaba al descubierto mi pecho y un poco más. En seguida me cubrí e hice un nudo al listón que traía la bata.

-Que descuidada. - Me sonrojé, aunque dudé de que él lo haya notado.

-Gracias. – Hizo una mueca.

-Ya es tarde. Debemos ir a descansar. - Le dije para cambiar de tema.

-Es verdad. - Dijo con mucho pesar. – Entremos. – Extendió la mano, yo la tomé. – Mañana, mañana. – Dijo con amargura.

-No es el fin del mundo. – Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Para mí lo es.

Ya no dije nada. Sólo caminamos abrazados hasta llegar a mi habitación.

-Te veré mañana temprano. – Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo. – Tomó mi mano y la besó, yo sonreí nerviosamente. – Espero que pronto pueda oír esas palabras salir de tu boca. – Soltó mi mano y aproveché para tocar la mejilla que le había besado. Abrí y entré a la habitación.

La frase retumbaba en mi mente, me pregunté cuándo podría decirle a Anthony "te amo", rogaba porque algún día mi corazón la sintiera y pudiera salir dirigida a él y no a Carlisle.

Al día siguiente todos desayunamos amenamente. John y Kath ya tenían listas sus maletas en el auto, se irían después de desayunar. Era domingo y ya tenían planes que sólo los incluían a ellos dos. Desde que Kath había regresado, no había ido a su casa, había llegado directamente a la casa de Anthony donde los tres la esperábamos.

Me despedí de ellos con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. Después hablaríamos Kath y yo para ponernos de acuerdo y realizar una serie de idas a los almacenes, teníamos que comprar ropa para nuestros bebés. Anthony se despidió de abrazo con ambos y por fin se alejaron. Anthony y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Creo que llegó la hora para mí también. – Me puse frente a él.

-Por favor, aún no. – Me tomó de ambas manos. – Por lo menos dame la oportunidad hasta la noche. – Me rogó con la mirada, yo lo pensé por unos segundos. – Vamos, te lo ruego.

-De acuerdo. – Sonreí.

-Te tengo una sorpresa. Te llevaré a dar un paseo. – Soltó mi mano izquierda y me jaló suavemente de la derecha para que lo siguiera.

-A dónde vamos?

-Te dije que era una sorpresa. – Me miró de reojo.

Subimos al coche; recordé cuando fuimos a comprarlo, prácticamente me había obligado a seleccionar el modelo y color que me gustaran y había escogido ese.

Me llevó por una zona de la ciudad que no conocía, estaba un poco retirada. Me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando divisé el gran letrero de una entrada grande, decía "Zoológico". La última vez que había ido a uno, fue cuando tenía ocho años.

-No sabía que hubiera un zoológico en esta ciudad. – Le dije cuando nos estacionamos.

El bajó y me abrió la puerta.

-Lo sé. Pasaremos el día aquí. – Extendió la mano y la tomé para salir del auto.

-Eso suena muy bien. – Dije emocionada.

Entramos al zoológico y no perdimos el tiempo, recorrimos el lugar de arriba abajo, claro, de vez en cuando nos deteníamos para que descansara los pies. Después de unos minutos, continuábamos con nuestro recorrido, ambos intercambiábamos información acerca de los animales que veíamos, aunque la verdad es que él proporcionaba información más que yo. Definitivamente cualquier mujer me envidiaría por tener a ese hombre a mi lado.

Comimos ahí mismo, la verdad es que me estaba divirtiendo mucho. Por momentos Carlisle venía a mi mente, sentía pena de que él no pudiera disfrutar ese tipo de cosas por la enfermedad de su piel, entre esos pensamientos, se colaban otros donde me imaginaba con él haciendo este tipo de paseos, pero nuevamente los desechaba, estaba con Anthony y no era justo que pensara en él.

Fuimos los últimos en salir de zoológico, la verdad es que ambos queríamos permanecer más tiempo ahí pero no era posible. Nos habíamos divertido a lo grande. Ya de regreso, Anthony estaba pensativo, ese cambio de ánimo ya me imaginaba a qué se debía. Llegamos a su casa, él tardó en bajar del auto, parecía que no quería hacerlo, yo no dije nada y esperé. Finalmente se decidió a bajar, abrió mi puerta y me dio la mano para salir. Al bajar del auto me abrazó, no quería soltarme, realmente me amaba mucho.

-Anthony…

-Ya sé. Realmente se me hace difícil que te vayas. Esta casa no será la misma sin ti.

El tono de su voz era amargo.

-Sabes que debo regresar.

Carlisle pronto regresaría y tenía que estar en la casa y Edward, desde hacía una semana que no sabía nada de él.

-No, no tienes por qué. Quédate. – Se separó un poco para verme. Sus ojos me miraban desesperadamente.

-Ellos son mi familia, no puedo irme sin decirles nada. Anthony, el que no esté en tu casa, no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver. Podrás ir a visitarme y yo también vendré a visitarte, justo como lo hacíamos antes de que yo viniera a tu casa. – Tomé su rostro y lo acerqué al mío, rocé su mejilla con la mía.

Él suspiró, sabía que tenía que dejarme ir.

-Tienes razón. Me estoy comportando como un tonto. – Me liberó de sus brazos. – Iré por tu maleta. – Se alejó.

Realmente me partía el corazón verlo así, pero si algún día salía de la casa de los Cullen, tenía que ser de la manera correcta, después de todo, ellos eran mi familia. Anthony regresó con mi maleta, sus pasos eran lentos y estaba cabizbajo.

-Anthony… cambia esa cara. – Me acerqué a él y levanté su rostro ligeramente, lo suficiente para besarlo varias veces, quise profundizar mis besos pero no podía, siempre había algo en mi interior que no me lo permitía.

-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta y no te deje salir de aquí. – Me besó la frente y caminó hacia el carro para meter la maleta, luego abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, no parecí reconocerla, era extraño porque sólo había estado fuera una semana. La casa de Anthony era perfecta y remodelada a mi gusto, pero la casa de los Cullen, simplemente era mi hogar y sentía que no había lugar como ese. Anthony bajó la maleta y después me ayudó a bajar del auto.

-Dejaré tu maleta adentro.

No lo quise contradecir, así que asentí con la cabeza. Abrí la reja y caminamos hasta la puerta, abrí y él entró para dejar la maleta en la sala. Yo sólo lo observaba, no me gustaba que se sintiera mal y menos por mi culpa. Regresó hasta mí.

-Te acompañaré hasta la reja, tengo que cerrarla.

Caminamos nuevamente hacia el coche.

Nos quedamos un momento frente a la reja, él me tomó de las manos y las admiró, jugaba con ellas, le era difícil dejarme. Después de mucho, soltó una de mis manos para acariciar mi rostro, su mirada era muy intensa, se acercó y me besó, respondí a su beso tímidamente. Luego me besó la mejilla y me abrazó.

-La próxima vez que vayas a mi casa, será para quedarte para siempre.

Tragué saliva por lo que había dicho.

Unas luces apuntando hacia nosotros nos hizo separarnos. Ambos miramos hacia el lugar de donde provenían, al parecer era un auto. Se detuvo y después la puerta de atrás se abrió; lo vi bajar del coche y me helé, qué hacía ahí? No sabía qué hacer, miré a Anthony y él estaba serio. Carlisle se acercó a nosotros, traía consigo dos maletas y las dejó en el suelo.

-Buenas noches a los dos. – Miró a Anthony y después me miró a mí.

-Buenas noches Carlisle.

Escuché decir a Anthony, el tono que usó era monótono.

-Qué haces aquí Carlisle?

Ambos me miraron. Me puse nerviosa, ni siquiera había dado las buenas noches, mis modales se habían esfumado.

– Bu… buenas noches Carlisle. Creí que… regresarías dentro de unos días, ocurrió algo?

-Hubieron unos cambios de planes. Pero no los molesto más, los dejo. – Volvió a tomar sus maletas y entró a la casa.

La incomodidad se sentía por todas partes, no creía ver tan pronto a Carlisle y Edward no estaba, estaríamos solos los dos.

-Te parece que me acompañes a comer mañana?

Miré a Anthony, examiné su rostro, parecía algo preocupado.

-Sí. Pasa por mí e iremos a… - Mi mente estaba en blanco. – A donde tú quieras. – Le sonreí nerviosamente.

-Pasaré por ti. Te quiero Esme. – Me dio un beso rápido y subió al coche para alejarse inmediatamente.

Tenía la sospecha que tampoco estaba preparado para ver a Carlisle y mucho menos, el mismo día que yo regresaba a la casa.

Entré a la casa y vi a Carlisle tomando mi maleta.

-No es necesario. Puedo llevarla yo. – Me acerqué a él dubitativamente, mi corazón revoloteaba sin control. No sabía si arrebatarle cuidadosamente la maleta o no, no quería tener contacto físico con él.

-Probablemente; pero no puedo permitir que la cargues, mucho menos en tu condición.

Lo pensé por unos segundos, era mejor no insistir.

-Gracias. – Dije tímidamente.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia mi habitación.

-Luces muy bien. Tu cabello ha crecido y ni qué decir de Richard.

Pude sentir su mirada sobre mí, yo no lo miré por lo sonrojada que estaba.

-Gracias, tú también luces bien.

Era una mentirosa, pero no le podía decir cómo lucía.

-Y dime, cómo está Katherine y su madre?

-Están muy bien, es por eso que ella regresó hace una semana. Anthony para celebrar, nos invitó a pasar unos días en su casa, pero hoy Kath y John regresaron a la suya y yo… también. No puedo darme el lujo de permitir que se generen chismes nuevamente, así que estuve los mismos días que ellos dos. – Me di cuenta que estaba dando explicaciones de más, tenía que controlarme. – Bueno y tú? Cómo estuvieron las conferencias? – Cambié de tema drásticamente.

-Estuvo bien. Realmente me sentí honrado cuando me solicitaron dar conferencias por todo el país después del congreso. Era muy interesante pero tenía que regresar porque es fin de cursos y no podía abandonar a mis alumnos.

Llegamos a mi cuarto. Para mi suerte, ya no se encontraba en la parte de arriba, si no abajo.

-Ya veo. Y, cómo está Louis? – Lo miré de reojo.

-Ella regresó hace como un mes.

Eso sí era una sorpresa, los había imaginado juntos todo ese tiempo. Sentí una especie de alivio en mi interior.

– No podía seguir acompañándome en las conferencias, así que regresó.

El alivio desapareció; no estaban juntos porque no quisieran, sino porque no podían.

-Creo que desde aquí puedo llevarla yo. – Miré la maleta, él hizo lo mismo.

Extendió un poco la mano para dármela y la tomé. La cercanía de ambos me puso mucho más nerviosa.

-Esme. Quería disculparme por no continuar con el estudio. – Se veía apenado.

-No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya.

El nerviosismo aumentaba, tomé la maleta con ambas manos y me balanceé ligeramente.

-Si gustas, puedo revisarte…

-No hace falta… debes estar cansado, yo lo estoy. – Lo interrumpí. Las ansias por abrazarlo y besarlo, amenazaban con hacerme saltar sobre él. – Quiero descansar y creo que tú también.

-Claro. Te veré mañana, descansa. – Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Carlisle…

Se detuvo y dio vuelta.

– Bienvenido a casa.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, no le había dado la bienvenida.

-Gracias, bienvenida tú también. – Sonrió y giró para seguir su camino.

Entré a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, unos segundos más y hubiera hiperventilado delante de él, afortunadamente en mi cuarto no podía verme, así que lo hice con mucha tranquilidad.

-Qué bueno que se fue, no iba a soportar más tiempo Richard. – Acaricié mi vientre. Dejé la maleta en el suelo y me acosté, tomé una almohada y la abracé.

Todos los sentimientos opacados por los sentimientos que habían aflorado hacia Anthony, ahora se debatían por aparecer peligrosamente, no podía permitirlo, no podía hacerle eso a Anthony. Me aseé y me fui a dormir, ya no quería estar despierta, no quería seguir pensando en él.

* * *

_wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por favor, por favor! No me maten, maldigan o torturen (anahis escuchando maldiciones por todas partes, escuchando cuchillos afilándose y motosierras prendiéndose), lamento el súper sustote que les di al principio, jajajajaj creyeron que ya vivía con Anthony? jajajajaj no, no, no... se deben hacer las cosas bien niñas y niños, XD_

_Bueno también debo decirles que lamento mucho que lean que ya se besaron... eso también era inevitable, consuélense con saber que no son besos bien dados XD sólo son de piquito como dicen por ahí._

_Carlisle... mi adorado Carlisle... qué les puedo decir, ya les dirá él cómo se sintió cuando llegó a la casa y vio a esos dos besándose :_(_

_Ni hablar, no vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Mil gracias por los reviews, no se imaginan cómo salta mi corazoncito cuando los leo, hasta me sonrojo y río como estúpida, me hacen sentir muy bien XD_


	25. Una sorpresa inesperada

_Oh cielossss, recibí amenazas muy fuertes por el capítulo anterior T-T jajajajja a mucho no les gustó pero creo que esa reacción significa que estuvo bien hecho XD Cuando una historia provoca alguna reacción en el lector, quiere decir que el lector está sumergido en la lectura jejejejejejejejej_

_Sólo espero que sigan leyendo para saber lo que ocurrirá con Esme y Carlisle, ya no nos falta mucho para llegar al gran final y saber si estos dos se quedan juntos o no._

_Bueno, ya no les digo más, mejor pasen a leer XD_

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté tarde, realmente no quería despertar pero el sonido del teléfono era insoportable, así que me levanté y contesté.

-Casa… de la familia… Cullen. – Alejé la bocina para poder bostezar.

-Esme? Habla Katherine. – Se escuchó extrañada. – Espero no haberte despertado. Te escuchas somnolienta.

-Me siento muy cansada. Quisiera seguir durmiendo. – Cerré los ojos por un momento.

-Le dije a Anthony que no era buena idea lo del zoológico.

Abrí los ojos repentinamente.

-Sabías que me llevaría ahí?

Hubo silencio en la línea por unos segundos.

– Creo que no me debe extrañar que tú y John sepan muchas cosas antes que yo.

-Era una sorpresa. Yo le recomendé otras opciones. Hacerte caminar en tu condición, sólo a él se le ocurre.

-Yo lo disfruté mucho, a pesar de las miles de paradas que hicimos para que pudiera descansar los pies. Parecíamos un par de niños, fue increíble. – Momentos del día anterior vinieron a mi mente.

-Ese era el objetivo, entonces sí valió la pena. – Escuché su risita. – Esme, quería que me acompañaras al bufete, John vendrá por mí para ir a comer pero quiero darle la sorpresa llegando al bufete primero.

Se escuchaba el entusiasmo en su voz, sonreí por la idea de Kath.

-Te acompañaré, también le daré la sorpresa a Anthony, me invitó a comer e iba a venir por mí.

-Ah, excelente!, pasaré por ti en una hora. Después de comer, podremos ir a comprar la ropa de bebé…

Inmediatamente comenzó con los planes para el resto del día. Yo bostezaba de vez en cuando, tenía que bañarme con agua fría para poder despertar completamente.

- …te parece?

-Qué? Sí, claro. Te veré en una hora.

-Esme, no estás escuchando! – Se quejó.

-Lo lamento. Te prometo que estaré despierta y lista en una hora.

-Más vale que sí. Te veré en una hora, adiós. – Colgó apresuradamente.

Me apresuré a bañarme y arreglarme, Katherine podría molestarse si faltaba a mi palabra. El baño me hizo mucho bien, desperté completamente y estuve lista antes de una hora. Ella fue puntual, subí al auto y nos dirigimos al bufete, volvió a repetirme todo lo que había dicho por teléfono. Ahora sí le había prestado toda mi atención o no me lo perdonaría. Quise comentarle lo que había sucedido al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, pero preferí que fuera después.

Llegamos al bufete, todos nos saludaron conforme pasábamos por el recibidor y en el elevador sucedió lo mismo. Salimos del elevador y caminamos hacia el escritorio de Ana, ella no se encontraba, lo cual me extrañó mucho. El lugar se veía solitario.

-Dónde se encontrará Ana? Es raro no verla en su lugar. – Miré hacia la puerta que daba hacia el baño.

-Ella no se encuentra aquí, no vendrá por unos días.

Miré a Kath y fruncí el ceño.

– Qué? Ella está enferma, para mañana estará una secretaria de reemplazo mientras ella está ausente.

-Cuándo te enteraste de eso?

-Ella habló con John ayer en la noche, se escuchaba muy mal. – Me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia el despacho de John.

-Quizás deberíamos visitarla más tarde.

-Lo haremos. – Katherine me sonrió ampliamente, podía ver la emoción en su rostro, estaba totalmente radiante.

Llegamos hasta la puerta del despacho, estaba muy callado. Ella me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta. La sonrisa de Katherine se desvaneció lentamente, palideció y su rostro expresó dolor. La escena que estaba frente a nosotras era totalmente imposible de creer, Margaret abrazaba a John por el cuello y él la tenía agarrada de los brazos, justo se besaban cuando Kath abrió la puerta. John palideció cuando vio a Katherine, se separó de Margaret inmediatamente. Quiso acercarse a nosotras pero Kath le negó con la cabeza, ella ya no pudo soportar las lágrimas.

-Katherine…

-No… no quiero que me dirijas la palabra. – Se le quebró la voz.

Bajó la mirada y continuó llorando, acarició su vientre y en un santiamén, ella salió corriendo torpemente. La seguí pero no pude alcanzarla, entró al elevador y éste se cerró, yo me recargué sobre el escritorio de Ana y agarré mi vientre. John se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras, en ese momento Anthony salió de su despacho.

-Esme! – Se acercó a mí y me ayudó a sentarme. – Qué sucede? Qué fue ese escándalo?

De repente vimos a Margaret pasar a nuestro lado. Me miró con desaire y después se enfocó en Anthony, lo miró de arriba abajo, sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Debes estar contenta por lo que ha sucedido. - Le dije con enojo.

Anthony me miró y después a Margaret.

-Fácilmente pudo haberlo evitado. Él lo disfrutó mucho. – Se inclinó y sonrió maliciosamente.

Anthony se puso frente a ella.

– Mmm Anthony, debo decir que luces bastante bien.

No podía ver el rostro de ella ya que sólo podía ver la espalda de Anthony.

– Ojalá tuvieras oportunidad de tomar un café conmigo, espero que tu noviecita no se moleste.

Detestaba el cinismo de sus palabras.

-No estoy disponible.

Noté el tono frío de la voz de él.

-Ja, ja, ja ja. No lo puedo creer Anthony! Esto debe ser una broma. – Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el elevador. – Anthony Goldsmith controlado por una mujer, eso sí que es increíble. – Se detuvo un momento y miró las escaleras, dio media vuelta y nos miró, volvió a carcajearse y se devolvió para bajar.

Anthony quiso ir a buscarla, pero lo tomé de la mano para impedirlo.

-No vale la pena Anthony. Ahora los que me preocupan, son Katherine y John.

-Dime, qué ha sucedido?

Nada más de acordarme, me daban náuseas.

-Encontramos a John y Margaret besándose. – Lo miré con enojo. – No puedo creer que John fuera así, Kath debe estar destrozada. Debemos ir a buscarla.

-Que has dicho? John y Margaret..? – Él parecía muy sorprendido. – Estás equivocada, John sería incapaz de engañar a Katherine y mucho menos con ésa.

-Pues lo que vimos, indica lo contrario. Si no quieres acompañarme, lo haré yo. Iré a buscarla. – Me puse de pie.

-Tranquilízate Esme. Bajaremos a la recepción para saber hacia dónde se fueron.

Bajamos a la recepción por el elevador. Bety y algunos otros se encontraban obstruyendo la salida, cuando nos vieron, poco a poco regresaron a sus labores. Bety se notaba desconcertada cuando regresó a su lugar.

-Bety, los señores Ryan, sabe hacia dónde se dirigieron? – Anthony se acercó a la mujer.

-N… no lo sé, ella salió corriendo y atrás de ella iba el licenciado. Ella se veía muy mal. – Dijo preocupada.

-Dónde pudo haber ido Anthony? Me preocupan ella y su bebé. – Jalé a Anthony de la manga.

-Pues… conociendo a Katherine… - pensó por unos momentos, yo estaba intranquila y desesperada. – quizás allá ido a su casa. No tiene otro lugar a dónde ir.

-No podemos perder tiempo, vamos!

Salimos del bufete, Anthony condujo aprisa debido a mi insistencia. No quería dejarla sola, quería estar a su lado para consolarla y ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

Llegamos y el auto de John ahí se encontraba. Entramos y preguntamos a las sirvientas dónde estaban, nos señalaron que arriba. Anthony me ayudó a subir las escaleras, en ese momento rogaba por ser un poco más ligera. Estando arriba, caminamos hacia donde se escuchaban ruidos y gritos. Vimos a John golpeando la puerta de una habitación.

-Katherine por favor, déjame entrar. – Golpeó la puerta con la mano cerrada.

-Vete John! No quiero verte!

La voz de Katherine provenía de la habitación, se escuchaba que lloraba amargamente.

John se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí, se acercó apresuradamente a nosotros.

-Tienen que hacerla salir! – Dijo con el rostro descompuesto. – Anthony… Esme, tú eres su mejor amiga, por favor, dile que salga.

Lo miré con desaprobación, yo también estaba molesta por lo que había visto.

-No puedo hacerlo, ella tiene razón. Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre John.

John estaba estupefacto por lo que dije.

-Tú también piensas que Margaret y yo…? Eso no es verdad! – Me agarró de los brazos y me sacudió.

-Espera John, la vas a lastimar. – Anthony me liberó de John.

– Te juro por mi hijo que no le he sido infiel a Katherine.

Estaba en shock, cómo se atrevía a meter a su hijo en eso.

-No tienes vergüenza, cómo te atreves a jurar por tu hijo. – Me acerqué a Anthony quien agarraba a John para tranquilizarlo.

-Suficiente lo dos! John, dejemos que Katherine se tranquilice, quizás cuando ambos estén más serenos, puedan hablar. Esme, podrías cuidar a Katherine por el día de hoy? – Me miró de reojo.

-No tienes que pedírmelo. – Me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Kath.

Anthony se llevó a John, parecía muy desconsolado, aunque en ese momento dudaba completamente de él.

- Katherine... abre, soy yo. John ya no está aquí.

Ella tardó unos segundos en abrirme. Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

- Oh Kath, lo siento tanto. - La abracé y rompió en llanto.

-Por qué Esme? Qué hice mal? - Continuó llorando.

-Quisiera poder responderte... pero no puedo. Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que debes calmarte, no debes estar alterada, tu bebé puede resentirlo.

Miró su vientre.

-No, mi bebé no. Es lo único que me queda. De John no quiero volver a saber nada. - Se sonó la nariz.

-No pienses ahora en él, sólo piensa en tranquilizarte y en tu bebé. - La llevé hasta la cama y la senté, tomé asiento a un lado y pasé mi brazo por su espalda para agarrarla por el brazo y atraerla hacia mí, ella acomodó su cabeza cerca de mi cuello, seguía llorando. No la dejaría sola, me quedaría con ella el resto del día.

Horas más tarde salí de la habitación, Katherine se había quedado dormida y yo debía avisarle a Edward o a Carlisle que no llegaría a dormir.

Llamé a la casa y nadie contestó. Decidí cenar algo, más tarde le llevaría algo a Katherine cuando despertara. Terminé de comer y volví a llamar, contestaron inmediatamente.

-Casa de la familia Cullen.

No recordaba cuán sensual era la voz de Carlisle por teléfono.

-Carlisle habla Esme, buenas noches.

-Esme, buenas noches. Creímos que ya te encontrarías en casa. Está todo bien?

Su voz tenía un aire de preocupación.

-Desafortunadamente surgió un problema con Katherine y la cuidaré esta noche, dormiré en su casa.

No quería dar muchos detalles.

-Puedo ayudarle en algo? Tiene algún problema de salud ella o su bebé?

No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa, debido a lo servicial y caritativo que él era.

-Estuvo alterada en la tarde, pero ya está un poco más tranquila y descansando. Si acaso necesitamos un doctor… - yo esperaba que no. – te dejaré saber.

-Pues bien… supongo que nos veremos hasta mañana.

Sentí cosquillas en el estómago, no estaba segura de querer verlo, la última vez me había controlado y no sabía si podría hacerlo nuevamente. Di un gran suspiro, lejos de la bocina.

– Esme… sigues ahí?

No noté que me había quedado callada durante varios segundos.

-Sí… sí. Espero que todo esto se resuelva y pueda regresar a casa.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, ayuda a Katherine el tiempo que sea necesario y regresa cuando todo se haya solucionado.

Ya sabía que ellos podrían arreglárselas sin mí y en todo caso, Carlisle tenía a Louis y Edward, él era muy independiente.

-Gracias. – Dije sin ánimos.

-Cuídate Esme.

Por un segundo, su voz se tornó melancólica.

-Hasta pronto Carlisle. – Colgué. – No quiero pensar en ti. – Me dirigí al teléfono. – Tienes que salir de mi corazón! – Hice una pequeña rabieta.

Por qué? Por qué no conseguía olvidarme de él?

-Le sucede algo señorita? – Volteé y vi a una de las sirvientas bajando de las escaleras.

-No… nada. – Me sentí avergonzada por la escena que acababa ella de presenciar. – Estoy bien. Podrían subir la cena de la señora a su habitación, por favor? – Cambié el tema inmediatamente.

-Claro que sí señorita. – Ella se retiró hacia la cocina.

Yo subí las escaleras, eran todo un reto, me alegraba haber seguido el consejo de… Carlisle. Hice una mueca al pensar en él. Despejé mi mente y me dirigí a la habitación de Kath, desde afuera pude escuchar que lloraba. Al entrar, la localicé frente al armario, sostenía un saco de John.

-Kath… - Me acerqué y le quité suavemente la prenda.

Ella la veía con mucho dolor, me partía el alma verla así.

-No creo que pueda sobrevivir sin él.

Me asustó mucho el comentario.

-Kath, pero qué es lo que dices! – La tomé por los brazos. –No pienses de esa manera por favor. – Le rogué con la mirada. – Ahora lo único que debes pensar, es en tranquilizarte y en tu bebé.

-Pero…

-Por favor. – La interrumpí. - Sólo piensa en ese angelito.

Ambas miramos su vientre.

– Ahora deja de pensar en barbaridades, lo que debes hacer es comer.

-Esme, no tengo hambre. – Dijo cabizbaja.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo, recuerda que todo esto le puede afectar a tu pequeño.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

– Adelante.

Era la sirvienta con una charola donde traía la cena para Katherine. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa que estaba en el rincón y dejó todo ahí para después retirarse.

– Debes comer aunque sea un poco, no has comido nada en todo el día. – La llevé casi a rastras hasta la pequeña mesa donde nos sentamos.

Miró la comida por unos segundos, después poco a poco comenzó a comer con desgana, pero comenzó a comer. Después de media hora, sólo había comido la mitad de todo lo que estaba servido. No quise presionarla más, ya había hecho un gran esfuerzo.

-Quieres tomar un baño antes de acostarte?

Ella asintió.

La acompañé al baño y preparé el agua, debía estar tibia, eso la relajaría y podría descansar más a gusto. La ayudé a desvestirse y se bañó. Cuando salió, traté de distraerla hablando de la salida pendiente hacia los almacenes de ropa para bebés.

Más tarde, ella se quedó dormida después de bañarla y recostarla, todo lo que había pasado la había dejado exhausta. La verdad es que yo me sentía igual; pregunté a una de las sirvientas cuáles eran las habitaciones para huéspedes y escogí la que estaba más cerca de la recámara de Kath. Ni siquiera me quité los zapatos, me acosté en la cama y caí rendida.

Un llanto me despertó a media noche, salí de la recámara para averiguar de dónde provenía, como imaginaba, era Katherine. Entré a su cuarto y la vi acostada llorando, me quedé con ella hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida, me recosté en un sillón que había en la habitación, logré acomodarme lo mejor que pude, no podía dejarla sola. El resto de la noche estuvo algo agitada, ella despertaba y volvía a dormir, similar a cuando tienes un recién nacido y debías darle de comer cada dos o tres horas.

Ya en la mañana desperté y vi a Kath, ella aún dormía aunque no tardó mucho en despertar. Traté de que comiera un poco más que la noche anterior, claro, sin presionarla demasiado. Saqué todos los temas posibles para continuar distrayéndola, no debía pensar en John.

No me di cuenta de la hora hasta que alguien llegó a la casa; era más de medio día. Katherine y yo estábamos a la expectativa. Divisamos a Anthony y a la sirvienta que fue a recibirlo. Kath se apresuró a acercársele.

-Viene contigo John? – Ella lo miró esperanzada.

-No, pero si gustas puedo llamarle.

Ella bajó la mirada, estaba decepcionada.

-No me digas que vienes a abogar por él? – Su estado de ánimo cambio abruptamente, su mirada era de incredulidad. Supuse que estaba fingiendo, realmente quería saber de John.

-Estoy aquí para verte y saber cómo están ambas. – La miró a ella y después a mí. – Lucen cansadas. – Dijo serio.

-Yo estoy bien y Kath está mejor que ayer. – Me acerqué a ellos.

-Les parece si las invito a…

El timbre interrumpió a Anthony, prestó mucha atención para saber quién era.

La sirvienta salió y al cabo de unos minutos, Rose apareció acompañada de la sirvienta.

-Rose! – Kath se acercó a ella y la abrazó, poco a poco comenzó a llorar.

-Pero hija! qué te sucede? – La miró desconcertada y después nos miró a Anthony y a mí. Kath no respondió sólo continuó llorando. – Anthony, Esme… me quieren decir qué sucede aquí? Dónde está John?

Anthony y yo nos miramos incómodamente.

-Katherine y John tuvieron una discusión.

-Kath, hija… no debes de ponerte así por una discusión con tu marido. – La separó de ella para hablarle a la cara. Desvié la mirada y recordé la escena, todavía me causaba mucha molestia.

-Estaba… con ella… - Katherine hablaba entre el llanto. – Rose… estaba con ella… - Kath la volvió a abrazar.

-Vamos Kath, te caerá bien descansar.

Anthony se acercó a ellas y tomó a Kath entre sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto.

-Prepara un té de tila y lo llevas a la habitación de la señora, por favor. – Rose le dijo a una sirvienta que husmeaba cerca.

-Sí, señora.

Comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Espera Esme. Será mejor que te quedes aquí abajo, hablaré contigo después.

Me sentí regañada. Bajé los dos escalones que había subido y fui a la sala para sentarme. Ella subió detrás de Anthony.

A los pocos segundos bajó Anthony y se sentó a mi lado.

-Rose tratará de calmarla. Realmente está muy mal. – Se notaba preocupado. – Y tú… - me acarició el rostro. – Denotas cansancio. Quizás no fue buena idea que te quedaras.

-Sólo me hace falta un baño y estaré como nueva. – Le sonreí ligeramente.

En ese momento vimos pasar una sirvienta, subía una taza humeante en una charola. Seguramente era el té que le había pedido Rose.

-Sabes… John está igual que Kath, hoy sólo fue al despacho por una junta con una firma muy importante. Va a quedarse a trabajar en la hora de la comida y trabajará hasta tarde. Todo esto por culpa de esa…

-Sinceramente no sé qué pensar. – Lo interrumpí.

-Esto debe de resolverse entre ellos dos. De lo único que estoy seguro, es que se aman y están sufriendo.

Hice una mueca pero no dije nada. Así permanecimos callados hasta minutos más tarde cuando apareció Rose.

-Me quieren decir por qué esa mujer de allá arriba está destrozada por una discusión con su marido? – Rose parecía molesta.

Anthony y yo nos pusimos de pie.

Me armé de valor y decidí hablar.

-Katherine y yo… vimos a John… besarse con Margaret en su despacho. – Jugaba con mis manos nerviosamente y desviaba la mirada de un lugar a otro.

-Qué? Esto debe ser una broma? – Dijo incrédula. – La idea de que John sea infiel a Kath, es absurda y con Margaret… es totalmente ridículo. – Su tono de voz era irónico. – Esa mujer ha llegado demasiado lejos, es una pena que no pueda darle su merecido porque soy una dama.

-Rose cálmate, te estás alterando demasiado. – Anthony se acercó a ella y le frotó los brazos. Rose sólo respiró profundamente varias veces.

-Tienes razón. Dime dónde está John? Dónde está durmiendo? – Miró a Anthony.

-Se encuentra en el bufete y está durmiendo en mi casa. Él quiere hablar con Kath, pero ella debe tranquilizarse un poco para que se decida hablar con él. Esme ha estado con ella desde ayer ayudándole en lo que pueda. – Me miró de reojo.

-Esme querida, no deberías de estar aquí, no estás en condiciones. – Se acercó a mí y me tocó la mejilla, luego me abrazó. – Anthony llévatela, debe descansar.

Qué? No quería dejar a Kath sola.

-Pero…

-Yo cuidaré de Katherine, no te apures. – Me dio un ligero empujón; avancé hacia Anthony.

-Rose, espero que esto no te cause ninguna molestia. – Dijo Anthony no completamente convencido.

-Afortunadamente no tengo hijos qué cuidar y mi marido, hablaré con él. Puedo hacerme cargo de Kath sin ningún problema. –Suspiró. - Y yo que pensaba que hoy sería un día alegre para ustedes. – Me tocó la barbilla. – Las iba a llevar a ver muchos accesorios para bebés. – Suspiró de nueva cuenta. – Ya será cuando todo esto se arregle.

-Vamos Esme. – Anthony me tocó la espalda, yo asentí.

-Llamaré más tarde para saber cómo sigue Kath. – Le dije a Rose.

-Claro que sí.

Nos despedimos de ella y salimos de la casa.

-Te parece si te llevo a comer?

Lo miré extrañada, aún tenía el asunto de Kath en la cabeza.

– Imagino que no has comido. – Abrió la puerta para que entrara al coche.

-De acuerdo, pero antes me gustaría darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. – Me acomodé en el asiento.

Él dio la vuelta y entró al coche.

-Te esperaré y después iremos a comer. – Arrancó y manejó hasta la casa de los Cullen.

No quise que esperara afuera, así que lo invité a pasar. Tomé un baño lo más rápido posible y después me arreglé. Con el baño me había regresado el sueño, pero debía comer y así seguramente el sueño se iría. Estando lista, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a El Flamingos. Todo el camino iba pensativa, Anthony y Rose aseguraban que John no podía serle infiel a Kath, lo conocía muy poco y lo que había visto, le daba la razón a ellos, pero quizás llevaba una doble vida y ellos obviamente no estaban enterados.

-Todo bien? Estás muy pensativa.

Miré de reojo a Anthony.

-Pensaba en John, realmente… crees que él sea inocente?

-Absolutamente. – No dudó en responderme.

Yo continué pensativa.

– Conozco a John y también a… Margaret.

Lo miré y noté la mueca que hizo al momento de pronunciar el nombre de ella.

– Metería las manos al fuego por John.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Pero… y si tuviera una doble vida y quizás…

Él sonrió.

-No, no la tiene. Está dedicado en cuerpo y alma a Katherine, la ama demasiado. Es otra persona la que probablemente tenga una doble vida. – Se quedó serio.

No comprendí a quién se refería.

Llegamos al restaurante, pidió la mesa de siempre pero se la negaron; al parecer estaban haciendo unos pequeños cambios en la decoración. Así que nos asignaron una mesa justo a lado del pasillo que llevaba a los baños.

-Iré al baño un momento. – Sentía las manos sucias y quería lavármelas, sería algo rápido aprovechando la cercanía.

Entré y me lavé las manos, me miré al espejo y noté las pequeñas ojeras que tenía, llegando a casa me tomaría una siesta, todavía estaba ligeramente somnolienta a causa del baño. Salí del baño y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, escuché unas voces; inmediatamente reconocí los timbres de voz.

-…esto es serio.

Le oí decir a Margaret.

-No me interesa y retírate inmediatamente de mi mesa, por favor.

La voz de Anthony reflejaba enojo.

– Te has dado cuenta de lo que ocasionaste con John y Katherine?

-Vamos, sólo fue un beso. Realmente él no me atrae y al parecer yo a él tampoco, sólo quería animar a John para que me ayudara con mi problema. Es muy delicada tu amiguita. Ay! Me lastimas!

Me sorprendió mucho la confesión de Margaret, tenían razón Anthony y Rose, John no le había faltado al respeto a Kath, Margaret era una…

-Margaret, me estás haciendo perder la paciencia y la caballerosidad, así que te ruego que desaparezcas antes de que llegue Esme.

-Por favor, sólo necesito que me asesores con mi problema, te lo pido por lo que vivimos en esa ocasión.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca de asombro. Me llevé la mano lentamente a la boca, Anthony y Margaret…

-Ese es un error que arrastraré a lo largo de toda mi vida. Afortunadamente no recuerdo lo que sucedió ni quiero hacerlo.

El tono de voz de él era sombrío, no podía imaginar cómo fue que habían terminado juntos esos dos, pero definitivamente él estaba arrepentido.

-Pues yo lo recuerdo muy bien y no fue una, sino tres veces que hicimos el amor esa noche. Yo diría que te encantó.

Se escuchó una pequeña risita. Por mi parte, estaba sonrojada por lo que oía, era algo demasiado íntimo lo que decía.

-Pues yo diría que no eras suficiente mujer para satisfacerme.

Se escuchó un ruido, claramente pude determinar que fue causado por una bofetada. Imaginaba que el comentario le había dolido demasiado a ella.

-Idiota! Cómo te atreves a insultarme?

Se escuchaba muy indignada.

-Por qué recurres a mí? Acaso ya nadie te presta atención? Quizás todos se han dado cuenta que eres una mujerzuela.

Se escuchó otra bofetada.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. No sabía si era momento de salir del pasillo o no.

-Anthony… estoy a punto de perder todo lo que tengo.

Ahora la voz de ella era de dolor.

-Si no resuelvo esto, estaré en bancarrota.

-Lo siento Margaret pero no te puedo ayudar.

La voz de él se escuchaba determinante, definitivamente no la iba a ayudar.

-Eres el mejor abogado que conozco, te lo ruego, ayúdame.

Escuché cómo sollozaba, sentí un poco de pena por ella a pesar de todo lo que había hecho.

-Lo que te está sucediendo debe ser el precio por todo lo que has causado, así que no puedo ni quiero ayudarte. Ahora, haz el favor de retirarte, Esme no tardará en aparecer.

Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

– Basta de teatros Margaret.

Era el momento de salir, sólo así se iría y yo ya había tardado mucho en el baño.

Salí del pasillo y llegué a la mesa. Efectivamente, Margaret estaba llorando, ambos estaban de pie junto a la mesa. Margaret me vio y se lanzó sobre mí para tomarme de los brazos.

-Esme por favor, dile que me ayude.

Su mirada era de desesperación; me sacudió quizás esperando que le dijera algo. Yo estaba desconcertada, miré a Anthony quien ya estaba junto a ella.

-Quítale las manos de encima! – La jaló de lo brazos, afortunadamente logró separarla de mí.

-Esme… te lo ruego.

Nunca había visto a Margaret tan desesperada, parecía otra persona.

-Lo siento… pero no puedo hacer nada. – Dije incómodamente.

El rostro de Margaret cambió lentamente de la amargura y desesperación a odio y dolor.

-Tú… desde que llegaste me han ocurrido todas estas cosas, eres la culpable de mi desgracia.

La miré totalmente extrañada.

-Es suficiente Margaret! – Él la tomó de la cintura y la arrastró lejos de mí.

-Suéltame! – Ella forcejeaba para soltarse, pero no podía. – Espero que te mueras! O mejor, que se muera tu hijo!

Abrí los ojos como platos, lo último que dijo me heló la sangre.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar los meseros quienes ayudaron a Anthony. Él se las entregó como pudo, ya que ella continuaba forcejeando.

-Te deseo lo peor Esme, lo peor!

Los meseros se la llevaron.

Anthony se acercó a mí, yo bajé la mirada mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho.

-Esme, mírate nada más, estás muy pálida. – Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente. – Lamento que tuvieras que presenciar todo esto.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé.

-Lo que dijo… sobre mi hijo...

Anthony se separó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No va a sucederte nada a ti ni a tu hijo. No lo permitiré.

Lo que dijo me reconfortó.

-Gracias.

Me dio un beso.

– Creo que se me ha quitado el hambre.

-A mí también, pero debes comer algo, aunque sea ligero.

No le objeté, tenía razón.

Nos sentamos y ordenamos algo ligero. Comimos rápidamente y salimos del restaurante, no hablamos de nada, estábamos callados. Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y nos despedimos, entré y me dirigí directamente a mi recámara, quería descansar y olvidarme de las amenazas de Margaret.

* * *

_Qué tal la #$%&&5, $%&()/&% $%&/%%$### de Margaret! Ya se había tardado en aparecer esa vieja XD siempre aparece para tirar veneno y hacerle mal a medio mundo y Anthony... O.O cómo es que acabó con esa en una cama? Ya se enterarán más adelante XD_

_Será que puedan resolver esto la pobre de Kath y John, éste es inocente pero la otra le creerá?_

_Ya veremos qué sucede en el siguiente capi._

_Saludos y nuevamente gracias, gracias, GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS por los reviews. LOS ADOROOOOOOOOO!_


	26. Anthony y Margaret

_Qué barbaridad, recibí muchos regaños de que no apareció Carlisle :P lo lamento pero pues también los otros personajes tienen un poquito que ver con nuestra pareja favorita, así que también les tocó un poco de historia a ellos :P, en este capítulo ya aparece nuestro amado Carlisle jejejejeje_

_Bueno, pasen a leer jejejejej_

* * *

-…perderlo.

Alguien hablaba frente a mí, no podía reconocerla porque mi vista estaba nublada.

– Debes perderlo.

No entendía de lo que hablaba, qué debía perder, poco a poco mi vista comenzó a aclararse, era un hombre.

– Estúpida, debes perderlo.

Cuando vi su rostro claramente, también vi su mano acercarse a mí, sentí la bofetada inmediatamente.

Caí al suelo, me toqué la mejilla con una mano, dolía demasiado y con la otra, me toqué el vientre.

-Fuiste una estúpida por embarazarte! – Robert me tomó de los brazos para levantarme y sacudirme.

-No, no lo perderé! – Le grité entre llantos.

Nuevamente me abofeteó, giré demasiado la cabeza debido a la fuerza del golpe.

-Eres la deshonra de la familia, seremos el hazme reír de todo el mundo.

Devolví el rostro y ahora quien me sostenía, era mi madre.

– Debes perder a ese bastardo!

-Madre… no quiero hacerlo, no quiero! – Le dije mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

– Eres una vergüenza, no eres mi hija! – Me dio una bofetada y me lanzó al suelo.

Llevé las manos a los oídos, ya no quería seguir escuchando.

-Estúpida, tu hijo morirá… de eso me encargaré yo.

Levanté la vista al reconocer la voz.

– Te maldigo Esme, como tú lo hiciste conmigo. – Margaret estaba de cuclillas sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Yo no te he hecho nada. Déjame en paz. – Negué con la cabeza.

-Desde que llegaste, todo lo fui perdiendo poco a poco, pero lo que me duele más, es que me hayas quitado a Carlisle. Es por eso… - se puso de pie. – Que tú y tu hijo morirán. – Alzó el pie y me dio una patada en el rostro.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré de pie, cargando algo en los brazos. Era un pequeño, era mi Richard envuelto en una sábana. Comencé a arrullarlo.

-Ese malnacido morirá. – Miré hacia el frente y vi a Robert.

-Ese bastardo morirá.

Mi madre apareció a la derecha de Robert.

-Tu hijo morirá.

Margaret apareció a la izquierda de Robert.

-Tu hijo morirá.

Repitieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Basta, cállense! Cállense! – Le gritaba a ellos. De repente, vi a lo lejos a Carlisle detrás de ellos.

-Tu hijo morirá.

Volvieron a decir.

-No!

Los tres levantaron la mano derecha y señalaron hacia mí. No había entendido hasta que bajé la mirada.

No podía ver el rostro de Richard, así que traté de descubrirlo y me di cuenta que no había nada, estaba cargando una sábana que envolvía aire, lo terrorífico es que la sábana estaba empapada de sangre, inmediatamente solté el pedazo de tela. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi el suelo, había sangre alrededor de mí, emanaba de entre mis piernas. Comencé a sentirme mal.

-Carlisle… - dije sin mucho aliento, comencé a retorcerme. – Carlisle ayúdame. – Dije tratando de que me escuchara. Miré hacia donde estaba, ellos obstruían mi vista pero entre sus ropas podía distinguirlo. – Carlisle, ayúdame! Ayúdame! – Grité con mucho más fuerza pero él no se movió. – Carlisle! – Grité con el último aliento que tenía.

Al momento que abrí los ojos, me senté de golpe, hiperventilaba y lloraba amargamente. Escuché que se abrió la puerta y vi a Carlisle asustado, lloré con más fuerza. Él llegó hasta mí y me abrazó, yo me aferré a él y continué llorando.

-Tranquila Esme, todo fue una pesadilla.

-Fue horrible, espantoso! - Lo abracé con más fuerza al recordar las imágenes. – Richard, Richard estaba…

-Shhh! No pienses más en eso. – Me dio un beso en el pelo mientras me frotaba la espalda.

-Tengo miedo… ellos dijeron que Richard moriría. – Miré a Carlisle desesperadamente. – No quiero que le hagan daño a mi bebé. – No podía dejar de llorar, había sido tan vívida la pesadilla. Tenía miedo que se hiciera realidad.

-No lo permitiré Esme. – Pasó su dedo pulgar por mi mejilla. La determinación y seguridad con la que me veía, me transmitió tranquilidad.

-Lo prometes? – Alcé la mano para acariciarle el rostro.

-Te lo prometo. – Besó la base de mi mano y entrelazó su mano con la mía para después frotar el dorso de mi mano sobre su mejilla, cerró los ojos. Pareció disfrutarlo, por mi parte, la sensación me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir bien.

-Te lo agradezco. – Le susurré con un tono bajo, aunque estaba segura de que me había escuchado. Las lágrimas cesaron y me tranquilicé, creía ciegamente en él. Sabía que me protegería a mí y a Richard de cualquier amenaza.

Él limpió mis mejillas de las lágrimas que aún tenía, con sus dedos de su mano libre, no me percaté si estaban fríos o no, de lo único que era consciente, era de la suavidad y el cosquilleo que producían al contacto con mi piel. Con los dedos de mi otra mano, recorrí su rostro desde la frente hasta la barbilla, yo seguía mi mano con la mirada; luego toqué detrás de su oreja y bajé la mano lentamente por su hombro y después por su pecho, se sentía fuerte y seguro. Deshice el lazo que había de nuestras manos, para después tomarlo por detrás del cuello y atraerlo hacia mí, no se resistió, su mirada era demasiado intensa aunque interrogante de lo que quería hacer, sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Me acerqué a su oído.

-Richard y yo confiamos en ti. – Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Me siento muy honrado.

Su aliento tocó mi oreja produciéndome cosquillas. Me alejé un poco y no pude quedarme con la tentación, logré darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios ya que no podía aspirar a más. Fue casi un beso robado. Puse las manos en mi regazo y permanecí callada, no lo veía a la cara, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo había reaccionado. Esperé varios minutos para que dijera algo.

-Luces tranquila.

Noté un ligero nerviosismo en su voz.

-Lo estoy, gracias a ti. – Levanté el rostro y le sonreí tímidamente.

-Entonces creo que ya puedo irme al hospital. – Se puso de pie, lucía nervioso o quizás incómodo.

-Ya estoy bien. Ya puedes irte. – Traté de no mostrar mi decepción en el timbre de voz.

-Te recomiendo que cenes algo ligero y descanses. – Sonrió rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Lo haré.

Me sonrió antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta, yo también le sonreí.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, analicé lo que había hecho, llegué a la conclusión de que no le había gustado. Había sido una atrevida, tal vez me merecía su reacción. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera enojado y rompiera su palabra, no lo culparía.

No quería dormir por miedo a tener esa pesadilla nuevamente. Me levanté de la cama y fui a la cocina. Me preparé un poco de avena y comí pausadamente. Recordé que le hablaría a Kath para saber cómo seguía, así que terminé mi ración, lavé el plato y cuchara, para posteriormente sentarme en el sillón de la sala y descolgar el teléfono.

-Casa de la familia Ryan, buenas noches. – Contestó una de las sirvientas.

-Buenas noches, quisiera hablar con la señora Katherine, habla Esme quizás me recuerdes. – No ubicaba cuál de las tres sirvientas había contestado, pero todas me conocían.

-Señorita Esme, permítame un momento.

Esperé unos segundos.

-Hola Esme, habla Katherine. – Ella se escuchaba serena.

-Hola Kath, qué bueno encontrarte despierta, tenía pocas esperanzas de hablar contigo.

-No tiene mucho que desperté. Rose y yo vamos a cenar.

Era buena señal que quisiera comer.

-Qué bien, yo acabo de cenar. Me alegra escuchar que estés más tranquila.

-Rose habló conmigo y me dijo que le diera la oportunidad a John de explicar lo que sucedió. Mañana hablaré con él temprano, vendrá a la casa.

Podía intuir la ansiedad en sus palabras, ella moría por ver a John.

-Tiene razón Rose, lo correcto es que hablen y conozcas su versión de los hechos.

-Creí que opinabas igual que yo, creí que no querías que se me acercara.

-Bueno… estuve hablando con Anthony y me hizo notar que debías de darle una oportunidad. – No podía decirle sobre el incidente de Margaret, no sabía si ella conocía ese pequeño desliz de Anthony, así que no me quise arriesgar.

-Entonces sólo me queda esperar a mañana.

La emoción en su voz era muy evidente, me alegró que mejorara su humor.

– Gracias por darme tu opinión.

-De nada. Te llamaré mañana.

-Claro que sí, adiós.

-Adiós. –Colgué.

No podía imaginar cómo habían sucedido las cosas con Anthony y Margaret, Anthony no parecía ser de aquellos que tuvieran aventuras con mujeres como Margaret. Me quedaría con la duda ya que no me atrevería a preguntarle, me tacharía de metiche. Me dirigí a mi cuarto donde me cambié de ropa y lavé mi rostro, aún tenía rastros de lágrimas. Recé para que no volviera a tener esa pesadilla y me acosté en la cama.

Me levanté tarde al día siguiente, afortunadamente no había tenido pesadillas aunque no recordaba lo que había soñado. Anthony había hablado para ir a comer y pasaría por mí alrededor de las dos. No hice gran cosa en la casa, cada vez era más difícil hacer los quehaceres pero pronto tendría en mis brazos a mi hijo y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Anthony demoró diez minutos en llegar. Yo ya lo esperaba afuera, lo recibí con una gran sonrisa sin embargo, él se veía serio.

-No debiste esperarme aquí, el día está muy soleado. – Me llevó hasta el coche y abrió la puerta para que entrara.

-No hay nada de malo en asolearme un poco. – Me acomodé en el asiento.

-Es verdad, además de que puedo admirar tus ojos mucho mejor. – Tomó mi barbilla para acercarse y darme un beso. – Además, sabías que tus ojos son como el color del mar en Jamaica? Azul turquesa. – Me sonrojé ligeramente.

-Jamaica? Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar. – Fruncí el ceño. – Eso es en algún lugar de Europa?

Él sonrió ampliamente y encendió el coche.

-No. Es una isla británica situada aquí en América. – Miró hacia el frente y se quedó pensativo unos minutos. – Claro… ese lugar es perfecto. – Volvió a sonreír.

-Perfecto para qué?

-Para visitar. Bien, vámonos. – Arrancó y nos dirigimos a comer. Esta vez era un restaurante italiano.

Al llegar, nos asignaron una mesa y tomamos asiento. Nos dieron los menús pero yo ya sabía qué iba a ordenar. Recordé que no tenía noticias de Kath y John, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-Anthony, sabes algo de Kath y John?

-Sé que iban a desayunar juntos. Yo creo que todo ha salido bien, de lo contrario, ya tendríamos noticias de ellos.

Un mesero se acercó y sirvió agua en las copas que ya se encontraban en la mesa.

-Quisiera el señor ordenar algo de beber? – Sacó su pequeña comanda.

-Sí y también quisiera ordenar lo que comeremos. – Anthony me miró y yo asentí.

-Muy bien. – El mesero giró hacia mí.

-De beber, una limonada muy fría. De entrada, me gustaría una ensalada carbonara y de plato fuerte, un fettucini Alfredo por favor. – Le sonreí a Anthony, gracias a él, había conocido ese platillo tan maravilloso.

Estiró el brazo y yo también lo hice para tomarnos de las manos. El mesero terminó de escribir y giró hacia Anthony.

-Yo quiero vino blanco. De entrada, una crema de champiñones y de plato fuerte un frutti di mare.

-Muy bien. En seguida les traeré sus bebidas. – Tomó la jarra de agua y se retiró.

-Volviendo al tema, espero que todo se arregle entre Kath y John. – Miré mi copa de agua.

-Confío en que el amor que se sienten el uno al otro, los ayude a resolver este problema. – Anthony tomó su copa y bebió el agua pausadamente.

-Espero que sí. Sería una desgracia que ese matrimonio se terminara por culpa de esa mujer que trató de seducir a John. – Sentí un mal sabor de boca, así que decidí tomar un poco de agua. Tomé la copa y comencé a beber.

-Esme, cómo sabes eso?

Me extrañó la pregunta.

-Cómo sé qué? – Dejé la copa casi vacía.

-Cómo sabes que Margaret trató de seducir a John? – Frunció el ceño.

Me quedé inmóvil, me había delatado yo misma con el comentario.

-Ah… - Me mordí el labio en señal de que no sabía qué decir. Bajé la mirada a mi regazo, jugaba con la servilleta. – Anthony… yo… - Estaba completamente sonrojada, sentía mucha vergüenza.

-Acaso escuchaste todo lo que Margaret y yo hablamos?

Lo pensé por unos segundos y moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

– Levanta la cara Esme, pareces una niña regañada.

-No puedo. Me muero de la vergüenza. Anthony no fue a propósito, yo quería…

-No pasa nada. No te castigaré o algo por el estilo.

Levanté la cabeza dubitativamente, aún continuaba sonrojada.

-Escuchaste toda la conversación? – El lucía sereno y tranquilo, eso me dio valor para sentarme derecha.

-No lo sé. Sólo escuché que te pedía ayuda, lo de John y… - Desvié la mirada. - …lo que sucedió entre ustedes. – Escuché que suspiró.

El mesero llegó y nos sirvió las bebidas. Ambos permanecimos en silencio. Miré mi limonada y no quité la vista de ahí.

-Algún día tenías que saberlo, aunque haya sido hace mucho tiempo.

Le miré de reojo y vi que tomó de su copa.

-Oh no, no tienes la obligación. Eso es algo muy privado. – Negué con la cabeza.

-No quiero tener secretos entre nosotros Esme. Esto es algo que quisiera contarte yo mismo. – Volvió a tomar de su copa.

-Anthony en verdad, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Hice una mueca en desacuerdo.

-Si quieres hacerlo, no te detendré. – Me resigné, ya que él era muy obstinado.

Lo poco que le quedaba de vino en la copa, se lo tomó de un solo golpe y se sirvió más.

-Sucedió hace 7 años. Fui invitado al cumpleaños de un amigo en Seattle; originalmente no asistiría, pero John me incitó. Además, en ese entonces Kath había enfermado y él junto con los padres de ella, la cuidaron. Yo había estado muy ocupado con mi padre y John me exigió que me tomara unos días de descanso.

-Ellos ya estaban casados?

-Sí, tenían meses.

Imaginé a Kath en un hermoso vestido de novia y a él vestido con un esmoquin. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

-No conocía a Margaret personalmente, pero todos hablaban maravillas de ella. Todo relacionado a la cama, por supuesto. En la fiesta ella estuvo presente, sin duda era la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta. Claro, tú no estabas presente. – Me sonrió. – Mike fue quien nos presentó. A partir de ese momento no pude deshacerme de ella, mis otros amigos no me ayudaron a quitármela de encima, fue todo lo contario, entre ellos y Margaret, lograron que me embriagara. La noche que pasé con ella, no recuerdo bien lo que hice y lo que no. Al día siguiente desperté con ella en la cama en casa de Mike. Más tarde le pregunté a él y a los demás lo que había ocurrido… - Ahora él parecía avergonzado, desvió la mirada. – No podíamos quitarnos de encima el uno del otro, esa noche fui yo quien… decidió llevarla a otro lugar.

Ambos nos incomodamos. Yo me acomodé en mi silla, mientras que trataba de no imaginar todo lo que había dicho.

– Creí que no la volvería a ver después de ese día, pero se aparecía donde yo me encontraba, así que decidí volver a Nueva York, afortunadamente no me siguió hasta ahí. Fue algo muy desagradable. – Bebió de su copa hasta dejarla vacía. – Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

-Debí haber imaginado que Margaret es ese tipo de… mujeres.

El mesero llegó con nuestras entradas, acomodó la ensalada frente a mí, lo mismo hizo con Anthony y su crema, después se retiró.

-Ahora ya sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer y de la clase de persona que es. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su crema. – Ahora también sabes las tonterías que soy capaz de hacer con unas cuantas copas encima.

Dejé el tenedor en la mesa junto con el pedazo de lechuga.

-Yo creo que ella influyó mucho en lo que hiciste, después de escuchar lo que ella dijo y lo que me has contado… diría que eres inocente. – Le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

-Eres un ángel, por eso te amo. – Sentí un ligero escalofrío al escucharlo, le sonreí nerviosamente. – Me siento mucho mejor al decirte todo esto, tanto, que tengo mucha hambre. – Saboreó su crema de champiñones. – Está exquisita. Gustas? – Alzó la cuchara con un poco de crema, miré la cuchara y después a él.

-No creo que sea correcto Anthony… - Él bajó la cuchara y su rostro entristeció. - …pero con gusto aceptaré la probadita.

Él sonrió ampliamente. Me incliné y él estiró la mano cuidadosamente, la cuchara llegó hasta mi boca y saboreé la crema.

-Deliciosa.

-Lo mismo opino yo. – Tomó otro poco de crema y se la llevó a la boca.

Así continuamos comiendo y hasta que terminamos con la entrada, seguimos con el plato fuerte y finalmente el postre fue un delicioso tiramisú. Salimos del restaurante y regresamos a casa de los Cullen. Se despidió como de costumbre y entré.

Al entrar a la casa, sentí un vacío enorme. Fui a mi cuarto y vi el cesto de estambre, noté un pequeño gorrito amarillo a la mitad; tomé el cesto y regresé a la sala, comencé a tejer y a tararear una canción. Esa tarde y noche tejí todo lo que no había hecho en meses, logré terminar el gorro, un par de guantes y una pequeña chambrita, justo la terminaba cuando Carlisle y Edward llegaron.

Edward entró primero y después Carlisle, este último se veía un poco decaído. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, no podía imaginar lo que le había sucedido.

-Buenas noches Edward, Carlisle. – Dejé las agujas, estambre y lo demás a un lado para ponerme de pie.

-Buenas noches Esme. – El saludo de Carlisle fue sin ánimos.

-Hola Esme. – Edward se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me sorprendió un poco, él no era tan efusivo.

-Vaya, eso a qué se debió? – Enarqué mi ceja derecha.

-Desde que regresaste, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Aunque no lo creas, te extrañé. – Me tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

-Me siento halagada, gracias. – Le devolví el beso.

-Quisiera que escucharas las nuevas piezas que he aprendido. – Me tomó de la mano y me jaló delicadamente en dirección al cuarto de música.

-Espera. – Giré hacia donde se encontraba Carlisle. – Te encuentras bien Carlisle? – Le dije con un tono suave de voz.

-Estoy bien. Traigo asuntos de la universidad en la cabeza. Iré a mi habitación para descansar un poco antes de ir al hospital.

Bajé la mirada, no confiaba en mí y no quería decirme lo que le ocurría, porque definitivamente me estaba mintiendo.

-Espero que todo se arregle. – Regresé a lado de Edward. – Si te sientes mejor, me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

-Trataré. – Sonrió levemente y subió las escaleras.

Entramos al cuarto, ya no tenía muchos ánimos de oír música pero no quise desairar a Edward.

-No te preocupes por él. – Me llevó hasta el piano e hizo que me sentara a su lado. – Es fin de cursos y tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Hice una mueca, ya no sabía si creerle o no a él también.

– Podemos dejar esto para después, si no tienes ánimo. – Se sentó a mi lado.

-No, no. Quiero escucharte, hace tiempo que no lo hago. – No quería hacerlo sentir mal y quizás eso me distraería de pensar en Carlisle.

-No tienes ninguna obligación Esme.

-En verdad quiero escucharte, empieza. – Tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre las teclas, las cuales produjeron ruido en lugar de una tonada.

Comenzó a tocar la melodía que había compuesto. Veía sus manos y me maravillaba la naturalidad con la que tocaba las teclas, lo hacía parecer fácil.

-No te había dicho… - Giró su rostro para verme y yo alcé la vista hacia él, no dejó de tocar. – Esta melodía es para ti. Es un regalo en agradecimiento. – Sorprendentemente, se acercó y me dio un beso en la coronilla, la música fluyó sin ninguna irregularidad.

-En agradecimiento? – Lo miré confusa.

-Sí. Te doy gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Seguía confundida, no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Pero si no he hecho nada por ustedes, no me han dejado! – Me quejé.

-Créeme, lo has hecho. – Sonrió. – Ahora, guardemos silencio para seguir escuchando. – Volvió a su posición original y continuó tocando, incluso cerró los ojos. De alguna manera creí en sus palabras, no quise seguir pensando en eso y me concentré en la música.

Así estuvimos varias horas, tocó diversas piezas que ni conocía, me decía el nombre y el compositor. Al final, platicamos de la escuela y sus planes para las vacaciones. Seguiría tomando cursos, era increíble que no descansara ni siquiera en vacaciones, me pregunté qué haría Carlisle ahora que no habría escuela, bueno, ya lo sabría después. Por cierto, se había ido sin despedirse. Edward comentó que quizás no quería interrumpirnos.

Después de esas horas tan agradables con Edward, me fui a mi cuarto, él tenía que ir a sus cursos así que me quedé sola, me bañé y me fui a la cama, la idea de ver a Carlisle en ese estado, volvió a mi cabeza. Quería ayudarlo, pero simplemente él no se dejaba. Esperaba que, sea lo que fuere, se resolviera y volviera a mostrar esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba.

* * *

_Qué onda con el anthony! quién iba a pensar que se metió con la Margaret, es un error que cargará toda su vida :S y Carlisle? Qué tendrá? Por qué anda triste? Bueno, eso sólo van a saber cuando lean el POV de él._

_Bueno, el otro capítulo les va a casi dar un infarto, está súper emocionante! No se lo pierdan_

_Saludosssssssssssss_


	27. La propuesta

_Hola de nuevo. Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. T-T este capítulo se me hace muy triste T-T ya verán por qué. _

_Pasen a leer T-T_

* * *

Muy temprano, el sonido del teléfono me despertó. Después de mucho timbrar, al fin llegué hasta él y contesté.

-Casa de la familia Cullen.

-Esme! Hola, cómo estás? Yo estoy feliz! John y yo…! Todo fue un error! Margaret fue la que provocó todo! John me quiere, me ama!

Me daba gusto que Kath estuviera feliz nuevamente, ella y él se lo merecían.

– Ah, perdón Esme, es que…

-No te preocupes, puedo entender tu alegría después de haberte visto tan devastada, espero que no vuelva a suceder.

-No lo creo y en definitiva, Margaret no es ni será bien recibida ni en el bufete ni en mi casa, esa mujer es de lo peor, no creí que cayera tan bajo.

-Ya olvídala, lo que ahora importa, son ustedes. – Dije mientras tomaba asiento.

-Tienes razón! No quiero que nada entorpezca mi felicidad! Estoy tan feliz!

Alejé un poco la bocina, prácticamente gritaba de felicidad, yo simplemente reía por su comportamiento y la comprendía muy bien, probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

– Quiero contarte todo lo que sucedió, te invito a desayunar.

-Me parece bien, estaré en tu casa en una hora.

-Perfecto, estaré esperando por ti. Hasta pronto. – Colgó, no logré despedirme de ella pero no importó, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.

Me arreglé y caminé hacia su casa, era un alivio que estuviera cerca, de lo contario, hubiera pedido un taxi. Al llegar, vi a Kath en el porche, ella misma abrió la puerta y me abrazó efusivamente. Ni siquiera llegamos a la mesa e inmediatamente comenzó con su relato. Yo comía y permanecía en silencio mientras ella hablaba.

-No quería ir a trabajar, pero le prometí que estaría en casa cuando regrese. Además de que hoy estarían muy ocupados, al parecer hay unos problemas en el bufete de Nueva York.- Se encogió de hombros.

De repente, escuchamos que sonó el teléfono.

-Debe ser John!

Ambas esperamos a que la sirvienta nos dijera quién era.

-Señora disculpe, es el joven Anthony.

Kath y yo nos extrañamos, no esperábamos que él hablara.

-Espera un momento Esme. – Ella se puso de pie.

-Claro. – Mordí el último pan tostado con mermelada que quedaba en mi plato. Más tarde hablaría con él para saber dónde comeríamos ese día.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando Kath apareció.

-Esme! Anthony quiere hablar contigo. – Me tomó de las manos, se veía muy emocionada, me extrañó su comportamiento pero supuse que todavía estaba emocionada por su regreso con John.

Caminé hacia la sala y llegué hasta el teléfono.

-Bueno? Anthony? – No se escuchaba nada. Parecía que Anthony se había ido. – Anthony, estás ahí?

-Esme… hola. Hablé pero no estabas… es decir, hablé a casa de los Cullen. No sabía que estarías con Kath… pero afortunadamente estás con ella y me alegra.

Su forma de expresarse no era la de costumbre, se escuchaba raro.

– Sabes, hablaba para la comida… quería decirte que no podremos comer juntos.

-No… te preocupes. Tal vez coma con Kath o sola en casa, ya te veré mañana…

-No, no… no. Tiene que ser hoy, mañana no; quiero decir… tengo que verte hoy. Puedo verte hoy? Dime que estarás para mí… rayos!

Eso último se escuchó muy bajito pero claro; algo le sucedía a Anthony, no era el de costumbre.

– Podríamos-cenar-esta-noche? – Dijo pausadamente.

-Cla…ro. Pero Anthony… estás bien? – No quise quedarme con la duda.

-Perfecto! – Exclamó animadamente, tanto, que brinqué en mi lugar. – Ahora estoy muy bien! Debo ir a una junta, pasaré por ti a las cinco, te amo Esme, te veré después. – Colgó sin darme oportunidad de despedirme.

Estaba totalmente confundida, regresé con Kath quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y bien? – Alzó las cejas. – A qué hora lo verás?

-Te comentó algo? Lo escuché muy raro. – Tomé asiento a un lado de ella.

-Yo lo escuché normal, me dijo que no podría comer contigo. Por eso comerás conmigo pero antes, iremos de compras. Sí! Iremos y compraremos algo bonito para ti y podemos aprovechar para comprar ropa y accesorios de bebé. Vamos, no debemos perder tiempo. – Se puso de pie en un santiamén.

-Kath, Kath! Tranquila, estás algo… acelerada. – Le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo para hacerla sentar.

-Lo siento, es que… sigo emocionada, tú sabes.

-Terminemos de desayunar y después iremos al almacén que tú desees.

-Bien.

Continuamos desayunando, más tarde pidió al chofer que nos llevara al almacén Millenia no sin antes pasar a la casa de los Cullen, tomé suficiente dinero por si acaso. En el Millenia se encontraban las mejores tiendas de la ciudad. Era lo suficientemente grande para no visitar algún otro. Más que ropa para bebé, ella parecía buscar ropa para mí. Ella me mostraba los modelos de los escaparates y yo le mostraba los modelos de bebés. Ella parecía un remolino, a pesar de su estado, parecía no estar cansada, yo cada cierto tiempo tenía que detenerme y descansar las piernas.

Aproveché para descansar al momento de ir a comer, ahí mismo habían restaurantes. Así que nos decidimos por uno y comimos. Más tarde continuamos con las compras, yo había conseguido un par de trajecitos para Richard, ella también. Encontré una bata muy bonita de color azul marino con bordados blancos al frente y en las orillas de las mangas, era una pena que sólo lo usara por unos días, ya que después no sería necesaria.

Visitamos unas tiendas de más pero no compramos nada. De regreso a su casa, me dejó en la casa de los Cullen para no tener que caminar. Me insistió en que usara la bata, no tenía porque decirme, la usaría lo suficiente para poder guardarla en mi armario sin remordimientos.

Tomé un baño con agua fría, hacía mucho calor. Eran las 3:30 y sabía que Anthony era demasiado puntual, por lo que me apresuré a estar lista, lo normal era que llegara muchos minutos antes de lo que siempre decía. Me vestí, posteriormente me peiné recogiendo todo el cabello hacia atrás formando un chongo. Me maquillé ligeramente y finalmente me puse unos zapatos blancos, los pies me dolían por la caminata que había hecho, pero eso no me iba a detener. Eran las 4:20 así que esperé en la sala sabiendo que en cualquier momento Anthony llamaría a la puerta.

Veía el reloj cada cinco minutos, eso no era normal en Anthony, de cierta manera, se había retrasado, me puse de pie y caminé en círculos, después caminé hacia la cocina y por último me puse a tejer algo que no tenía forma. Por fin llamaron a la puerta, miré el reloj y pasaban escasos tres minutos después de las cinco. Tomé mi bolso y salí a encontrarme con él. Miré su traje y era del mismo color del mío, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Me acerqué a la reja, salí y lo miré de pies a cabeza, había algo que estaba diferente pero no sabía qué.

-Como siempre, estás hermosa. – Se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla. – Esto es para ti. - Me mostró el ramo de flores que escondía tras la espalda.

-Jazmines. – Olí las flores, el aroma era el mismo de mi perfume.

-Creo que… estamos relacionados… estamos en sintonía, tu vestido… mi traje…

Miré mi bata y después a él. Nuevamente ese comportamiento, comencé a asustarme.

-Así parece.

Me miró por unos segundos, yo hice lo mismo, nos quedamos así por quizás un minuto. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

– Ah… quizás deberíamos entrar al coche. La cena… - Le recordé.

-Cierto, la cena. – Me tomó de los brazos y me besó la frente. Giró y abrió la puerta del copiloto con un poco de torpeza. Estaba dudando que la cena fuera buena idea. Entré con mucho cuidado y me acomodé en el asiento.

Él entró al coche y encendió el motor. Avanzó lentamente, pero los cambios de velocidad los hacía a destiempo; el coche se quejaba en cada cambio. Me sorprendí cuando llegamos al restaurante.

-En este restaurante cenaremos? – Le miré sorprendida.

-Sí a menos que haya algún problema. Pero sinceramente quisiera cenar aquí.

Me recargué en el asiento mientras él estacionaba el coche.

-No, no tengo problema alguno. – Le sonreí.

Bajó del coche y me ayudó a salir. Todavía continuaba admirando el lugar, de todos los restaurantes que había en la ciudad, había escogido ese. Anthony le dio las llaves al valet parking, luego tomó mi brazo y lo entrelazó con el suyo. Entramos y vi al recepcionista, era el mismo de las dos veces anteriores, era John. Me reconoció inmediatamente y sonrió, aunque al ver a mi acompañante su sonrisa se perdió para luego mostrar una sonrisa diferente.

-Buenas noches. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, tengo una reservación para dos personas a nombre de Anthony Goldsmith.

John revisó su lista, detuvo la mirada en cierto lugar y escribió, después cogió los menús.

– Síganme por favor.

Lo seguimos hasta llegar al área donde se encontraba la mesa donde Carlisle y yo nos habíamos sentado esa noche.

-Perdón, pero podríamos sentarnos en esta mesa? – Me detuve en la primera mesa de esa área privada, John y Anthony me miraron desconcertados.

-Si crees que ésta es la adecuada, entonces nos quedaremos aquí. – Anthony me miró y después miró a John.

-Si así lo desean los señores… - Jaló una silla y me la ofreció, yo tomé asiento y me acomodé; lo mismo hizo con Anthony, ambos quedamos viéndonos de frente.

-En un momento estará su mesero con ustedes. - Dijo mientras nos daba los menús, después hizo una reverencia y finalmente se retiró.

-La mesa de allá, esa era… - señaló con los ojos. – Había escogido esa, pero aquí también podemos estar… me refiero a cenar.

Giré titubeante y vi la mesa que él indicó, era la misma de aquella noche. Había sido buena idea escoger otra. El mesero llegó y tomó la orden de las bebidas. La clásica limonada y vino blanco. Nuevamente nos quedamos callados, ese ambiente que se formaba alrededor de los dos era extraño.

-Me ha dicho Katherine que tienen problemas en el bufete. – Quise abrir la conversación con cualquier cosa.

-Sí, tendré que ir a Nueva York pronto. Hace calor aquí, verdad? – Se aflojó un poco la corbata.

-Sí, un poco.

-Estás bella hoy… ahora. Luces muy bien. – Se puso de pie y cambió de lugar, ahora estaba sentado a un lado de mí y tomó mi mano para besar el dorso.

-Gracias… Anthony.

Volvió a besarme el dorso de la mano.

El mesero llegó con nuestras bebidas. Al momento de que el mesero sirvió el vino en la copa, Anthony inmediatamente se lo bebió, dejando vacía la copa, el mesero y yo nos sorprendimos demasiado. Titubeó por un momento, pero volvió a llenar la copa.

-Espera, quiero ordenar ahora. – Interrumpió al mesero quien ya se iba. – Deseas ordenar ahora? – Tocó mi mejilla.

-Sí… si puedo ordenar ahora. – Con mucho cuidado retiré mi mano para tomar el menú. Miré las entradas y platos fuertes. – Mmm… yo quiero una crema de elote y una ternera al horno como plato fuerte. – Levanté la vista hacia el mesero y después miré a Anthony, me miraba fijamente y no había visto el menú. – Anthony…? – Le señalé el menú con la mirada.

-Ah… cierto. – Tomó el menú, lo vio rápidamente y lo cerró. – Ordenaré lo mismo que ella. El mesero terminó de escribir, nos sonrió y se retiró. Me di cuenta que poco a poco llegaba más gente a esa área, al parecer era un grupo grande de amigos o una gran familia, venían platicando, sonriendo; hicieron mucho ruido cuando tomaron asiento.

-Y… cuánto tiempo estarás en Nueva York? – Giré el rostro hacia Anthony, estaba serio, incluso juraría que estaba molesto, su atención estaba concentrada en ese grupo de gente. Al percatarse que lo veía, cambió la expresión de su rostro.

-Nueva York? Hay dos casos delicados. Uno de ellos era mío. Fue asignado a otro abogado cuando decidí quedarme aquí…. – Tomó mi mano nuevamente, la tomó firmemente y no dejaba de verla. – Sabes Esme… escogí este lugar… porque quería… - Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. – quería…

La risa de todos los del grupo de personas lo interrumpió.

– quería regresar a este lugar, porque… aquí fue donde te conocí. – Acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos. Recordé el día que lo conocí, el tropezar con él cuando salía de este restaurante y después encontrarlo en el bufete.

-Es… verdad.

Lo irónico es que cerca de ese lugar fue donde había conocido a Carlisle.

– No lo recordaba. – Pensé en voz alta.

-Ese día, cambió… cambiaste mi vida Esme. – Se acercó un poco más a mí.

Escuchamos nuevamente risas, miré hacia el grupo y una pareja estaba de pie. Al parecer iban a brindar.

-Parece que festejan algo. – Dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Eso me temo. – Hizo una mueca. – Y dime, Kath… hiciste algo con ella? – Dejó mi mano en la mesa y se enderezó en su lugar.

-Kath y yo? Fuimos de compras.

Le relaté lo que hicimos ese día, la ropa que ambas compramos para nuestros respectivos bebés y la insistencia de que yo comprara ropa, nos trajeron las entradas y continué hablando. Anthony no estaba a gusto, se le notaba en el rostro, además de que su atención estaba centrada en el grupo aquel y no en mí. No éramos los únicos que parecían perturbar, la demás gente de las otras mesas, miraban hacia el grupo.

-Anthony… podemos irnos al terminar la crema. La verdad es que no puedo desperdiciarla, está deliciosa.

Su mirada volvió a mí y su rostro se iluminó.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Realmente creí que esto sería… - miró de reojo hacia el grupo. - …que esta velada sería perfecta. – Probó la crema. – Cancelaré la cena. – Alzó la mano y un mesero se acercó. – Quiero cancelar los platos fuertes. – El muchacho se sorprendió.

-Pe… pero señor.

-Lo lamento, pero debemos irnos pronto.

-Le… diré al chef que cancele la orden. – El chico titubeó pero se retiró.

-A dónde quieres ir? – Volvió a darle otra probada a la crema. – La maison? El Flamingos? – Dio otra cucharada a la sopa.

-Mmm… ninguno.

Anthony se quedó helado, me asusté al verlo, estaba completamente pálido.

– Qué ocurre?

-Bueno… esperaba que… comiéramos… cenáramos en otro lugar. Te está molestando algo además de todo el bullicio de la mesa del fondo? Te duele algo? Te sientes mal? – Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación, me tomó la temperatura tocando mi frente, después tocó mi mejilla.

-Espera, espera un momento Anthony. – Tomé sus manos y lo miré a los ojos. – Estoy bien, es sólo que no tengo mucho apetito, me duelen ligeramente las piernas y quisiera estar en un lugar más tranquilo. Además… te has comportado muy raro y no estoy a gusto. – Bajé la mirada y sus manos también.

-Esme… perdóname. – Me abrazó. – Es sólo que… - se quedó callado por unos segundos. – debemos ir a otro lugar, fue un error haber venido aquí. – Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. – Quieres irte ya?

Asentí. Sacó su cartera y dejó un billete, era de veinte dólares. Se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Anthony… es demasiado. – Miré nuevamente el billete.

-No importa, vámonos.

Caminamos hacia la entrada, llegamos al recibidor al mismo tiempo que lo hacía John.

-Se van tan pronto? – Nos miró algo preocupado.

-Sí, debemos irnos. – Encogí los hombros.

-Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Le sonreí y nos seguimos de largo hasta la salida.

-Puedo llevarte hasta el coche… puedo llevarte en brazos.

-No, no es necesario. En verdad puedo caminar. – Traté de no sonar alarmada. Recordé cuando Edward me amenazó de llevarme en sus brazos para subir la escalera. Demasiada exageración y ahora lo hacía Anthony. Caminamos al coche, ya entando dentro, le di una última mirada al lugar, la nostalgia me invadió y todo lo que había sucedido esa noche cuando había llegado a la ciudad, pasaron frente a mí como una película.

-Entonces…?

Anthony llamó mi atención.

-Quisiera… ir a la casa de los Cullen. – Bajé la mirada.

-Esme… estás segura?

-S… sí. Ahí encontraremos paz y podemos seguir charlando. – Alcé la vista, Anthony lo pensó unos segundos y exhaló.

-Entonces iremos ahí. – Arrancó el coche y manejó de regreso a la casa de los Cullen.

Íbamos en silencio, él estaba muy pensativo y de vez en cuando se aflojaba más la corbata. Miré hacia la ventana y me pregunté lo que estarían haciendo Edward y Carlisle, estarían en la casa? No habría sido mejor ir a otro lugar? Y Anthony… qué sucedía con él? Llegamos muy rápido a la casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que supuse que no había nadie.

Entramos a la casa y prendí las luces, sentí ligeramente la fragancia de Carlisle, deduje que había estado ahí y ya se había marchado.

-Definitivamente prefiero estar aquí. – Llené de aire los pulmones y después lo solté. – Las pondré en un florero, no quiero que se marchiten. – Olí las flores nuevamente.

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado. – Volvió a aflojarse la corbata.

Suspiré y caminé hasta una mesita cerca de las escaleras, las acomodé entre un par de lirios que tenía el florero. Se veían bien.

Caminé hacia Anthony y me detuve a unos centímetros de él, me miraba desconcertado. Levanté las manos y lo hice, jalé la corbata y deshice el nudo para liberarlo. Él estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Lo lamento, pero era exasperante ver cómo luchabas contra ella. – Le mostré el pedazo de seda para que la admirara. – Qué sucede Anthony? – Le acaricié la mejilla. – Acaso sucede algo malo y por eso te comportas de esa manera?

-Esme…

Quería mirar dentro de él, últimamente todos me ocultaban cosas, incluyéndolo a él.

-Dónde está el Anthony que conozco? Seguro de sí mismo, aquel hombre que siempre está de buen humor y sonríe en todo momento, dónde está el Anthony que quiero mucho. – Me sonrojé al decir lo último, razón por la cual bajé el rostro.

-Yo también te quiero mucho y perdóname, te hice sentir mal con mi comportamiento. – Alzó mi barbilla. – Pero es que… - miró de un lado a otro, al parecer no era fácil lo que quería decirme.

-Te vas a Nueva York y no vas a regresar, es eso, verdad? – Le reclamé y él respiró profundamente.

-Esme… quiero que me acompañes a Nueva York… - Me miró fijamente y sin dejar de verme, bajó una rodilla al suelo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no pude ver lo que sacó. - …como mi prometida. Esme, aceptarías casarte conmigo? – Alzó su mano izquierda y con la otra, abrió la pequeña caja negra, el anillo brilló en todas direcciones cuando la luz hizo contacto con él.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, ahora todo encajaba. La insistencia de Kath y la emoción que sentía al escoger los vestidos para mí, ella lo sabía. De igual manera, el comportamiento de Anthony y la cena en ese restaurante, se debía a eso, quería proponerme matrimonio.

-Quería pedírtelo el último día que estuviste en mi casa, pero no estaba listo el anillo y no encontré uno apropiado. Tenía que ser único y especial, como tú.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante la confesión. Esa era la razón por la cual se había ausentado todo ese día.

Todos los momentos de Anthony y yo juntos, aparecieron ante mí. Todo era lindo, agradable, maravilloso además de que lo quería mucho. Los recuerdos con Carlisle también aparecieron, el día que lo conocí aún estaba fresco en mi memoria, como si hubiera sido ayer, al igual que los escasos momentos que estuve con él y el gran abismo que se había formado entre nosotros. No tenía que pensarlo, la respuesta era lógica.

-Esme…? – Anthony me despertó de mi pequeño trance. Él estaba a la expectativa.

-A… A… Anthony… y… yo… esto… - Intercambié miradas entre él y el anillo.

-Ahora estás hablando como yo lo hacía hace unos momentos. – sonrió ligeramente.

-Es que… no esperaba que sucediera esto. Ponte de pie, me estás poniendo nerviosa. – Le mentí, ya estaba muy nerviosa.

-Y… cuál es tu respuesta? – Se puso de pie.

El anillo quedó más cerca de mí, parecía haber crecido diez veces su tamaño, el anillo estaba cubierto completamente de piedras preciosas, todas de color azul excepto la gran piedra que tenía al frente, era un hermoso diamante.

-Mi respuesta… - La tenía en la boca, pero por alguna razón no salía, quizás eran los nervios. – es… - Articulaba el simple "sí" pero el sonido no salía de mi garganta, incluso toqué mi cuello. Por qué no podía decirlo? Por qué tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba? Comencé a desesperarme, miré hacia todas partes y finalmente miré a Anthony. Quizás la respuesta estaba en él.

No lo pensé, lo tomé de las solapas de su saco para atraerlo hacia mí y lo besé. Lo besé profundamente como no lo había hecho antes con él, probé completamente sus labios, él al principio no reaccionó, pero eso sólo fue un segundo, inmediatamente comenzó a mover sus labios al compás de los míos, acaricié su cabello y lo atraje más a mí. Tenía mucha razón Kath, su manera de besar era deliciosa. Nos besamos durante largo rato, yo buscaba en sus labios y en las sensaciones que me producía, la respuesta a mi pregunta y la había encontrado. Me separé lentamente de él, me retuvo varias veces, creo que no quería dejar de besarme.

-Vaya! Eso fue… - Escuché que exhaló.

Yo bajé la mirada, estaba concentrada en la respuesta que había encontrado.

- …indescriptible.

Permanecí en silencio y me toqué los labios.

– Qué sucede? – Levantó mi rostro para que lo viera.

Sólo lo miraba, mi boca estaba inmóvil incapaz de decir algo, el por qué no podía decirle "sí"… se debía a que no lo amaba. Eso me provocó un enorme dolor en el pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar una a una y se derramaron por mis mejillas.

– Esme! – Dejó el anillo sobre la mesa de centro y después me hizo sentar, él tomó asiento a mi lado y me abrazó. Yo comencé a llorar con más fuerza y también lo abracé.

– Qué ocurre Esme? Me estás asustando.

-Lo siento… perdóname… - Acaricié su cabello. – Por qué…? Por qué no pude…? – Me separé de él.

-No sé de qué hablas. – Me miraba con desesperación.

-Lo intenté… y tú… tú has sido increíble conmigo. – Me sentía realmente mal, las cosas no debían de ser así.

-Cálmate Esme, te estás alterando y no es bueno. Todo está bien.

-No! No está bien! No pude… no pude enamorarme de ti. – Bajé la mirada y continué llorando. – No lo entiendo… te juro Anthony que lo intenté… - lo miré a la cara, quería que me creyera, realmente lo había intentado. - pero…

-Aún lo amas. – Dijo con mucho pesar.

Sentí remordimiento al ver su rostro, así que sólo alcancé a asentir con la cabeza.

– Deja de llorar. – Me abrazó cálidamente. – No quiero que llores por mi culpa.

-No te mereces esto, hiciste tanto por mí…

-Pero no lo suficiente para que lo olvidaras, así que no es tu culpa. De acuerdo?

No contesté, no opinaba lo mismo.

– Carlisle es afortunado… nadie será capaz de arrancarlo de tu corazón. – Se separó y trató de limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas, pero era inútil, las nuevas lágrimas volvían a empaparlas. Entonces sacó un pañuelo y continuó. – Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. – Sonrió pero su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza.

-Realmente… lo lamento mucho. – Tomé la mano que tenía el pañuelo.

-Te creo, no lo dudes Esme. Ahora, deja de llorar por favor. – Dijo suplicantemente.

Poco a poco comencé a calmarme, las lágrimas continuaban saliendo pero cada vez eran menos y él seguía limpiando mis mejillas. Así duramos varios minutos, hasta que por fin dejé de llorar.

– Así está mejor, gracias. – Se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente. – Ahora… debo marcharme.

Lo miré de manera desesperada.

-N… no. No quiero que te vayas. – Lo abracé.

Él suspiró fuertemente.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Debo pensar en… hacer un par de cambios en el bufete. – Deshizo mi abrazo y colocó mis manos en mi regazo para después ponerse de pie, inmediatamente me puse de pie. – Me gustaría que… me acompañaras hasta el coche.

-Por supuesto. – Entrelacé mi brazo con el de él. Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y llegamos a la reja, la abrí y salimos a la calle. Lo solté con mucho pesar, él se paró frente a mí.

-Fue un día… lleno de sorpresas. – Acarició el contorno de mi rostro. – No olvidaré ese beso. – Rozó mis labios con su dedo pulgar. Se acercó y alzó mi barbilla, quedó demasiado cerca de mi rostro. Quiso decir algo pero se contuvo, sólo se limitó a besar mi frente y después mi mejilla. – Buenas noches Esme. – Me soltó y caminó hacia el coche pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, agitó la mano en señal de despedida y entró. Encendió el carro y se alejó inmediatamente.

Ya me había contenido demasiado, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, tenía la sensación de que era la última vez que vería a Anthony. Entré a la casa pensando en el daño que le había causado; algo brilló en la sala cuando pasé por ahí, era el anillo, lo había dejado. Me acerqué y lo tomé, sin pensarlo, lo coloqué en mi dedo y lo admiré, por un segundo me imaginé en una iglesia con Anthony a mi lado, caminando sonrientes por el pasillo de la iglesia hacia la salida, todos a nuestro alrededor arrojándonos arroz y flores. Al llegar ahí, lo miraba para besarlo, pero ya no era Anthony, era Carlisle.

Me senté en el sillón a llorar, no podía creerlo, hasta mi propia imaginación me traicionaba. Traté de quitarme el anillo, no merecía llevarlo; pero no pude, lo giré y jalé varias veces sin éxito. Quería cortarme el dedo, lo que sea por no tenerlo puesto, la sensación de traición no me la podía quitar de encima hasta ver ese anillo lejos de mí. Golpeé el sillón con ambas manos hasta que me cansé y acosté ahí mismo. No me perdonaba lo que le había hecho, merecía que me odiara, que no me volviera a dirigir la palabra. Pensé en las diferentes maneras en que podía castigarme, de esa manera, me quedé dormida.

* * *

_Snif, snif... (Anahis limpiándose los mocos) buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pobre Anthony T-T me parte el corazón. La verdad es que no se merecía eso pero... pues Esme ama a Carlisle y era inevitable buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me gustó ni a mí que Anthony sufriera de esa manera T-T miren que es la segunda vez, me encanta mucho este personaje. Lo que me reconforta, es que será feliz, no se verá aquí porque es una historia aparte y la cual se encuentra en mi cabecita. Algún día la escribiré y quizás la publique aquí jejejejeejjeej_

_Bueno... pues perdón para los que a algunos casi les da el infarto cuando Anthony le propuso matrimonio, era algo que tenía que pasar T-T y el que sea rechazado también. Y ahora... qué sucederá? Ya sabremos en el próximo capítulo._

_Saludossssssssssssss_


	28. La promesa

_Hola a todos!_

_Fue muy frustrante no poder actualizar ayer por 2 motivos: el primero es que la página tuvo problemas y no podía loguearme T-T y la segunda y más fea, es que me dio conjuntivitis desde el sábado T-T no sé si mis defensas andan por los suelos después de haber dado a luz hace casi 3 meses, lo raro es que estoy tomando muchas cosas :-S cosa que no debería estar tan mal._

_En fin... aquí les dejo este capítulo que tiene partes tristes T-T ya saben... por Anthony; momentos emocionantes y reveladores porque por fin Esme se decide a hablar, pero bueno... pasen a leer! :P_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me acomodé y tomé una almohada para abrazarla, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, me incorporé de un salto.

-Lo hice de nuevo. – Me quejé. – Quién habrá sido, Edward o… Carlisle? – Me olvidé de mi pregunta cuando miré el anillo en mi dedo. – Anthony… - me llevé la mano al pecho. Recordé que había soñado con él, aunque no la situación o lo que hacíamos, sólo recordaba su rostro.

Todo el día me la pasé en casa, fue muy extraño no comer con Anthony a la hora de siempre, presentía que no habría una próxima vez, ni la comida y ni las cosas que hacíamos juntos. Realmente lo quería mucho pero no lo suficiente para amarlo y estar a su lado como su esposa, no merecía estar con él si no lo amaba pero tampoco debí haberle dado esperanzas. De vez en cuando veía el anillo, me incomodaba verlo en mi dedo, probablemente sería el único recuerdo que me quedaría de él, pero prefería que estuviera guardado. La tarde pasó lenta, traté de despejar mi mente haciendo cualquier cosa en la casa.

De tanto forcejear con el anillo, la piel comenzó a enrojecerse y me dolía ligeramente. Escuché el ruido del motor de un carro, ellos ya habían llegado. Traté de poner la mejor cara para no preocuparlos. Tenían sus propios problemas que resolver. Abrí la puerta con la mano derecha y la otra mano traté de ocultarla entre mi bata.

-Hola Edward, Carlisle. – Sonreí forzadamente.

-Esme, buenas noches. – Carlisle saludó primero, su mirada estaba cargada de dolor y pena a pesar de la dulce sonrisa que mostró.

-Hola Esme. – Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

La ternura y calidez que me transmitió me hizo abrazarlo, fue extraño, porque era como si él supiera que lo necesitaba en ese momento.

-Esme, puedo ver tu mano izquierda? – la voz de Carlisle me hizo retirar la mano de la espalda de Edward.

-Eh… no es nada Carlisle, todo está bien. – Me separé de Edward y cubrí la mano en cuestión con la otra.

Carlisle se acercó hasta nosotros, Edward se hizo a un lado para dejarlo aproximarse hacia mí.

-Me permites revisarla?

Nos miramos a los ojos. De alguna manera logró persuadirme con la mirada, haciendo que levantara ligeramente la mano, sentí el frío de su mano cuando hizo contacto. Bajé la mirada para ver nuestras manos, él también bajó la mirada y movió mi mano para observar detenidamente.

– Está inflamado.

-Creo que esto no lo puedes catalogar como "nada" Esme. – Me reprendió Edward.

-Está así porque he estado jugando con él.

-Yo diría que está atascado y has intentado quitártelo. – Edward me miró serio, yo reí nerviosamente.

-Debemos quitarlo, está afectando la circulación. – Carlisle meditó por un momento. – Iremos a la cocina. – Me tomó de la muñeca suavemente y me condujo hasta la cocina.

-Ya intenté con agua. – Le dije cuando llegamos al lavabo.

-No lo haremos con agua, ahora… lávate la mano.

Su comentario me hizo titubear pero lavé mis manos con agua y jabón. La verdad es que en ese momento me dolía más el dedo. Sequé mis manos y alcé la mano afectada. Él acarició el dorso y los dedos, al parecer los examinaba minuciosamente.

-Lo que voy a hacer, probablemente sea… desagradable.

Lo que me dijo me puso nerviosa.

– Tranquila, será rápido. – Me dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-Hazlo, confío en ti. – Respiré profundo y exhalé para calmarme.

Me miró serio por un segundo y después procedió a introducir el dedo en su boca. De la impresión, también abrí la boca pero no emití sonido alguno. Tragué saliva varias veces ante las miles de sensaciones que me estaba produciendo, incluso me llevé la otra mano hacia la boca ya que no podía cerrarla. Su aliento era fresco y el contacto de sus labios fríos en la zona inflamada, me produjo una sensación de alivio. Contrajo los labios y sentí húmedo el dedo, era su saliva, ahora comprendía a qué se refería cuando había dicho que no lo intentaría con agua. Cerró un poco la boca, sentí sus dientes rozar la piel y el anillo.

Comenzó a jalar ligeramente el anillo con los dientes, sentía que se movía y pasaba por la zona afectada, guiñé el ojo por el pequeño instante de dolor que desapareció cuando sus labios pasaron por ahí, estaba completamente erizada de pies a cabeza.

Continuó jalando el anillo hasta que estuvo fuera de mi dedo. Miró mi mano y después la soltó con delicadeza, dio vuelta hacia el lavabo y escuché que abrió el grifo. Volteó y ya tenía el anillo en su mano.

-Listo. Puedes lavarte la mano.

Le escuché decir, sin embargo, no me moví. Sólo lo miraba.

– Esme?

-Gra… gracias. – Musité.

-Te dije que sería desagradable. – Me miró avergonzado.

No podía decirle todo lo que me había hecho sentir y nada, absolutamente nada había sido desagradable, era totalmente lo contrario.

– Toma. – Me entregó el anillo. – Es un hermoso anillo.

Miré la joya con nostalgia.

-Sí, es hermoso.

-Con un pequeño ajuste, te quedará bien.

Alcé la vista.

-No es necesario. Es un recuerdo que no usaré. – Apreté el anillo y ya no quise hablar del asunto. – Con respecto a la inflamación... – Levanté mi mano y miré mi dedo. Desenfoqué y observé a Carlisle a través de mis dedos, lucía desconcertado. Bajé la mano para mirarlo directamente, esperando una respuesta.

-La… inflamación… puedes frotarle hielo, para mañana estará bien.

-Eso haré pero antes, iré a guardar esto. – Agité la mano donde traía el anillo. – Gracias por tu… ayuda.

-No tienes por qué. Sólo hazme un favor, cualquier problema por más mínimo que sea, recurre a Edward o a mí. Cualquier insignificancia puede convertirse en un gran problema.

Había entendido perfectamente el mensaje.

-Lo haré. – Me di vuelta y fui a mi habitación.

Antes de llegar a mi cuarto, escuché a Edward tocar mi melodía, eso me animó a querer reunirme con él. Entré a mi recámara y busqué el pequeño estuche del anillo, estaba junto a las joyas que Carlisle me había regalado. Deposité el anillo dentro de la caja y la cerré. Suspiré al pensar si había alguna posibilidad de volver a ver a Anthony.

Salí de mi habitación y fui al salón de música, Edward me vio entrar pero no interrumpió la música. Él se levantó ligeramente y se acomodó en la orilla del banco.

-Ven. – Me animó a sentarme a su lado.

Me acerqué y tomé asiento.

La música me hizo recordar lo que había sucedido con Anthony y lo que acababa de suceder con Carlisle, así como también recordé haberme quedado dormida mientras lloraba. Terminó de tocar y se preparó para tocar otra vez.

-Espera. Quería darte las gracias por haberme llevado a mi habitación ayer.

-No he sido yo.

Lo miré extrañada.

– Ha sido Carlisle.

-Oh, creí que habías sido tú ya que lo hiciste la vez pasada. Le daré las gracias cuando lo vea.

Él asintió y comenzó a tocar.

La melodía era alegre, eso ayudó a olvidarme un poco de todo lo que había sucedido. Las tres siguientes fueron similares, todas eran alegres incluso él de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía. Quería levantarme el ánimo, estaba muy agradecida con él por estar haciendo eso. Más tarde cambió de ritmo, fueron más lentas y pausadas, parecían canciones de cuna. Eso me produjo sueño y comencé a cabecear.

-Creo que es hora de dormir. – dejó de tocar.

-La música es muy tranquilizadora. – Parpadeé varias veces.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación. – Se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme. Parecía sonámbula, sentía mucho cansancio, me dejaba llevar por Edward quien me abrazó por la espalda para llevarme.

-Gracias Edward. – Lo abracé al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto. – He pasado un momento agradable contigo. – Pellizqué su mejilla. – Y Carlisle… - alcé mi mano para mirar el dedo, se veía mucho mejor incluso lo había tocado, era mínima la molestia que sentía, no había requerido del hielo para que se desinflamara. – Edward… ese anillo…

-No tienes qué decirme nada…

Lo ignoré.

-Ese anillo era de compromiso y rechacé a Anthony…

Edward me abrazó cálidamente.

-No digas nada.

-Ya no puedo más Edward… - lo jalé de la camisa. – Lo amo… amo a Carlisle. – Derramé una lágrima.

-Esme… no tenías por qué habérmelo dicho. – Acarició mi cabello. – Eso es algo muy personal.

-Eres un hermano para mí, si no te lo decía, hubiera abierto la boca con Carlisle y eso, no debe suceder.

-Pero yo soy su… hermano.

Me separé un poco de él y lo miré asustada, acaso le diría a Carlisle?

-No me mires así. No diré nada si tú no quieres.

Me tranquilicé.

- A lo que me refería, es que quizás preferirías hablar con Katherine. – Encogió los brazos.

-En este momento los Ryan deben odiarme, al igual que Anthony. – Bajé la mirada.

Probablemente ellos ya estarían enterados de lo que sucedió por eso no había tenido noticias de Kath ni de Anthony.

-Escúchame, no te odian. A menos que no entiendan lo que sucedió. Lo intentaste… estoy seguro. Simplemente las cosas no se dieron entre Anthony y tú. – Me tomó de los brazos.

-Edward… qué posibilidad hay…

Me soltó y desvió la mirada.

- que Carlisle y yo… - ya no continué la frase porque se alejó unos pasos dándome la espalda.

-Eso… no te lo puedo decir. – Dio vuelta y masajeó su frente. – Sólo Carlisle puede darte esa respuesta.

-Pero tú qué opinas? – Me acerqué a él y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Me miró con desesperación.

-Mi opinión… es irrelevante.

-A mí me importa.

Me miró con dolor y no dijo nada. Eso me hizo entender que mis posibilidades eran nulas, tragué saliva.

-Esme… lo que te debe quedar muy claro, es que él te quiere mucho. Nunca lo pongas en tela de juicio.

Sí, ya imaginaba el cariño que sentía por mí.

– Está bien. Creo que es momento de ir a descansar. – Sentía un nudo en la garganta. – Buenas noches Edward. – Lo miré de reojo y di vuelta para ir a mi habitación.

Me acosté en la cama, mis ánimos estaban por los suelos. Tal vez era momento de pensar en irme de esa casa, no tenía sentido estar ahí. Miré mi vientre y lo acaricié.

– Richard, qué debo hacer?

Aún faltaban aproximadamente tres semanas para que naciera, quizás esperaría unos días después de su nacimiento para irme, no iba a arriesgar su salud. Probablemente el día que me fuera, sería el día de mi cumpleaños. Bonita manera de celebrarlo. No quise moverme de la cama, así que me dormí con la ropa que traía puesta.

El siguiente día fue igual que el anterior, esta vez había salido para comprar todos los ingredientes que pudiera necesitar para preparar comida. Lo hice con tan pocos ánimos, que me había llevado toda la mañana. Al llegar a casa eran casi las dos. Acomodé las cosas en la alacena y en el frigorífico; después preparé una crema de brócoli y me senté a comer, de repente sonó el teléfono. Me apresuré a contestar, podría ser Anthony.

-Casa de la familia Cullen.

-Esme, buenas tardes.

Reconocí inmediatamente a Katherine.

-Kath, hola buenas tardes. – Me puse nerviosa, no sabía si hablaba para darme buenas o malas noticias de Anthony. – Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. Llamaba para… preguntarte lo mismo.

Ya había hablado con Anthony, estaba completamente segura.

-Supongo que has hablado con Anthony… así que… siento que lo lastimé. Quisiera hacer algo para remediarlo, pero no se me ocurre qué. – Me senté en el sillón y apoyé la cabeza en el descansabrazo.

-Imaginé que te sentirías así. Esa misma sensación tuve cuando… John y yo hablamos con él, cuando le dijimos lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

No recordaba eso, me sentí mal, era la segunda vez que sufría una desilusión.

-Le rompí el corazón Kath, esta es la segunda vez que le sucede. No merece algo así. – Comencé a llorar.

-Escúchame Esme… sé que es difícil pero fue mejor así. Hubiera sido peor si se… hubieran casado sin que lo amaras, lo estarías engañando y eso… nadie te lo perdonaría, ni siquiera Anthony.

Alcé el rostro, era verdad lo que decía Kath. Tal vez hubiera sido peor aceptar su propuesta.

– Fuiste sincera con él, eso es lo importante Esme.

-Cómo está él, Kath? Quisiera verlo.

-Bueno… - se quedó callada por varios segundos. - …está sobrellevándolo… bien. Le ayudará regresar a Nueva York. En cuanto a verlo… es mejor esperar a que se ponga en contacto contigo.

No quise preguntar por qué tendría que esperar.

-Espero que sea pronto. – Musité.

-Te invito a comer, en mi casa. – Dijo cambiando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Sabes… ya he almorzado. Pero puede ser mañana. – No quise desairarla.

-bien. Entonces te veré mañana para comer juntas aquí en mi casa.

-Muy bien Kath, hasta pronto.

-Adiós.

Ambas colgamos.

De alguna manera terminé de comer, la verdad es que sólo pensaba en Anthony. Estaba ansiosa por hablar con él o verlo. Pensaba en lo que le diría si estuviera frente a él, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa que no fuera pedir perdón.

Me dediqué a tejer, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, prendí la luz cuando me di cuenta que el sol se estaba ocultando. Nuevamente sonó el teléfono.

-Casa de la familia Cullen.

-Hola Esme.

Era Anthony.

-Anthony! Me alegra mucho escucharte. – Sentí nervios al hablar con él.

-A mí también me da gusto escucharte, aunque sólo sea por unos segundos.

Fruncí el ceño por lo que había dicho.

– Esme… sólo quería despedirme de ti… regreso a Nueva York.

-Cuándo?

-Voy rumbo a la estación.

Sentí un hueco en el estómago al saber que no lo volvería a ver.

– Sólo quería agradecerte por todos los momentos maravillosos que pasamos juntos, no los olvidaré. Cuídate y aprovecha esta oportunidad para hablar con Carlisle.

Carlisle… recordé la conversación que había tenido con Edward pero me enfoqué inmediatamente en Anthony.

-Espera Anthony. No puedes irte así, quisiera despedirme en persona.

-No es… necesario. -Titubeó. – Adiós Esme, te llevaré en el corazón. – Colgó.

-Anthony! Espera! – Alcé la voz inútilmente. – Sólo quería verte… una vez más. – Colgué lentamente el auricular.

Tenía que hablar con él a como diera lugar, el sentimiento de culpa iba a estar latente y no podría vivir así. Se me ocurrió una idea para verlo. Fui por mi bolso y salí corriendo de la casa. Caminé sobre la acera volteando hacia todos lados, rogaba porque pasara un taxi, después de varios segundos, apareció uno. Le hice la parada y subí apresuradamente.

-A la estación de trenes por favor.

El taxista asintió y manejó.

Nos demoramos por culpa de un choque que se presentó en un cruce, ya me encontraba desesperada, no iba a alcanzar a Anthony.

-Por favor tome otra ruta, es urgente que llegue a la estación de trenes. – Me acerqué al conductor.

El taxista me miró de mala gana, giro sobre una callecita cerca del cruce, rodeó y volvió a tomar la avenida en la que íbamos.

El tráfico era poco así que llegamos rápido a la estación, aunque ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo por el incidente. Tomé el primer billete que encontré y se lo di. Me bajé y corrí hacia la entrada de la estación. Miré hacia todas direcciones, había mucha gente yendo y viniendo, iba a ser difícil encontrarlo. Caminé hacia la taquilla, a la sala de espera, los sanitarios.

-Pasajeros rumbo a la ciudad de Nueva York, favor de dirigirse al andén cuatro. El tren partirá en diez minutos.

Quizás él ya se encontraba en el tren, quizás tendría que subir y revisar todos los vagones, no me importaba. Vi las indicaciones que señalaban hacia dónde se encontraba el andén cuatro y hacia allá me dirigí.

Al salir, noté que estaba a la mitad del tren, miré hacia ambos lados y lo vi, estaba subiendo su equipaje en el extremo del tren. Hablaba con alguien, al parecer era su chofer. Caminé lo más rápido que pude.

-Anthony! – Caminaba y gritaba. – Anthony!

Él no me escuchaba, el bullicio ahogaba mis gritos.

– Anthony! – Ya no pude más, me detuve y me recargué en el tren. Hiperventilaba por el esfuerzo, con el poco aliento que me quedaba, volví a gritar. – Anthony! – Tomé bocanadas de aire, si no lo hacía me iba a desvanecer.

-Esme!

Miré hacia donde había escuchado la voz, era Anthony que se acercaba. Tomé fuerzas y caminé hacia él. Casi caigo en mi intento desesperado de llegar a él, pero logró agarrarme.

–Pero qué… qué haces aquí? – Me miraba completamente sorprendido.

-An…thony… quería… verte una… vez más. – Todavía no recuperaba el aliento.

-Esme… - Se abrazó tiernamente. – Me siento muy honrado de que estés aquí. – Me besó en el cabello. – Yo también quería verte una vez más, pero creí que no era adecuado.

-Lo sé. – Tomé una gran bocanada de aire. – Anthony, quisiera poder… remediar lo que sucedió. Eres alguien muy… importante, en mi vida. – Me separé un poco para verlo a los ojos. – No quiero que ésta… sea la última vez que nos veamos, lo que te dije… esa noche era verdad, te quiero mucho.

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos. – Sonrió cálidamente.

-Me agrada muchísimo la idea. – Le sonreí ampliamente. Mi respiración poco a poco se fue normalizando. -Estoy segura… de que encontrarás a la mujer que te ame como mereces. Eres un hombre extraordinario. – Acaricié su mejilla.

Cómo me hubiera gustado hacer todo lo que fuera para que fuera completamente feliz.

-Gracias. – De repente su rostro se tornó serio. – Esme, le dirás a Carlisle lo que sientes por él?

Desvié la mirada ante la pregunta.

-No. – Musité.

-Esme debes hacerlo. Debes decirle que lo amas, debes aprovechar esta oportunidad o de lo contrario… no habrá valido la pena que me… rechazaras.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Anthony…

-No perderás nada con intentarlo. Así ya no habrá duda de lo que él siente por ti. Quizás te lleves una sorpresa. – Sonrió, yo lo miré extrañada. - Por favor Esme, prométeme que hablarás con él, prométemelo. – Me sujetó de los brazos.

No sabía qué hacer. Si le decía que sí, tendría que hablar con Carlisle y no quería. Si le decía que no, no estaría haciendo lo necesario para que él estuviera bien conmigo. Lo medité por unos segundos.

-De… acuerdo. Hablaré con Carlisle. Pero es sólo porque tú me lo pides. – Lo miré acusadoramente.

-No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro. – Pellizcó mi mejilla.

-Luces muy seguro.

-Sinceramente… estoy seguro de que Carlisle siente algo por ti.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

– Ya me dirás si estaba equivocado o no la próxima vez que hablemos.

Me quedé pensativa.

– Debo subir al tren Esme.

Regresé a la realidad y lo miré con tristeza en los ojos.

-Espero que te… vaya muy bien. – Bajé la mirada, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Te deseo que seas muy feliz.– Alzó mi barbilla. - Estaremos en contacto, de acuerdo?

Yo asentí, en ese momento, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-Esme… - se quejó. – No llores. – Me abrazó fuertemente sin lastimarme.

-Lo siento. – También lo abracé. - Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también te extrañaré mucho. – Me dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

Limpié mis lágrimas con la mano; había llegado la hora de decir adiós.

-Cuídate mucho Anthony. Espero saber pronto de ti. – Lo decía de todo corazón, no quería perder el contacto.

-Claro.

Ambos sonreímos.

– Hasta pronto Esme. – Se separó lentamente y por último besó mi mano.

-Hasta pronto.

Él dio medio vuelta y caminó hasta el final del tren, subió y lo perdí de vista. Me quedé ahí parada, como esperando a que algo sucediera. De repente, vi al chofer de Anthony, me hacía señas, apuntaba hacia cierto lugar, parecía que era detrás de mí, así que giré hacia el tren y como a cinco ventanillas vi el rostro de Anthony. Me acerqué y él se asomó.

-Continúa remodelando lugares. Eso se te da de maravilla.

Sonreí y asentí, no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Me miró en silencio unos segundos.

– Hablarás con él? – Ahora yo lo miré por unos segundos y después asentí.

-Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, favor de dirigirse al andén cuatro. El tren partirá en cinco minutos. – La anunciadora notificó lo que era inevitable, en unos minutos Anthony partiría.

Nos miramos por unos minutos sin decir palabra alguna pero sonreíamos, me sentía bien al haber hablado con Anthony y saber que todo estaría bien entre nosotros.

-Espero que la próxima vez, se encuentren tu hijo y él a tu lado.

Dejé de sonreír por unos segundos; recordé mi sueño donde estábamos Carlisle, Richard y yo juntos como una familia. Regresé a la realidad y afirmé con un movimiento de cabeza y después sonreí.

El tren lentamente comenzó a moverse, miré por unos segundos a Anthony quien se despedía con un ademán de mano, yo caminé al mismo tiempo que avanzaba el tren, hasta que ya no pude seguirle el paso. Nuevamente aparecieron las lágrimas. Ahí me quedé no sé cuánto tiempo, vi el tren alejarse hasta que desapareció.

Lo último que dijo Anthony, se había quedado grabado en mi mente y se repetía una y otra vez. Él era noble y deseaba mi felicidad, yo también deseaba la suya. En cuanto a Carlisle, sólo podía seguir soñando con tenerlo a mi lado junto con mi hijo. Me preocupaba la promesa, cómo la cumpliría? Iba a ser muy difícil llevarla a cabo, sobre todo cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

-Esme.

Me quedé helada en mi lugar al escuchar mi nombre. Reconocía perfectamente la voz que me llamaba, pero era completamente imposible que él estuviera ahí, quizás estaba divagando.

– Esme.

Nuevamente escuché mi nombre, eso me hizo reaccionar y giré muy lentamente hacía mis espaldas.

No podía creer lo que veía, Carlisle estaba ahí. La promesa me rondaba sin dejarme en paz, eso me puso muy nerviosa. Acaso el destino lo había puesto ahí para que no tuviera opción y le tuviera que decir en ese momento?

-Esme, no esperaba verte aquí. – Su rostro cambió de extrañado a preocupado, se acercó y sacó un pañuelo. – Estás llorando, qué sucede? – Comenzó a limpiar mis mejillas. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, probablemente comenzaría a hiperventilar si no hacía o decía algo para calmarme.

-Yo… estoy… bien. – Articulé como pude. – Soy exageradamente… sentimentalista. Vine a… despedirme de… Anthony.

Carlisle se detuvo en seco y me miró sorprendido.

-A… Anthony? – Parpadeó varias veces.

-Sí. Y tú… qué haces… aquí? – Pregunté temerosa que dijera que estaba ahí porque alguna extraña fuerza lo llevó hasta ese lugar debido a que yo le tenía de decir algo. Definitivamente estaba divagando, no había duda.

-Traje a Louis… ella acaba de… partir en el tren que acaba de… salir.

Me temblaron las piernas y casi caigo pero Carlisle logró agarrarme.

- Esme!

-Estoy bien, estoy… bien. – Me percaté que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento.

Todo parecía confabular contra mí, Anthony y Louis se habían ido y él estaba ahí. Eso quería decir que ambos estábamos solos aunque… eso no significaba que él no sintiera algo por Louis, tal vez ella había salido de viaje y regresaría en unos días. No, no era momento de decirle lo que sentía por él.

-Estás segura?

-Sí. – Respondí resignada.

-Y has… venido tú sola?

Asentí.

Me ayudó a incorporarme aunque no me soltó.

– Entonces regresemos a casa. – Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y yo acomodé el mío por detrás de su cuello para ayudarme a caminar. No dije nada, quería prevenir que volvieran a fallarme las piernas.

Varias personas nos miraron cuando nos dirigíamos al coche, probablemente preguntándose lo que me había ocurrido. Yo sonreía nerviosamente y les decía que estaba bien; quizás no había sido buena idea que me llevara de esa manera, estábamos llamando demasiado la atención.

Llegamos al auto y me ayudó a tomar asiento en el lado del copiloto. Subió y arrancó. Al principio del trayecto, todo estuvo silencioso, yo quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero no sabía cómo empezar.

-Y dime… claro, si es que tú quieres… qué fue lo que sucedió… con Anthony? – Rompió el silencio.

Quizás era una buena señal para saber qué tan interesado estaba en mí y yo aprovecharía para obtener información.

-Tuvo que irse a Nueva York. – Lo miré de reojo.

-Eso quiere decir… que volverá pronto para casarse contigo. – Giró el rostro para verme, su mirada era un tanto triste.

-No. – Dije con mucho pesar, recordé el mal momento que le había hecho pasar a Anthony. – No… me casaré con él.

-Yo creí que… - Miró hacia abajo, seguí su mirada y vi mi mano.

-El anillo?

Él asintió.

– Fue un error ponérmelo. Anthony me propuso matrimonio… pero no acepté. – Alcé la mano para admirar mi dedo, era muy tenue la marca del anillo, casi imperceptible. – No lo amo. No puedo estar a lado de alguien que no amo. – Bajé la mano y miré fijamente a Carlisle.

Él también me miraba, ambos teníamos la mirada fija en el otro. Hubiera querido que leyera a través de mis ojos, quería que viera en ellos todo el amor que contenía dentro de mí, esperando por él y nadie más.

-Tienes razón. – Miró nuevamente hacia el frente. – Los dos deben amarse, de lo contrario, sufrirán.

-Y Louis… cuándo regresará? – Dije tanteando el terreno.

-No lo sé. Pero no será pronto o quizás… ya no regrese. – Me miró de reojo.

Mi corazón se aceleró y las manos comenzaron a sudarme, no debía emocionarme tan pronto, el que no regresara, no significaba que no sintiera algo por ella.

- Quizás… es demasiado tarde… para esto, pero… ella está… enamorada… de ti. – Susurré la última parte y bajé la mirada por la indiscreción que había hecho. - Deberías… ir a visitarla.

-Tal vez… la visite, la quiero mucho…

La frase me dolió en el alma, cerré los ojos para reprimir cualquier sentimiento que quisiera salir.

- …pero no la amo como a… - tomó mi mano lo cual me sorprendió.

Abrí los ojos y levanté el rostro para verlo. Se mordía el labio y sus ojos mostraban desesperación. La frase no la había terminado, a qué se refería con que no la amaba como a…. a qué o quién?

-Sí? – Musité al mismo tiempo que apretaba su mano.

-Bueno… - Volteó hacia el frente pero no soltó mi mano. – tú me entiendes. No la amo y por lo tanto no puedo corresponderle. Ella siempre será una amiga.

Me dio la impresión que se había desviado un poco de la frase original.

– Hemos llegado.

Miré hacia el frente y se estacionó junto a la puerta principal.

Bajó, abrió la reja y regresó al coche para luego acomodarlo en el estacionamiento. Apagó el motor y bajó del coche para ayudarme a salir de él. Caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa, pensaba si era el momento de hacerlo o no. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

-Carlisle…

Me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y comenzó a mirar a nuestro alrededor.

-Entra a la casa, estaré contigo en un momento. – Susurró y yo asentí.

Abrí la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo pero Carlisle parecía estar alerta. Cuando abrí y giré a verlo, ya no estaba. Se había ido y no me había dado cuenta.

Al parecer esa noche no era el momento adecuado, porque no regresó. Esperé y esperé sin tener noticias de Carlisle ni de Edward, los dos no regresaron en toda la noche. Me dormí cerca de la una de la madrugada.

* * *

_Sorry por hacerles pensar que le diría lo que siente Esme a Carlisle jejejejeej y resultó que le dijo a Edward ;) buaaaa todavía chillo con la despedida de Anthony en el tren pero bueno... no se podían quedar sin verse una última vez. Y ahora... será que ya llegó el momento que todos esperábamos... será que cumpla su palabra Esme? Esto se pone mucho pero mucho más interesante, ya verán._

_Jajajaja me encantaron los reviews del capi anterior :P bien bipolares porque por un lado estaban tristes por Anthony y por otro, estaban felices de que confirmara de que ama a Carlisle; me imaginé a ustedes dando saltitos en la silla o gritando "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" jajaja o algo así. Mil gracias por todos esos comentarios, los aprecio mucho._

_Saludos!_


	29. La carta

**Hola a todos!**

**Como ayer lunes no pude actualizar, pues subí el capi correspondiente al de ayer y aquí está el de hoy XD**

**Estoy utilizando negritas porque hay una parte donde utilizaré la cursiva...**

**Bueno sin más, pónganse a leer XD**

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté cerca de las nueve. Estaba medio nublado, así que aproveché para cortar algunos arbustos que se habían formado cerca de la entrada. Sería mínimo ya que no podía agacharme a causa de mi gran vientre. Corté unas cuantas ramas cuando un hombre en uniforme se acercó a la casa, era del servicio postal.

-Buenos días. – Saludó levantando ligeramente su sombrero.

Era un hombre de edad avanzada, su cabello y bigote eran totalmente blancos.

-Buenos días. – Le sonreí.

-Traigo un sobre para la señorita Esme Kennedy. – Miró el sobre que tenía en las manos.

-Gracias, soy yo. – Dije extrañada.

Nadie podía haberme escrito, no sabían dónde estaba, excepto…

-Que tenga buen día señorita y espero que sean buenas noticias. – Volvió a levantar su sombrero y se retiró.

Examiné el sobre, era grande de papel manila, dirigí la mirada hacia el remitente, abrí los ojos como platos, era una carta de mi padre y tenía la dirección de la oficina donde trabajaba. Mi corazón se aceleró, quise ver el contenido ahí mismo pero me di cuenta que estaba fuera, caminé lo más aprisa que pude hacia la casa, entré y me dirigí hacia el sillón.

Llegué y me senté, apreté el sobre contra el pecho y lo separé para verlo, no esperaba que él me respondiera. Después de unos segundos, decidí abrirlo. Rompí el sobre cuidadosamente por la parte de arriba, no quería que por error se rompiera la carta o la otra cosa que estaba dentro. Metí la mano y sentí el papel, jalé para sacar la carta y la desdoblé. Comencé a leer:

_Querida Esme,_

_Mi corazón desborda de alegría al saber de ti amada hija. Los meses que han pasado, me han ayudado para recapacitar y darme cuenta que no debí darte la espalda cuando más lo necesitabas. No debí dejarme influenciar por Esmeralda, por su culpa ahora no estás a mi lado. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

Inmediatamente salieron las lágrimas, la emoción no la podía contener y sobre todo la felicidad que me causaba el hecho de que él todavía me quisiera. Limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa y seguí leyendo:

_Con respecto a la pregunta en tu carta, te diré que todos están bien. Peter y Christine ya han fijado la fecha de la boda, se casarán en diciembre. Bianca tuvo una hermosa niña, la cual lleva por nombre Esmeralda, sí; como tu madre y tú, Esmeralda fue la que decidió, para ella era lógico que nuestro primer nieto llevara el nombre de ella o el mío. Hillary… Hillary sigue tan indomable como siempre, no se cansa de retar a tu madre y a todo aquel que se le ponga en frente; también ella está muy arrepentida por no haberte apoyado en esa ocasión y le reclama a tu madre que por su culpa te fuiste de la casa._

Mis queridos hermanos, a todos ellos también los extrañaba, Peter siempre se portaba sobreprotector conmigo por ser la hija menor, justo como Edward; eran tan parecidos… Era una lástima que no pudiera conocer a mi sobrinita; era una pena que llevara el nombre de Esmeralda, ya había demasiadas en la familia. Y Hillary, ella tan rebelde y autosuficiente, no me extrañaba que siempre peleara con mi madre, curiosamente las dos se parecían demasiado, quizás era eso lo que no les agradaba.

_Por cierto, tu tío Joseph y el pequeño John F. Kennedy vinieron de visita unos días y éste último no paraba de preguntar por ti._

Mi pequeño primo John, ese niño era de lo más adorable, a sus cortos cuatro años ya se comportaba como todo un hombrecito, cabía mencionar que siempre quería que dijeras su nombre completo, aunque nosotros simplemente lo llamábamos _Jack._

_En cuanto a tu madre y a mí, ella continúa con su taller de costura. Bianca y otras dos chicas trabajan con ella, ya sabes que es una excelente costurera y está prosperando muy rápido. Con respecto a mí, querida hija; subí de puesto en la oficina. Hubo cambios administrativos gracias a que varios compañeros se postularon para diferentes cargos en el gobierno, por la misma razón es que no pude escribir tan pronto recibí tu carta. Por cierto, uno de ellos es Robert, estuvo en tu fiesta de 15 años; de vez en cuando me pregunta por ti, parece estar interesado en ti, la verdad es que es buena persona y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos._

Sentí escalofríos, no creí que Robert se atreviera a preguntar sobre mi paradero y que fuera buen amigo de mi padre. Imaginé su rostro, verlo nuevamente en persona, no me gustaba la idea. Sacudí la cabeza para volver a concentrarme en la carta.

_Sé que no deseas regresar pero quisiera tener la dicha de volver a verte, volver a estrecharte en mis brazos. También espero algún día conocer a mi nieto, tengo la corazonada de que será un hermoso niño._

Reí por el comentario de mi padre, la misma corazonada que tenía yo, la tenía él. Nunca me cansaría de repetir que eramos iguales, en todos los aspectos.

_Por otra parte, me alegra que tengas un lugar donde vivir y un empleo para mantenerte, doy gracias que ese doctor y su hermano te hayan aceptado, no te voy a negar que me desconcierta que no haya mujeres en esa familia, pero confío en lo que me dices, que son decentes y excelentes personas, también me gustaría conocerlos. También esos otros amigos tuyos, Katherine, Anthony y John me gustaría conocerlos._

A mí también me hubiera gustado que se conocieran, harían amistad inmediatamente.

_Ya por último, quiero decirte que te estoy enviando la foto de la familia; tu madre estará muy molesta cuando se percate que no está, pero no importa, valdrá la pena._

Miré el sobre y lo tomé para sacar la foto, era casi del mismo tamaño del sobre, cuando la vi, nuevamente las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Esa foto tenía más de un año que había sido tomada. Todavía recordaba cuando la tomaron; mi padre y madre sentados uno a lado del otro, Peter se había acomodado atrás a la izquierda de mi madre, a la derecha de él se situó Bianca; yo quise acomodarme a lado de ella pero mi padre me tomó de la mano haciendo que me quedara atrás a su derecha, Hillary se acomodó entre Bianca y yo. En la foto se podía apreciar cómo mi padre sostiene mi mano casi a la altura de su hombro. Todos sonreíamos, parecíamos la familia perfecta.

En la primera oportunidad compraría un marco para poder ponerla en mi habitación o ahí, en la sala. Volví a limpiar las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa. Continué leyendo, ya estaba en la última parte.

_De esta manera estaremos contigo. Espero volver a saber de ti, puedes escribirme aquí a la oficina cuando gustes. Yo también te escribiré, no quiero perder contacto contigo._

_Te quiero mucho hija y si algún día deseas volver, te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

_Con amor,_

_Tu padre_

_P.D. Te he enviado un regalo de cumpleaños, aunque más bien será para mi nieto, ya que a ti no te quedará._

No podía creer que me lo hubiera, era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que tendría.

_Lo he enviado con Robert, amablemente se ofreció ya que para nuestra buena suerte, irá a esa ciudad para unos asuntos de su campaña. Ojalá que te llegue pronto._

La carta cayó al suelo, mis manos temblaban, sin embargo, no podía moverme; estaba completamente paralizada. Todo había sido causa del terror que sentía en ese momento.

-N… no… no puede ser! – Miré mi vientre y saqué fuerzas para abrazarlo, aún me temblaban las manos. – Richard… no puedo permitir que te haga daño, pero… qué voy a hacer? – Comencé a llorar amargamente.

Anthony se había ido, Carlisle se mantenía ocupado con la universidad y su trabajo, en cuanto a Edward, siempre estaba en la escuela o en sus clases nocturnas. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Además, Robert podría hacerle daño a cualquiera de ellos y eso nunca me lo perdonaría. Tal vez era mejor irme lejos, escapar nuevamente, huir a otra ciudad y comenzar de nuevo. El dinero de la remodelación me sería de mucha ayuda, prácticamente no había gastado nada.

Me puse de pie de un salto, caminé hacia mi recámara; un nuevo pensamiento vino a mi mente.

-Y si ya… se encuentra… aquí? – Tragué saliva y me agarré del marco de la puerta. Y si estaba ahí vigilándome, esperando y, si en ese momento está ahí afuera planeando cómo entrar?

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y corrí hacia la cama. Me senté apoyando la espalda en la cabecera, abracé nuevamente mi vientre. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer así, porque me iba a volver loca.

* * *

**En su formato original, la carta está con letra manuscrita pero como no lo acepta el formato de FF pues la puse en cursiva :)**

**Qué horror que Robert ha aparecidoooooooooooo, la pobre de Esme tiene tanto miedo que ahora no sabe qué hacer. Qué pasará ahora con ella, con Carlisle y los demás?**

**Ya sabrán después.**

**Debo advertirles que probablemente ya no me sea posible actualizar diariamente, regreso a trabajar después de casi 3 meses de incapacidad so... se me dificultará un poco subir los capis pero espero esforzarse y actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Cuídense mucho y espero que hayan disfrutado los 2 capis de este día XD**

**Saludos!**


	30. Robert

Así estuve un largo rato, imaginando las mil maneras en que me podría encontrar a Robert. No lo quería ver, nos lastimaría. No podría creer que hubiera engañado a mi padre. El timbre del teléfono sonó, eso me atemorizó más. No quería contestar. Dejó sonar el teléfono por un largo rato pero al cabo de unos segundos, volvieron a llamar. Quién podría estar llamando? Quizás Edward, Carlisle o Kath? Eran los únicos o quizás no, tal vez Robert había conseguido el número de teléfono, era muy inteligente y podía conseguir lo que sea.

Si era Robert, confirmaría que estaba viviendo en esa casa, si era alguno de los otros, quizás se les ofrecía algo. Con mucho temor salí de mi habitación, mirando alrededor hasta que me acerqué al teléfono. La foto seguía en el sillón y la carta en el suelo.

-Bu… bueno…? – Traté de calmar mi voz.

-Hola Esme, habla Kath.

Suspiré para relajarme.

-Hola Kath. – Mi respuesta fue corta y precisa.

-Estás bien? Te escucho rara.

No podía permitir que se enterara de la presencia de Robert, ni ella, ni los demás.

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada. – Mentí.

-Es normal, a estas alturas no deberías hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. Bueno, yo te hablaba para decirte que la hora de la comida, será a la una. John vendrá a comer con nosotras.

No sabía qué responder, ya le había dicho que sí, pero si iba a su casa, probablemente Robert conocería a Kath y John.

-Sabes, creo que no me siento bien. Me… duele la cabeza. – Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Pero acabas de decir que estás bien! – Se quejó. – Qué pasa Esme?

Me mordí el labio, eso se estaba complicando.

-Kath, lo siento pero no puedo verte, ni a ti ni a nadie. No puedo explicarte, lo único que puedo decirte es que es por tu seguridad. Adiós. – Le colgué.

Me dolía ser grosera con ella, pero era mejor así. El teléfono volvió a sonar, era ella. Me di vuelta y recogí la foto y con mucho pesar, tomé la carta. El teléfono continuó sonando, yo mientras tanto me quedé en el sillón grande de la sala. De alguna manera me quedé dormida pero mi descanso no duró mucho ya que llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté de un sobresalto. El temor regresó a mí, lentamente me acerqué a una de las ventanas que daba hacia la reja y miré a través de ella. Era Katherine. No esperaba que se preocupara demasiado por mí. Salí a recibirla, su rostro reflejaba mucho desconcierto.

-Esme, estás bien! – Se tocó el pecho y exhaló.

Noté que había venido en coche, el chofer estaba a un lado de la puerta del copiloto. Miré alrededor, no había gente en la calle más que Kath y el chofer.

– Esme, estoy preocupada por ti, tú no te comportas de esa manera. Qué está sucediendo? – Se aferró a la reja.

-Kath… no deberías estar aquí. – Dije mientras abría la reja y miraba hacia todas direcciones.

-Por qué no debería estar aquí? Por qué colgaste de esa manera?– Continuó quejándose.

Yo no le quería responder.

-Discúlpame Kath pero no puedo decirte. Hablaremos por teléfono las veces que quieras, pero no podemos vernos, no debemos. – Le dije alarmada. Nuevamente miré hacia la calle y hacia los lados.

-No Esme, no me iré! – Me sostuvo de los brazos.

La miré directamente a los ojos.

– Por lo que veo, algo muy grave está sucediendo. No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas.

Nunca la había visto tan decidida y segura de sí misma. No se iría hasta obtener una respuesta. Puse de cara de dolor al saber que tendría que decirle.

-Está bien. – Dije resignada.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Albert, recoja a mi esposo por favor. Nosotras iremos más tarde a la casa.

-No, no! No podemos quedarnos solas. – La miré con desesperación. - Prefiero… que hablemos en otro lugar… en tu casa, sí, en tu casa.

Esperaba que no fuera mala idea.

-Entonces iremos a mi casa pero por favor cálmate, puedes hacerle daño a tu hijo.

Miré mi vientre y me calmé por unos minutos, no podía darme el lujo de tener un problema de presión en ese momento. Me soltó y yo entré a la casa por mi bolso y la carta. Antes de salir, revisé puertas y ventanas del primer piso, todo estaba asegurado. Regresé con Kath y entramos al coche. Eché un vistazo nuevamente, rogaba que Robert no estuviera observando.

Llegamos a la casa de Katherine en escasos dos minutos. El chofer nos dejó en la entrada principal y después partió para recoger a John. Tomé a Kath de la mano y la jalé hacia dentro. Estando en la sala, la solté y le di la carta.

-Toma, léela.

Ella dudó en tomarla, ambas nos enfocamos en la carta, ésta bailaba en mi mano. No podía evitar los temblores.

-Cielos Esme, estás temblando! – Tomó la carta.

Yo por mi parte, caminé de un lado a otro a través de la sala, jugaba con mis manos torpemente. Ella mientras tanto, se sentó y comenzó a leer.

Ella leyó rápido. Dejó la carta en su regazo y me miró extrañada.

-Ya debe estar aquí, quizás desde hace días me vigila.

En mi voz se reflejaba el temor que sentía al decir esas palabras.

-Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a ese tal Robert?

Me acerqué apresuradamente a ella y me senté a su lado.

-Es el padre de mi hijo y ha venido a hacerle daño! – Dije con dolor y comencé a llorar.

Ella me miró sorprendida y después me abrazó.

– Trató de hacerlo una vez y ahora tratará de hacer lo mismo.

-No, no lo permitiremos. Debemos decirle a John y a Carlisle, sobre todo a él. Ese hombre no debe acercarse a ti.

-No, no le diremos nada a nadie Kath. Esto debe quedar entre nosotras. – Se separé y la miré fijamente. – Ya es mucho riesgo al estar juntas tú y yo. No quiero que te lastime, tampoco quiero que lastime a alguien más por mi culpa.

Imaginé a Carlisle y Edward heridos, sacudí la cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento inmediatamente.

-Hablas de él como si fuera un monstruo, cómo sabes que él sería… – Comentó dubitativa, su expresión cambió drásticamente. – Esme, acaso te hizo daño?

Yo desvié la mirada.

-Eso quedó en el pasado. – Así quería mantenerlo. – Ahora lo importante es que no le haga daño a Richard ni a ninguno de ustedes.

-No puedes ocultar algo así. Deben saberlo. – Gimió.

-No, no le diremos nada a nadie. Ya es suficiente con que lo sepas tú. Prométeme que no le dirás a John, por favor. – Tomé sus manos.

Ella se quedó callada, me miraba con desacuerdo.

-No estoy de acuerdo Esme… - suspiró.- pero te lo prometo. Qué haremos para protegerte de esa persona?

-Pensaba en irme lejos, pero faltan pocos días para que nazca Richard, así que esa no es una opción. Quisiera estar sola para no involucrar a nadie, pero a la vez no, porque estaría indefensa.

-Podrías estar aquí, no podrá intentar nada contra ti porque hay suficiente gente en la casa para evitarlo. Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí hasta… - se quedó pensativa.

-Hasta que nazca Richard? Y después? – Dije preocupada.

Tenía que haber alguna solución pero en ese momento no me venía ninguna a la cabeza.

-Mira, debemos tranquilizarnos. Las ideas vendrán si no estamos alteradas. Por lo pronto, vas a estar todo el día aquí conmigo.

-Inventaremos que… - traté de enfocarme en algo. - …no es conveniente que esté sola, porque Richard puede nacer en cualquier momento. – Dije dubitativa, esperaba que ella aprobara o no la idea.

-Claro! Porque estando sola, podría haber complicaciones para ti y tu bebé si comienzas la labor de parto.

Ambas nos miramos con esperanza.

-Además, es cierto. Aunque eso será dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente.

-No importa. Carlisle debería de estar al pendiente de ti, como lo hacía Anthony.

La miré extrañada por el comentario.

- Vas a negarlo?

Hice una mueca.

-Sabes, ayer me despedí de él. – Recordé todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, primero Anthony y después Carlisle.

-Esme, tengo que confesarte que… - bajó la mirada, lucía apenada. – Ya sabía que se iría, el día y la hora. No podía decirte, nos hizo prometer a mí y a John que no te diríamos nada. No tuvimos opción. – Me miró de reojo. – Tampoco quiso que fuéramos a despedirlo a la estación.

-No te preocupes. Yo logré verlo en la estación.

Alzó el rostro y me miró sorprendida.

-Pero cómo…?

-Logré llegar antes de que partiera. Quedamos como amigos. – Sonreí ligeramente.

-Me alegro por ustedes. – Me tomó de las manos. – Bien, ahora ayúdame a escoger el postre de la comida.

Nos pusimos de pie y me llevó hasta la cocina.

Yo seguía al pendiente de Robert, aunque ya no estaba tan alterada. Más tarde apareció John. Todos en la comida estuvimos algo callados quizás por lo de Anthony; sólo Kath fue la que mencionó que a partir de ese día, yo estaría con ella, dio la excusa que habíamos acordado. Él no tuvo objeción. Más tarde, él regresó a la oficina. Por su parte, Kath me mostró la habitación que sería para su bebé, era justo a lado del cuarto de ella y John. Recordé algunas prendas y sábanas que habíamos comprado hace dos días, cuando todo lucía muy diferente.

Hicimos diversas cosas en su casa, hicimos planes para salir de compras al día siguiente, de esa manera, anocheció. Yo llamé a la casa para saber si Edward o Carlisle estaba.

-Casa de la familia Cullen.

Me alegro saber que había alguien en casa, en este caso, Edward.

-Hola Edward, habla Esme.

-Hola Esme, creíamos que estarías en casa.

Así que estaban los dos, suspiré.

-Estoy en casa de Kath pero estaré con ustedes en unos minutos.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Estuve con ella todo el día. Los veré en unos minutos, adiós.

-Adiós.

Colgué.

Kath decidió acompañarme, ambas subimos al auto y fuimos llevadas hasta casa de los Cullen.

-Te veré mañana Esme y recuerda estar tranquila. Ese hombre no podrá acercarse a ti. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Kath, hasta mañana.

El chofer abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir.

Entré a la casa, Carlisle y Edward estaban en la sala, me sobresalté de verlos ahí, no habían hecho ruido alguno para demostrar su presencia. Además, por un segundo, creí que vería a Robert lo cual me erizó la piel, tomé aire para calmarme y acercarme a ellos.

-Buenas noches Edward, Carlisle. – Miré a Edward quien me veía muy serio, incluso parecía enojado; después miré a Carlisle, él parecía un tanto desconcertado. – Su… sucede algo malo? - Me preocupé por el aspecto de ambos.

-No, todo lo contrario. – Contestó Edward, compuso su expresión y me sonrió. – Ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

Parpadeé varias veces.

– Ven, siéntate. – Me señaló el sofá.

Seguía sorprendida pero le tomé la palabra, tomé asiento.

Carlisle se sentó a mi derecha y Edward a mi izquierda; miraba a uno y después al otro, esperando a que me dijeran lo que sucedía.

– Sólo quería decirte que pasaré más tiempo contigo. – Nuevamente sonrió. – La escuela ha terminado y algunos cursos también, así que, tendré tiempo libre en las noches para ti, a menos que desees lo contrario.

Eso sonaba grandioso, justo en ese momento necesitaba de su compañía. Lo abracé efusivamente.

-Gracias, gracias.

-Carlisle también tiene algo que decirte. – Edward se incorporó y yo también.

Giré hacia donde estaba Carlisle, puse toda mi atención en él.

-Ahora que han terminado las clases, trabajaré en el hospital en el día pero saldré temprano para poder estar en casa contigo y con Ed…

No lo dejé terminar, también lo abracé. Lo tendría a mi lado no importaba que sólo fueran unas horas, sentí gran alivio y mucha emoción, tanta que tuve que retener una lágrima que quería escapar.

-Ahora te necesito más que nunca. – Susurré muy quedito para que no me oyera.

Él me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, lo cual se sintió muy bien.

-Ejem… veo que te ha agradado la noticia.

Solté a Carlisle, estaba sonrojada por mi efusividad, él sólo sonrió ligeramente y se incorporó.

-Me ha encantado la noticia Edward. – Tomé la mano de Edward y la de Carlisle, miré a uno y después al otro. – Estaré gustosa de estar con ustedes en las noches. Por cierto, les quería comentar que en el día me encontrarán en casa de Kath, no es conveniente que esté… sola a estas alturas de mi embarazo. – Robert vino a mi mente, como había dicho, no era conveniente que estuviera sola. No sabía cuánto iba a durar mi seguridad, ni la de ellos. Tragué saliva al pensar que alguno de ellos pudiera salir lastimado.

Edward se puso de pie y nos dio la espalda a Carlisle y a mí.

-Es buena idea que estés con alguien en nuestra ausencia. – Dio vuelta y sonrió ligeramente. – Nosotros también te cuidaremos, no permitiremos que te ocurra nada.

No esperaba que dijera algo así. Estaba un poco desconcertada, parecía conocer mi problema pero era imposible que estuviera al tanto.

-Gra… cias.

-Edward me ha ayudado a atender algunos pacientes. Así que si llegas a tener alguna molestia, él podrá ayudarte mientras se pone en contacto conmigo. – Carlisle me miró y después miró a Edward.

-No sabía eso. – Miré a Edward sorprendida, él sólo se encogió de hombros. – Bien, entonces ahora me siento mucho más segura que antes. – Bromeé. – Bien, debo tomar un baño y regreso con ustedes.

Ambos asintieron.

– No tardaré, mientras tanto, decidan lo que haremos esta noche. – Me encaminé hacia mi habitación.

Tomé un baño rápidamente y estuve lista en poco tiempo. Regresé a la sala, ellos también habían tomado un baño, podía sentir el aroma de sus perfumes. Miré la mesa de centro y mi sorpresa fue ver un repertorio de juegos. Eso me iba a ayudar mucho a olvidar por un rato mi preocupación.

-Creo que pasaremos toda la noche jugando. – Sonreí ampliamente.

-Hasta el amanecer, si lo deseas. – Edward se acercó a mí y me invitó a sentarme, tomé mi lugar a lado de Carlisle.

-Realmente espero que cuando me vaya, no se desvelen, sobre todo tú, necesitas descansar. – Casi me derrito por la manera en que me miró, estaba totalmente embelesada, perdida en su mirada.

-Qué deseas jugar primero Esme?

Edward me rescató del hechizo o lo que hubiera sido, sin embargo, no quería ser rescatada, quería quedarme ahí. Miré a Edward y después los juegos sobre la mesa.

-Mmm… damas chinas. – Señalé el tablero.

-Entonces jugarás con Carlisle. – Dijo derrotado.

Miré a Carlisle para que me explicara.

-Prefiere los juegos de azar, este tipo de juegos se le hacen… aburridos. – Carlisle acomodó el tablero y se levantó para después tomar asiento frente a mí. – Bien, ahora eres mía.

Me sonrojé por lo que había dicho; tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

– Quiero decir, que jugaremos tú y yo. – Sonrió nerviosamente.

Controlé mi pena y me preparé para comenzar a jugar.

-El siguiente juego, lo escogerás tú. – Moví mi ficha y después miré a Edward.

-No te preocupes, ya sé cuál desde ahora. – Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

De esa manera, comenzamos a jugar, la primera partida la gané yo, no quedé convencida así que reté nuevamente a Carlisle. Nuevamente volví a ganar. Le tocó el turno a Edward y jugamos Backgammon, nunca había jugado ese juego, así que me enseñó las reglas, movimientos, etc. se me hizo muy interesante y más, cuando Edward me decía que me habían tocado buenos números en los dados.

Nos turnábamos para jugar, Carlisle y yo, después Edward y yo o entre ellos. Todos la estábamos pasando bien, hacíamos comentarios y nos reíamos. Pasaron las horas y llegó el momento de que Carlisle se retirara, lo acompañamos hasta el coche.

-Cuídense ambos. Los veré mañana. – Se acercó a Edward y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Estaré al pendiente.

Se miraron fijamente y Edward asintió ligeramente.

-Esme, estaré gustoso de jugar nuevamente contigo. – Carlisle sonrió, parecía un ángel.

-Sí… yo también. – Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente, para aclarar mi mente. – Mañana jugaremos de nuevo. – Sonreí.

Él asintió y entró al coche. Arrancó y se fue, quería que se quedara pero no podía pedírselo.

-Te parece si jugamos una partida más de Backgammon?

Lo miré maliciosamente.

-Me leíste el pensamiento. – Mentí sonriéndole.

Él me miró extrañado.

-No, no es verdad.

Yo me puse seria.

-Edward… - me quejé. – Vamos a jugar, quiero jugar hasta que me dé sueño. – Quería evitar a toda costa pensar en cosas desagradables, así que el juego me ayudaría.

Me miró no muy convencido.

-Recuerdas lo que dijo Carlisle?

Tenía razón, no quería desobedecer a Carlisle pero tampoco tenía otra opción.

– Aunque… - Miró el reloj. – Jugaremos hasta las once.

Yo también miré el reloj, eran casi las diez.

-Muy bien, hasta las once.

Entramos a la casa y continuamos jugando.

Nos divertimos jugando Backgammon, Cubilete, Dados y los otros juegos de azar. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, eran casi la una. Para ese entonces ya tenía sueño, eso era bueno, ya que caería rendida. Quise ayudar a Edward a llevar los juegos al despacho, pero no me dejó, me mandó directo a mi habitación. No debatí, le hice caso y entré a mi cuarto. Me puse mi bata y me acosté en la cama, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando me quedé dormida.

Los tres días siguientes fueron similares, en el día estaba con Kath quien continuaba insistiendo que debía decirle a Carlisle el asunto de Robert y cada día me convencía más; así como también, apoyaba la idea de decirle mis sentimientos. En las noches me la pasaba con Edward y Carlisle jugando, más tarde éste último se iba y Edward y yo continuábamos jugando, era nuestro pequeño secreto, ya que terminábamos de jugar entre las doce y una de la madrugada.

La mayoría de las partidas las ganaba yo, ya sea con Edward o Carlisle. La suerte parecía estar de mi lado. Esperaba que esa suerte también influyera en la presencia de Robert. Rezaba todas las noches porque nunca apareciera.

En cuanto a mi relación con Carlisle, cada día me enamoraba más de él, si es que eso era posible. Las contadas horas que pasábamos juntos, hacían crecer la esperanza de que sentía algo por mí, lo cual me estaba ayudando a armarme de valor y poder cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Anthony.

Ese día en la mañana, el sol brillaba intensamente. Todo pintaba bien, había decidido que ese día le diría a Carlisle todo. Habíamos quedado Kath y yo en ir de compras, aún me faltaban varias cosas para la habitación del bebé y éste en cualquier momento nacería y no había nada preparado. John y Kath pasaron por mí. El chofer dejó a John en el bufete y después nos llevó a nosotras al almacén donde él se ofreció a cargar los paquetes.

Compré miles de cosas para Richard, desde la cuna hasta la pequeña sonaja de colores brillantes. Algunas cosas las enviarían a la casa y otras las llevé conmigo. Kath no se quedó atrás, compró muchas cosas para su bebé, en colores rosa, azul y uno que otro color neutro para toda la ropa que compró. Quería estar preparada para lo que fuera, niño o niña; no confiaba en su instinto como yo lo hacía.

Llegamos a casa de Kath agotadas. Ni siquiera bajamos los paquetes, las sirvientas bajaron todo lo de Kath y lo mío se quedó ahí para cuando me fuera. Mientras, nosotras tomábamos té cuando sonó el teléfono. Kath estaba cerca de él, así que decidió contestar.

-Casa de la familia Ryan. – Esperó en la línea.

Yo mientras, me servía más té.

– Hola Carlisle, muy bien gracias y tú?

Alcé la vista hacia ella, me sorprendía que Carlisle estuviera hablando a esa hora, acaso estaba en la casa? Los nervios comenzaron a surgir, el saber que en corto tiempo hablaría con él, me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

– No estábamos enteradas, acabamos de llegar. Te comunico con ella. – Kath extendió la mano para darme el teléfono, me acerqué y lo tomé.

-Bueno? – Dije aún con los nervios.

-Esme, hola.

Suspiré y me senté de golpe. Nunca me cansaría de escuchar su sensual voz.

-Hola Carlisle. Qué sorpresa escucharte.

-Lo sé y quizás he sido muy impertinente ya que he llamado varias veces.

Miré sorprendida a Kath, nadie nos había dicho que Carlisle había llamado.

-Ah sí?

Kath se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina.

-Pero ya no importa, por fin te encontré.

Esa última frase me hizo sentir más nervios, la manera en que lo había dicho, me hizo sentir muy especial.

– Tengo una buena noticia que darte y sinceramente… estaba desesperado por decirte.

Sujeté fuertemente el teléfono.

-Dime. – Tragué saliva.

-Tomaré vacaciones a partir del día de mañana y hoy saldré temprano. Así que… nos veríamos mucho antes tú y yo. Qué te parece?

Casi salto de la alegría, no podría creer que estaríamos más tiempo juntos.

-Es una excelente noticia!

-Saldré muy pronto y te llamaré cuando esté en casa.

-Claro. Aprovecharé para… hablar contigo sobre… ciertas cosas. Ya las veremos más tarde. – Me puse de pie, la sensación en el estómago era más fuerte. Tenía que calmarme.

-Te veré pronto Esme, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego. – Colgué.

Kath venía del mismo lugar por donde se había ido.

-Carlisle llamó tres veces, ésta era la cuarta. Tuve que llamarle la atención a Jenna, últimamente se descuida mucho.

Me acerqué a ella sonrientemente.

– Qué sucede? Luces radiantemente feliz.

-Carlisle… saldrá de vacaciones! Podremos estar juntos más tiempo, acaso eso no es maravilloso? – Tomé sus manos y las apreté de la emoción, ella se maravilló y sonrió.

-Eso es perfecto! Todo luce de maravilla Esme, justo hoy le dirás todo y estoy segura que no te desilusionarás. – Me abrazó.

-Debo irme. Le daré la sorpresa de estar en casa. Me arreglaré y estaré lista para cuando llegue.

-Bien, esperaré con ansias el día de mañana.

Nos despedimos y salí hacia el coche.

Llegamos y bajé del coche para abrir la reja y la puerta. El chofer bajó todas las cosas incluyendo las que no pesaban, todas las cargó hasta la habitación que originalmente tenía, no quería que Richard estuviera lejos de mí. Así estuvo entrando y saliendo hasta que terminó, yo estaba apenada con él por todo lo que había hecho.

-No se preocupe. Es un placer ayudarla. Me retiro madame. – Levantó ligeramente su sombrero y dio media vuelta para entrar al coche.

-Muchas gracias. - Cerré la reja y entré a la casa.

Regresé a la habitación para acomodar ciertas cosas y otras guardarlas en el armario. Todo fue rápido ya que quería bañarme y arreglarme. Salí de la habitación emocionada, más tarde le mostraría a Edward y Carlisle, todo lo que había comprado. Bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado, no veía dónde pisaba y eso podía ser peligroso.

-Mi querida Esmeralda. – Me helé al escuchar esa frase.

La voz venía de detrás de mí, de lo alto de la escalera, yo estaba situada a la mitad de la misma.

– Cuánto tiempo sin verte amor, te he extrañado mucho.

Comencé a temblar, eso me regresó la movilidad al cuerpo; con mucho miedo giré lentamente, rogaba porque no fuera él. La suerte que había tenido esos días se había esfumado, era él.


	31. El hospital

_Hola a tods!_

_Aquí estoy de vuelta._

_Una disculpa con el capi anterior pero la verdad es que tenía tanta emoción de actualizar, que se olvidó poner comentarios :-P_

_Ahora he regresado a trabajar y por diversas circunstancias, no podré actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía antes :-(_

_De aquí en adelante la historia tiene muchos tintes, tanto tristes como alegres o interesantes, ya estamos llegando a la recta final. Traguen saliva cada que vayan a leer porque pueden encontrarse con algo desagradable o todo lo contrario. Bueno... ya no les digo más, pasen a leer._

* * *

Bajó los escalones con mucha calma mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa. Finalmente se detuvo en el escalón anterior al mío.

-Cómo… entraste? – Musité.

-Eso es lo de menos, pero dime, cómo has estado preciosa? Aunque… - miró a su alrededor. – Parece que te ha ido de maravilla. – Regresó su mirada hacia mí.

Yo quería gritar, correr, pero no podía.

– Por qué esa cara? – Se puso serio. – Pero cómo? Estás temblando? – Me sujetó de los brazos.

-Por… favor… por… favor, no me hagas daño. – Mi voz temblaba junto conmigo.

-Creíste que podías esconderte de mí. Fue fácil engañar a ese estúpido viejo para que me dijera dónde encontrarte. – Negó con la cabeza. – No entiendo por qué quisiste conservarlo! – Me empujó sin soltarme, choqué contra la pared.

-Robert déjame ir. No te reclamaré nada, sólo quiero vivir en paz con mi hijo, te juro que nunca te pediré nada, sólo déjame ir.

Una a una, comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas.

-No confío en ti. – Me dio una bofetada. – Te dije que te deshicieras de él! – Ahora me dio una bofetada pero en la otra mejilla.

Traté de agacharme pero no me dejó.

-Basta! Déjame ir. – Me llevé las manos al vientre, no quería que lastimara a Richard.

-Ahora voy a tener que hacer lo que no tú no hiciste hace 5 meses.

Ambos forcejeamos, yo me agarré de sus brazos, quería tirarme pero no me dejaba; por un momento ambos íbamos a caer pero él se sostuvo del barandal, me descuidé y de repente sentí su puño en mi mejilla, eso hizo que lo soltara; quise agarrarme del barandal pero no lo conseguí, sólo pude ver que alzó el pie y me empujó, el golpe fue directo al vientre y con mucha fuerza.

Rodé por los escalones, traté de cubrir mi vientre pero fue imposible. Dolor por todo el cuerpo comenzó a surgir. Al fin llegué al suelo, caí boca abajo y lancé un grito de dolor, no me podía levantar. Con mucho trabajo, giré hacia un costado, me quejaba mientras me movía, el dolor era insoportable. Pude ver que Robert bajaba las escaleras, llegó junto a mí y se puso en cuclillas.

-Es una pena tener que deshacerme de ti. No olvidaré lo que pasamos juntos. – Se levantó.

Sólo pude ver sus pies. Me imaginé lo que seguía, recé para que alguien llegara.

Sentí un golpe en el vientre y otro más. Alzaba las manos con mucho esfuerzo para tratar de detenerlo pero él me esquivaba y volvía a patear. Sentí que dentro de mí algo se rompía y desgarraba, después sentí un líquido muy caliente entre las piernas, cabeza y boca. Poco a poco mis fuerzas se desvanecían.

-Adiós Esmeralda. Por cierto, tu padre te envió esto, pero creo que ya no lo podrán usar. – Tiró la pequeña pulsera de oro al suelo, cayó cerca de mi rostro, era la pulsera que mi abuelo había usado de bebé, traía grabado su nombre.

Un segundo después, vi cómo su zapato se aproximaba a mi cara, sentí el golpe seco en mi rostro y todo se oscureció.

Todo era silencio y oscuridad, gritaba pero no podía escuchar mi voz, corría de un lado a otro sin poder encontrar una puerta o una pared; así estuve hasta que me cansé y caí de rodillas, acaricié mi vientre aún abultado. De repente, empecé a sentir mucho dolor, tanto que me acosté y me puse en posición fetal tratando de agarrar mis piernas, el dolor aumentaba gradualmente, nuevamente era insoportable.

Abrí los ojos y me arqueé por el dolor, grité lo más fuerte que pude. Eso me costó un gran dolor en la mandíbula, quizás producto de la patada de Robert en mi rostro. A pesar de todo el dolor que tenía, traté de ubicar dónde estaba. Miré el techo y las paredes, eran blancas; sentí el movimiento del piso y de la camilla donde estaba acostada, miré hacia un lado, ahí estaba Carlisle, quien también se movía al ritmo de lo demás, al parecer íbamos en un coche, en una ambulancia para ser exacta.

-Carlisle… aaah… Richard… tienes que salvarlo, tienes… aaarg… que salvarlo. – No pude contener las lágrimas, no eran de dolor, eran de miedo de perder a mi hijo.

-Tranquilízate Esme. – Tomó mi mano. – Te prometo que lo salvaré. – Su expresión era de sufrimiento y dolor, aún así, puse toda mi fe en él.

Me seguía retorciendo de dolor, pero mientras más me movía, más dolor sentía, Carlisle seguía apretando mi mano, yo apretaba su mano apretaba más y más conforme los dolores iban y venían.

-No puedo… aaarg… soportar… más el dolor… aaarg…. – Todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, sentía que mi conciencia vagaba de un mundo irreal al real.

-Doctor, ella no soportará un parto natural.

Escuché una voz que no reconocí.

-Lo sé, tendremos que practicarle una cesárea.

No entendía a qué se refería Carlisle con "cesárea".

– La llevaremos inmediatamente al quirófano, también deberán tener lista una incubadora para el bebé, va a ser prematuro ya que le faltaban un par de semanas para nacer.

Qué era una "incubadora"? realmente no me detuve a pensar en ello, el dolor tenía toda mi atención. Lo que si sabía, era que todo era para mi seguridad y la de mi bebé.

-Hemos llegado.

Le oí decir a la otra persona, creo que era un enfermero.

-De prisa.

Medio inconsciente, noté el movimiento de adentro de la ambulancia.

– Esme, hemos llegado al hospital, pronto estarás descansando. – Me dio un beso en la mano y me soltó.

Quise asentir pero me vino otro dolor y grité.

Sentí que la camilla avanzaba, tenía abierto ligeramente los ojos, el dolor ya era tan grande que comencé a perder movilidad en el cuerpo, ya no podía moverme, no sabía si era producto del cansancio que sentía o era por los golpes. Me concentré en el rostro de Carlisle, veía sus labios moverse pero no entendía nada de lo que decía. Continuaba con su expresión de dolor en el rostro, me lamenté por hacerle pasar ese mal rato.

Entramos a un cuarto, acomodaron la camilla y me alzaron, luego volvieron a acostarme, creo que me habían cambiado a otra camilla. Carlisle desapareció y aparecieron rostros nuevos, todos con tapabocas, guantes y un gorro para sostener el cabello. Iban y venían, al parecer hablaban entre ellos, no escuchaba pero se dirigían miradas que me hacían pensar que charlaban. Volví a ver a Carlisle, lo reconocí por sus ojos dorados. Bajó el tapabocas de su rostro y se acercó para decirme algo al oído luego se separó y volvió a ponerse el tapabocas. No sé lo que había dicho, pero me sentí tranquila. Vi unas manos frente a mi rostro con un aparato, lo acercó a mi rostro. Comencé a sentir sueño, no puse resistencia, me dejé llevar y me puse en manos de Carlisle y los demás presentes.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aún me sentía cansada. Había poca luz en la habitación, quise levantar la cabeza pero me pesaba, me llevé una mano para tocarla, estaba vendada. Miré mi brazo izquierdo, tenía muchos moretones; después miré mi vientre, ya no estaba abultado. Lo toqué y me dolió, retiré la mano inmediatamente. Observé lo que colgaba a ambos lados de mí, a mi derecha estaba el suero y a la izquierda, estaba una bolsa de sangre conectada a mi brazo. Seguí observando el cuarto, no encontré a mi bebé, eso me puso triste. A los pocos minutos apareció una enfermera.

-Enfermera… - Sentí un dolor en las costillas y mandíbula cuando hablé. – Quiero… ver a mi bebé y al doctor… Cullen. – Le susurré, no quería hacer mucho esfuerzo para no sentir nuevamente el dolor.

-Llamaré al doctor Cullen, le avisaré que ya ha despertado. – Revisó los niveles del suero, la sangre, mi pulso y mi presión, luego se retiró.

Carlisle llegó inmediatamente. Se paró junto a la cama.

-Carlisle… quiero ver a Richard. – Nuevamente sentí el dolor en las costillas, el de la mandíbula fue leve al mover de cierta manera la boca. – Ah… por qué me duelen... las costillas cuando hablo?

-Tienes rota una costilla del lado derecho y tres del lado izquierdo. Trata de no hacer ningún esfuerzo. – Se inclinó y me empujó ligeramente por los hombros para que estuviera acostada.

-Carlisle por favor… quiero ver a Richard. – Dije por lo bajo, le supliqué con la mirada. – Quiero ver… a mi hijo.

Él me miró fijamente sin decir una palabra.

-Déjame ir por una silla de ruedas.

Asentí y le sonreí.

-Gracias.

Salió de la habitación y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con la silla.

Puso la bolsa de sangre en el mismo perchero donde estaba el suero, acomodó la silla cerca de la camilla, se acercó a mí y me levantó con mucho cuidado, sentí dolor pero me aguanté lo más que pude. Me inclinó y sentó en la silla de ruedas. Tomé el perchero y lo arrastré con mi mano derecha y Carlisle arrastró la silla.

Salimos de la habitación, anduvimos por muchos pasillos, incluso bajamos por el elevador dos niveles debajo de donde me encontraba. Mi espera llegó a su fin cuando vi el letrero de cuneros e incubadoras. Me puse nerviosa cuando entramos, logré escuchar algunos bebés llorando, me pregunté si el mío era uno de ellos. Entramos por otra puerta y vi muchas cajas transparentes de la parte de arriba, fuimos hasta una que se encontraba en el rincón del cuarto. Nos pusimos frente a ella, Carlisle me ayudó a ponerme de pie; más tarde le pediría que me administrara algo para el dolor, cada vez era más fuerte.

Me asomé a la caja, había un pequeño dentro. Parecía que estaba durmiendo, me llevé una mano a los labios, estaba maravillada. Ese bebé era mi hijo, mi Richard. Lloré de la emoción, quería tocarlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos.

-Quiero cargarlo. – Miré a Carlisle.

Él desvió la mirada.

-Desafortunadamente no podemos sacarlo de la incubadora, debemos esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que los nueve meses se hayan completado. – Me miró y se acercó mucho más. – Pero podrás visitarlo las veces que quieras, yo me encargaré de eso. – Sonrió ligeramente.

Volteé nuevamente para ver a Richard, había acomodado su cabecita volteando hacia nosotros. Él no hubiera estado ahí si Robert no me hubiera atacado. Comencé a llorar nuevamente, puse las manos sobre la incubadora y apoyé mi cabeza en ella. No era justo lo que había sucedido, no era justo para mi hijo.

-Esme… - Carlisle me separó de la incubadora y me abrazó delicadamente.

-Por qué tenía que suceder… esto? Él no tenía… la culpa, no debería… estar pasando por esto. – Seguí llorando, no me detuvo el dolor de las costillas, quería desahogarme.

-Debemos irnos, debes descansar y él también, podemos despertarlo si hacemos mucho ruido.

Hundí el rostro en el pecho de Carlisle para tratar de calmarme, sentí dolor en la mandíbula así que recargué mi mejilla sana sobre él. Cuando logre calmarme, me separé de Carlisle y volví a la incubadora donde deposité un beso, me hubiera gustado dárselo en su frente o su mejilla rosadita, pero no tenía opción.

-Buenas noches Richard… descansa. – Me separé y lo contemplé por última vez, después me senté en la silla resignada.

Regresamos a mi cuarto y Carlisle me dejó en la cama y acomodó todo como estaba.

-Por favor, trata de descansar. Mañana iremos a ver a Richard nuevamente. – Me sonrió cálidamente.

-Trataré.

Se acercó y me limpió una que otra lágrima que había quedado en mi rostro.

– Me gustaría… - no quería que se fuera. – …podrías quedarte hasta que me… duerma? – Lo miré pero desvié la mirada inmediatamente.

-Velaré tu sueño Esme. Aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

Sentí calor en las mejillas, me sonrojé.

-Te lo agradezco. Sabes… me gustaría que me dieras algo para el… dolor, está comenzando a molestarme. – Le sonreí tímidamente.

Se levantó y miró mi expediente.

-No hay problema, traeré el medicamento. – Salió del cuarto.

No pude aguantarme más, me llevé las manos a las costillas. Había sido mala idea, el dolor se agudizó más, agarré la sábana de los costados y cerré los puños fuertemente. Así estuve hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse. Solté la sábana y cubrí las arrugas de la misma con las manos.

-Espero que el dolor… desaparezca. – me quejé.

-Esto te permitirá dormir, bajará el dolor considerablemente. – Se acercó y lo inyectó en el tubo que estaba conectado en el suero. Sentí dolor en el brazo cuando la medicina entró a mi cuerpo, pero poco a poco el dolor de las costillas se desvanecíó y comencé a sentir sueño. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarme.

Vi acercarse a Carlisle y sentí algo frío en la frente, al parecer me había dado un beso.

-Buenas noches Esme.

Sentí su aliento sobre mi rostro. De alguna manera alcé mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Gracias.

Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por Richard y por mí. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía qué hacer. Fui cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras acercaba su rostro al mío hasta que finalmente los sentí. Mi conciencia se desvanecía pero logré saborear sus labios fríos pero increíblemente suaves que también se movían y encajaban perfectamente con los míos o esa impresión tenía; no me importó sentir el dolor de la mandíbula, realmente estaba valiendo la pena. Quería seguir besándolo pero por un momento, todo quedó en completa obscuridad.

* * *

_Qué tal estuvo el capi? Algo fuerte, no? Todavía leo y releo la parte de Robert y nomás de imaginar la escena, me da cosa. Cómo hay gente que hace esas cosas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, son inhumanos._

_El final del capi me gustó, ya era hora jejejejej bueno aunque realmente... sucedió? O.O realmente besó a Carlisle? Ya lo sabremos en el próximo capi._

_Bueno, espero muchos reviews ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ;) gracias a todos los que ya han dejado sus comentarios._

_Saludos!_


	32. Sueños

_Hola que tal,_

_Pues que poca #$$%%&/%$ del Robert. Afortunadamente Richard sobrevivió y Esme pues se está recuperando, ahora qué seguirá? Lean y sabrán. _

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pude ver claramente el rostro de Carlisle que se alejaba.

-Espera. – Retiré mi mano de su mejilla y lo jalé suavemente del cuello para volver a besarlo. La textura y sabor de sus labios me hacían querer más, eran demasiado embriagantes.

-Mamá! Mami! – Escuché una voz dulce y angelical, después sentí un tirón en mi falda y miré hacia abajo.

Era un niño como de cuatro años, su cabello era de color caramelo igual al mío, sus ojos eran dorados, su piel era clara y rosadita. Era mi Richard, me agaché y lo tomé entre mis brazos.

-Qué sucede corazón? – Acaricié su mejilla y después su pelo.

No dijo nada, sólo me abrazó efusivamente por el cuello.

Miré a Carlisle preocupada, él sólo se acercó y le dio un beso en el cabello.

-Richard, que le querías decir a mamá? – Carlisle me miró cariñosamente.

-Te extrañé mucho mami. – El niño susurró aunque lo había escuchado fuerte y claro.

-Lo lamento tesoro. Nunca más me separaré de ti. – Froté su pequeña espalda para que confiara en las palabras que le decía. – Tampoco me alejaré de ti. – Miré a Carlisle fijamente. – Los tres estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Por supuesto. – Se acercó y me besó.

-Mamá, mamá!

Escuché que gritaban a lo lejos, me di cuenta que me encontraba en un bosque. Vi una silueta entre los árboles, aparecía en un lugar y de repente en otro, por un momento estuvo frente a mí, pude distinguir quién era. Era Richard pero había crecido, parecía tener ocho o nueve años. Venía hacia mí con una gran sonrisa, abrí los brazos para recibirlo. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando él me atravesó, como si yo fuera un fantasma. Di media vuelta para seguirlo con la mirada. Al fin llegó a su objetivo, abrazó a una mujer, abrí los ojos como platos cuando la reconocí, era… yo, aunque lucía diferente en cierta manera. Mi piel era muy pálida y los rasgos de mi rostro estaban ligeramente cambiados. Todo parecía una escena de teatro donde yo era la espectadora.

-Cuál es la urgencia Richard? – Dijo esa Esme al niño que abrazaba.

-Papá y yo encontramos un gran ciervo, le ayudé a cazarlo! – Alzó las manos de manera triunfante.

-Vaya, entonces quiere decir que eres muy fuerte. – Pellizcó su mejilla. - Por cierto, Edward no estaba con ustedes?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No. Tío Edward dijo que iría a cazar otra cosa. Pero vamos mamá, para que lo veas!

Ella asintió.

Richard le tomó la mano y desaparecieron, sólo alcancé a ver sus siluetas.

-Luces desbordantemente hermosa, igual que en esa ocasión.

Escuché que dijeron a mi espalda. Di media vuelta al reconocer la voz. Carlisle me veía maravillado.

-Gra…

-Gracias.

Alguien me interrumpió y me atravesó nuevamente sin hacerme daño. Era la Esme pálida y más bonita, lucía el vestido que había llevado al baile de la universidad al igual que las mismas joyas que había usado esa noche.

- Tú luces muy seductor. Creo que me pondré celosa cuando las demás te vean. – Se quejó.

-No tienes por qué, no puedo ver a nadie más como te veo a ti. Te amo demasiado. – Acarició la mejilla de ella y después la besó.

-Ya estamos listos!

Miré hacia donde provenía la voz. Vi unas escaleras y al cabo de dos segundos, pude ver paredes y muebles, estábamos en una casa. En lo alto de la escalera, miré a Edward que lucía un esmoquin y después apareció un jovencito. Sentí mucha emoción cuando lo reconocí, era nuevamente Richard. Lucía un esmoquin similar al de Edward; comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y de repente, ya estaban a lado de Carlisle y mío, quiero decir, de la otra Esme.

-Qué te parece madre? –Él se miró de arriba abajo.

-Cada día te pareces más a tu padre.

Era verdad, se parecía mucho a Carlisle.

– Tan guapo y varonil como él.

-Basta de halagos. Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde. – Edward caminó hacia la puerta.

-Yo manejaré. – Richard trató de adelantarse.

-Ni lo pienses jovencito. – Edward desapareció y apareció frente a él obstruyéndole el paso. – Aún soy más rápido que tú. – Le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pronto seré más rápido que tú, tío Edward. Ya lo verás. – Richard lo retó, esa actitud me había recordado a mi madre.

-Dejen de jugar.

Esa Esme y Carlisle se acercaron.

– Debemos irnos.

Edward abrió la puerta y salieron.

Al momento que ellos salieron, todo se desvaneció y todo mi alrededor era negro.

De repente, un hombre anciano apareció en un estrado frente a mí.

-…Y con honores por su excelente desempeño académico, doctor Richard Cullen.

Comencé a llorar de felicidad al escuchar "Doctor Richard Cullen".

Él subió al estrado por un lado, quizás tendría veintiséis o veintisiete años, era idéntico a Carlisle, sólo lo diferenciaba el color de cabello. Se acercó al anciano y tomó el diploma. Bajó y caminó hacia mí, nuevamente abrí los brazos para abrazarlo y nuevamente me atravesó como si yo no estuviera ahí.

-Felicidades hijo!

Escuché mi voz y di vuelta. Richard se acercó a mí, a ella y se abrazaron efusivamente.

Carlisle y Edward los admiraban sonrientemente.

-Ahora soy médico, igual que mi padre. – Richard miró a Carlisle.

-Claro que sí Richard, igual que tu padre.

Se soltaron y él se acercó a Carlisle, era ligeramente más alto que su padre y que Edward; Carlisle y él se miraron fijamente y después se abrazaron. Se separaron y después se abrazaron él y Edward.

Yo continué admirando la escena sin parar de llorar de felicidad, todo era perfecto y justo lo que quería para Richard y para mí. Sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa, quería saber lo que seguía. Cuando miré hacia donde estaban los cuatro, todos ellos miraban hacia donde yo estaba, sonreían. Hasta ese momento, me percaté que todos excepto Richard, lucían exactamente igual, de las mismas edades, incluso podría decir que Richard aparentaba más edad que Carlisle.

Me concentré en Richard quien comenzó a caminar hacia mí, di media vuelta para saber a quién veía, pero todo estaba oscuro, cuando regresé a mi posición original, Richard ya estaba frente a mí, lo cual me asustó. Me veía fijamente, en sus ojos podía ver mucho amor. Bajó la mirada y tomó mis manos, yo me sorprendí mucho, creía que no podía tocarme; seguí con la mirada nuestras manos, las alzó y besó cada una de ellas. Después soltó mi mano izquierda y me acarició el pelo.

-Eres tan hermosa madre, ya veo por qué mi padre te quiere tanto. – Sonrió cálidamente.

-Richard…

Puso su dedo índice en mis labios.

-De ahora en adelante, tío Edward, mi padre y yo, te cuidaremos. – Se acercó y me besó en la frente, para después abrazarme. – Te cuidaremos… - Volvió a repetir y como un eco, volvió a repetirse una y otra vez la frase.

De esa manera abrí los ojos y reconocí que seguía en el hospital. Todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño, desde el increíble beso de Carlisle hasta la maravillosa sensación de abrazar a mi hijo convertido en todo un hombre. Eso alegró mi mañana y alegraría el resto del día.

Noté que había una enfermera en el cuarto, era grande de edad, su pelo completamente blanco, bajita como de mi estatura y usaba lentes; ella me miró y sonrió.

-Buenos días Esme. – La enfermera acercó una bandeja de comida a mi cama.

-Buenos días. – Dije tratando de sonreír, pero eso me costó un dolor de mandíbula – Augh!

-No trate de hablar, su mandíbula aún está resentida. En cuanto a comer, prácticamente no la usará.

Tenía razón, no eran sólidos.

-Es usted muy… amable. – Sonreí ligeramente.

-Es un gusto atenderla, además, el doctor Cullen me pidió que la cuidara. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Marie.

-Mucho gusto… Marie.

-Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca, sólo pídamelo.

Marie era una mujer muy agradable, quizás por eso Carlisle le había pedido que me cuidara.

-Tengo… una petición. – Dije avergonzada.

-Adelante.

-Quisiera… ver a mi… bebé. – La miré de reojo.

Ella se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y después sonrió.

-Coma, mientras tanto, veré lo que puedo hacer al respecto. – Tocó la bandeja de comida que yacía frente a mí.

Yo asentí.

Antes de salir, acomodó la cama para que pudiera comer. Podía mover las manos aunque el dolor de las costillas estaba presente y aumentaba con cualquier movimiento que realizaba.

Tomé la cuchara y lentamente comencé a comer, Marie permaneció unos segundos observándome pero después se retiró. Esperaba que pudiera cumplir mi petición, quería ver a Richard y darle los buenos días. Continué comiendo, lo hacía muy lentamente, me dolía toda la mandíbula cuando trataba de abrir la boca de más, así que me lo tomé con calma.

Marie regresó mucho rato después, yo apenas había comido la mitad de la ración de comida.

-Listo. Podemos ver a su bebé cuando termine de comer.

Fruncí el ceño. Para terminar de comer, podía tardarme más de una hora.

-Marie… me gustaría verlo… ahora. Le prometo… terminarme el resto al… volver. – Le rogué con la mirada.

-Seré condescendiente con usted, sólo por esta ocasión.

Sonreí a pesar del dolor.

Ella se acercó e hizo a un lado la bandeja. Jaló la silla de ruedas que estaba a un lado, con mucho cuidado me ayudó a bajar de la cama para sentarme en la silla. Las costillas eran una molestia, esperaba que pronto sanaran, de lo contrario, no iba a poder sostener a Richard en mis brazos. Tomé el perchero como la vez pasada y lo jalé, la bolsa de sangre ya no estaba, sólo tenía el suero unido a mí.

-Lista?

-Lista.

Salimos del cuarto e hicimos el mismo recorrido que habíamos hecho Carlisle y yo. Por cierto, a él también lo extrañaba, me preguntaba si efectivamente se había quedado hasta que me quedé dormida.

-Marie… usted sabe dónde… se encuentra Carlisle? – Traté de sonar normal.

-Tiene poco que se retiró, dijo que sólo iría a cambiarse de ropa y volvía. Ha estado al pendiente de usted; me ha dicho la enfermera de guardia, que él permaneció toda la noche en su cuarto.

Estaba abusando de él, no debí haberle pedido que se quedara.

-Yo tengo la culpa de que se desvelara. Debe estar agotado.

-No diga eso. Conozco a Carlisle, sé que lo hizo con mucho gusto porque usted es muy importante para él.

Recordé el beso de mi sueño tan vívido, podría jurar que era real. Sabía que realmente había intentado besarlo, pero el sueño me había vencido.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, podía escuchar el llanto de algunos bebés, no podía verlos ya que sus cunas estaban más altas que la silla. Abrió la otra puerta y vi las incubadoras, dirigí la mirada hacia la de Richard. Nos acercamos y me puse de pie lo más pronto posible. El dolor a pesar de ser lo bastante grande, no me importó.

-Tranquila, él no irá a ninguna parte.

Marie me ayudó a incorporarme.

Lo miré, al parecer estaba despierto ya que se movía de un lado a otro como queriéndose estirar, yo reí por lo que veía.

-Es hermoso… Marie, ya quiero… abrazarlo. – Miré por un instante a Marie, ella sólo sonrió. Volví la mirada hacia Richard. – Buenos días tesoro. Cómo estás? Bien? Yo estoy… bien, ya deseo tenerte en… mis brazos Richard. Marie… cuánto tiempo estará… aquí? – Dije sin despegar la vista de mi hijo quien suspiraba con mucha frecuencia.

-Generalmente los bebés en la incubadora, permanecen ahí hasta completar los nueve meses de gestación.

-Escuchaste Richard, sólo estarás… unos días más aquí. – Me emocioné mucho, pronto estaría a un lado de mi cama, lo tendría más cerca de mí.

Richard se acomodó de lado y metió su pulgar en su pequeña boca para comenzar a succionarlo. Era adorable, podía quedarme ahí todo el día observándolo.

-Parece que tomará una siesta. – Marie me tocó el hombro. – Debemos dejarlo descansar. – Bajó la voz.

-Es verdad. Richard, más tarde vendré… a verte. – Deposité un beso sobre el cristal. – Te quiero. – Lo admiré nuevamente.

Tomé asiento resignada, agarré el perchero y avanzamos. Minutos más tarde, ya estábamos en mi cuarto. Volví a la cama y continué comiendo en presencia de Marie hasta que terminé lo que quedaba. Marie recogía todo cuando se abrió la puerta, era Carlisle.

-Carlisle! – La mandíbula se hizo notar cuando sonreí. – Augh!

-Esme, tranquila. No te esfuerces. – Se acercó a mí preocupado.

-Estoy…bien. – Miré sus ojos y bajé la mirada hacia sus labios.

-Me retiro Carlisle.

Ambos miramos a Marie quien llevaba la bandeja de comida en una mano y la otra ya la tenía en la perilla. Él se acercó a ella.

-Muchísimas gracias Marie. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – La veré más tarde.

Ella asintió.

-Con su permiso. – Abrió la puerta.

-Hasta luego… Marie.

-Hasta pronto Esme. – Salió de la habitación.

Carlisle se acercó a mí, noté que traía algo, él se dio cuenta que miraba su mano. Quería preguntarle lo que era, pero no me atrevía.

-Quería darte esto ayer. – Alzó la mano.

Pude ver que era un rectángulo más o menos grande, estaba envuelto en papel azul manila con un pequeño moño.

– Era… una sorpresa.

Lo miré extrañada, después tomé el regalo cuidadosamente. Rompí el papel con cuidado, no sabía lo que había adentro aunque había sentido que era algo pesado. Primero una esquina y después la otra, noté más o menos lo que estaba en el interior, abrí los ojos como platos al deducir lo que era, comencé a romper el papel más a prisa hasta que quedó totalmente descubierto. Admiré lo que tenía entre mis manos, no pude contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Esme… lo siento, creí que esto te pondría contenta. – Me miró con tristeza. – Perdona mi torpeza.

-Pe… pero Carlisle, qué dices? Esto es… un hermoso regalo. Has… alegrado aún más mi día. – Lo miré y volví la mirada hacia el retrato de mi familia, estaba bellamente enmarcado.

El metal relucía mucho, demasiado diría yo.

– Muchas gracias, había olvidado… que debía enmarcarla. – Tomé la sábana y me sequé el rostro.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado. – Lucía aliviado, realmente se sintió mal al verme llorar. – La encontramos en la sala, se me ocurrió enmarcarla para que se viera mejor.

-Yo… lo iba a hacer, no sé dónde tenía… la cabeza. – Mentí.

-Así que esa es tu familia. - Se acomodó a un lado de la cama para poder admirar la foto junto conmigo.

-Sí, mis padres. – Los señalé. – y ellos son mis hermanos: Peter, Bianca y Hillary. – Señalé a cada uno al decir su nombre.

-Tenías razón. Tu padre y tú son muy parecidos.

Toqué el cristal por donde estaba mi padre.

– Se nota la relación tan estrecha que tenías con él.

-Me hubiera gustado… que lo conocieras, se hubieran llevado muy… bien. – Sentí nostalgia y recordé a alguien también. – Hablando de familia… dónde está Edward?

-Él, bueno… - Carlisle caminó hacia el extremo de la cama. – No le agradan los hospitales, sé que suena algo irónico pero no se siente a gusto estando dentro de un lugar así. – Carlisle me daba la espalda, parecía que quería ocultar algo.

-Cuánto tiempo… estaré aquí? – Acomodé la foto en el buró que había a un lado de mi cama.

-Esperemos que no mucho, los moretones desaparecerán en una semana, la herida en tu cabeza es grande pero no profunda, me tomó un par de puntadas cerrarla; la cesárea estará mejor dentro de dos semanas, son tus costillas las que tardarán en sanar. – Hizo una mueca.

De algún modo, se creó un silencio en la habitación, quizás esperaba que le dijera lo que había ocurrido en la casa, pero yo no quería hablar de eso. Eso era algo que quería borrar a toda costa de mi cabeza.

-Por cierto, hablé con Katherine cuando estuve en casa. Le he dicho lo que ocurrió, me dijo que vendrá a visitarte.

Me había olvidado de ella, no recordaba que me hablaría al día siguiente para platicar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Espero que… no esté muy preocupada.

-Le comenté que estaban bien tú y Richard. – Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la cama.

-Quiero pedirte… perdón Esme. – Su mirada era de arrepentimiento.

No sabía por qué me veía de esa manera, mucho menos lo que decía.

-De qué hablas… Carlisle? – Lo miré extrañada.

-Si hubiera llegado a tiempo… no estarías aquí. – Bajó la mirada. – Katherine me dijo lo que intentabas hacer.

-Espera Carlisle… eso no es… verdad. – Traté de incorporarme pero las costillas no me lo permitieron. – Agh. Por favor… no te culpes. – Me apoyé en mis brazos, el dolor se agudizó.

-No hagas esfuerzos. – Carlisle se acercó a mí y me acostó.

-Por favor, por favor… no te culpes. – Lo tomé de los brazos. – Todo esto… ocurrió por culpa de alguien… más. – Vino a mi mente la imagen de Robert, comencé a llorar.

-Ya no hablemos más de eso, no quiero que te alteres. – Me empujó con una mano, suave pero firmemente a la vez.

-Quizás… tomé una mala decisión en no decirles, pero tenía… tanto miedo de que… los lastimara. Nunca… me lo hubiera perdonado.

Él me miró sin decir palabra alguna, su mirada era inquieta, probablemente quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía. Tragué saliva para prepararme, estaba en todo su derecho de reclamar.

– Anda, sólo dímelo.

-Hubiera deseado… -desvió la mirada- que confiaras un poco más en mí, en nosotros. – Volvió la mirada hacia mí. – Pero eso ahora no importa. Ya todo sucedió y lo que importa es que te recuperes. – Sonrió ligeramente.

Ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón, el daño ya estaba hecho y me había costado muy caro.

-Sé que no podrás… volver a confiar… en mí, pero te prometo… que no volveré a ocultarte las cosas. – Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo miré detenidamente, esperaba de todo corazón que me creyera.

-Te creo. – Se incorporó alejándose de mis manos.

Su mirada no me confirmaba lo que decía, merecía su desconfianza.

– Esme… ahora yo… debo decirte algo con extrema delicadeza.

No me gustó el tono de su voz.

-Te escucho. – Musité.

Se alejó y regresó a mi lado, su comportamiento comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Se trata de… Richard.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar dentro de mí, me controlé lo mejor que pude para escuchar a Carlisle.

– Al parecer, hay un problema con… su… corazón.

Contuve la respiración, los nervios y todo lo demás incluyendo el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento.

– Aún no hemos determinado lo que tiene, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

Apreté los dientes lo más que me permitió la mandíbula para no gritar; también apreté las manos a los costados, no dudé que la sábana se rompería pero eso era lo de menos.

– Esme… respira. – Me tomó de los hombros y me miró fijamente. – Por favor respira.

Solté el aire y comencé a hiperventilar, de un momento a otro las lágrimas comenzarían a salir.

–Te juro que haré lo posible por salvarlo.

Mi vista se nubló, todo me daba vueltas y apareció un terrible dolor de cabeza, de repente, todo se desvaneció.

Todo era borroso, una silueta aparecía y desaparecía, yo sabía que era Richard, lo llamaba pero no venía hacia mí.

-Richard… Richard… - Abrí los ojos de golpe, parpadeé varias veces, ya que no podía ver bien.

-Esme.

Alguien se acercó a mí, enfoqué y la vista comenzó a hacerse clara, era Katherine. Miré alrededor buscando a alguien más.

– Él… no se encuentra aquí. Me dijo que te cuidara en su ausencia.

Recordé lo que me había dicho Carlisle antes de desvanecerme.

-Kath… mi hijo… - Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Él…

-Shhh, ya lo sé. Carlisle me lo ha dicho. Lo único que puedes hacer es, recuperarte y rezar, no debes perder la fe.

Asentí ligeramente.

-Muchas gracias. – Limpié mis lágrimas.

-Ya verás que Richard se recuperará, es fuerte como su madre. – Sonrió. – Cuando lo visites, siempre muéstrale una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, debo… mostrarle una buena cara. – Sonreí lo mejor que pude ya que la mandíbula no me permitió hacer más. – Espero que pronto desaparezca… esta molestia. – Me toqué la mandíbula. – Es realmente fastidioso… al comer y hablar.

-Esme… con respecto a lo que sucedió… - Desvió la mirada. - Todos sabemos que el causante ha sido… Robert. – Me miró de reojo. – Debes acudir a la policía. Si no es porque te encontró Carlisle, ahora estarías… - se contuvo al verme. – Afortunadamente estás viva.

-Él debe pensar… que no estoy viva. Yo creo que no es… necesario.

-Pero y si regresa?

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

– Si regresa al saber que no logró su objetivo? – Me miró con temor.

No sabía qué decir, yo daba por sentado que él me creía muerta, la duda se sembró en mí, no quería volver a arriesgarme y mucho menos a Richard.

– No cometas el mismo error que antes Esme. Debes denunciarlo a la policía.

-Cómo… puedo hacer eso? No estoy en condiciones… - Miré mi cuerpo cubierto por la bata y la sábana.

-Le pediré a John que se encargue de eso, sólo tienes que darme una descripción.

Asentí con pocos ánimos.

-Disculpa la molestia Kath. – La miré con vergüenza.

-No digas eso, somos amigas y debemos ayudarnos.

Era verdad, ella había sido mi mejor amiga hasta ese momento, lo más parecido que había tenido, habían sido mis hermanas.

-Sí, somos amigas.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

– Adelante.

Era Marie, traía una bandeja de comida. Fue entonces que miré hacia la ventana, el sol se estaba ocultando, al parecer había estado inconsciente varias horas.

-Veo que ya ha despertado. Esto era la comida, pero puede considerarlo como la cena.

Kath se sentó en el sofá que había a un lado para dejar pasar a Marie, ella se acercó con la bandeja y la puso frente a mí.

-Hola Marie, quiero… preguntarle una cosa.

Puso su atención en mí.

-Claro, dígame.

-Qué me sucedió? Al parecer estuve inconsciente varias... horas. – La miré extrañada.

-Se le subió la presión. No debería alterarse de esa manera, no es bueno para su salud además, preocupó demasiado al doctor Cullen.

La miré sorprendida y sonrojada, cómo se había dado cuenta?

– Estuvo aquí hasta que la señora llegó. – Miró a Katherine.

-Es verdad, se veía muy preocupado.

Me sonrojé aún más, tanto, que bajé el rostro.

-Debo pedirle una disculpa, pero la noticia… que me dio… traté de asimilarla pero no… pude. – Mi ánimo volvió a bajar.

-Sabe… he visto a su bebé y a pesar de que tiene un problema, se ha comportado muy bien.

Levanté la vista de inmediato.

– Come muy bien, se comporta como cualquier bebé recién nacido. No ha presentado ningún síntoma o complicación, va a ver que se va a recuperar. – Sonrió ampliamente.

-Has oído? Verás que pronto tendrás a Richard sano y salvo. – Katherine se levantó y se puso a un lado de Marie.

-Realmente… estoy sorprendida. No sabe cuánta alegría… me da escuchar eso. – La esperanza estaba creciendo por todo mi ser. – Más tarde quisiera volver… a verlo.

-Claro que sí.

-Yo también quisiera conocerlo. – Kath se veía muy animada, yo me sentía igual.

-Me temo que usted tendrá que verlo a través del cristal de la habitación, sólo tenemos acceso la madre y yo.

-Te lo mostraré… cuando estemos ahí, no te preocupes. – Me sentí de buen humor, tanto que me dio hambre. – Supongo que lo… veremos, cuando termine de… comer. – Miré la comida.

-Es correcto.

-Entonces empezaré… de inmediato. – Tomé la cuchara y tomé un poco de puré para llevármelo a la boca.

-No las interrumpo más. Vendré más tarde. – Caminó hacia la puerta.

-Gracias Marie.

Me miró y salió.

-Es una enfermera muy linda, me recordó a mi abuela.

La miré por un momento sin entender, después comencé a reír, Kath hizo lo mismo.

– Lo siento, es que tienen la misma fisionomía. Cambiando de tema, veo que ya le dijiste a Carlisle todo.

La cuchara quedó a unos centímetros de mi boca, la miré y noté una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te equivocas. No le he dicho nada.

-Pero… entonces cómo la enfermera…? – Me miró confundida.

-Eso no lo sé. – Metí la cuchara cuidadosamente en mi boca y saboreé el puré al mismo tiempo que trataba de deducir, en qué momento Marie se había dado cuenta de mi interés en Carlisle.

-Pues yo creo que te has demorado mucho. Ahora lo necesitas más que nunca. – Volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá.

-No le he dicho nada, pero debo confesarte… algo. – Miré mi plato de comida, no sabía cómo empezar, se sentí un poco avergonzada. – Ayer… quería agradecerle y… - sentía que mi rostro iba a arder de lo sonrojada que estaba. - y…

-Y?

Alcé la vista para mirar a Kath, se había puesto de pie, se veía muy ansiosa.

– No me dejes en ascuas Esme, dime. – Me rogó.

Yo volví a bajar la mirada.

-Quise… bueno, estuve… a punto de… besarlo. – La miré de reojo, estaba sorprendida.

-Estuviste? – Se acercó a la cama. – Cómo que estuviste? Qué sucedió? – Su curiosidad cada vez era mayor.

-Es que… la medicina hizo efecto y… no pude, me quedé dormida. – Me quejé.

La idea de haber desperdiciado esa oportunidad, era imperdonable.

– Lo curioso es que… soñé que nos besábamos, la sensación de sus labios… - toqué mis labios con mis dedos. – Nunca había sentido algo parecido… no creí que un sueño… pudiera ser tan vívido. – Recordé la sensación, el sabor, todo.

-Ay Esme! es una pena que no se haya realizado… más que en tu sueño. – Kath lucía decepcionada. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó pensativa.

Ella ya no comentó nada, yo continué comiendo con la misma lentitud que en la mañana; la verdad es que no era por la mandíbula que comía así, era por estar recordando una y otra vez ese beso. Así pasaron los minutos, yo comiendo y ella pensando, se veía que estaba muy concentrada.

-Hoy le tienes qué decir!

Se me cayó la cuchara del susto.

– Lo siento, te asusté.

-Decir qué? A quién? – La miré desconcertada.

-Debes decirle a Carlisle que lo amas.

Tragué saliva y la miré fijamente.

-Kath…

-No pierdas más el tiempo Esme, estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo por ti.

La miré sorprendida, era la segunda persona que me decía eso.

– Al escucharlo por teléfono, al verlo aquí en el hospital… la preocupación y dolor en sus ojos y en sus palabras. Me confesó… - se detuvo abruptamente y se mordió el labio. Sacudió el rostro y me miró. – Me confesó que tuvo miedo de perderte cuando te encontró ahí tirada en la casa.

Me quedé atónita y mi corazón se aceleró. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y abrieron, ambas miramos hacia la puerta, era Marie.

-Disculpen, llegó el momento de asear a Esme. – Cerró la puerta y se acercó, vio la bandeja y sonrió. – Se lo ha terminado, muy bien.

Kath ni yo nos movíamos, yo aún estaba aturdida por lo que había escuchado. Marie nos miró extrañada, después tomó la bandeja.

– Creo que interrumpí algo, mil perdones.

-No… no se preocupe, seguiremos después. – Kath se alejó de la cama y respiró profundamente.

Yo todavía seguía en mi trance, no decía ni pío.

– Saldré para que puedan asearte. Te estaré esperando para ir a conocer a Richard. – Sonrió y salió.

Marie dejó la bandeja en el sofá.

Se acercó y con mucho cuidado abrió la bata y removió las vendas de mi cuerpo, yo cooperaba hasta donde era posible moverme, el resto lo hizo ella. Fue hasta entonces que me percaté de las condiciones de mi cuerpo, piernas, brazos y ambos lados en la parte de las costillas, tenía moretones. Más abajo en el área de mi vientre, tenía una sutura grande.

-Esto… de qué es? – Pregunté a Marie al mismo tiempo que tocaba cuidadosamente el área en cuestión.

-Es de la cesárea, no podía tener a su hijo por parto normal, así que el doctor Cullen tuvo que practicársela. – Ella contestó despreocupadamente, en ese momento limpiaba mis brazos. – También se encargó de la herida en su cabeza y de sus costillas, al igual que de su hijo. Se veía muy aliviado después que terminó, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por ningún paciente, puede ser comprensible porque usted es más que eso.

Todo parecía indicarme que debía de hablar con él lo más pronto posible. Continué callada y dejé a Marie hacer su trabajo, demoró pero al final, había quedado lista.

-Podemos ver ahora a… Richard? – Dije tratando de no mostrar mi ansiedad.

-Sólo me llevare estas cosas y regreso en un instante.

Yo asentí. Ella tomó la bandeja y los utensilios que había usado para asearme. Salió de la habitación y al mismo tiempo entró Katherine acompañada de John.

-Hola John.

-Esme, buenas noches. – Se acercó junto con Kath hacia la cama. – Cómo estás?

-Aún… me duele todo el cuerpo, pero espero recuperarme… pronto.

-Realmente lamento mucho que te haya sucedido esto. Si hay algo que podamos hacer, no dudes en decirnos. – Su rostro se tornó serio.

-Lo haremos querido. Iremos con la policía y denunciaremos a ese… monstruo. – Kath se veía indignada.

-En ese caso, cuenta con ello. Esa persona estará tras las rejas por lo que hizo.

-Gracias a los dos.

-Conoceremos al hijo de Esme, verdad? – Kath me miró emocionada, yo iba a responderle pero escuchamos que tocaron la puerta y la abrieron, era Marie que estaba de regreso.

-Estamos listos Marie.

Ella me miró y después miró a Kath y John, ella asintió y acercó la silla de ruedas a la cama. Entre ella y John me acomodaron en la silla de ruedas y todos juntos salimos de la habitación. Recorrimos el mismo camino hasta llegar a la puerta de los cuneros.

-A la derecha hacia el fondo, se encuentra el ventanal de las incubadoras. – Marie les señaló el camino.

Kath jaló del brazo a John y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la dirección que indicó Marie. Yo simplemente reí.

Entramos a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, finalmente llegamos a la otra habitación, Marie abrió la puerta y vimos a alguien dentro. La luz era muy tenue así que no pude ver quién era.

-Creo que tendremos que venir en otro momento. – Ella me susurró al oído y se preparó para dar vuelta.

Yo entristecí al estar tan cerca de Richard y no verlo.

– Lamentamos la interrupción doctor, volveremos más tarde.

-Esperen.

La voz me hizo reconocerlo inmediatamente.

– Soy yo, Carlisle.

-Carlisle, no le reconocí.

-No te preocupes Marie.

-Me retiro, ya no tengo nada más que hacer.

Al parecer me estaba dejando en manos de Carlisle.

– Mi turno está por terminar. Nos veremos mañana Esme.

-Hasta mañana Marie. – Quise girarme para verla a los ojos, pero el dolor en las costillas me lo impidió.

-Le agradezco mucho… Marie, que pase buenas noches y… nos veremos mañana.

-Con su permiso. – Ella se retiró dejándonos solos.

Carlisle tomó el lugar de Marie y empujó la silla para acercarnos a Richard. Pude ver que Kath y John ya estaban frente al ventanal. Miraban todas las incubadoras, quizás querían adivinar cuál era Richard.

-Llevas mucho tiempo… aquí?

-Un par de minutos.

Nos detuvimos frente a la incubadora y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-Subiré un poco la intensidad de la luz.

Me sostuve del cristal de la incubadora y él se acercó a la puerta, noté que la intensidad de las luces subió. Pude ver más claramente a mi hijo, estaba despierto y abría los ojos de vez en cuando.

-Carlisle, Richard tiene los ojos abiertos! – Me agarré la mandíbula por el pequeño dolor que me causó. Miré hacia Carlisle y después hacia mis amigos.

-Sí. Lo he visto. – Se acercó y se puso a mi lado. – Tiene el mismo color de ojos que tú.

Nos miramos fijamente, aunque sólo duramos unos segundos así, porque volteó en dirección a Kath y John. Yo regresé la mirada hacia Richard.

-Se ve tan normal, no puede creer que tenga… un problema. – Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Reí al ver las reacciones de él, se movía de un lugar a otro, como tratando de acomodarse, se tallaba los ojos y suspiraba.

-Estoy tratando de localizar a todos los doctores expertos en la materia, tanto del país como a nivel mundial. De hecho, estoy esperando una llamada de uno de ellos.

Lo miré con muchas esperanzas.

-Rezaré para que pueda… contactarte. – Lo miré un instante y volví la mirada a Richard.

Después de unos segundos, miré hacia el ventanal, veía a Kath decirle cosas a John, él cambiaba la expresión de su rostro cada vez que ella decía algo, no me imaginaba de qué estarían hablando. Carlisle comenzó a platicarme sobre las pruebas que le habían estado haciendo a Richard, no entendía casi nada, quizás mi rostro reflejaba esa ignorancia, razón por la cual, Carlisle volvía a explicarme pero con palabras más sencillas. Al final, logré entender un poco más de la mitad. Mientras tanto Richard, poco a poco se había quedado dormido, sabía que era momento de retirarnos, regresaría al día siguiente para darle los buenos días y quizás comentarle lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Dejemos que duerma.

Carlisle asintió y me ayudó a volver a la silla. Salimos de la habitación y en el pasillo ya nos esperaban Kath y John.

-Está hermoso Esme! Será un niño muy guapo.

Yo reí avergonzada.

-Debo decir que Katherine no está exagerando, es hermoso. – Reiteró John, eso me hizo sonrojar.

-Gracias a los dos. – Miré a uno y después al otro.

-Debemos irnos, pero mañana regresaré. – Kath se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído. – Recuerda hacer lo que ya hablamos. – Se incorporó y tomó el brazo de John.

Me mordí el labio para no decir nada.

-Hasta pronto Carlisle.

-Hasta pronto. – Carlisle hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Me dio gusto volver a verte Carlisle, quizás deberíamos salir los cuatro algún día. – John extendió el brazo y Carlisle le dio un apretón de manos.

-Cuenta con ello.

Kath y John dieron media vuelta y se marcharon. La idea de salir los cuatro juntos me había agradado mucho. Seríamos como dos parejas de casados; recordé lo que me había susurrado Katherine. Tenía que tomar fuerzas para hablar con Carlisle.

Nosotros regresamos a mi cuarto, en el camino venía enfocada en las palabas que le diría. Afortunadamente no dijo nada en el camino, de lo contrario, hubiera contestado cualquier tontería o hubiera abierto la boca antes de tiempo. Me subió a la cama delicadamente, eso provocó más nervios por la cercanía entre los dos. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, lo detuve del brazo. Me miró extrañado.

-Po… podrías ayudarme con… con las almohadas… quisiera sentarme.

-Claro. – Se aproximó nuevamente a mí, seguí su rostro hasta que ya no pude voltear más, acomodó las almohadas en mi espalda, en la posición que estaba, podía abrazarlo, pero no había llegado el momento para eso, nuestros rostros estaban cerca y tuve que cerrar los ojos y repetirme a mí misma que debía de hacerlo porque la cobardía se estaba haciendo presente.

– Así te parece bien?

Abrí los ojos y giré levemente la cara hacia él, me exalté cuando tuve a unos centímetros su rostro del mío, él tenía una mirada imperturbable.

-S… sí, gracias.

Se separó y yo tragué saliva.

– Carlisle… hay algo que…

Tocaron la puerta y yo salté de la cama, por suerte Carlisle volteó hacia la puerta.

-Adelante.

Era una enfermera.

-Doctor, tiene una llamada por cobrar en la recepción, es desde Escocia del doctor James Mackenzie.

-Estaré ahí en un momento.

La enfermera asintió y se retiró.

– Esme, es la llamada que estaba esperando. Podemos hablar cuando regrese?

-Claro, te estaré… esperando.

Se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente vendada, luego salió apresuradamente del cuarto. Suspiré ruidosamente y me apoyé en las almohadas.

– Eso estuvo cerca.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando apareció una enfermera.

-Buenas noches. – Entró muy sonriente. – Cómo se encuentra? – Venía cargando una aguja y otros utensilios.

-Bien gracias.

Se situó a lado del perchero con el suero.

-He venido a darle su medicina. – Inyectó una solución en un frasco con una tapa de goma o algo parecido donde había un polvo blanco. – Esto la ayudará a descansar.

-Pero aún no tengo sueño. – Me quejé mientras ella agitaba el frasco para después introducir nuevamente la aguja.

-Entonces en unos momentos lo tendrá. – Inyectó la solución de la jeringa en el tubo del suero. Sentí ardor cuando la medicina entró a mi cuerpo, había sido la misma sensación que la noche anterior. – Buenas noches y que descanse.

No le dije nada, comencé a sentir sueño.

-Esme…

Me pareció escuchar la voz de Carlisle.

-Carlisle… yo… - traté de contestarle pero simplemente caí en un sueño profundo.

Ahí estaba nuevamente en medio de un bosque, sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho aunque no era algo físico, más bien era un presentimiento. Pensé en Richard así que corrí sin rumbo, grité su nombre en repetidas ocasiones, miré hacia el cielo, el sol se estaba ocultando, quería encontrar a Richard lo antes posible, de lo contrario, la noche no me ayudaría en la búsqueda.

Continué gritando y corriendo, el dolor del pecho crecía a cada paso que daba. Pronto comenzó a faltarme el aire, me sostuve de un árbol para descansar; alcé la mirada para saber la dirección que tomaría, entonces vi una pequeña figura.

-Richard! – Grité después de tomar una bocanada de aire, la figura volteó.

Me sentí un poco más tranquila pero eso no me impidió seguir corriendo, ya que sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo. Cuando estuve a unos pasos de él, también corrió hacia mí, pude notar que lucía como un niño de nueve o diez años.

-Mamá!

Caí de rodillas y nos abrazamos efusivamente, su abrazo era cálido y lleno de amor.

-Richard tesoro, vamos a casa. – Me separé y lo vi a los ojos.

En esta ocasión, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los míos, su mirada era triste.

-No puedo. – Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Pe… pero qué dices? – Lo miré extrañada. – Eres un niño bueno y…

-No soy un niño bueno. – Me interrumpió y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

Ahora sus ojos estaban cargados de pena y dolor. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Richard… por… por qué dices… eso?

-Porque tengo que irme y, sufrirás mucho.

Comencé a hiperventilar, el terror se estaba apoderando de mí.

-I… i… irte? A… a dó… dónde? – Sentí el cuerpo pesado, no me podía mover.

-Hacia allá. – Dio media vuelta y señaló hacia donde antes daba su espalda.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta, a escasos metros había un acantilado; una a una fueron cayendo las lágrimas en mi rostro. Él dejó de señalar y se acercó a mí. Sus ojos reflejaban tantos sentimientos tristes, cómo podía un niño tenerlos todos juntos. Con su pequeña mano acarició mi mejilla y después limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-No quiero verte sufrir por mí, mamá.

Quise moverme y abrazarlo fuertemente para que no continuara, pero todo intento era inútil.

-Ri… Richard, no… no… no te vayas, quédate a mi lado.

Él bajó la mirada.

-Quisiera… pero no puedo.

Sentí que mi alma se desgarraba al escucharlo. Hice otro intento por moverme, sólo logré caer hacia adelante, de alguna manera logré detenerme con las manos.

– No pude… cumplir mi palabra de protegerte, pero… Carlisle lo hará por mí.

Levanté el rostro para verlo a la cara, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sonreía ligeramente.

-Tu… padre. – Musité sin parar de llorar, dónde estaba Carlisle? Por qué no estaba ahí para impedir que Richard se fuera.

-Hubiera deseado… que él fuera mi padre. – Miró hacia el cielo, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. – Es hora de irme mamá. – Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No, no… no! Richard por favor! – Grité desesperadamente sin poder hacer nada. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, si eso era un sueño, quería despertar inmediatamente; el calor que sentía en mi mejilla desapareció.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Richard que me daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la orilla del acantilado.

-Richard detente! Detente! No me dejes por favor! Richard! Regresa! – Se detuvo en el borde. El giró tres cuartos hacia mí.

-Adiós mamá, siempre te recordaré. – Derramó una lágrima. – Te amo con todo el corazón. – Sonrió dulcemente y se dejó caer hacia el acantilado.

-Richaaaaard! Noooo! Nooooo! – Grité desgarradoramente, traté nuevamente de moverme, sólo conseguí caer al suelo completamente. Ahora, ni siquiera la cara podía levantar. – Richard, Richard no me dejes. – Trataba de golpear el suelo con los puños pero era minúscula la distancia que podía levantarlos. – Por qué? Por qué lo hiciste Richard! Richard! – Seguí gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

* * *

_T-T buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

_El primer sueño estuvo muy lindo pero el último T-T fue muy desgarrador. Había escrito esa parte antes de tener a mi beba, la verdad que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta e hizo llorar a varias personas que les di a leer la historia. Ahora que lo vuelvo a leer, mi corazoncito se hace chiquito nomás de pensar en mi hija y que pueda pasarle algo T-T_

_Buaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Cambiando de tema, parece que el destino se empeña en que Esme no le pueda decir nada a Carlisle y él... qué está esperando? Vamos a ver qué ocurre en el siguiente capi._

_Gracias por sus reviews y todas las maldiciones y comentarios sobre hacer añicos a Robert, comparto su misma opinión XD_

_Saludos!_


	33. La sorpresa

_Hola hola de nuevo_

_Pues aquí estoy con otro capi más, ya estamos en la recta final, faltan menos de 20 hojas de word para acabar :-P y comenzar con el fic de Carlisle *_*_

_Bueno, ya no los distraigo más... a leer!_

* * *

Abrí los ojos, vi a Carlisle frente a mí, me sujetaba de las muñecas y lucía muy asustado.

-Carlisle! – Gemí y comencé a llorar.

Él me soltó y aproveché para acurrucarme en su pecho.

– Fue horrible… Richard… - Sentí que me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Todo ha sido un mal sueño, ya pasó. Ahora estás conmigo, no te preocupes por nada.

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, no cesaba de llorar.

-Quiero ver a Richard. – Le rogué con la mirada.. – Por favor Carlisle, necesito verlo. – Lo sujeté de la bata. – Sólo viendo a Richard estaré tranquila, por favor. – Musité y volví a acurrucarme en su pecho.

-Te llevaré, pero debes tranquilizarte.

Jalé la sábana de la cama y me limpié la cara, respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme. Así estuve un par de minutos, alejé lo más posible la pesadilla de mi mente ya que no me ayudaba a serenarme, si no todo lo contrario. Por fin, logré estar en un estado decente para poder visitar a Richard.

-Creo que ya podemos ir a verlo. – Hacia respiraciones profundas.

-Es verdad, ya estás en condiciones. – Acercó la silla, me cargó y depositó en ella, tomé el perchero y nos dirigimos hacia los cuneros.

Llegamos a la puerta, mi ansiedad crecía más y más. Nos detuvimos a unos centímetros de la entrada. Giré un poco el cuerpo para ver a Carlisle, éste se puso a un lado y se inclinó hacia mí.

-Sonríe Esme, no es correcto que veas a Richard con esa cara larga. – Tocó ligeramente mi mandíbula.

Asentí y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

– Creo que eso no es suficiente.

Me quedé seria y pensativa, entonces cerré los ojos y vi todas las imágenes de Richard recabadas de todas las visitas que le había hecho, reí por instinto y abrí los ojos.

- Así está mejor.

-Gracias.

Carlisle tomó su lugar y empujó la silla.

Entramos, pasamos por los cuneros y finalmente llegamos hasta donde estaba Richard, me puse de pie sin esperar a Carlisle a que me ayudara, sentí dolor en las costillas y en el vientre aunque fue mucho menor que el día anterior. Me sostuve del cristal y vi a Richard, sonreí alegre de verlo ahí, con su pulgar en la boca y durmiendo pacíficamente. No pude evitar sentir el alivio de saber que estaba bien, derramé una lágrima de alegría pero no hice ruido para que no despertara, era todo un angelito.

-Verdad que es hermoso? – Miré a Carlisle, él tenía cara de sorprendido. – Qué ocurre? – Me preocupé.

-Es que… estás de… pie.

No entendía a lo que se refería, miré mis pies y levanté la vista hacia él.

-No entiendo.

Siguió mirándome de la misma manera, pero después suavizó su expresión y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, es sólo una duda que tengo pero eso, lo podemos ver más tarde. – Me tocó la espalda y dirigió su mirada hacia Richard. – Y sí, es hermoso.

La mirada de Carlisle era dulce, lo miraba como si… fuera su padre.

– Sabes… tengo una idea… - Entró a un cuarto al fondo de la habitación, tardó unos segundos y después salió, traía unos guantes en las manos. – Póntelos. – Me los ofreció, sólo tardé unos segundos en comprender lo que pretendía.

-Carlisle… en verdad puedo… hacerlo? – Vi los guantes y me detuve antes de tomarlos.

-Si usas los guantes, no hay problema. – Sonrió.

Tomé los guantes y me lancé hacia él, eso me produjo un poco de dolor en las costillas, pero fue tolerable.

– Gracias. – Le di un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias. – Estaba muy feliz y emocionada. Lo solté y me puse los guantes. – qué debo hacer?

Se acercó a mí por la espalda y tomó mis manos para dirigirlas hacia la incubadora, las dejó frente a unos círculos que tenía el cristal.

-Introdúcelas.

Hice lo que me pidió. Introduje las manos hasta que aparecieron del otro lado.

Lo primero que toqué fue su mano, él apretó mi pulgar con su pequeña mano sosteniéndolo fuerte, abría y cerraba la mano una y otra vez. Toqué su frente, cabello y orejas con la otra mano, él volteaba hacia donde sentía contacto como si buscara algo.

-Puede sentir a su madre, por eso está inquieto.

No me había fijado que Carlisle estaba del otro lado de la incubadora, frente a mí.

-Esto es… indescriptible Carlisle. Es una experiencia única. Nunca me cansaré de tenerlo entre mis brazos. – Las lágrimas aparecieron pero ahora eran de felicidad. – Estoy feliz, muy feliz. – Le sonreí ampliamente. Bajé la mirada y continué tocando a mi hijo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero Carlisle se las ingenió para que yo tuviera la oportunidad de alimentarlo y arrullarlo hasta que se durmió, todo esto, dentro de la incubadora. Al final, esperé unos minutos más, admirándolo.

-Creo que tú también deberías descansar. – Dijo mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro. – Vendrás más tarde a darle las buenas noches.

-Vendremos. – Aproveché y tomé su mano de mi hombro.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente, él se limitó a asentir y sonrió.

– Hasta pronto Richard. – Besé el cristal y me senté en la silla.

-No te había dicho, pero el doctor que habló conmigo ayer, accedió venir para revisar a Richard y ayudarnos con el diagnóstico y tratamiento.

-Eso es maravilloso. – Subí el tono de mi voz pero lo bajé inmediatamente ya que hubiera podido despertar a Richard y a los otros bebés. – Vámonos antes que despierte a alguno de ellos.

Él empujó la silla y salimos del lugar.

Minutos más tarde, ya estábamos en mi habitación.

-Espera, te tengo una sorpresa.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, pero no vi a nadie excepto un teléfono. Entramos y nos acercamos a la cama.

-Un teléfono? – Lo miré extrañada mientras él me cargaba y me subía a la cama.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo, pero tendremos que esperar como media hora. – Terminó de acomodarme en la cama.

-Edward? – Dije entusiasmada.

-Sí.

Sonreí, quería hablar con él y contarle todo lo que me había sucedido desde que estaba en el hospital.

- Mientras tanto… quisiera revisarte. – El tono de su voz me decía que estaba un poco incómodo.

-Claro.

Primero fue la cabeza, quitó la venda y observó.

-Esto es…

-Qué ocurre? Acaso está infectada? – No me moví para no entorpecer su revisión.

-Espera un segundo. – Salió de la habitación.

Tuve curiosidad y me toqué el área afectada, podía sentir la cicatriz que se había formado y también los puntos. Toqué alrededor de la cicatriz y no había dolor, todo parecía estar bien. Carlisle regresó un par de minutos después, traía unos utensilios en la mano.

-Qué sucede Carlisle? La herida no me duele. – Lo miré esperando una explicación.

-Debo quitarte los puntos cuanto antes, cicatrizó extremadamente… rápido.

Comprendí a lo que se refería, bajé la mirada.

- Disculpa si esto te produce un poco de dolor.

Quitó los puntos uno a uno, la verdad es que si tuve dolor pero me contuve para no emitir sonido alguno, afortunadamente no fueron muchos puntos además de que hizo el trabajo muy rápidamente.

– Debo quitarte los puntos de la operación.

Miré mi vientre, esa iba a ser un poco más dolorosa.

-Adelante. – Me recosté.

En ese momento no sentí tanto dolor como en la cabeza, se llevó un par de minutos extras en comparación con mi cabeza.

-Listo. En esta herida los puntos no estaban enterrados como en la otra, es por eso que no sentiste mucho dolor. – Dejó los utensilios a un lado y permaneció pensativo. - No entiendo cómo sucedió esto.

-Yo creo saber. – Lo miré de reojo. – Sé que es raro… mi tatarabuelo también podía hacerlo. – Me sentía apenada, no me gustaba hablar del tema. – De alguna manera, mi cuerpo puede… curarse en mucho menos tiempo que el de una persona… normal. – Recordé todas las ocasiones que mi madre me había dicho que no era una persona normal.

-Pero Esme… eso es…

-Anormal, lo sé. Soy un fenómeno. – Hice una mueca.

-"Extraordinario" era la palabra.

Levanté el rostro para verlo.

– No te das cuenta de la habilidad tan sorprendente que tienes? – Se acercó demasiado a mí, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. – No te imaginas la cantidad de personas que desearían tener esa habilidad. Eres especial y así debes sentirte.

–No… lo había visto de esa manera. – Me sonrojé.

-Cómo está tu mandíbula? Los hematomas son casi imperceptibles al igual que el de tus brazos. – Tocó mi barbilla y la movió hacia un lado, cuidadosamente.

Sentí sus dedos cerca de mi oreja y recorrió el contorno de mi rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla.

-No… no me duele. – Traté de no ponerme nerviosa, aunque las mariposas del estómago estaban incontrolables.

-Tus costillas… - Bajó la mirada y las manos hacia el lugar que había mencionado.

-Ahí… el dolor aún está presente, pero es mucho menor que el primer día.

Tocó con delicadeza, sólo en ciertos puntos había sentido dolor. La expresión de su rostro era de sorpresa, parecía incrédulo.

-Esme… en verdad que eres única. En todos mis años de doctor, nunca había visto esto.

Esperaba no estar completamente roja de la cara, pero la sentía caliente.

– Lo que no entiendo… - se alejó de la cama y me dio la espalda. – Por qué tuviste problemas con tu presión?

-No lo sé. – Agité mis manos frente a mi rostro para bajar la temperatura de mis mejillas. – No había tenido ese problema hasta ahora, en el embarazo. El dolor de cabeza, los mareos… nunca los había experimentado. Todo mi cuerpo cambió con el embarazo, quizás mi presión… también.

Giró para verme, bajé las manos inmediatamente a mi regazo.

-Puede ser, pero… - Esperó unos segundos y se acercó a mí. – Lo importante es que ahora estás sanando satisfactoriamente, tal vez pueda darte de alta mucho antes de lo que imaginaba. Lo reitero… eres única y especial.

El enrojecimiento estaba de vuelta y ahora era inevitable ocultarlo.

-Creo que…

Sonó el teléfono.

- estás exagerando.

Volvió a sonar.

– Es Edward! – Levanté la bocina. – Edward!

-Hola Esme, buenos días.

El timbre de su voz se distorsionaba levemente por el aparato.

-Edward, no sabes cuánto gusto me da hablar contigo. Tengo que contarte tantas cosas que han sucedido.

-Realmente lamento mucho no poder estar a tu lado. Los hospitales no son… apropiados para mí.

No sabía a lo que se refería.

-No te preocupes, Carlisle me ha explicado que no te agradan. No importa, quizás nos veamos más pronto de lo que te imaginas. – Miré a Carlisle y tomé su mano, estaba fría pero eso no importó. – Déjame comenzar con Richard… tienes un hermoso sobrino. – Miré de reojo a Carlisle y después bajé la mirada.

-Sobrino? – Se escuchó muy sorprendido.

-Sí. – Volví a mirar de reojo a Carlisle, éste tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, no soltó mi mano en ningún momento. – Eres como un hermano para mí… por eso es que es tu sobrino.

-En ese caso, me siento muy halagado. Espero tenerlos pronto en casa, a ti y a Richard.

Tocaron la puerta y una enfermera se asomó. Carlisle se puso de pie para atenderla.

-Permíteme un segundo Edward. – Esperé que terminaran de hablar, Carlisle me miró.

-Debo asistir en una operación, vendré a verte cuando termine. – Se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

Yo le sonreí en señal de afirmación.

-Disculpa Edward.

-Carlisle estaba contigo?

-Sí, pero se ha tenido que marchar, regresará más tarde. – Dije con mucho pesar.

-Bien, continúa hablando de mi sobrino.

Me entusiasmo la manera en que había dicho "mi sobrino".

-Muy bien. Te decía que es hermoso, pequeño y frágil…

Así comenzamos una plática bastante amena, le conté cada detalle acerca de Richard, las cosas buenas y las malas. Después hablamos de mí, no mencioné mi pequeña "habilidad" pero sí le comenté que mi recuperación era rápida; también hablé de la visita de Katherine y John, la enfermera y finalmente de la pesadilla que había tenido esa mañana.. Me dejó hablar tranquilamente, pero mis temas se terminaron y comenzó él. Como siempre, fue muy breve. Habló de los cursos que aún estaba tomando y de lo vacía que sentía la casa sin mí.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado mucho el día de hoy. – Escuché que rió.

-Sí, pero me agrada. – Dije apenada.

-Podemos hablar nuevamente mañana.

-Y pasado mañana y todos los días que permanezca aquí. Te contaré todo lo que suceda el día anterior y tú harás lo mismo. – Casi salto de la emoción, pero me detuve cuando abrieron la puerta, era Marie con una bandeja de comida.

Ella al verme quiso retirarse.

– Espere… un momento Edward. – Bajé la bocina para dirigirme a Marie. – Buenos días Marie.

-Puedo traerle su comida más tarde.

-Dile que no es necesario, prácticamente hemos terminado de hablar.

Miré el teléfono extrañada, estaba sorprendida de que hubiera escuchado a Marie si estaba tan lejos.

-Pue… puede dejar la bandeja, ya… casi termino.

Ella se acercó a la cama y dejó la bandeja en frente de mí.

-Vendré después.

Yo asentí. Ella dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Me llevé el teléfono a la boca, todavía no salía de mi asombro.

-No sabía que podías escuchar muchos sonidos con estos aparatos.

-Eh… es que… tengo buen oído y un buen teléfono.

Escuché silencio por unos segundos al otro lado de la línea.

– Te dejo para que puedas comer.

Miré mi comida, era lo mismo que había comido el día anterior.

-Esperaré tu llamada.

-Tenlo por seguro. Ah, Esme…

-Sí?

-Una última cosa… respecto a lo que sucedió… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte de ahora en adelante. Nunca más te volverán a tocar, esa persona o cualquier otra que lo intente, se arrepentirán.

La imagen de Robert vino a mi mente.

- Te lo prometo.

Estaba completamente desconcertada.

– Carlisle y yo nos ocuparemos de tu seguridad.

-Ed… Edward, me asustas. – Me dio la impresión que algo le había ocurrido a Robert. – Acaso… localizaron a… Robert? Le ocurrió algo?

-Tranquila. No me ensucié las manos con esa escoria.

Suspiré ruidosamente, no quería que Edward ni mucho menos Carlisle, se enfrentaran a Robert y sucediera una tragedia.

– Sólo quería decírtelo.

-Muchas gracias. – Me recargué en las almohadas.

-Hasta mañana Esme.

-Hasta mañana. – Colgué.

Coloqué el teléfono junto al retrato de mi familia. Acaricié el cristal donde se encontraba la imagen de mi padre, la tentación de llamarlo era grande, pero me contuve. Comencé a comer mientras repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, lo que había dicho Edward. Era muy lindo de su parte el quererme cuidar, estaría agradecida con ellos eternamente. Llamaron a la puerta, era Katherine.

-Hola Esme, cómo amaneciste hoy? – Se acercó y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla. – Oh, espero no haberte lastimado. – Me miró con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, mi mandíbula ya está bien. Ya puedo hablar y comer perfectamente. – Le sonreí.

-Eso es maravilloso, pronto estarás como nueva y… - Miró hacia un costado. – Un teléfono? – Me miró desconcertada.

-Sí! Es para comunicarme con Edward. Hablamos hace un momento, estoy tan contenta por ello. – Tomé una cucharada del puré y lo saboreé.

-Es verdad, no ha venido a verte o eso me has dado a entender, ya que no me has comentado nada.

-A Edward no le agradan los hospitales, por eso no ha venido a visitarme. - Me encogí de hombros y continué comiendo.

-Qué curioso! Su hermano, un doctor que se la vive en hospitales y a él no le agradan. – Se acarició la barbilla. – Entonces, lo del teléfono es obra de Carlisle.

No sabía si me preguntaba o comentaba.

-Fue una sorpresa, fuimos a saludar a Richard y al volver, ahí estaba el aparato. – Terminé de darle las últimas cucharadas a mi comida. Iba a bajarme de la cama, pero Kath me detuvo.

-Yo lo haré. No deberías de bajarte de la cama. – Tomó la bandeja y la dejó en el sofá. – Fue un lindo detalle de Carlisle, eso quiere decir que…

-No, no pude decirle. – La interrumpí abruptamente, sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando.

Ella me miró decepcionada y bajó la mirada.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Esme, creo que… ya llegará el momento de que hablen, no debo entrometerme en esto. – Tomó asiento en el sofá.

-No eres una entrometida, te preocupas por mi bienestar y te lo agradezco infinitamente. Ayer, estuve a punto de decirle. – Bajé la mirada. – Pero nos interrumpieron, recibió una llamada de un doctor que vendrá a ver a Richard. – La miré y sonreí.

-Es una pena que los hayan interrumpido, pero a la vez, me alegra que haya sido por una buena noticia. – Miró su reloj de mano. – Hablando de buenas noticias, John levantó la denuncia en contra de Robert. La policía ya debe estar buscándolo y vendrán a visitarte probablemente mañana.

Eso me recordó el comentario de Edward.

-Sabes, Edward me dijo que Carlisle y él me protegerían de ahora en adelante.

-Y con mucha razón, después de que ese monstruo te lastimó, además, han sucedido asesinatos horribles en la ciudad, John me ha pedido que no salga de la casa, o en todo caso, salga acompañada. Justo ahora el chofer está en el estacionamiento. – Me dijo con mucho pesar.

-Asesinatos?

-Sí, gente descuartizada en callejones o en el bosque, no han encontrado una sola persona con el cuerpo entero. – Su expresión era de terror y miedo, yo simplemente no podía creerlo, sonaba demasiado exagerado.

-Tal vez están exagerando en los periódicos. – La miré dubitativamente.

-No lo sabemos, pero no debemos correr riesgo. Pero bueno… cambiemos de tema. Hoy no podré estar mucho tiempo, debo ir al doctor. – Hizo una mueca.

-Qué sucede? No te sientes bien? – La miré preocupada.

-Es revisión de rutina, todo está bien. – Agitó la mano despreocupadamente. – Sólo será esta ocasión, el doctor no puede ir a mi casa, por eso tendré que ir a su consultorio.

-Eso me tranquiliza. Pero si sientes alguna molestia o dolor, debes acudir inmediatamente al médico. La salud de tu bebé y tuya, están en juego. – Le dije en tono serio.

-Así lo haré. Por cierto, cómo está Richard?

La miré y sonreí ampliamente.

-Cada días, más bello. Hoy pude tocarlo, acariciarlo e incluso pude alimentarlo. Fue algo increíble, me muero por tenerlo junto a mí. – Hice una cuna con mis brazos y me mecí.

-Eso es maravilloso Esme! – Se puso de pie y me abrazó, yo también la abracé. – Iré a darle una mirada rápida antes de irme.

Ambas sonreíamos, de repente, miró hacia algún punto y su expresión cambió.

– No puede ser!- Se quejó. – Está lloviendo.

Miré hacia el mismo lugar, efectivamente estaba lloviendo.

– Llegaré tarde con el doctor Stewart si no para de llover.

-Tranquila, tal vez sea sólo un chubasco.

-Esperemos que sí. – Se veía esperanzada. – Anda cuéntame con detalle lo que sucedió con Richard. – Nuevamente su expresión cambió. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama emocionada.

Relaté todo lo que había sucedido con Richard, ella no podía evitar poner una cara de ternura y alegría con cada cosa que mencionaba. Parecía una niña pequeña escuchando un cuento de hadas que reaccionaba a cualquier acontecimiento de la historia. Me gustaba la manera de ser de Katherine, ese tipo de reacciones probablemente se las reservaba cuando estaba con Madeleine o Margaret.

Un gran resplandor nos hizo mirar hacia la ventana, al parecer había sido un relámpago. Segundos más tarde, escuchamos un estruendo. Katherine se llevó las manos a los oídos y yo me estremecí, se había escuchado muy fuerte.

-No me gusta cuando llueve así, me aterran los relámpagos. – Bajó los brazos y miró su reloj, su expresión fue de sufrimiento. – Ya casi es hora de irme y esta lluvia está empeorando.

-Entonces debes irte ahora. Parece que no va a parar. – Miré hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba gris completamente.

-No tengo opción. Mañana vendré temprano.

Nos despedimos de beso.

– Hasta luego Esme. – Hizo una mueca al mirar a la ventana.

-Hasta mañana Kath.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir dio un gran respiro. Parecía que iba a enfrentar algún tipo de castigo. Me dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó.

Más tarde, Marie regresó por la bandeja y para asearme, la temperatura había descendido unos grados y tenía un poco de frío debido a la lluvia la cual no cesaba. Esperaba que Katherine no se hubiera empapado demasiado. Volví a quedarme sola, tenía una sensación rara aunque conocida… era similar a la sensación del sueño que tuve esa mañana. Ni siquiera quise pensar en eso, me dediqué a ver la lluvia a través de la ventana, llovía a cántaros, parecía no tener fin. Esa tarde estuvo melancólica y la sensación no desapareció, esperaba ver pronto a Carlisle para visitar nuevamente a Richard.

* * *

_Qué les pareció la sorpresa? Al fin aparece Edward, ya sabemos perfectamente por qué no se puede asomar a un hospital... demasiada tentación. Y qué les pareció la habilidad de Esme? jejejeje ya sé que tods van a compararla con Wolverine jajajajaj XD pero bueno, ella no es mutante jajajajaj_

_Gracias por todos los reviews, siempre estoy al pendiente para ver si dejaron algún comentario, me emociona mucho leerlos XD_

_Saludos!_


	34. La noticia

_Hola que tal a tods!_

_Me alegró mucho saber que les gustara la habilidad de Esme :D_

_Por otro lado, responderé a varis que hicieron la misma pregunta: Por qué Edward no se puede acercar a los hospitales... bueno, pues resulta que a pesar de convivir con los humanos, los hospitales son demasiada tentación para él... a lo mucho puede estar como a una esquina de distancia, el olor de la sangre es muchísimo muy fuerte y no queremos accidentes, verdad?_

_Bueno... este capi... ijole... ya mejor no les digo XD mejor lean! XD_

* * *

Había anochecido y la lluvia no se detenía, la ansiedad comenzó a hacerme presa de ella, nadie más que la enfermera había ido a checarme. Marie había terminado su turno y Carlisle estaba en esa operación, realmente esperaba que no estuviera agotado y pudiera llevarme con Richard, pensar en él hacía crecer la ansiedad de una manera terrible y ni qué decir de esa sensación en el pecho. Escuché que giró el picaporte de la puerta, ésta se abrió y vi a Carlisle, me sentí mucho mejor al saber que estaba ahí.

-Hola Carlisle, estaba ansiosa por verte. Ya quiero estar con Richard y darle las buenas noches. – Me senté hacia un lado de la cama y me preparé para tomar el perchero.

Él se acercó a mí, miraba hacia el suelo aunque pude notar que su rostro reflejaba… dolor, me puse nerviosa.

– Sucede algo Carlisle?

Se detuvo frente a mí para después abrazarme, la sensación en el pecho se agrandó.

- Carlisle… me asustas, qué sucede?

- Esme… lo lamento… es Richard. – Se le quebró la voz.

Pensé en lo peor y comencé a temblar.

-No. – Dije casi sin voz. – No… - Recordé la pesadilla de esa mañana. – No Carlisle… - Después recordé la pesadilla donde mi madre, Robert y Margaret repetían una y otra vez, que Richard moriría. – Dime por favor que no… - Lo sujeté de su bata. – No, no, no…

La maldición de Margaret y esos sueños, se habían hecho realidad, mi llanto fue inevitable, no podía… no quería creerlo.

– Es mentira! – Grité. - Es mentira! No puede ser que él esté… - Comencé a forcejear, quería ir a los cuneros. – Iré a verlo, necesito verlo. – No me importaba nada en ese momento, quería ver a mi bebé. – Déjame ir! Déjame ir! – Grité más fuerte y continué forcejeando, no me importó sentir un poco de dolor en las costillas.

-Por favor Esme… - Me abrazó un poco más, yo lo rechazaba, quería salir corriendo de ahí, la desesperación comenzó a dominarme.

- Suéltame! Déjame ver a mi bebé! Suéltame! Mi hijo está vivo, VIVO! – Comencé a lanzar golpes por todos lados, quería que me soltara pero él se resistía.

-Yo también desearía que estuviera vivo. – Se separó y me tomó de los hombros, su expresión continuaba siendo de dolor, pero no se comparaba con lo que yo estaba sintiendo. – Lamento no haberlo salvado.

Lo miré con odio, tenía razón, era el culpable de no haber salvado a mi bebé.

-Te odio, te odio! – Le di una bofetada. – Te odio! Te odio! – Volví a hacerlo una vez y otra más, él no reaccionaba, sabía perfectamente que era su culpa. – Lo dejaste morir! Te odio! – Quería que sintiera mi dolor, golpeé su pecho fuertemente con ambas manos.

Intenté desesperadamente liberarme y al mismo tiempo quería hacerle daño, ya no era Carlisle al que amaba, ahora veía al culpable de la muerte de Richard. Continué gritando y gimiendo de dolor hasta que llegó un momento en que me cansé, él continuaba sin decir nada y sin mostrar alguna pizca de dolor físico. Sólo se limitó a acomodarme en la cama, no quería que me tocara y mucho menos, quería hablar con él.

-Vete, déjame sola. – Miré a un punto en el techo. – No quiero verte.

-No te voy a dejar. – Tomó mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara directamente, sentía mucha rabia hacia él, tanto que podría sentirla salir por la piel.

-No te quiero volver a ver, aléjate de mí. – Me incliné hacia él y hablé con mucha claridad para que no tuviera duda de lo que acaba de escuchar, por la miraba que tenía, supe que había comprendido.

Él se separó y tocó el timbre para llamar a la enfermera quien segundos más tarde apareció.

-No la deje sola por ningún motivo. Está teniendo una crisis emocional. – Se acercó a la puerta.

-Entendido doctor. – Ella asintió y se acercó a mí.

No lo perdí de vista, me miró antes de salir y yo desvié la mirada, en seguida que escuché cerrar la puerta, rompí en llanto nuevamente.

-Richaaaaaaaaaaaaard! Por queeeeeeeeeé? – Me llevé las manos al rostro, la sensación había sido peor que en el sueño donde él se había despedido de mí, invadía todo mi cuerpo y me quemaba. Me movía de un lado a otro en la cama, quise ponerme de pie pero sentí el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza me daba vueltas, la enfermera me sostuvo de los brazos.

-Por favor señorita, tranquilícese.

Podía sentir la fuerza que ejercía en mí, quise imponerme pero cada vez me sentía débil y los párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

– Con este tranquilizante podrá descansar, por favor ya no haga esfuerzos.

-Quiero a Richard, es lo único que pido. – Mi vista se nubló, no sabía si por todas las lágrimas o por el tranquilizante. – Quiero ver a mi bebé, por fa… vor.

Me recostó en la cama, balbuceé y finalmente me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama abruptamente.

-Richard! – Miré alrededor del cuarto. Vi a Katherine acercarse a mí, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas que ya estaban secas y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. – Kath…

Ella me tomó la mano cálidamente.

-Lo siento tanto… Esme. – Se acercó un poco más y me abrazó.

Por un instante, tuve la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla que al despertar se desvanecería, pero no, no era así.

Nuevamente, una a una surgieron las lágrimas en mis ojos. No dije nada ni me moví, sólo podía sentir el abrazo cálido de Kath y las lágrimas tibias en mis mejillas.

-Carlisle me ha dicho… lo que ocurrió. Debes… ser fuerte. – Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

-No puedo, no puedo. – Negué con la cabeza y me llevé las manos al rostro. – No puedo creer que esté… - No quise decir la palabra, era como aceptarlo. – Kath, quiero verlo. – Le rogué. – Quiero… - La miré y fue en ese momento que noté su atuendo, traía un vestido negro. – Por… qué estás vestida de… negro? – La miré extrañada.

Ella desvió la mirada y quiso alejarse pero la detuve del brazo.

– Por qué llevas ese vestido negro? – Le alcé demasiado la voz, tanto que se asustó.

-Esme… - se quejó.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró John, no sabía que estaba ahí, él también lucía un traje en color negro. Solté a Katherine y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, bajé de la cama y me lancé rumbo a la puerta; sentí un tirón en mi mano pero no le tomé importancia. John me sostuvo y yo traté de liberarme.

-Déjame salir John! Déjame salir! – Gritaba y lloraba mientras forcejeaba con él, sentí unas ligeras punzadas en mis costillas, pero eso no fue impedimento para seguir luchando contra él.

-Katherine, llama a la enfermera o a Carlisle, de prisa. – Le escuché decir al mismo tiempo que me hacía retroceder a la cama. Vi salir a Kath, estiré la mano para que me ayudara pero fue inútil.

-No, mi hijo no! Les demostraré a ti y a todos que está vivo, vivooo!

-Cálmate Esme, te estás lastimando.

Por un instante miré mi brazo derecho, podía ver sangre en él, al parecer me había deshecho de catéter y del dorso de mi mano emanaba la sangre.

-Te digo que me sueltes, ahoraaa! – Vi llegar a Kath con Marie.

Ambas me miraban sorprendidas. Marie se acercó y traía una jeringa, ya imaginaba lo que contenía.

-No! No quiero dormir, quiero ver a mi hijo! Quiero verlo!

John me empujó hacia la cama, quise levantarme y me sostuvo fuertemente.

-Necesito que le sostenga el brazo. –Marie dirigió su mirada hacia Kath, ella entendió y se acercó, sostuvo mi brazo firmemente, la miré y vi tristeza en sus ojos.

Sentí el piquete en el brazo y miré a Marie.

-Por qué? – Les rogué con un suspiro y lloré de nueva cuenta. – Por qué me hacen esto? – Miré a cada uno, todos tenían la misma mirada de tristeza.

-Descanse Esme. – Marie rozó mi frente con sus dedos.

Comencé a sentir los efectos del tranquilizante. Después de varios minutos, John me soltó ya que se dio cuenta que no me movía, en efecto, sentía el cuerpo suficientemente pesado para intentar moverme.

-Nunca la había visto así. –Dijo Kath entre sollozos mientras John la consolaba.

Mi visión comenzó a nublarse, pero me percaté que Marie limpiaba mi brazo y regresaba el catéter a su lugar. De igual manera vi a alguien en la puerta pero ya no logré reconocerla, a excepción de la fragancia que llegó hasta mí, había jurado que era la misma de Carlisle.

– Por fin estás aquí… - Fue lo último que escuché decir a Kath antes de dormirme.

* * *

_T-T buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T-T T-T_

_Lamento tanto que haya muerto Richard! La verdad es que... no sé cómo se le ocurrió esto a Stephenie Meyer T-T_

_Nomás de imaginarme perder a mi hija... supongo que me pondría igual o peor que Esme T-T_

_Este capi es muy muy pero muy triste T-T_

_Nuevamente lo lamento T-T_


	35. Demencia

_Hola de nuevo,_

_Buaaaaa aún me duele el capi anterior T-T pero bueno, a lo que sigue._

_Debo anticiparles que este capi, es el antepenúltimo, ya pronto tendremos el final. :(_

_Otra cosita jejejejeeje. Yo escribí esta historia porque en los 4 libros de Steph, no se menciona mucho acerca de Esme y Carlisle, más que lo de la morgue y lo del precipicio. Así que me imaginé cómo se habían conocido estos dos y decidí escribirlo en base a la poca información dada en los textos. Gracias al review de **Alessa**, pude indagar en internet XD y descubrí la "verdadera" historia de Esme y su encuentro con Carlisle, la verdad es que no sabía de la existencia de este escrito (en wikipedia) hasta ahora. Creo que merezco un tache por no estar enterada jejejeje aunque me justifico en el hecho de que Steph no lo tiene mencionado en su página, así que no sé cómo es que se divulgo esa "historia" de Esme que al parecer es la oficial. Agradezco también a Alessa por descubrir un pequeño error en la lectura (aunque dices que hay muchos pero no los veo XD -lo de la edad... Esme dice que su encuentro con Carlisle fue a los 16 y en eso me basé- jejeje) que pues ya no se puede cambiar y así quedará. Voy a ahorcar a las personas que revisaron la historia, debieron haberse dado cuenta del detalle._

_Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo... pasen a leer._

* * *

Se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé en la negrura de la noche, yo corría tratando de encontrar al pequeño pero cuando llegaba al lugar donde se escuchaba fuerte y claro, no había nada. Nuevamente escuchaba el llanto a lo lejos y corría hacia esa dirección. Así ocurrió varias veces pero no quise darme por vencida. Finalmente, al llegar al sitio donde se escuchaba el llanto, vi una manta envolviendo algo.

-Richard. – Me acerqué inmediatamente y lo cargué entre mis brazos, no podía verlo, así que aparte la manta de su rostro.

Una risa malévola llamó mi atención.

-Ja ja ja es que no te das cuenta? – Margaret se acercó a mí, yo oculté el rostro de Richard con la manta y retrocedí.

-Siempre fuiste una hija estúpida y anormal.

Di media vuelta al escuchar esa voz, era mi madre. Margaret y ella se acercaban lentamente hacia mí, yo sólo podía retroceder.

-Te dije que me desharía de él.

Me detuve en seco, tragué saliva y volteé lentamente, era Robert luciendo una amplia sonrisa.

– Está muerto Esmeralda. – Tocó la manta, yo no podía moverme del terror que sentía.

-Esme.

Esa voz me hizo reaccionar, retrocedí para dar vuelta y correr de ellos, vi a Carlisle justo frente a mí. Él me ayudaría a liberarme de esos tres. Me lancé a sus brazos evitando lastimar a Richard.

-Carlisle, ayúdame por favor. – Le supliqué casi al punto de las lágrimas.

-Esme… - Acarició mi mejilla con su fría mano, sus ojos mostraban mucho dolor. Sujetó mi rostro delicadamente con ambas manos. – Escúchame bien… él está muerto.

-Por qué me dices eso? – Gemí y lloré.

-Porque es la verdad. – Bajó las manos y se detuvo en Richard.

Acomodó los brazos y yo se lo entregué dudosamente. Al momento de entregárselo, la manta perdió la forma de Richard y resbaló de las manos de Carlisle, me incliné para tomar a Richard pero sólo era la manta, Richard se había ido.

-No está. – Palpé inútilmente, después abracé la manta. – No está… - Era muy obvio y el dolor invadió todo mi cuerpo. – Él… Él está… - Caí de rodillas. – muerto. – Musité. – Muerto.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, podía sentir las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-Está muerto, está muerto. – Suspiré. Miré hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo fuertemente. El cielo me acompañaba en mi dolor.

-Tranquila Esme. – Marie se acercó y envolvió mi mano con la suya.

-Marie… está muerto y no asistí a su funeral. – Me quejé mientras continuaba llorando.

-No estaba en condiciones, el doctor Cullen no quería que usted empeorara.

Así que Carlisle había dado la orden. Sentí mucho coraje y rabia, primero la muerte de Richard y ahora su funeral.

-No quiero que ese doctor vuelva a atenderme. - Me levanté un poco y me acerqué a Marie. – No quiero volver a tener contacto con él. – Derramé otra lágrima mientras la miraba fijamente. – Quiero a otro doctor.

-Pero… - Marie estaba completamente desconcertada. – Esme… él la ha…

-He dicho que quiero a otro doctor. – Dije firmemente. De entre la rabia y coraje, podía sentir una punzada en el pecho, era ese otro sentimiento, pero no debía permitir que se hiciera presente.

-Por favor no se altere. Haré saber su petición, mientras tanto, debe comer. En un momento traeré la bandeja. – Sonrió ligeramente.

-No tengo apetito Marie. – Volví a acostarme en la cama y giré mi rostro hacia la ventana.

-Entonces vendré más tarde para saber si ya tiene hambre.

Segundos más tarde escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, se había ido.

Lloré con mucha amargura, mi hijo estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada, no entendía por qué tenía que sucederle a Richard quien no le había hecho daño a nadie. Había vivido sólo dos días y el último día sólo había tenido oportunidad de tocarlo a través de esos guantes, nunca sabría qué tan tersa era su piel o su cabello, qué tan sedoso era, el calor de sentirlo en mis brazos, todo eso nunca lo sabría.

De repente, escuché el llanto de un bebé, eso me alertó y me levanté de la cama. Esperé un momento porque ya no escuchaba nada. Dejé pasar unos segundos más… nada. Decepcionada me acomodé de nueva cuenta en la cama, entonces lo escuché nuevamente. Se escuchaba fuerte, parecía venir de debajo de la cama. Eso era muy extraño, dudé pero decidí asomarme. Me acomodé hacia un lado de la cama y asomé la cabeza lentamente, no había nada.

-Pero qué estoy haciendo? – Me recosté en la cama y me llevé una mano a la frente. – Él está… - Bajé la mano hasta mi boca y evité que se escuchara mi lamento.

Derramé más lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, me dolía mucho. El sentimiento y dolor nunca se irían, estarían ahí latentes recordándome que Richard ya no estaba. Lloré hasta cansarme, la almohada estaba empapada de todas las lágrimas que habían caído en ella. Ahora mi llanto era silencioso, me sentía agotada, casi al punto de quedarme dormida, parpadeé y escuché el llanto del bebé. Me senté de golpe, entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Marie. Yo la miré desconcertada, ella me miró de la misma manera.

-Marie, escuchaste?

-Escuchar? A qué se refiere?

-Al bebé. Acaso hay alguna paciente con un bebé, cerca de aquí?

-No estoy enterada, hasta donde yo sé, no hay ninguna.

Volví a acostarme y miré hacia la ventana, parecía llover pero no tan fuerte.

-Le he traído su comida.

Sentí su cercanía y sentí moverse la sábana, había puesto la bandeja delante de mí.

-Aún no tengo hambre.

-Esme, debe comer o de lo contrario, enfermará.

No la miré, no estaba de humor para nadie.

-No me importa. Lo único que quisiera… es que Richard esté vivo. – Una lágrima más, rodó por mi mejilla.

-Debe ser muy difícil, pero tiene que superarlo, llevará tiempo pero tiene que seguir adelante.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-Venga por la bandeja más tarde, comeré un poco. – Ignoré sus palabras. Me acomodé en la cama y miré la bandeja.

-Vendré en media hora. – Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Realmente no tenía apetito, tomé la cuchara y jugué con las verduras de la sopa, me llevé algunas a la boca y también un poco de caldo, así lo hice un par de veces hasta que escuché otra vez el llanto, hice a un lado la bandeja, se escuchaba fuerte y claro, venía del baño.

Bajé de la cama y tomé el perchero, no quería volver a quitarme el catéter. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, tragué saliva y abrí la puerta, el llanto ya no se escuchaba. Decidí investigar más y entré completamente al baño. Lo escuché, pero ya no era en el baño, era afuera. El llanto no cesaba, me asomé hacia la habitación y entonces lo vi, estaba en el sofá. El bebé estaba envuelto en una manta azul, me llevé la mano a la boca de la impresión. Sentí un poco de temor, pero me fui acercando lentamente hasta que llegué a él. Una nueva sensación me invadió, lloré al sentirla; me arrodillé frente al sofá y lo admiré, era Richard.

Lo tomé cuidadosamente en mis brazos y comencé a arrullarlo, dejó de llorar poco a poco. Mi dicha era tan grande que no me cabía en el pecho, era increíble que lo tuviera junto a mí. Me senté en el sofá para acomodarlo mejor en mis brazos, ahora ya no lloraba, sólo estaba inquieto, abrió sus ojos y pude ver dos pequeños iris del mismo color que los míos, reí por eso. Él también sonrió ligeramente después se removió un poco y agitó su pequeña mano, yo la tomé y él me sujetó fuertemente.

A pesar de haber tenido tan sólo unos días, podía jugar con él, parecía reconocerme y sonreírme, pude tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, era muy tersa su piel, su escaso cabello era muy sedoso y delgado, mi pequeño era una hermosura. Poco a poco comenzó a bostezar, le canté una canción de cuna, la misma que mi padre me cantaba hasta que cumplí los siete años. Se quedó dormido, lo acostaría en la cama, pero antes tenía que deshacerme de la bandeja de comida, mientras tanto, lo acomodé en el sofá. Escuché que se abrió la puerta y volteé para saber quién era.

-Buenas tardes señorita.

Era un doctor que nunca había visto. Al parecer habían cambiado a Carlisle por él.

-Buenas tardes doctor. – Giré para tomar a Richard pero ya no estaba. Miré a los lados del sofá, atrás, nada. – Dónde? Dónde está?

-Dónde está qué o quién? – Lo escuché detrás de mí.

Giré para contestarle frente a frente.

-Mi bebé. Estaba aquí hace un momento.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero su hijo… está muerto. – Dijo algo apenado.

-No, hace un instante estaba aquí. – Puse la mano en mi frente, acaso todo había sido mi imaginación? No, me negaba a creerlo.

-Vamos, regrese a la camilla. – Me tomó del brazo y jaló el perchero hasta llegar a la cama.

Yo miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a Richard. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, aún estaba confundida, no sabía si Richard era real o no.

-Quisiera presentarme, soy el doctor Jackson y seré su médico hasta que la dé de alta, que al parecer será muy pronto, su recuperación ha sido muy rápida. – Miró mi expediente. – Bien, le haré un chequeo.

Mi mente estaba en Richard, el doctor realizó su chequeo sin ningún problema, reaccionaba involuntariamente. Me percaté que había terminado cuando lo vi retirarse. Pudo haberme hecho miles de cosas y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta. A los pocos segundos entró una enfermera y se llevó la bandeja, antes de salir, me regañó por no haberme terminado la comida, yo la ignoré completamente.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé viendo a través de la ventana, la lluvia seguía, parecía infinita. En la noche recibí mi cena y comí poco, no tenía apetito, sólo tenía deseos de ver a Richard y con esos deseos, me dormí.

En la madrugada escuché su llanto, con la tenue luz de la lámpara del buró, pude ver que estaba en el sofá, me acerqué y lo tomé en mis brazos, regresé a la cama con él y lo recosté junto a mí, nuevamente regresó la alegría, jugué con él, le canté, lo arrullé incluso lo amamanté para después quedarse dormido, era un hermoso ángel. A los pocos minutos de haberse dormido, yo también me dormí.

Desperté y vi a una enfermera a un lado de la cama, estaba checando el suero.

-Buenos días. – Sonrió.

Miré hacia mi almohada esperando ver a Richard, pero no estaba.

-Dónde está mi bebé? – Giré hacia el otro lado de la cama para saber si se encontraba ahí, después miré hacia el sofá. – Se lo llevaron al cunero?

-Su… bebé? – Ella me miró desconcertada.

-Sí, Richard.

-Le preguntaré… al doctor. – Continuaba con la misma mirada cuando salió de la habitación.

Minutos más tarde, estaba de regreso con el doctor del día anterior.

-Buenos días señorita Esme. Me comenta la enfermera que desea ver a su hijo. – Miró de reojo a la enfermera.

-Así es, anoche estuvo conmigo. Sólo quiero saber cómo está? A qué hora podré verlo?

Tanto el doctor como la enfermera se miraban entre sí, como queriendo ocultar algo.

-Me temo que por lo pronto no podrá verlo ahora. Debo hacerle una revisión. – Se acercó a la cama. – Enfermera, podría averiguar si el doctor Jefferson ha llegado al hospital?

-Claro doctor, con su permiso. – Salió del cuarto.

El doctor procedió a hacer el chequeo, ya no sentía dolor en las costillas y mucho menos en la mandíbula y cabeza, creo que todo había sanado.

-Vaya, esto es increíble. Todo parece haber sanado muy rápido, asombroso. Podría darla de alta ahora mismo, pero quisiera hacer una última revisión con otros… colegas. Más tarde verá al doctor Jefferson y le haremos unos rayos X para saber el estado exacto de las costillas. – Escribió algo en mi expediente y lo cerró.

Se comportaba diferente a Carlisle, sinceramente lo extrañaba.

– Bien, vendré por usted más tarde. – Se acercó a la puerta.

-Doctor… el doctor Cullen… - Cerré el puño y bajé la mirada.

-Desea verlo?

Alcé el rostro para verlo directamente.

-N… no, sólo… quisiera saber si… se encuentra bien. – Volví a bajar la mirada.

-Sí, se encuentra bien. Le diré más tarde…

-No le diga nada. – Lo interrumpí. - no quiero verlo, sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba. – Lo extrañaba, pero aún estaba muy molesta con él.

-Muy bien, entonces me retiro.

Escuché que salió. Casi inmediatamente entró una enfermera con el desayuno.

-Buen día, le traje el desayuno. – Lo puso enfrente de mí.

Miré todo sin mostrar alguna emoción.

-Gracias.

Últimamente no tenía apetito, sólo tenía deseos de ver a mi hijo.

La enfermera no se movió de su lugar, me sentí un poco incómoda, así que procedí a comer.

Le di unas cuantas cucharadas a la avena, estaba rica pero no sirvió para abrirme el apetito, le di varias mordidas a la manzana mientras veía a la enfermera quien sonreía ampliamente, tenía la impresión de que no se iría hasta que terminara todo lo que había traído. Le di un par de sorbos más a la avena y ya no pude más. Me sentía llena.

-Pero cómo? Fue muy poco lo que comió. – Su rostro entristeció, pero no parecía sincero. – Debe comer por lo menos un poco más.

-Si lo hago, vomitaré. – La amenacé.

Ella hizo una mueca y tomó la bandeja.

-Esperemos que no suceda lo mismo con la comida. – Sonrió rápidamente y después se retiró.

Inmediatamente de haberse ido la enfermera, escuché a Richard, miré hacia el sofá, ahí estaba. Me acerqué y lo cargué, nunca me cansaría de eso, tendría a Richard en mis brazos todo el tiempo que pudiera, lo haría cuando estuviésemos en la casa, dormiría en su cuarto para estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo. Así estuve unas horas con mi bebé hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante. – Miré hacia la puerta un instante y luego regresé la mirada hacia Richard, ya no estaba.

-Hola Esme.

Alcé nuevamente la vista, era Katherine. Regresé la mirada hacia el sofá para seguir buscando a Richard.

– Buscas algo?

-Sí, a Richard. – Dije mientras me ponía de pie y seguía buscando.

-Pero Esme… él…

La miré y me acerqué a ella.

-No Katherine, no. Él está vivo. Lo he tenido en mis brazos, lo he arrullado, luce muy saludable. Lo que enterraron ese día, no era Richard.

Ella me miraba desconcertada.

-Y… Yo… no sé qué decir.

-Hace un momento estaba conmigo, me hubiera gustado que lo vieras. – Regresé a la cama y dejé el perchero a un lado. – Estoy feliz, tenerlo en mis brazos es algo increíble. No veo la hora de estar en casa con él. – Miré hacia la ventana. – Sólo espero que el día que salgamos de aquí, no esté lloviendo, como ahora. – La lluvia no estaba muy fuerte. – No quiero que enferme. – Miré a Kath, ella parecía estar incómoda, se tallaba el pecho. – Te ocurre algo?

Ella se acercó a mí.

-Es que… aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo. – me miraba y desviaba la mirada.

-Para mí fue toda una sorpresa verlo aquí, después de que todos decían que estaba… - No quise decir la palabra. – Tú me entiendes. Creí morirme.

-Esme… y… desde cuándo… ves a Richard? – Preguntó dudosa.

La expresión de incredulidad no se le borraba del rostro.

-Desde ayer. Kath, parece que no me crees. – La acusé.

-Esme… - Dio un gran suspiro. – Te creo y me dará mucho gusto ver a Richard. – Sonrió. - Por cierto, yo también te tengo una noticia. Anthony vendrá a verte.

-En verdad? Cuándo estará aquí? – Quería verlo, quería enseñarle a Richard; si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, él ahora estuviera abrazando a Richard, le había tomado mucho cariño. – Ya quiero presentarle a Richard.

-Sí, ya lo creo. Bueno Esme… debo irme. – Dijo apenada.

-Tan pronto? Pero acabas de llegar. – Me quejé.

-Es que… debo… ir nuevamente con el doctor. A su… consultorio, quise pasar contigo… antes de ir con él.

Hice una mueca.

– Te veré mañana. – Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. – Cuídate.

-Adiós.

Ella se retiró apresuradamente.

Se había comportado de manera rara, pero probablemente era por la noticia que le había dado. Esperaba que al día siguiente, pudiera ver a Richard para que se convenciera completamente.

Después de la comida, la cual no digerí más que la mitad, me llevaron a una habitación donde me sacaron radiografías de las costillas, después de eso, fui llevada con un doctor ya grande de edad, su bigote y barba eran blancos. Me hizo una serie de preguntas, sobre todo de Richard, todo me parecía extraño incluyendo las preguntas, parecía no creerme acerca de Richard.

Al salir del consultorio, me llevaron de nueva cuenta a mi habitación donde sólo estuve unas cuantas horas, ya que más tarde, fui cambiada a un cuarto de igual tamaño, pero ya no había aparatos médicos, tampoco usaría el catéter y el suero. El doctor Jackson me explicó que mis costillas ya estaban perfectamente y que estaría unos días más en el hospital, para observación.

En ese cuarto sentía mucha ansiedad, quizás era causada por el hecho de que no volví a ver a Richard. Era tanta la angustia que crecía dentro de mí, que no podía dormir ni comer, algo extraño comenzó a surgir en mí, no podía ver el color negro, como los pantalones del doctor Jackson cuando me visitó ya casi cuando anochecía; me recordaba la tontería del funeral y la supuesta muerte de Richard, me causaba desagrado, ni siquiera podía mirarlo de frente, me perturbaba demasiado.

Tuvieron que sedarme para poder dormir, lo único bueno que obtuve de eso, fue ver en mis sueños a Richard. Lo cargaba entre mis brazos y jugaba con él. La mañana siguiente fue algo similar, no había rastros de Richard. Me la pasé viendo a través de la ventana, los nubarrones cubrían todo el cielo y llovía a cántaros. Cada instante, cada segundo, la idea de la muerte de Richard volvía a acecharme. Eso provocaba un enorme dolor en todo mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas eran inevitables, corrían con la misma intensidad que las gotas de lluvia al caer. Todo era deprimente. No comía, no bebía, las enfermeras incluyendo a Marie y los doctores, me alimentaban por la fuerza, al igual que las medicinas que me proporcionaban, me resistía pero no podía contra todos ellos. No sé cuántos días estuve así, nadie me visitaba ya que había rechazado a Katherine la última vez que vino a verme; su falda, sombrero y zapatos eran de color negro, probablemente la había atacado, pero ya no recordaba muy bien el incidente.

Ese día, el cielo estaba ligeramente despejado, sonreí ligeramente al notar que la lluvia había cesado por unos minutos y pude ver unos cuantos rayos de sol filtrarse entre las nubes. Unos golpes llamaron mi atención, venían de la puerta. Miré de reojo por un segundo y volví a mirar a través de la ventana.

-Esme.

Abrí los ojos como platos, esa voz… era él, estaba completamente segura. Giré inmediatamente, ahí estaba justo frente a mí. No pude contener las lágrimas, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente.

* * *

Ups! Esme está delirandoooooooooo! Changos! Pobrecitaaaaaaaa pero pues no es para menos. Reponerse de una pérdida así, no es fácil. Es una pena que rechazara a Carlisle y ahora... la tienen aislada!

Dónde está Carlisle? Acaso es él el que acaba de llegar?

Váyanse preparando para el gran final que es el siguiente capi (me siento emocionada) :-D

Mil gracias por sus reviews!


	36. El final

_Hola a todos,_

_Pues éste es el último capi del fic T-T_

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

-Anthony! Anthony, estás aquí! – Sentí que me rodeó con sus brazos, sentí la misma calidez que siempre emanaba. – Gracias por estar aquí, gracias.

-Perdona por no haber llegado… antes. – Su voz se quebró y me atrajo más a su cuerpo.

-Pero ya estás aquí. – Me separé y lo mire directamente a los ojos. – Ahora tú me ayudarás.

Me miró desconcertado.

– Ven. – Lo jalé del brazo e hice que se sentara junto a mí en la cama. – Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Richard. No lo he visto desde hace… - Bajé la mirada y vi sus zapatos, eran de color negro. - …días. – Me puse de pie y me alejé de él dándole la espalda, no sabía cómo decirle acerca de mi incomodidad. – Anthony… antes que nada… - Froté mis brazos. – Quisiera… que te quitaras… los zapatos. – Di media vuelta y lo miré de reojo.

El tenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Mis zapatos? – Se puso de pie. – Qué sucede con ellos? – Se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí a la vez que alcé la mano en señal de que se detuviera.

-Quítatelos, por favor. – Desvié la mirada hacia la pared, no quería ver ese color. Escuché sus pasos más cerca de mí. – Por favor. – Le rogué pero no se detuvo, segundos más tarde sentí su presencia muy cerca de mí. – He dicho que te los quites! – Le grité fuertemente y cerré los ojos.

-Basta Esme! – Me tomó por los brazos. – Basta de todo esto.

-Suéltame! Eres igual a ellos, creí que me ayudarías… - Comencé a llorar.

-Escúchame Esme. – Dijo con ternura, pero probablemente estaba fingiendo.

-No, no quiero escucharte, vete! – Quise llevarme las manos a los oídos, pero no me lo permitió.

-Me vas a escuchar, quieras o no.

Sentí la fuerza de sus brazos, eso me hizo retroceder hasta que la pared me detuvo. Por un segundo tuve mucho miedo y lo miré desconcertada.

– Escucha muy bien, Richard está muerto! Muerto!

Sus ojos me decían que no estaba mintiendo, sin embargo, yo no aceptaba lo que decía.

-No, no! No es verdad! – Cerré los ojos.

Algo dentro de mí crujió.

-Richard está muerto y tú lo sabes muy bien! – Me sacudió y abrí los ojos.

Sentí grietas por todo el cuerpo y sentí cómo poco a poco se iban expandiendo, eso era lo que crujía.

– Esme, sabes perfectamente que está muerto, pero no lo quieres aceptar. Sabías que probablemente no sobreviviría por su corazón dañado.

Levanté la vista lentamente hacia él, las lágrimas aparecieran una a una.

-Basta. – Le dije con un suspiro, ya no quería seguir oyéndolo porque hacía crecer las grietas que me provocaban mucho dolor.

-Está muerto y no presenciaste su funeral porque Carlisle sabía que ahí te desmoronarías. Hubiera sido muy perjudicial para ti ver su féretro, sabía que hubieras querido ser enterrada ahí mismo con tu hijo.

Las piernas me temblaron y perdí fuerzas cuando sentí que las grietas se encontraron e hicieron que los pedazos de mi ser cayeran todos al mismo tiempo; resbalé pero no caí, ya que Anthony me sostuvo.

-Está muerto. – Musité mirando a la nada.

-Así es Esme. – Dijo con dolor. – Esa es la verdad, no debes continuar negándolo.

Mi llanto salió a borbotones, era verdad, sabía que Richard estaba muerto, no era culpa de Carlisle y sobre el funeral, Anthony había acertado, todo lo que había descrito, lo hubiera hecho. Lo abracé fuertemente, el dolor parecía consumirme.

– Llora Esme, llora todo lo que sea necesario hasta que te desahogues. – Me abrazó cálidamente pero eso no evitó que mi dolor desapareciera. – Sé muy bien lo que es perder a un ser querido, he pasado por todo esto.

Era verdad, debió haber sentido lo mismo con la muerte de sus padres.

Lloré más fuerte y grité, quise sacar todo el dolor que traía en el alma y en el cuerpo, Anthony no me soltó ni por un instante, me abrazaba fuertemente y frotaba mi espalda para reconfortarme. En algún momento, escuché que alguien entró pero él le dijo que todo estaba bien y esa persona se retiró.

La lluvia también me acompañó con mi dolor, llovía intensamente igual que el día que había muerto Richard. Eso me hizo gritar y llorar con más fuerza, si es que eso era posible. Así estuve mucho tiempo, quizás horas, no lo sabía y no importaba. Hubo un momento en que la aceptación de los hechos fue completa, los gritos y el llanto cesaron lentamente.

Mi cuerpo estaba flácido y doloroso, Anthony se dio cuenta y me tomó entre sus brazos para llevarme hasta la cama. Después de haber aceptado la muerte de Richard, me di cuenta que estaba sola, quise morirme, no tenía caso vivir si no estaba Richard, en cuanto a Carlisle, lo había alejado de mí de una manera injustificada y horrible. Tenía que salir de ahí y encontrar la manera de reunirme con mi bebé.

Anthony me recostó y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, permaneció a mi lado acariciando mi rostro y consolándome.

-Estarás bien Esme. Poco a poco te recuperarás y volverás a tu vida normal. Todos te ayudaremos, principalmente Carlisle.

Lo miré de reojo. Todo lo que acababa de decir, no se realizaría. Pensé en Carlisle, sentí mucha vergüenza por todo el daño que le había causado con mis palabras.

-No lo creo. Lo acusé injustamente de la muerte de Richard.

Anthony detuvo sus dedos un momento en mi mejilla.

-Bueno, te perdonará porque te quiere. – Continuó acariciando mi rostro. – Yo…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, ambos miramos para saber quién entraría, era una enfermera.

-Disculpen, pero es hora de la medicina de la señorita. – Entró y se acercó a nosotros.

Anthony se puso de pie y se alejó de la cama.

-Creo que es momento de irme.

Me apresuré a ponerme de pie y corrí hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Anthony…

Me había servido mucho su presencia. Sobre todo porque me había ayudado a regresar a la realidad.

– Muchas gracias.

-Regresaré inmediatamente cuando termine con un caso muy importante. Te lo prometo.

Me separé un poco para verlo, él me acarició el rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla. La ternura que había puesto en ese beso, me hizo sentir muy bien.

– Cuídate Esme, te veré pronto.

Yo asentí y sonreí lo mejor que pude. Me miró fijamente por unos segundos, después me volvió a abrazar fuertemente sin lastimarme, yo lo abracé con mucho cariño. Esa era la última vez que vería a Anthony. Nos separamos, me regaló una sonrisa amplia y se retiró.

La enfermera se acercó a mí y me condujo a la cama, no me opuse, me dejé llevar y me tomé los medicamentos tranquilamente. La enfermera se iba a retirar cuando la detuve.

-Espere. Podría hacerme un favor?

Ella cerró la puerta y me prestó atención.

-Dígame. – Ella sonrió.

-Podría traerme una pluma y papel? Tengo ganas de escribir. – Bajé la mirada. – Por favor.

-Aquí tiene.

Alcé la mirada, vi que tomaba una hoja de papel de la carpeta de mi expediente y sacó una pluma del bolsillo de su uniforme. Se acercó a mí y me los entregó.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada. En unos minutos traeré su comida.

Yo le sonreí en respuesta. Ella por fin se retiró.

Miré por un momento el papel y la pluma. Quería despedirme de muchas personas pero una hoja de papel no hubiera sido suficiente. Me concentré en la persona más importante, en Carlisle y comencé a escribir.

Unos minutos más tarde, apareció nuevamente la misma enfermera, traía la bandeja de comida y la dejó a los pies de la cama.

-Vendré por ella más tarde.

-Muchas gracias. – Le sonreí al momento que ella se retiró. Al momento de cerrar la puerta, continué escribiendo.

Sólo me tomó unos minutos más el terminar la carta. Tenía que salir del hospital, quería arrancarme la vida lo más pronto posible y lejos de todos, recordé el acantilado que había a la entrada de la ciudad, eso me hizo recordar el sueño donde Richard se había despedido de mí. Ahí sería perfecto para acabar con mi vida.

Doble la carta y escribí el nombre de Carlisle en letras grandes indicando así que la carta era para él. La dejé sobre el buró y me apresuré a quitar la comida que tenía la bandeja. La tomé y esperé a un lado de la puerta, sabía que no tardaría en aparecer la enfermera.

Pasaron los minutos y me vi tentada a desistir, pero no caí en la tentación y esperé nuevamente. Finalmente la enfermera apareció, al momento de entrar y cerrar la puerta, le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la bandeja, ella cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

-Realmente lo lamento mucho. – Dije mientras dejaba a un lado la bandeja.

Me apresuré a quitarle la ropa; me quité la bata y me puse su uniforme, la cofia y los zapatos. Recogí mi cabello con la cinta de su pelo. Salí de la habitación y caminé tratando de ocultar mi rostro para que nadie me reconociera, afortunadamente había una puerta de salida de emergencia cerca del elevador. Salí y me encontré con las escaleras, bajé rápidamente y seguí el pasillo. Se escuchaba el sonido de una sirena y eso sirvió de guía para salir de ahí.

Finalmente llegué hasta donde se encontraba la ambulancia, salí por un costado del hospital. Pude ver que los enfermeros que venían adelante incluyendo el conductor, se bajaban y corrían hacia la parte de atrás dejando las puertas abiertas, me acerqué lentamente y me asomé, bajaban a un hombre entre varios. Nadie prestaba atención, así que inmediatamente corrí hacia el lado del conductor y subí a la ambulancia. Arranqué y aceleré, agradecí que supiera conducir.

Salté a la calle en medio del torrencial que caía. Conduje por las calles y avenidas tratando de acordarme por dónde era el camino para llegar a mi destino. La lluvia no me ayudaba, los limpiaparabrisas no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para despejar mi visibilidad. No quería provocar un accidente, no quería matar a nadie, excepto a mí. Conduje despacio y por fin vi las señales.

Aceleré y poco a poco me acerqué a la entrada de la ciudad. Comencé a llorar, me hubiera gustado ver una vez más a Carlisle, Edward, Kath y John pero hubiera sido más complicado. Escuché el llanto de un bebé, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de mi imaginación.

-No te preocupes Richard, en un momento más estaré contigo.

De pronto escuché que algo cayó en el techo de la ambulancia, el coche saltó pero no perdí el control. La puerta del copiloto salió volando y alguien se asomó, era Edward, yo estaba completamente asustada y asombrada.

-Esme! No lo hagas, por favor!

Ahora mi imaginación me hacía ver y escuchar a Edward.

-Edward… - Derramé otras lágrimas por verlo aunque sólo fuera en mi imaginación, siempre preocupándose por mí.

-No! No soy tu imag… - Edward gritó y desapareció. Se había ido como si algo lo hubiera jalado.

-Lo siento Edward, perdóname Carlisle. – Fijé mi mirada hacia el frente, ya estaba a unos metros del acantilado.

Mantuve el rumbo hacia el frente y me incliné hacia el volante. Hubo una sensación de vacío en mi estómago, entonces supe que estaba cayendo.

-Esme! Nooooo!

Nuevamente escuché la voz de Edward, tenía cerrado los ojos. Sólo pensaba en el momento justo que me estrellaría.

-Richard, sólo espera un poco más.

Segundos después, escuché un gran estruendo, mi cuerpo fue golpeado en todas direcciones pero principalmente adelante, esto me hizo gritar dolorosamente, no había considerado un dolor así como parte de mi muerte. Sentí cómo en diversas partes del cuerpo se enterraban los fierros de la ambulancia, probablemente provenientes de la puerta y la parte de adelante, algo me golpeó la cabeza fuertemente y me desvanecí.

Todo estaba oscuro, a los lejos podía ver a alguien pequeño, era Richard. Supe que estaba muerta, lo había logrado. Corrí con lágrimas en los ojos hacia él, sin embargo, no lograba alcanzarlo, parecía que la distancia entre los dos no disminuía aunque corriera todo lo que me era posible.

-Richard! – Alcé la mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero no pude tocarlo. Corrí más aprisa pero no logré nada, caí al suelo y me senté. – Espera Richard! – Volví a alzar la mano, él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y después dio media vuelta para marcharse hasta perderse en esa negrura.

Escuché unas voces, no intenté moverme porque el sólo hecho de respirar me costaba mucho trabajo. Todo el cuerpo me dolía, el dolor era insoportable a tal grado que ni siquiera quise mover los párpados. Me dieron ganas de llorar ante mi acto fallido, no había podido reunirme con Richard y para colmo, estaba ese dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Analicé la situación como pude, mi condición era deplorable y probablemente moriría de alguna hemorragia interna o por la gravedad de mis heridas, ni siquiera esa habilidad que tenía podría con todo el daño en mí. Decidí esperar y tolerar hasta que mi corazón ya no pudiera más y se detuviera. Minutos más tarde, pude escuchar que había alboroto.

-Por favor, déjenme solo.

A pesar del sufrimiento que estaba experimentando, puse más atención. El tono de esa voz era similar a la de Carlisle.

Ya no volví a escuchar sonido alguno pero percibí un aroma. No podía creer que en esos momentos mi imaginación me estuviera jugando esa broma, quizás se debía a que mi deseo de ver a Carlisle, era muy grande. La fragancia se intensificó en un instante, podía respirarla, no había duda, era la fragancia de Carlisle.

-Esme…

Escuché la voz de Carlise y sentí algo frío en mi rostro. Realmente estaba él ahí?

– Esme… abre los ojos amor.

Hice lo que me ordenó, moví los párpados a pesar del dolor que me provocaba, logré abrir los ojos ligeramente, mi ojo izquierdo veía borroso y el otro no me respondía, al parecer había perdido la visión de ese ojo. Quise hablar, pero los pulmones parecían que iban a estallar.

– Tranquila. No te esfuerces.

Tenía que hablar, así que tomé un poco de aire.

-Ca… Carl… Carlisle… eres… tú? – Esperaba que me hubiera escuchado, con mucho trabajo me había escuchado a mí misma, parpadeé para mejorar mi visión pero no dio resultado.

-Sí, soy yo.

Afortunadamente respondió.

Algo frió tocó mi mejilla. Supuse que era su mano. Quería sentirlo a más detalle así que tomé fuerzas para alzar la mano, fue toda una ola de dolor el esfuerzo. Afortunadamente algo frío sostuvo mi mano y la llevó hacia algo muy suave y frío. Por la escasa visión, pude deducir que mi mano la había llevado hasta su mejilla.

Ahí estaba yo con algo creado por mi imaginación o con la persona en carne y hueso que amaba, en esa ocasión, aprovecharía para despedirme como debía.

- Dis… cúlpame. De… bería e… estar mu… muer…ta. – Comencé a llorar.

- No digas eso Esme. Por favor no lo digas. Esto no debió haber sucedido, no debió haber sucedido.

Era muy notorio el dolor en sus palabras, me sentía culpable por ello.

-Sabes… aho... – Me moví ligeramente y algo dentro de mí reventó. - Arghhh… aho…ra tengo… la o… oport…unidad de… deci…rte que… que t… te a… mo. – Tomé mucho aire a pesar del dolor, quería decírselo claro y conciso. - Te amo Carlisle… - Oprimí su mejilla tanto como pude. – Ya… pue…do desc… ans…sar. – Sonreí disimulando todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-No Esme, espera. Yo también quiero decirte que TE AMO! TE HE AMADO SIEMPRE! – Me atrajo hacia él.

Me mordí el labio para no gritar, tenía algo en el pecho que ligeramente se movió y pareció cortarme internamente.

– No quiero que te alejes de mí, no quiero perderte Esme, no quiero.

- Ya… ya es… dema… si… ado tarde.

Se alejó ligeramente pero pude sentir su respiración muy cerca de la mía, pude distinguir la cercanía de sus labios, los cuales nunca probaría.

- No, no lo es. Esme… quisieras estar a mi lado para siempre?

Sonreí ante lo que preguntó.

-S… si pudi…era ser… ser po…sible, clar…o que sí. Ha…sta la e…ter…nidad y m… más.

El amor que tenía hacia él, era demasiado grande, incluso después de la muerte lo seguiría amando estuviera en el lugar que estuviera.

-Así será Esme, así será.

No sabía a lo que se refería, traté de llegar a una conclusión sobre lo que dijo pero me interrumpió un contacto frío en mi frente, la poca visión que me quedaba, se fue perdiendo, sabía que ya era hora.

– Te amo.

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron esperar mi final de una manera pacífica y tranquila.

-Yo... también. – Respondí y sonreí.

Segundos más tarde, algo muy suave y frío tocó mi cuello para después hacer un poco de presión haciendo que se rasgara mi piel, el dolor fue menor comparado al que sentía en el resto del cuerpo, reaccioné porque no me lo esperaba. Sentí una ligera succión que duró a lo mucho unos segundos más. A través de esa sensación, algo muy caliente comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Vamos a casa. – Me susurró al oído.

Me estremecí cuando sentí unos desprendimientos en ciertas partes del cuerpo, eso no me preocupó tanto como la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo, era algo muy caliente, lo cual me hizo temblar. Mi cuerpo se elevó, al parecer me había tomado entre sus brazos.

-Doctor Cullen!

Alguien llamó a Carlisle, mi visión poco a poco regresó a mi ojo izquierdo. Había personas cerca de nosotros.

-Ella está viva. Me la llevaré de aquí.

Alcé el rostro para verlo por un segundo, pude ver claramente su rostro, me retorcí del dolor que sentí en el otro ojo.

Quise concentrarme en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor pero me fue imposible, lo que recorría mi cuerpo estaba casi hirviendo y parecía estarme devorando por dentro. Estaba ocurriendo una revolución en todo mi ser, no creía que al morir, podía sentir todo eso, incluso podría decir que me sentía más viva. Pude ver a Carlisle a un lado de mí, me sostenía fuertemente cuando convulsionaba, agitaba y gritaba, no quería que me viera así, pero era inevitable.

Me pareció una eternidad cuando sentí el dolor más fuerte de todos. Fue en el pecho donde estaba localizado el corazón, ahí experimenté fuego, una gran llamarada que me quemó el corazón, me retorcí ante la sensación y un segundo después sentí que se apagó junto con el grito ensordecedor que salió de mi boca. Me pregunté si estaba muerta, tuve miedo de abrir los ojos pero me aventuré. Sentí un hormigueo en el cuello pero no le tomé importancia. Abrí los ojos y reconocí el lugar, era mi habitación.

Podía escuchar fuerte y claro la lluvia que caía afuera, las gotas que se resbalaban por el tejado, la respiración de Carlisle, otra respiración más que parecía estar cerca y no era la mía. Pude ver la pequeña araña que se había movido cerca del tocador como si la tuviera a escasos centímetros de mí y los aromas, la fragancia de Carlisle era muy fuerte pero no desagradaba a mi olfato, había percibido otros aromas, a jazmines, el aroma de la tierra mojada, de las flores del jardín, todos los podía percibir. Me levanté y toqué la sábana de la cama, pude sentir la textura de la tela, me asusté ante la sensación que me produjo. Qué me había ocurrido? Pero sobre todo el hormigueo en mi garganta iba en aumento, no sabía a qué se debía.

Me puse de pie y me miré, la ropa estaba manchada de sangre, sin embargo, mis heridas habían desaparecido, ya no sangraba ni sentía ningún tipo de dolor. Me toqué el rostro y me acerqué al espejo. Me impactó el color de mis ojos, rojo borgoña; además, lucía diferente, algunos rasgos de mi rostro se veían más estilizados y mi piel era muy pálida igual a la de Carlisle y Edward.

-Qué es esto? – Lo miré desconcertada. – Qué me sucedió? – Miré de reojo la sangre y sentí la boca seca y el hormigueo en ella era insoportable, me agarré el cuello. – Tengo… sed, mucha sed. – Incrementaba con el olor de la sangre, lo cual me extrañó aún más.

-Así es. – Carlisle se acercó. – Te hablaré de tu transformación, pero ahora… quisiera contemplarte, saber que estás aquí. – Estiró la mano, yo también lo hice y nos tocamos.

Su piel ya no era fría, era cálida como el sol.

– Por un momento creí que te perdería. – Me abrazó, sentí diferente el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, fue una sensación deliciosa.

-Yo ya te había dado por perdido desde hace mucho. – No perdí el tiempo, lo abracé para disfrutar más su cercanía. – Pero ahora sé que me amas y eso me da las fuerzas para vivir y estar a tu lado.

No desperdiciaría esa oportunidad que se me había otorgado, viviría para Carlisle y por Richard quien desde el cielo me vería feliz, porque al fin estaría con la persona que amaba.

-Estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad, te lo prometo.

Me separé para verlo a los ojos.

-Hasta la eternidad? – Pregunté incrédula, sabía que tenía algún significado esa frase y esperaba que me explicara.

-Hasta la eternidad mi querida Esme. – Alzó mi rostro. – Te amo. – La manera en que lo dijo, me derritió.

-Yo también te amo.

Sonreí y él también lo hizo, luego nos abrazamos.

De esa manera me integré completamente a la familia Cullen, a lado de mi amado Carlisle y Edward. Desde ese momento me convertí en Esme Cullen… la vampira.

Fin

* * *

_Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (anahis sonándose la nariz y limpiando sus lágrimas) qué conmovedor!_

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho el final. Agradezco a todos y cada uno por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic que con mucho cariño hice y que me preparó para hacer la misma historia desde el punto de vista de Carlisle y a la vez, me preparó para escribir una historia original; aún me falta corregir ciertas cosas para poder publicar un libro pero espero algún día realizar ese sueño y que puedan tener en sus manos el libro de "Moonlight"_

_Muchas gracias otra vez y les tengo un regalito, ya lo verán... mañana jejejejeje_

_Saludos!_


	37. Epílogo

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Me encantan, me encantan un chorro sus comentarios, siiiii yo también lloro de saber que esta historia ya llegó a su fin. Pero bueno... a lo que sigue._

_Aquí estamos con el regalito que les comenté. Este epílogo trata de algunos puntos que quedaron pendientes. Veamos cuáles son._

* * *

Había pasado mes y medio desde que Carlisle me había convertido. El cambio que había sufrido mi cuerpo fue extraordinario, la fuerza, rapidez y el refinamiento de mis facciones, hacían que fuera una nueva Esme, sobre todo los ojos, los cuales ahora eran de un naranja brillante. Carlisle me dijo que posteriormente serían de color dorado, como los de él y Edward.

Nos mudamos a Londres, una ciudad muy lluviosa. Ellos se podían mover con mucha facilidad gracias a ese clima. Yo todavía no estaba lista para interactuar con la gente, la sed que tenía no me lo permitía. Me entretenía un poco con las llamadas que tenía con Katherine y Anthony, siempre era yo la que hablaba, ya que costaba una fortuna hablar de un continente a otro.

Ese día corríamos por el bosque tomados de la mano, Edward siempre iba delante de nosotros. Yo era un poco más rápida que él, pero mantenía la misma velocidad que Carlisle para estar a su lado.

-Iré hacia el este. Los veré en unos minutos. – Edward hizo un ademán de despedida y se alejó.

-Cuídate. – No podía evitarlo. Me preocupaba por él cada vez que nos despedíamos.

Nosotros seguimos derecho; poco a poco comenzó a llover, Carlisle hizo una ademán para señalarme un gran árbol. Nos acercamos y permanecimos debajo de él. Miraba la lluvia a través de mis nuevos ojos, veía las gotas de agua, plantas y animales sin ningún problema. Estaba inmersa en todo eso cuando Carlisle me abrazó por detrás. Puso un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y el otro en mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él, no puse resistencia, sólo sonreí. Sentí que me besó en el cabello. Desde que me había convertido, siempre había querido besarlo pero no me atrevía y él tampoco lo había intentado. Comencé a debatir si era el momento o no, de tanto pensarlo, había tomado una decisión. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me deshice de su abrazo.

-Creo… que llegó el momento. – Volteé lentamente y los miré a los ojos.

Los nervios aparecieron y probablemente si otro hubiera sido el caso, tal vez estaría completamente roja de la cara.

-El momento? – Carlisle me miraba totalmente extrañado.

-Sí, el momento para esto. – Atraje su rostro hacia el mío, me levanté con la punta de los pies para alcanzarlo.

La lluvia y todo lo que estaba alrededor de nosotros, desapareció cuando toqué sus labios. No había probado algo tan suave e increíblemente delicioso más que en el sueño aquel cuando estaba en el hospital y quería agradecerle por todo, porque había sido un sueño o no? Eso me confundió un poco y me separé de él.

-Es extraño… pero hace mucho tuve un sueño donde nos besábamos y tus labios sabían igual que ahora. – Acaricié su rostro.

El sonrió avergonzado.

-No fue un sueño.

Lo mire desconcertada.

– Realmente sucedió, aunque sólo duró un instante.

La vergüenza me embargó, así que desvié la mirada.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, fue algo maravilloso. – Sonrió ampliamente.

Lo miré fijamente y le sonreí, me acerqué nuevamente a él y volví a besarlo. Me colgué de su cuello con ambos brazos y él me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, parecía que nos fusionaríamos en cualquier momento. Disfruté cada parte de sus labios y su lengua, si así eran labios, no me imaginaba todo lo demás. No nos percatamos del tiempo que había transcurrido, pero quería saber si le había gustado tanto como a mí.

-Soy una tonta. – Desvié la mirada un momento y después le di un beso rápido. – Por haber desperdiciado… - Lo besé nuevamente. – el tiempo. – Le di otro beso.

-El tonto he sido yo, no te imaginas lo que has hecho. Acabas de hacer mi sueño realidad. – Me acarició el rostro, yo lo miré extrañada. – Mi sueño anhelado era poder besar tus labios de esta manera, ya que en esa ocasión… - Se refirió al beso en el hospital. – No tuve la oportunidad de disfrutarlo tanto como ahora. – Recorrió mis labios con su dedo pulgar.

-Carlisle… - Me preparé para besarlo.

-Creo que de ahora en adelante, no desperdiciaremos el tiempo.

Sonreí y se acercó.

Mi pregunta había sido contestada sin querer.

Estábamos a milímetros de besarnos cuando lo sentí. Se me hizo agua la boca, tanto, que abrí los ojos como platos y salí disparada hacia donde provenía el aroma. Corrí desesperadamente, ese aroma me estaba enloqueciendo. De repente, me embistieron. Caí al suelo y algo se puso sobre mí que no me permitía levantarme, estaba desesperada, golpeaba una y otra vez lo que estaba encima de mí.

-Esme tranquilízate!

Reconocí la voz, era Edward.

-Déjame ir Edward! – Le daba de patadas y manotazos.

-Debemos alejarnos lo más pronto posible.

Esa era la voz de Carlisle, mi instinto era más fuerte que yo, así que continué atacando a Edward.

Carlisle maniobró con Edward para que ambos me sostuvieran. No me importó golpearlos, quería beber esa sangre tan dulce que el aroma podía sentirse en el aire.

Me llevaron a rastras, chillaba del dolor que me producía el alejarme de ese aroma. Durante el camino continué resistiéndome pero al llegar a casa ya estaba más tranquila. Analizaba todo lo que acababa de suceder; me sentía terrible por haberlos agredido.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien. – Edward me había leído la mente, ese don suyo, aún me parecía extraño y sorprendente.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación. – Carlisle me tomó entre sus brazos, yo no dije nada.

Subimos a la habitación, entramos y se sentó en la cama, se recargó en la cabecera, todavía me tenía en sus brazos.

-Por favor Carlisle, perdóname! – Lo abracé por el cuello, lloraba sin lágrimas, sentía tanta vergüenza y dolor.

-Estamos bien Esme.

Se escuchaba tranquilo, acarició mi espalda con ambos manos.

– No te preocupes por lo que pasó. – Me susurró al oído.

Me separé para verlo a los ojos.

-Pero te lastimé y a Edward también. No pude detenerme ante el olor de la sangre humana, mi…

Puso su dedo índice en mis labios para callarme.

-Es normal la reacción que tuviste, Edward y yo pasamos por lo mismo. Con mucho entrenamiento, podrás controlarte, ya lo verás. – Levantó mi barbilla y me dio un beso dulce.

Me sentí un poco mejor. Lo abracé por el cuello aferrándome a él.

-Te amo Carlisle.

-Yo también te amo Esme. – Me atrajo más hacia él y continuó acariciando mi espalda. – Quieres saber cómo nos sucedió a Edward y a mí?

No entendía su pregunta, lo miré extrañada.

– Quieres saber lo que sucedió cuando olimos la sangre humana Edward y yo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Nos volvimos a acomodar en la cama, ambos nos acostamos de lado, viéndonos frente a frente. Tenía recargada mi cabeza en una almohada y él sobre su brazo. De esa manera, nos pasamos toda la madrugada, yo escuchando y él narrando su historia y la de Edward. Eso fue lo que ocurrió el día de nuestro primer beso oficial.

Un mes más tarde…

Me aburría en casa, ya deseaba ver a Edward y Carlisle. Iríamos a cazar los tres, aunque casi siempre Edward nos dejaba solos, tal vez porque leía nuestras mentes y quería darnos algo de privacidad. Ese don grandioso que tenía, nos había ayudado mucho aunque también era algo vergonzoso para él y para nosotros, ya que no podíamos reservarnos nada.

Escuché el auto llegar, Carlisle estaba cerrando la puerta de su lado cuando ya estaba ahí.

-Carlisle! - Lo abracé con fuerza, parecía que quería fundirme con él.

-Esme... amor...

Lo solté un poco, olvidaba que la fuerza no la controlaba del todo bien.

- Gracias. - Tomó mi rostro y me besó dulcemente.

Recordé que Edward estaba ahí así que lo saludé.

-Hola Edward. - Sonreí avergonzada y encogí los brazos.

-No te preocupes. - Sonrió de buena gana. - Estás lista para ir a cazar?

-Estoy lista desde hace mucho. Hoy siento que será diferente, tal vez tenga suerte y encontremos venados.

Había descubierto que los venados eran mis favoritos.

-Bien, entonces escoge a dónde quieres ir. - Carlisle me acarició el rostro.

-Al Norte, ahí fue donde los vimos la última vez.

-Yo iré al Sur. - Edward nos guiñó el ojo.

Si hubiera podido, me hubiera sonrojado, creo que Carlisle sintió lo mismo.

- He visto pumas por ahí. Nos veremos más tarde.

-Espera. - En un movimiento rápido, ya estaba enfrente de él. - Cuídate por favor. - Le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abracé.

Él también me abrazó.

-Sí querida hermanita. - Me pellizcó la mejilla suavemente y desapareció.

Ahí en Londres, me hacía pasar por la hermana de Edward y él jugaba mucho con eso, al parecer le agradaba tanto como a mí.

Carlisle me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo. Fuimos al norte, encontramos alces y unos cuantos osos, mi sed aún era grande así que decidimos continuar más al norte, ahora íbamos cada quien por su lado. Siguiendo el rastro de un venado joven, llegué hasta un lago grande, podía ver la luna y el cielo despejado en él, la hierba olía fresca y las flores también, no tenía mucho tiempo que había llovido por ahí.

Divisé al venado bebiendo al otro lado de la orilla. Entré al agua sigilosamente, traté de pasar desapercibida, nadé hasta acercarme, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, miró hacia todas partes, no encontró nada así que siguió bebiendo. Fue en ese momento que salté sobre él.

Carlisle llegó unos minutos más tarde. Había terminado con el venado y me lavaba la cara.

-Estás empapada, estás bien? - Se acercó preocupado.

-Estoy bien, estaba del otro lado y no me importó mojarme un poco. - Miré el venado y después a él. - Encontraste algo? Has tardado mucho. - Me burlé de él.

-Sí, una pequeña liebre que apareció justo por donde pasaba tu rastro. - Me dio la mano para ponerme de pie.

-No te parece hermoso? - Caminé hacia la orilla del lago. - Es tan tranquilo y la vista es excelente.

Él se acercó por atrás y me abrazó. Me dio un beso en el pelo.

- Deberíamos buscar una casa con una vista igual o parecida. - Abracé sus brazos.

Él besó mi oreja, sentí cosquillas y reí, después besó mi cuello, me ericé, descubrió mi hombro derecho y también lo besó, luego el otro; bajó el cierre del vestido y desabrochó el sostén, ambos cayeron al suelo. Me di vuelta y lo miré fijamente, ambos queríamos lo mismo. Lo besé y me deshice de su saco, desabotoné su camisa mientras me acariciaba y besaba, así seguimos hasta que quedamos sin ropa.

Hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer, al fin había podido sentirlo en su totalidad, cada centímetro de su piel había estado en contacto con la mía, el sentirlo dentro de mí había sido una experiencia única, el fusionarme con él era lo que faltaba para sentirlo mío, completamente mío. Parecía que había sido creado exclusivamente para mí y yo esperaba que fuera igual para él.

Descansábamos sobre la hierba, hacia círculos con mi dedo índice sobre su pecho, no hablábamos, yo estaba concentrada en lo que había sucedido, lo recordaba una y otra vez.

-Debemos irnos Esme. - Tomó mi barbilla y me besó. - Edward quizás ya esté en casa además, ya está amaneciendo. - Se levantó y comenzó a abotonar su camisa.

-Espera. - Me puse frente a él y lo miré con ojos suplicantes. - Aún tengo sed. - Me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Quizás podamos conseguir algo en el camino, como una liebre. - Se separó y besó mi nariz.

-No me refería a eso, aún tengo sed... tengo sed de ti y no creo que pueda saciarme algún día. - Lo miré desesperante, quería que pudiera leer a través de mis ojos.

Realmente quería más.

-Esme... - Me atrajo con fuerza hacia él y me besó apasionadamente.

Volvimos a hacer el amor sin importar que fuera de día.

Esa fue nuestra primera vez y las siguientes ocasiones, fueron iguales o mejores, todas eran dulces, apasionadas y salvajes.

* * *

_Aireeee, aireeeeee (Anahis agitando las manos hacia la cara) estoy acalorada y sonrojada jajajajajaaja_

_Qué les pareció? A mi me encantóoooooooooooo_

_Nos resultaron algo penosos los dos jejeje tanto esperar para besarse y para... n/n bueno, ustedes ya saben jajajajaja_

_Ahora sí, este es el final de esta historia. Ahora toca el turno a Carlisle contarnos esta historia y saber todo lo que Esme no estuvo enterada. Nos estamos viendo en "Nuestra historia versión Carlisle"_

_Mil, mil y un millón de gracias por su reviews, nunca ls olvidaré!_


End file.
